Destined Souls
by Shaded Shalar
Summary: Two souls, mirror opposites are destined. One cold and lifeless, the other heated and exuberant. Is destiny wrong?
1. Reasons why

A lone figure looked back at the city that was her home, memories of happier times flitted through her mind. Her mother's smile, the feeling of having her hair brushed by those gentle hands, the soft feel of the kimono when she was taken into her arms. 'I'm doing this for you.'

Shifting her knapsack and tightening her armor's straps; she turned away from the blinking lights within the city. 'I will make it great again.' Her final thought before she disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	2. Limits

Chapter 1: Limits.

A shadow flickers between the trees. A presence is felt but only for a moment. Unwary travelers feel a chill down their spine but shake it off to the gloom of the forest. Unbeknownst to them their packs are a little lighter, their weapons a little unbalance, and their purse slashed. What fiend causes these new conditions? A young girl with a big smile and sneaky heart: Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the Wutai throne.

Small in stature, but large in heart and schemes, she leaps silently from tree to tree; her ninja abilities serving less than honorable intents. She smiled with glee at the new material she had just "acquired" from some lazy traveler not wise enough to watch their bag. Soon she reached her hideout.

A small pond rippled in a clear glen. A tent that bent in on itself was roughly tied together next to the water. There were articles of clothing scattered about, desperately needing to be washed. Yuffie ignored them completely. She strolled lazily to the edge of the pond for a much needed drink. After a few swallows she decided she was still to warm and dunked her head in as well.

Yuffie finally came up for air and looked at her now soaked self, soaked but much cooler! As she looked at her own stormy eyes, her round face, her short brown hair currently stuck to her face almost as a picture frame. She laughed at herself and slowly stood up. She fixed her armguard, straightened her green sweater, and posed for herself. "I look totally awesome!" she suddenly exclaimed.

As quickly as her mood had been raised it just as suddenly knocked into the pond. Yuffie came up sputtering water and other things. She looked around for what had knocked her in the pond. A creature half her size arced gracefully in a half circle intent on its victim.

"You #$!#$. How dare you think you can attack the Great Ninja Yuffie! Now you're gonna pay with that $# head of yours!" She hollered as the bird-monster came around for another attack. In a blink of an eye the monster went from nearly sinking its talons into her soft flesh to skipping across the water with the sound of the airborne Yuffie's laughter. "Now yer gonna burn!" she yelled as she reached to touch the fire materia in her armguard. She felt nothing. She reached for it again and again she found the smooth indent where the materia was absent from. "Crap!" was her only reply as she landed in the pond once again.

She almost began to throw a fit when the monster dived at her from behind, leaving gashes in her back that slowly tricked blood down her pale back. This last straw broke her back and her limits. She turned on the bird monster and charged. The monster turned on what it thought was helpless prey. It never thought again, in an instant Yuffie had sliced the monster in two. "I think I'll call that one Greased Lightning, cause that was so slick!" she said to the now twitching corpse of the monster. Her glee was cut short by the increasing pain in her back and her worry over her lost materia.

"Aw man, first dunked, now with one less materia, and a pain in the back! I'm glad that guy had a cure materia on him." She sighed as she concentrated her mind through the green orb activating the magic. Small sparks of green light drifted from the orb towards her back, they slowly seeped into her wounds. 'This always tickles' she giggled to herself. The wound seemed to reverse in time and seal themselves leaving only the lost blood. 'Great,' she sighed, 'Now I have to get back in the pond again! This is not as good a day as it started out to be.'

She sighed again as she slowly stripped and threw her now clothes in the pile with the rest of them. She touched the water with her toe. In the fading light of twilight she slipped into the water. She chuckled to herself 'Today may not of not been so good, but tomorrow will be!'


	3. Forest Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Squaresoft owns it all, minus my incoherent ramblings.

Chapter 3: Forest Encounter

"What do you mean you're lost! How can you be lost?" A brown-haired woman yelled at a distressed blonde spiky haired man.

"Leave Cloud alone Tifa." The emerald-eyed woman said.

"But he's lost Aerith!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I'm not lost! I'm just disoriented, that's all." Cloud mumbled as he turned a map this way and that.

"Now ya know why I shoulda been the #$# leader! I wouldn of got us lost in this !$!#$ forest!" A mountain of a man yelled as he reloaded his gun-arm.

"No Barret, you would have got us lost on the way to Kalm." A red beast with a fiery tail said calmly.

"What you !$!#$$ say, ya beast? Ya gotsa problem with me Red?" Barret swore back.

Red XIII simply gave the slightest of chuckles and turned away. Barret scowled at him but let it drop. He turned away grumbling all manner of words. Aerith and the others simply laughed.

"Well I know where we are now anyway, so lets go this way!" Cloud laughed as he waved the group forward.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Tifa questioned him with a unconfident look.

"Because Junon is in the west so if we walk west then we'll eventually get there." Cloud explained with a smile at his simple logic.

"So you are lost!" Tifa said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Cloud shrugged and gave up.

The group continued onward through the forest, unaware of a ninja laughing at their trouble. 'These guys will be easy pickings.' Yuffie grinned to herself. She slowly moved from tree to tree careful to stay silent and downwind, didn't want that red dog to catch her smell. She continued to watch them, waiting for the right moment, then she pounced!

She cast sleep on Barret and Cloud, not wanting to deal with the big man's gun or the oversized sword. She charged Red XIII, but then jumped back, throwing a smoke bomb right in his face, blinding him. 'Now for the girls, they won't be much of a problem for the great ninja Yuffie!' She thought as she turned towards the last of her opponents. She was about to attack Tifa when she was unable to move. 'What?' she tried to say but was unable to utter a word. She hadn't noticed Aerith seal her. 'Crap!' she thought as she watched Tifa running towards her.

Tifa charged in with a thunderous fist to Yuffie's stomach quickly followed by a hook kick that sent the young ninja flying, she landed with a loud thump out cold.

"Whew, I'm glad I was able to seal her, although did you have to be so rough Tifa?" Aerith asked as she looked between Yuffie and the rest of the group.

"I had to stop her, I did hold back though, she didn't use attack materia so maybe she wasn't out to hurt us." Tifa answered. "Why don't you use esuna on Cloud and Barret. I'll give Red some eye drops."

"Thank you for the help." Red XIII thanked Tifa. "Sorry I didn't notice the girl coming."

"Its alright none of the rest of us did either. So it wasn't anyone's fault, ok?" Tifa tried to comfort the beast as she dripped the liquid into his eye.

Aerith slipped esuna into her staff and concentrated. A blue spark emerged from the end of her staff and descended on Cloud it enveloped him is a soft light then disappeared. Slowly he arose and looked at the ninja on the ground with a confused look. Aerith repeated the same with Barret who woke up with a huge yawn. Tifa filled the three on the fight while Aerith caught her breath, with a worried looks from Cloud.

"So what she we do with the girl?" Cloud asked the group.

"I do not know but we better decide quickly because she is awakening." Red XIII pointed out.

"Ok, lets see what she has to say before we decide." Cloud stated and with the rest of the group walked over to the stirring Yuffie, taking her bag, weapons, and materia. "That should keep her from doing anything else." Cloud said.

"Ouuuch. That really hurt!" Yuffie whined as she held her stomach and her throbbing head. "What you guys do that for and who are you guys?"

"We're AVALANCHE and we were about to ask you what you were doing attacking us." Cloud said. "We didn't do anything to you. We were just passing through."

"What? You've never heard of the great ninja Yuffie?" Yuffie exclaimed in a shocked tone. "You haven't heard the tales about me? You must not get out much, spiky."

All but Cloud laughed at her comment. Cloud unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "No we haven't heard of you. Are you someone important?" Cloud inquired.

"Hah, I'm the best ninja ever." Yuffie replied. 'Man, I can't take their materia in a direct fight. What am I gunna do?' She thought to herself. 'Wait, these people seem to be going somewhere in a hurry, I'll get them to let me join them and steal their materia later. It's a perfect plan!' She smirked at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as Yuffie suddenly wiped the smile off her face and frowned.

"You guys beat me really bad. I don't think I could make it Junon in this condition. You owe it to me to take me there!" She accused.

"No way! Not a chance! What we did! You attacked us! You little!" Cloud replied shocked. Suddenly Aerith spoke up.

"Can't we take her Cloud? She is pretty hurt, just to Junon?" She pleaded, looking at him with soft eyes.

"But-! She-! We don't-!" He stuttered only to be met with those emerald jewels of eyes, filling with tears. "FINE, but ONLY to Junon!" Cloud gave up for the second time today. "Let's go."

"Yippee!" Yuffie yelled with mock excitement. As the newest member of the group got her things back she smiled to herself 'This is working perfectly! I'll make my move soon.' She laughed openly, which brought concerned looks from the others.

'Who have we just picked up?' Cloud sighed to himself. 'She does have a cute laugh though.'

Miles away in a cold coffin lay a man tortured by his own guilt and endless nightmares. Suddenly a laugh peeled through his mind, bringing light and a moment. That moment was fleeting, but for that instant, the man had peace. The darkness soon drowned the laugh out, returning him to his world of despair. Destiny had finally begun its work.


	4. Campfire Banter

Chapter 4: Campfire Banter

The now expanded AVALANCHE group continued to travel west until the sun began slowly sinking behind the mountains. They decided to set up camp and reach Junon tomorrow. The normal routine of nightly duties commenced; Barret and Red XIII went in search of wood to start a fire, Cloud began setting up the tents, while Tifa and Aerith began dinner. Yuffie, not knowing exactly what to do, tried to help Cloud with the tents.

"Don't touch that!" Cloud yelled as he watched, yet again, as Yuffie somehow collapsed the tent for an amazing fourth time. Cloud turned red in the face and sternly ordered Yuffie, "Go help the girls with dinner so I can make sure we have somewhere to sleep tonight!" as he chased her away.

"Sorry!" Yuffie yelled back apologetically at the enraged blonde man. 'I knew I should have paid more attention to rope classes!' Yuffie pouted to herself.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it like that. He just likes to do things his own way." Aerith tried to comfort the young shinobi. "You can help me to get the soup ready, ok?"

"Sure, alright." Yuffie sighed. Her plan wasn't working so well. She wanted to endear herself to these people, but had only caused problems. 'I'm never going to get a chance at their materia.' She sighed as she picked up a spice bottle and began to pour it in the soup. She continued to berate herself, still pouring the black pepper into the soup.

"NO, not that much Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed, knocking the pepper out of Yuffie's hand.

"Huh?" Yuffie started from her thoughts.

"You're putting in way too much! What were you doing! Daydreaming! You have to pay attention if you're going to cook!" scolded Tifa as she desperately tried to spoon away the lump of pepper from the soup. "Why don't ya just sit by the fire with Barret and Red." Tifa ordered.

Yuffie frowned and slunk to the fire, sitting across from the two. As she stared into the fire a sigh escaped from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Red XIII asked.

"Nothing really. I try to help, but I just keep messing up. Cloud and Tifa hate me now and none of you trust me." Yuffie almost cried. 'That should get him and Barret to feel sorry for me.'

"Well no #$! Ya just attacked us dis morning! Ya little brat!" Barret responded harshly. "Don't know why we let ya come anyway!" Yuffie's lower lip quivered, while tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What he means to say is that trust is earned, not given. Prove yourself to us through time and we may yet trust you. We would not have let you come if we did not sense a good soul." Red XIII explained with a grumpy look at Barret.

"You mean that?" Yuffie asked with surprise. Red XIII simply nodded and returned his gaze to the flames.

"I didn't…" Barret began to mumbled, but decided against it with a evil look from Red XIII.

'He actually means that!' Yuffie gasped to herself. 'Now I'm really gonna have a hard time taking their materia. Why did he have to say that! If they all were like Barret then it would be so easy!' Yuffie thought but only replied, "Thanks."

"Dinners ready! Although the soup is a bit spicy." Tifa announced with a sidelong glance at the tiny ninja. The group slowly ate the soup, all the while Barret, Tifa, and Cloud directing evil glances at Yuffie. Aerith just laughed and choked down the soup. Red XIII took a taste then (accidentally) spilled the soup, everyone just ignored it and soon followed suit.

After several moments of silence, Aerith broke the silence, "So, Yuffie, why were you in the forest anyway?" She asked quickly hoping to catch the shinobi off guard.

"I was just wandering around really." Yuffie answered in all honesty. She really didn't have a plan or any destination. She laughed inwardly. These people were quite the troop themselves. Tifa looked at Cloud with yearning, but he was completely enthralled by Aerith. A huge man with a gun-arm and fire beast rounding out the group, very strange indeed.

"So you don't have anywhere to go? Why don't you continue with us, even after Junon, until you do find something?" Aerith pressed intently.

"Well, I don't know. I just ran into you guys and all." Yuffie straining to control her excitement, 'This is perfect, now I'll have more time!' Yuffie grinned to herself.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Everyone else yelled as his or her jaws dropped.

"Come on, she hasn't tried anything else. She doesn't have any real plans. What if she got hurt after she left, I couldn't live with that." Aerith pleaded with the others.

"But she doesn't even know what were involved in!" Cloud countered.

"Fine, I'll explain it to her then she can decide!" Aerith responded angrily. She moved next to Yuffie and related the entire story from Midgar on. "And then we found you." Aerith finished.

"Wow!" Yuffie choked out, "You guys did all that and are chasing this Sephiroth guy, jeez!" 'What have I gotten myself into?' She asked herself, feeling slightly sick. "I think I'll need to sleep on it, I'll let ya know in the morning." Yuffie said as she crawled into her tent. 'Oh man, these guys are like trouble magnets. Maybe I should leave, but…' Yuffie struggled with herself, 'They do seem to have really good materia? Jeez, I wish materia wasn't so pretty and expensive!' She continued to struggle with herself until sleep pulled her into its enveloping grasp.

"Did you see the look on her face! She'll definitely leave us in Junon!" Cloud said satisfactorily.

"Maybe." Aerith said quietly as the others talked about Yuffie's reaction. 'I hope not. The Planet has something in store for her. I wish it would tell me what.' She thought to herself.

As the night wore on the members of AVALANCHE began to turn in for the night. "Alright, so whose turn is it to take the first guard shift?" Cloud asked everyone.

"It is your turn Cloud." Red XIII answered.

"What! No way, ho-, how do you know?" Cloud stuttered.

"I am keeping track very carefully." Red XIII answered calmly.

"HAHAHA spiky-&$$! That just leaves the second watch. Well Red, who's got second?" Barret laughed.

"You do." Red XIII and entered his tent.

"NO #$! WAY! That #$& red-beast. Its not my $# $$ turn!" Barret ranted.

"Come on Barret go to bed, you'll need your rest." Aerith stated, trying to diffuse the violent Barret.

"FINE! I'll go to bed! But you better not #$#$& wake me up til your shift is completely over, you spikey-&$$# punk!" Barret fumed as he struggled into his tent.

Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith couldn't hold the laughes back any longer; they continued to laugh as they said their goodnights. "Alright, time for guard duty. I should make some coffee to help keep me awake." Cloud said quietly, still chuckling to himself about Barret. The coffee finally became hot and Cloud poured himself a mug.

"I hate guard duty. Nothing to do but talk to yourself." Cloud sighed to himself. He sipped the coffee. "Gaa, that's nasty! Guess I'm used to Tifa's." He shifted his gaze to the moon, watching as it gradually flowed across the sky. "Why was Aerith so intent on getting Yuffie to join them? Aerith speaks to the Planet, does the planet want Yuffie to join us?" he muttered to himself. After awhile he shivered, finally noticing the fire had died down to glowing embers. "Better get some firewood. Too cold not to have a nice fire." He said as he rose to find the firewood. A small cry came from the darkness.

'What's that?' Cloud thought as he fingered the hilt of his buster sword, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. It sounded again, nothing more than a whisper, and it came from Yuffie's tent. "Huh?" he whispered.

Yuffie tossed and turned. Her sweet dreams had been violently invaded by nightmares. She cried out in her sleep as beasts broke the last remnants of her dreams. The nightmares enveloped the world in shadow. The beast wouldn't emerge from the shadows, but were slowly extending the shadows forward. She caught a glimpse of one of the creatures, and screamed. She turned to run, directly into a wall. She fell with a thump. Yuffie curled up into a fetal position, screaming for the creatures to leave her. She had never felt so alone, or so afraid. The shadows closed in, she could feel their evil next to her, and then as the shadows closed in, she felt sudden warmth.

The warmth pushed the shadows back. She looked up to see a long, crimson cape. She continued to follow the cape up. Locks of ebony hair intermingled within the ripples of the cape. As she let her vision rise further, she saw a crimson headband within the shining hair. The man began to turn, his hair clinging to his cape; a slightly pointed ear emerged from the flowing mane. She could almost see his face, just a second more and her hero would be revealed.

"YUFFIE! Yuffie wake up, you're dreaming!" Cloud yelled as he shock her. Yuffie swung her fists wildly; she nailed Cloud in the face, followed by planting both her feet in his chest, sending him and the tent flying.

"What's going on?" A worried Tifa asked as the rest of the group emerged from their tents, only to be confused by a wild-eyed Yuffie and an interesting package of Cloud and tent hanging in a tree. "What were you up to Cloud?" Tifa said as she eyed the struggling Cloud.

"I didn't do ANYTHING! I swear!" Cloud responded desperately struggling to get out of the tent. "I didn't do- UMPH!" he was suddenly cut short when the branch suspending him snapped roughly dropping him on his head.

"CLOUD!" Tifa and Aerith cried as they ran to the lump he had become. Barret just fell over laughing, unable to control himself and longer after seeing Cloud evidently getting clocked by Yuffie. He was beginning to like her.

Red XIII had run over to Yuffie, "Are you ok? You look distressed." Red XIII asked the sweat-covered ninja.

"Wha? Yea. I'm ok." She replied if a distanced voice. Not yet back in the same plane of reality. 'What was that? I've never had a dream that real before. Those creatures almost had me, but that man stood between us. Who was he? Is he real or am I just going insane.' Yuffie struggled with the dream.

"hit Cloud?" Red XIII asked.

"Huh?" Yuffie said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What happened? Why did you hit Cloud?" Red XIII repeated.

"I hit Cloud? When? Where is he?" Yuffie asked in surprise.

"Yes, just a moment ago, and you see that lump being untangle by Tifa and Aerith? That's him." Red XIII said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh man, is he ok? I didn't hurt him to bad did I?" Yuffie said with a worried look. She didn't wait for the answer as she rose and ran to Cloud. "I'm sorry Cloud! I didn't mean to! I was… I just…" Yuffie shuttered remembering the dream. "You just really scared me. You're not hurt are you?"

"No I don't think so, just my pride at having my trashed kicked by a little girl and a tent." Cloud said as he winced at the pain in his chest and the throbbing eye. He at last untangled himself from the tent with the girl's help.

"At least she only hit you high up!" Barret teased in-between fits of laughter.

"Come on Cloud you need rest." Aerith said with a concerned tone mirrored in her eyes.

"But he's on $ guard duty!" Barret stopped laughing.

"You thought is was so funny, so you can just take over for the rest of the night. Yuffie just move your things into Barrets tent, he won't be needing it tonight." Tifa ordered with all the confidence of a general, helping Aerith get Cloud into his tent. Neither Yuffie nor Barret were going to disobey Tifa's tone. Yuffie gathered her things and moved into Barret's oversized tent, while Barret sat by the fire.

Yuffie lay down. 'I hope I can see him again, hopefully I'll get to see his face.' She thought excitedly. 'I hope Cloud is ok. He had a pretty good shiner forming.' She inadvertently chuckled at the misfortune of Cloud. With hopes of seeing the crimson hero in her heart she finally let herself fall into the comforting arms of sleep.

"#$ #$ #$ #$#$, shoulda just stayed in the &$& tent." Barret muttered to himself as he sat by the dying fire. Noticing the coffee pot, he poured himself a mug and took a swig. He spewed it out immediately, "That $ stuff tastes like #$#$!"


	5. Junon Village

Chapter 5: Junon Village

The morning sun was greeted by sour curses. Barret was in a foul mood. Now the sun had risen he could force the others to get up. No way they sleep in after making him take the extra guard duty. He did doze for a few hours, but no one needed to know!

"Get the #$ up, you lazy #$$! Don't need to sleep all day!" Barret bellowed going tent to tent. Aerith simply began to fix a meager breakfast. The others whispered death threats at Barret. Tifa, after a quick kick to Barret's backside, joined Aerith.

Cloud and Barret began to disassemble the camp, making ready to continue to Junon. Red XIII wandered off to observe his morning ritual. Yuffie stretched and yawned.

'Man. I wanted to see that man again!' Yuffie sighed mentally; giving a shudder as she remembered the shadows before he appeared, 'Well, maybe not'. Yuffie silently watched her new companions, reviewing them as she went.

'Barret, hmph. He's like an angry teddy bear, mean on the outside, but full of fluff. Red XIII, he scared me at first, but he's really wise and caring. Cloud is such a hunk! His spiky hair, his blue mako eyes.' Yuffie gave another sigh, 'Too bad he's so into Aerith. Aerith, she's perfect. She is kind, without her I wouldn't even be in the group.' Yuffie's eyes fell on the last of this odd group, Tifa. 'She is so strong, yet she's afraid to go after Cloud. I wonder if everyone else sees it or is it because I'm new that I see it?' Yuffie though, finishing buckling her armguard.

"Breakfast is served everybody!" Tifa yelled. Everyone dashed for a share of the food. As she ate, Yuffie listened to the group's different ravings. Barret was furiously arguing with Cloud and Tifa about the previous nights guard duty. Both sides claimed outrageous things. Aerith and Red XIII were quietly laughing with each other about the trio's antics.

'These guys really fought Shinra troops, broke in, and then escaped Shinra HQ? They don't seem like it, but I know better.' Yuffie gingerly touched her sore ribs and jaw. "Excuse me, guys? Guys? GUYS!" Yuffie yelled as the rest of AVALANCHE snapped up from their respective chatting. "When will we reach Junon?"

Barret, Cloud, and Tifa went back to arguing. "We should be there by midmorning, if we leave soon." Aerith replied, giving the arguing trio an odd look. "What?" The trio asked with innocent faces, "What did we do?"

Aerith just shrugged, picked up her pack and left. Cloud hastily stuffed his pack and darted after Aerith, with Tifa and Red XIII close behind. "Even Aerith gets to be da &$ leader!" Barret growled as he gathered his things. "Hurry up brat! We'll jus leave ya!" Barret fumed as he stomped away, the wrong way.

"At least I can tell which way the others went!" Yuffie laughed at him. Barret grumbled as he turned, stomping past her again.

"Not one word beanpole!" Barret threatened.

Yuffie had an innocent look as she chanted, "Barret got lost! Barret got lost!" and bolted for the others.

"Ya little-!" Barret bellowed as he trudged after her.

**_Several hours later._**

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie whined again.

"No! For the hundreth time, NO! " Cloud scolded her.

Aerith placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "According to the map it should be just around this mountain base. We'll be there very soon." She answered Yuffie.

The group rounded the bend all were awestruck. Before them lay the towering metal walls of Junon harbor. The massive fortress threatened to block out the sky. Its metal sheen reflecting the mid-morning sun. Almost at the top, the legendary Junon cannon loomed above the sea. A small, rundown village cowered in the corner of the metal mass.

"I'd forgotten how huge it was." Cloud marveled.

"Me, too." Yuffie breathed. After minutes of silence, Yuffie broke their trance, "Wake up guys! Lets go! Its not that amazing!" she lied.

"Okay." Cloud shook off the amazement. "Lets go to the village and see how we get up to the city. If were lucky Sephiroth is still waiting for a ride."

The group collected themselves and moved toward the village, still gawking at the fortress, "OWW!"

"Huh?" Barret looked down at a little girl on the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"You knocked me down!" The little girl cried as she scrambled to her feet and ran away.

"Wait!" Barret yelled after her. "I'm sorry!"

"Nice move bigfoot! At least we've been noticed by the villagers!" Yuffie teased him.

"WHAT! You little-!" Barret began his tirade.

"Stop right there!" Cloud yelled, "We don't have time for this! We need information. We'll split into groups. Tifa, Barret, you go check the cliff houses. Yuffie and RedXIII you check the ridgeline. Aerith and I will go down those stairs. Find a way into Junon." Cloud ordered. Tifa raised her hand to object, but let is fall. Aerith smiled at Cloud, but quickly stopped when she saw Tifa. "Okay lets mosey! Meet back here in an hour." Cloud stated as he walked away.

"Bigfoot." Yuffie whispered before sprinting away.

"Brat!" Barret yelled about to give chase

"Barret! Forget her, lets go!" Tifa said angrily, pulling him like a child

**_45 minutes later._**

"That was a complete was of time! Not one bit of good mater- Uh, information!" Yuffie tried to cover.

"Not so." Red XIII gave her a knowing look, "I confirmed that you are a materia thief."

"Wha-, No, I am no-, How did you-?" Yuffie stammered.

"Yuffie, do not try to deceive me further. That wasn't the first slip you've made" Red XIII stated calmly, "The others probably have guessed as well."

"And you let me still join?" Yuffie was perplexed.

"Aerith wanted it. She is an Ancient after all. Maybe she sees something for you, that we don't?" Red XII said thoughfully.

"Just because of Aerith?" Yuffie was amazed. "You trust her that much?"

"Yes." Red XIII was absolute.

"And I thought I was hiding it so well." Yuffie joked.

"You weren't." Red XIII responded, "But you are only a child, you will become better with more experience. Let us go back to the meeting place and wait. We will not find anything." He turned and trotted back towards the front of the village.

'Was I really that obvious? And was he being supportive?' Yuffie scowled as she absently wondered down the stairs toward the beach. A huge fish monster fighting with Cloud and Aerith greeted her. "Hold on, I'll help!" She yelled as she joined the fight.

The monster swiped its tail at Cloud. He dived into the sand, narrowly avoiding the attack. The monster's tail hit the beach, sending a pile of sand into Aerith. She was sent reeling back, half buried by the sand. Cloud rushed toward her. He was slammed down by the monsters second tail attack.

Yuffie threw her oversized shuriken, striking the monster across the forehead. The monster flinched at the new pain, but concentrated on its current victims. It spewed a fine, blue mist towards the unconscious Cloud and Aerith. The mist settled onto them, enveloping and lifting them. They both were awakened as the mist bubblized. The bubbles slowly began constricting around the helpless duo.

Yuffie threw a handful of knives at Aerith's bubble all were deflected harmlessly. Aerith and Cloud were desperately trying to stop the bubble from crushing them. The monster, satisfied with its first capture, turned its attention to the new annoyance.

It dived at Yuffie, trying to swallow her, only to get a mouthful of sand. Yuffie threw a rain of small knives at the creature. Few knives pierced the hard scales, but one sank into an eye of the creature. The eye burst, spilling clear liquid and blood down the creature's face. The monster roared in agony and rage. It writhed in pain, covering the beach and Yuffie in a mixture of goo and blood.

"Eww, gross!" Yuff shrieked, trying to wipe the blood from her eyes. The monster dived at her voice. Its head missed Yuffie, but its fin struck her across the abdomen, smashing her into the ground. The creature reared its head, ready for a second strike.

Yuffie struggled to rise. 'That hurt! My ribs! My stomach! My head! I'll kill that thing! If I can get mov-' She whispered, before slipping into darkness.

The creature finally located Yuffie with its good eye. It licked its bloody fangs and dove. Time stood still.

In the depths of darkness, a tortured man saw a monster attacking a small hazy form. He couldn't make out the form, but his very soul cried out to help her, "GET UP!"

Yuffie awoke in the dark realm once again. She looked into the distance, there stood the man with the crimson cape and ebony hair. The man began to turn; she strained to see his face when she heard "GET UP!" Time moved forward as she rose, Yuffie opened her eyes to see dripping fangs closing in. "No!" she cried, "Clear tranquil!"

The man saw the form arise, but the demons pushed the image away. Was this more torture for him? Would he now see new innocents die? He suddenly heard a crystal voice echo "Clear tranquil," before the darkness consumed him.

The monsters fangs shattered against the blue flames swirling on Yuffie's body. The creature bellowed in agony and retreated toward the water. The flames flowed from Yuffie, enveloping the bubbles surrounding Cloud and Aerith. The two crashed to the ground as the flames disintegrated the bubbles. The flames descended on the gasping pair, infusing them with new strength.

Cloud picked up his sword and charged the writhing beast. He launched himself high into the air, swinging the buster sword with all his might at the beast's head. The blow shattered bone, splattered brains, and threw the beast into the water. Yuffie fell to her knees as the flames waned and flickered into nothingness.

Aerith took charge of the situation, "Cloud find the girl, I'll check Yuffie!" She rushed to Yuffie. "Are you ok? What were those flames?"

"He saved me. I've never seen his face and he saved me." Yuffie murmured, lost in her own world.

"What?" Aerith looked at her oddly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Yuffie snapped back to reality. "The flames were healing spirits, don't ask how I do it, it's a family secret."

Unbeknownst to the group the chemicals of the monster mixed with the seawater. The carcass exploded violently sending a massive wall of water crashing into the beach. They were all smashed into the stone wall.

Cloud rose slowly. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm ok." Aerith steadied herself with her battle staff.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean!" Yuffie griped, "What kind of monster explodes AFTER its… dead…" She passed out.

"Yuffie!" Aerith cried, rushing past the old man who had just come down the stairs.

"Priscilla!" he cried…

_**The next morning.**_

'Where am I?' Yuffie thought as she flouted aimlessly in darkness. 'Am I dead? No, can't be dead, I hurt way too much.' She continued to float aimlessly in the emptiness. 'I can't believe he saved me! Who is he? Why does he keep appearing in my dreams? Is he as hot as I think he is? Why am I talking to myself?' Yuffie laughed. 'What's that sound?'

Yuffie was startled out of the dream by a jumble of words. She shook her head groggily, and winced as she felt her ribs complain. "Guess even cure can't take all the pain away." She massaged her ribs. "Now, who's mumbling?"

Yuffie looked around the room to see Cloud tossing and turning. "Stupid Cloud. Shut up!" She picked up a pillow, but dropped it as her ribs burned. "Oww! Stupid Cloud." She decided to just leave for now, vowing to get him later. Yuffie looked at her armor, she almost cried at the thought of all the pain her ribs would give her. "Come on Yuffie. You're a master ninja, you can fight the pain!" She lied to herself. After much tribulation, whimpers, and assorted cursing, she limped toward the door.

The door suddenly slammed into Yuffie, she almost collapsed. "Sorry." Tifa said as she rushed to see Cloud.

"I'm fine." Yuffie yelled weakly after her. Yuffie slowly limped out and toward the others. The short distance seemed like miles to Yuffie's sore body.

"What are you doing up?" Aerith asked, her emerald eyes filled with concern. "We had to wait to cure you until you woke up. Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Stupid spiky-#$$ was mumbling. Would've smothered him if I didn't leave." Yuffie said darkly.

"Oh." Aerith laughed, "Well I guess it's better you left. We do need him for a few things." Aerith's concern returned to her eyes. "Now lets finish helping you. Just stand still." Aerith gripped her staff tightly. Her brow furrowed in concentration. Slowly a green orb in her staff began to flicker into life. The light continued to grow, Aerith breathed Yuffie's name. The light moved to Yuffie, consuming her. As the light seeped into her Yuffie felt her ribs heal and her aches fade. Aerith breathed heavily at the strain.

"Aerith, you should let another heal. You are not fully recovered either." Red XIII said with concern.

"Its okay, it helps me to get better when I help my friends." Aerith responded, "How are you feeling, Yuffie?"

"Much better Aerith, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuffie exclaimed as she began dancing with a very surprised Aerith. Aerith's surprise quickly turned to joy as she joined the now reenergized Yuffie.

"Well, at least you two are feeling better." Cloud groaned.

"Are you alright Cloud? Do you need me to cure you?" Aerith asked intently, letting go of Yuffie, sending her spinning off.

"No, I'm fine, but how is Priscilla?" It was Cloud's turn to be concerned.

"Who's Priscilla?" Yuffie looked toward Aerith.

"She's a little girl that we accidentally frightened. She almost died, but Cloud saved her with CPR." Aerith explained with hidden admiration for Cloud.

"Oh. So Cloud, did you enjoy your first make-out session?" Yuffie teased, slapping Cloud on his shoulder.

"It was CPR!" Cloud started turning red. The other just stood laughing.

"Right. You just keep saying that, but we know the truth." Yuffie gave him a sly wink.

"No it was just CPR, I did it to save her life!" Cloud exclaimed going beat red. The others now let loose with a torrent of jokes and laughs. All the while Cloud looked like a frost bitten tomato.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs burst open. Priscilla came running down and jumped into Cloud. Cloud almost dropped her from surprise, but recovered, and let her hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Priscilla shouted showering him with kissies.

"You're wel-" Cloud pried her away from him, holding her at arms length, "You're welcome." He set her down.

"Come on, a second make-out session?" Yuffie whispered giggling.

"Knock it off!" Cloud threatened through gritted teeth.

"Thanks again for saving me. My grandpa says you helped me to breath again, so I want to give you this." Priscilla offered a small red pendent, "It's my favorite, but you should keep it for luck."

"Well, if you really mean it." Cloud took the pendent. "I'll always remember you with it." He gave her a small hug and pocketed the pendent.

Priscilla turned bright red. She just stood in place playing with her hair.

"Not a word." Cloud warned Yuffie as she opened her mouth. "We still need a way into Junon. Did anyone find anything?"

"The only way up seems to be that Shinra elevator, but it is guarded. The guard won't allow unauthorized people to ride." Red XIII answered.

"Great. So are only option is to fight our way up." Cloud said angrily.

"Yea! Dat's the spirit!" Barret yelled.

"I know a way." Priscilla squeaked, afraid of Barret.

"Really?" Aerith knelt down, "Would you show it to us?"

"NO! We gonna fight our way up!" Barret yelled again.

"Oh Barret. We don't want to announce AVALANCHE's prescence. We want to slip through." Tifa scolded him.

"Fine!" Barret sulked, giving up.

"Now. Where is the way up?" Tifa asked Priscilla.

"Its at the beach! Lets go!" Priscilla grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him along. The others followed with grins on their faces. Yuffie held back, looking toward the elevator.


	6. Junon Proper

Chapter 6

"So, we agree on five gil a person? Fine, but I still think its high." Yuffie scowled.

"Well, you got pretty scrawny legs, I don't think you could climb." The guard laughed.

Yuffie turned red with anger, "Fine. Five gil a person." Yuffie held her temper, and turned away.

"Brat." The soldier said loud enough for Yuffie to hear. Yuffie froze, her fist clenched, an aura of evil could almost be seen around her.

'We need that elevator!' Yuffie repeated, calming herself. 'I can always steal the money back later.' She ran down to the beach. 'Next person who calls me brat gets it!'

Barret saw Yuffie approach not noticing her foul mood. "Hey brat what took you- OUCH! What was that for?" Barret asked confused hopping on one leg, rubbing his bruised shin.

"Nothin. Where's Cloud?" Yuffie asked the giggling Tifa.

"Jumpin!" Tifa pointed toward the sea. Yuffie looked out in the water, there was Cloud treading water. Yuffie almost called out, but curiosity got the better of her, she remained silent. Cloud blew a shrill whistle. Suddenly he shot up into the air, propelled by a gleaming dolphin. As the dolphin reached its jump peak, Cloud threw himself at a nearby girder. He barely managed to grab hold, dragging himself up.

"Can you guys hear me?" Cloud's voice came through the PHS.

"Yeah, loud and clear spiky-$$!" Berret yelled into the receiver.

"Owww, not so loud! You forgot that this one's speaker is in my ear!" Came Cloud's pained voice.

"Just be careful of that PHS! It's the only headset we got!" Barret yelled again.

"Barret, he knows." Tifa reprimanded him.

"So Cloud, was it fun?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah." Cloud obviously lying, "Its real fun."

"Hey Cloud?" Yuffie took the PHS, "Hate to tell ya this but, therestofusgettousetheelevator,Ibribedtheguard,ok,bye." She tossed the PHS to Tifa.

"WHAT!" Cloud actually screamed, "You mean I didn't have to go dolphin hopping! And how much do we owe the guard!"

"Only five gil a person." Yuffie took the phone back.

"You were here before he jumped. Why did you not tell us?" Red XII contained his laughter.

"Well, Barret called me a brat, and then I saw Cloud's bobbing head, so I got curious. And everyone was so fascinated, I just joined the crowd!" Yuffie said in a breath.

"Ugh, fine." Cloud sighed, "I guess we just meet in the city. I'll start snooping. Cloud out." He began climbing the scaffolding.

"Him? Snoop?" Yuffie was offended that he thought he could do what ninjas did. "No way!" She snorted.

"That's not very ladylike." Barret chimed.

"You wanna dance again?" Yuffie threatened. "Cloud sticks out, especially his hair. We should check the jail first." Yuffie started up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Barret asked quietly.

"Don't know." The rest shrugged.

"She's just a brat anyway. Never mind, lets go get on the elevator." Barret said a little too loud. The group headed for the elevator.

'Just a brat?' Yuffie had heard Barret's remark, 'Why do I even care what he thinks anyways?' Yuffie pondered as she paid her gil and entered the elevator.

The others followed shortly after. "Good luck!" Priscilla called, "And thank Cloud again!"

"We will." Aerith promised as she hugged Priscilla. They all waved as the door shut and the elevator rose. The elevator soon reached the top. They carefully looked into the hallway. They jumped back at the sight of guards filing through the hall.

"What's going on?" Yuffie whispered.

"Shhh!" the group replied.

"Don't shhh, me!" Yuffie said louder than she intended.

"Will you shut up!" Barret said, way too loud.

The last guard suddenly stopped and turned. "Everyone silence." Red XIII growled, through bared teeth. Everyone froze, even Barret, who had Yuffie suspended in mid-air. The guard slowly approached the elevator, constantly checking everything around him. As he neared, Barret prepared to use Yuffie as a club much against her quiet writhing.

The guard came to the elevator door. "Barret?" he called softly, "Barret is that you?" Everyone exhaled. Barret dropped Yuffie unceremoniously on her rear.

"Cloud? It is really you?" Aerith peered into Cloud's mask. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"When I got inside an officer mistook me and ordered me into uniform. I figured I could find out about a ride and Sephiroth easier this way." Cloud explained. "You guys should split up, you're not exactly a normal looking tourist group."

"Soldier! What are you doing? Trying to get out of parade? Well that act just got you on the Rufus farewell committee! You will finish parade and report to the locker room for intense training! At 20 hundred hours you will go to dock number one! Do I make myself clear!" An officer bellowed from behind, not noticing the others.

"Uh, ok." Cloud saluted.

"That's 'Sir yes Sir!' and stand up straight! Now move out!" The officer chased Cloud down the hallway continuing his tirade.

"Well that was interesting." Red XIII laughed, "At least we have a ride to the other continent."

"But we still don't know about Sephiroth." Tifa pointed out.

"If we are able to cross first we can set a trap for him. He would be at the disadvantage." Red XIII explained calmly. "We should follow Cloud's advice. We do stick out."

"Okiee-dokiee!" Yuffie started down the hallway.

"Be careful and be sure to be at dock one at eight!" Aerith called after her. "That is 20 hundred hours, right?"

**_On the streets._**

Yuffie walked aimlessly about Junon, she had been bored her first time here. She ignored the passing parade, except to laugh as a guard tried to slip in obviously late. What Barret had said still troubled her. For the first time in her life it hurt when someone said she wasn't part of a group. 'Why does it bother me? I've never cared before.' Yuffie continued to ponder as she wandered into a blue-lighted building.

"We don't serve kids here."

"Huh?" Yuffie awoke from her thoughts.

"I said we don't serve kids here!" the bartender repeated. Yuffie quickly scanned the room. It was a poorly lit snobby-looking bar. The patrons all seemed to be high ranking Shinra officials and some guys in silly blue suits. "Why would I want something from a blue roach infested place like this?" The room immediately fell silent, then emptied except for the three at the bar and the bartender.

"Hey Rude? Is she talking about us?" The spiky red headed suit said.

"Yeah I think so Reno. What do you think Elena?" Rude turned to the last bluesuit.

"She really does have a mouth." Elena turned to face Yuffie, "But she's just a brat. I say we ignore her."

Rude also faced the now enraged Yuffie. "We are off duty."

Reno finally turned, even making that movement look slobbish. "But she is cute. Bolt the door." The bartender grinned evilly as he pushed a button under the counter. A click was heard from the door. "Now you got a problem girlie." Reno said as he looked Yuffie up and down. "We'd normally just kill you for that insult, Turk honor and all, but since we're off duty we get to play." Reno matched the bartender's evil grin.

Yuffie felt his eyes going over every part of her body, but she refused to back down. "So ya gonna beat me 3 on 1?"

"No, no. I just want to make a wager." Reno laughed venomously. "We all play poker, we all start with 500 gil. We go until one person gets all the money and-."

"Oh, I get you Reno." Rude interrupted, "this is your, keep the money and a prize you want, right?"

"Yep." Reno confirmed, "If girlie-"

"I am the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie finally burst out.

"Whatever. If fie-fie wins then she goes free." Reno turned to Rude. "What do you want?"

"You and Elena buy my drinks for a month." Rude decided.

"Ok. And you Elena?" Reno said never taking his eyes off Yuffie.

"You two help me get closer to Tseng." Elena quickly covered her true intent, "I'm just tired of being bottom rung."

"Fine, and I want" Reno paused, "you." Pointing at Yuffie.

"WHAT! NO WAY! You're disgusting!" Yuffie exploded.

"Its either the bet with a slim chance or no chance at all." Reno threatened as he reached for his staff.

Yuffie quickly considered her options, 'I can't take them all on, and there aren't any other ways out of this bar.' Yuffie got an idea. "Only if I get to chose something as well as escaping." Yuffie stipulated.

"You want me anyway!" Reno laughed, "Ok why don't we just go now and-"

"I want one of your Shinra money cards." Yuffie looked at Reno with disgust.

"Sure why not, you can't win anyway." Reno placed a plastic card on the table. "This will only be good for five days, then I cancel it."

"Fine, now let's play." Yuffie sat at a table.

The game commenced. Yuffie noticed Reno's cheating and countered with her own. Elena was first out, Rude a close second. Reno and Yuffie now each had 1000 gil each. "You're pretty good." Reno said from behind his cards.

"I know." Yuffie smiled evilly. "And you're not."

"Hey, that's not nice." Reno snorted, "For that I'm going to end the game now." Reno pushed all his money into the middle. "You ready to give up."

"No." Yuffie also pushed her money into the center as well. "Well you called, lay'em down." Reno snickered as he slowly laid out his hand, a full house.

"What do you think of that?" Reno laughed, "Well shall we go to the back?"

"I don't think so, sicko." Yuffie sneered.

"Sicko?" Reno acted surprised, "At least I'm a sicko with a full house."

"Your spikes must be growing into you brain." Yuffie insulted, "You haven't seen my hand yet." Yuffie lowered her cards revealing a straight flush.

"NO WAY!" It was Reno's turn to yell.

"She won. Unlock the door." Elena ordered the bartender. He looked to Rude, who nodded, then released the lock.

"Thanks for the cash, Turkeys!" Yuffie laughed as she grabbed the gil and the money card. She ran to the door, but paused in the stoop. "Oh, Reno!" Yuffie called suggestively.

Reno immediately ran to her. "Too irresistible for ya, huh?" He laughed as he reached for her, only to freeze and collapse.

"Just a reminder that I think you're completely disgusting." Yuffie spat and left, leaving the squirming Reno in a fetal position.

'Now I feel better and he feels, well, a pain!' She laughed to herself. 'I'll always remember the agonized look on Reno's face when my knee support clunked into his crotch.' Yuffie laughed freely, ignoring the odd looks from the other people. 'Well guess I can go shopping now!' She skipped into the market area.

She emerged hours later, still dissatisfied by the poor choices. 'Not even worth acquiring any of them.' Yuffie looked at the setting sun. 'Time to go!' And she ran off toward the docks.

Yuffie stepped through the doorway to the docks. She immediately shuddered at the sight of the ships, remembering her seasickness. Yuffie located dock one and slipped quietly onto the ship. She carefully looked for the others. They were gathered under a set of stairs, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh the brats here." Barret rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Barret." Tifa ordered, giving Barret a deadly look.

"We were worried about you." Aerith gave Yuffie a concerned look.

"Really? I mean I'm fine." Yuffie covered.

"Well, we're all here except Cloud, so lets get ready." Tifa held up a Shinra uniform from an open crate.

"Are we gonna watch him send off Rufus?" Yuffie asked rummaging through the uniforms.

"If we hurry." Aerith giggled. Each member chose a uniform. Everyone was startled that Red XIII also picked a uniform.

"I want to watch too." Red XIII turned and walked off with the uniform. Barret could only fit into a white sailor suit.

Yuffie covered her mouth as she started laughing. "You look like a giant marshmallow!"

Barret turned red. "It's the only one that fits! At least I'm different from the crowd!" He also left to change.

"If he's different, then I'm glad to be in the crowd." Yuffie giggled with Aerith and Tifa. Soon everyone but Red XIII finished changing. Yuffie could barely contain her laughter at the sight of Barret, but held her tongue.

"Where's the dog?" Barret ignored Yuffie.

"I am right here." A voice came from behind them.

"What?" Barret and the others turned to see another Shinra soldier. The soldier stood tall with a fiery tail swinging back and forth.

"Wait a minute, how are you standing?" Yuffie recognized the tail.

"I have a few secrets." Red XIII said with a secretive voice. "Let's go watch Cloud, even you marshmallow." The group joined the small crew on the aft deck, overlooking the dock. On the dock, a group of soldiers were posing in front of Rufus. The crowd began cheering as the poses became more complex. AVALANCHE joined in with vigor. After the soldiers finished their routine, a single soldier stepped forward.

He saluted Rufus then swung his rifle by the stock in a circle above his head. Rufus gave a small chuckle while Heidegger began laughing. Heidegger soon went to a car and pulled out a huge sword. It was a deep purple with several teeth on both sides of the blade. Heidegger walked up to the lone soldier.

"Here you go, a gift for impressing President Shinra. Gwa-ha-ha-ha-hah!" He laughed presenting the blade to the soldier. The soldier saluted and stood at attention. "What a good soldier. Gwah-ha-ha-hah!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop that horse laugh?" Rufus said dangerously. Heidegger immediately froze. Rufus turned and entered the ship. Heidegger immediately threw a fit, attacking the guards. "Heidegger get in here now!" Rufus ordered. Heidegger ran into the ship under jeers and unmentionable words form the sailors.

An officer dismissed everyone but Cloud, "Well, special boy, you get to guard the boat until it leaves. Then report to the locker room." The officer practically spat on Cloud, then left.

Cloud studied the blade in his hands. "Piece of junk." Cloud said with distain. He broke the sword over his knee and tossed it in the water. "Now where are the others?"

Yuffie motioned to Tifa and Aerith. "Barret and Red XIII are wandering the ship and Cloud doesn't know we're up here. Let's mess with him." Tifa and Aerith nodded in agreement. The trio quickly searched for something to throw at their victim. In the end, Yuffie snuck down to the beach with a pail. Cloud looked at the sound of splashing water. He ignored the soldier getting the pail of water, continuing to scan for his friends.

Yuffie ran back up to the aft deck, where Tifa and Aerith stood looking at Cloud. "Got them!"

"We thought Cloud would've caught you." Aerith said excitedly.

"I thought he would've noticed a female soldier." Tifa giggled.

"Guess I'm not developed enough, like you two, to be noticed underneath this uniform." Yuffie responded sarcastically, "Forget that, lets torture!"

The trio took small pebbles from the pail. Tifa threw first; her shot fell behind Cloud and bounced into his boot unnoticed. Aerith went nest, her pebble bounced off the barrel of Cloud's rifle, giving him quite a start. The trio ducked as Cloud look around suspiciously.

"Nice try!" Yuffie teased, " Now watch a pro!" She carefully lined Cloud up, and then released the pebble. It arced gracefully before bouncing off Cloud's helmet, causing him to grab his head in surprise. The trio continued to torture the poor man, making him look like he was having a psychotic breakdown. Finally the trio ran out of pebbles.

"Well we're out of pebbles, should we tell him?" Tifa asked.

"That was so fun, but the boat is about to leave. Lets get him." Aerith laughed as she yelled to Cloud. "Hey soldier, up here!" Cloud looked up at the boat. Aerith looked around carefully then quickly removed her mask, Cloud waved up. Aerith replaced her mask and waved back. Cloud started for the ship. Yuffie watch him get closer, an evil look crossed her face. Cloud had nearly entered the ship. Suddenly he was covered in water. He looked up, but the trio was gone. He ran in the ship intent on punishing his assailiants.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tifa laughed. "I wish we could've seen his face though!"

"I sorta feel bad for Cloud." Aerith said. "He is going to be angry."

"So what?" Yuffie responded, "He's too stiff anyway. He'd be cuter if he'd chill out." Tifa and Aerith gave each other an odd look, then burst out laughing.

"Cloud?" Tifa laughed, "You think Cloud is cute?"

"Do you like him?" Aerith asked with an edge of concern.

Yuffie turned red. "No I don't!"

"You have a crush on him!" Tifa teased. Yuffie blushed deeper, almost enough to glow through her mask.

"I do not! NOT!" Yuffie almost screamed back.

"There you are!" A damp Cloud came charging around the corner after hearing Yuffie's last outburst. The trio darted in different directions laughing. Cloud after a moment of confusion, ran after one. Yuffie ran behind the stair shelter. She peeked around the corner. Cloud had just caught someone. Yuffie watched as they struggled for a moment before the person surrendered to Cloud. The two turned toward Yuffie and started walking. Yuffie quietly moved so she remained on the opposite side of the shelter. Yuffie slipped inside the stairwell and listened.

"So what did you do after your dolphin jump?" Yuffie recognized Aerith's voice. "We didn't talk with you until the elevator."

"Well, after you guys abandoned me." Cloud teased.

"We did not! We just found a better way!" Aerith said in a pained voice.

"Kidding," Cloud quickly replied, "I climbed up to the airpad. I saw the most amazing thing." Cloud paused lost in his memories.

Aerith waved her hand in front of his face, "Heelllooo? Cloud? What did you see?"

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts, "What? Oh, it was The Highwind."

"Really! You got to see the real Highwind!" Aerith awed, "I've always seen it in magazines and on TV, but you got to see the real thing. Amazing!"

"No big." Cloud downplayed, "I'll take you on it. We'll soar the sky."

"Really?" Aerith perked up, "But how are we going to get on? Its Shinra's property?"

"I'll get us in," Cloud said with confidence, "I got into and out of Shinra HQ didn't I? I'll get you a ride I promise."

Aerith laughed as she gave him a big hug. Cloud looked about nervously, but didn't pull away. Aerith realized what she was doing and hurriedly let go. They stood laughing quietly.

Yuffie felt a twinge of jealousy. 'Why can't I get someone to rescue me from the jaws of death and promise me extravagant things.' She pouted. Her thoughts were disturbed by a voice yelling, "All hands cast off!" The boat lurched forward. Yuffie's stomach went with it.

"I hate boats!" Yuffie moaned as she descended the stairs. Yuffie settled in behind a crate, "Guess I'll just be miserable again." Yuffie concentrated on keeping her stomach inside her. The ship continued to rock back and forth, "I think I'm gonna die." Yuffie groaned.

"If you ever dump water on me again, you definitely will." Cloud looked over the crate. "Ugh, maybe I won't have to do anything. Are you ok?"

Yuffie looked at Cloud with intense misery. "I'm dying, I hate boats, and I just got caught by a soaked spike-head, so no I'm not ok." Yuffie covered her mouth, forcing herself not to vomit. "Do you happen to have anything that will help? A tranquilizer maybe?"

Cloud felt through his pockets, "No I don't… Wait!" he reached inside his vest, "I got this from a sailor on deck. He says it's a "super cure-all" or something like that." Cloud offered the bottle. "Its worth a shot." He noticed her pale skin getting a green hue.

Yuffie took the bottle. She looked at it suspiciously. "Well it can't make me worse. Bottom's up." She downed the bottle's contents. "That's nasty!" She gagged. Her stomach began to settle, "but it seems to be working."

"Its late, why don't you just try and get some rest. We won't get to Costa del Sol until late tomorrow afternoon." Cloud turned to leave. "I'll go check on the others and see about getting more of that "super cure-all" for you."

"Thanks Cloud." Yuffie said as he walked away. The boat tossed on the sea, upsetting her stomach. 'This is gonna be another loooong trip.' Yuffie cried to herself and tried to sleep. 'I wonder if I'll get to see that man again.' Yuffie hoped. She tried to ignore the waves until sleep finally overcame her.


	7. Desperate battle

Chapter 7: Desperate Ship battle

Yuffie awoke to a blaring siren. "Hmm? What's going on?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'No dark dude.' Yuffie hoped each time she closed her eyes that the crimson-caped man would return to her dreams. 'I better find the others.' Yuffie dragged herself up, surprised that her stomach was normal, 'Hmm, guess that cure-all worked better than I thought.' Yuffie began walking up the stairs. She was knocked back down. "Ouch!" she looked up, and barely contained her laughter.

"What?" Barret growled.

"Marshmallow!" Yuffie broke down into giggles.

"Brat." Barret walked past her.

"You must be feeling better." Cloud chuckled, "The cure-all worked?"

"All better! Got anymore?" Yuffie calmed her laughter.

"Sorry, he ran out." Cloud shrugged, "Now we need to get to the engine."

"Why do we care?" Yuffie was annoyed at the thought her seasickness could return.

"Someone said they saw Sephiroth." Aerith whispered to Yuffie, "The other soldiers are guarding Rufus. They don't want Sephiroth to finish the family."

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie's jaw dropped, "You mean the guy your all chasing? We are going to try to fight him now?"

Cloud removed his mask, his eyes burned in a green flame. "Yes." His voice was icy cold. Cloud motioned for them to follow him is silence. The group prepared themselves for the fight, and entered the engine room. The engine was silent. A single guard stood at the controls. Cloud approached the guard slowly, when Cloud touched his shoulder the soldier slumped to the ground.

"What's that sound?" Yuffie cupped her ear, straining to hear a faint laugh.

"That's him." Cloud breathed. Sephiroth's laughter grew louder, until Sephiroth appeared before them. His face wreathed in silver hair, his eyes passed between them all. When his gaze fell on Yuffie, she couldn't breath.

Yuffie felt herself being pulled back through time. Suddenly she was in Wutai, surrounded by death. The bodies of the Pagoda guards lying around the room, two figures were standing in the center of the room. One was Sephiroth the other was her Mother. The two faced each other until a guard let out his dying breath, and then they charged each other. The room rang out with the sound of ringing metal as Sephiroth's Masamune clashed with Yuffie's mother's kunai. The battle was fierce, neither seemingly gaining any advantage over the other. Sephiroth continued to fight with his overwhelming power and speed, while Yuffie's mother fought desperately to defend her child. Finally the two separated and dashed at each other again, this time the sound of metal searing through flesh filled the room followed by a small clink as a weapon fell from its owner's hand. The two fighters stared at each other before Yuffie's mother fell to her knees, dead. Yuffie fell into darkness.

Tifa violently shaking her pulled Yuffie from the blackness. "Get up Yuffie! It's a monster!" Tifa pointed.

Yuffie looked in the pointed direction to see a postulating, grotesque mound of growing mound of flesh. "Oh my-" Yuffie was cut off by the horrendous scream of the monster. Cloud began barking battle orders as he charged the beast. His sword cutting deeply into the purple flesh, Barret began a barrage from his gun, creating hundreds of small wounds. Aerith and Red XIII combined their magics into a single stream of flame, searing the creature. Tifa ran straight at the beast, she back flipped off Cloud's back. Yuffie threw her shuriken toward the beast; it sank in under the creatures chin. Tifa's foot buried the shuriken into the monsters skull, the creature roared in pain. When Tifa landed, she didn't get up. "Tifa!" Yuffie yelled.

A pale grey light had surrounded Tifa; it absorbed and stopped even the air around her. The creature was laughing, its laugh gurgled through the blood filling its mouth, a horrendous sound of "I am Jenova Birth" oozed from it lips followed by the click of Yuffie's shuriken on the floor. Birth's gaze fell to Cloud; a distortion formed beside him, Aerith called to him, but was too late. The distortion streaked into Cloud sending him crashing into the wall, his sword clanging to the ground. Yuffie and Barret continued their assault of bullets and knives. Red XIII refocused his power through his materia small sparks formed around Birth. As crackled and danced, gathering power until they coalesced into a single streak into the monster. Again, Birth howled in agony.

All the while, Aerith was attempting to cure Cloud and Tifa, before she could finish her spell Birth noticed and unleashed its attack. A single beam of energy slashed the ground toward Aerith. Aerith braced for the attack, but Barret threw himself into the beams path. Barret was seared and thrown into Aerith, they stayed in a crumpled heap.

"AERITH! BARRET!" Yuffie looked about desperately, "What can I do!" Yuffie cried in despair. Before Red XIII could answer, Birth once again unleashed its deadly blast. This time the beam split and targeted both Red XIII and Yuffie. Both Yuffie and Red XIII were able to avoid the beam, but neither was ready for the concussion blast. Red XIII joined Cloud in a heap near the wall. Yuffie skidded across the ground to land near the door.

Birth looked over the chaos that it had ensued. "Nnooww II ccaann ffiinniisshh tthheemm." Birth's disgusting voice vibrated. It charged its beam attack for a final hit. Yuffie struggled to look up only to scream as another beam streaked towards her. Yuffie covered her face in despair. Yuffie waited for the pain, but the beam never struck.

"What?" Yuffie looked up to see Birth somehow contorting its face into one of confusion. Yuffie scanned her comrades Aerith was standing and holding a small pendent with a brightly shining red stone. Small white crystals surrounded her. Quietly the crystals filled the room, some settled on Birth forming a shining coat preventing it from moving, no matter its struggle. The rest gathered above Aerith forming a crystal sphere, containing a huddled figure. Suddenly the crystal shattered and Shiva the ice queen descended gently to the ground.

Shiva hovered inches above the ground. Yuffie was astounded, before her stood a summon! 'Priscilla had a summon materia and gave it away!' was Yuffie's next thought before turning her attention back to Shiva. Yuffie stared at the perfect queen, Shiva was slenderly curved, teal skinned, and not happy. Her icy gaze fell on Birth. Shiva slowly raised her hand, waves of energy coursed into her grasp. Shiva pointed at Birth, unleashing waves of frost. Birth slowly crystallized. Soon it was completely frozen. Shiva waved her hand nonchalantly, sending a single wave of energy toward the ice statue.

Birth shattered into millions of pieces, then into small puffs of steam. Shiva turned to Aerith, she smiled and faded back into her own dimension. Aerith fell to her knees. Yuffie's jaw hung open. Yuffie's pain suddenly overwhelmed her she lay gasping in pain. Then a small, gentle breeze suddenly enveloped her. 'Ok; now I'm insane. A breeze inside a ship's engine room?" Yuffie suddenly began to feel better, almost as if the wind brought with it a small amount of magic. Yuffie rose to see Aerith standing tall, her hair being blown about as her own magic created the wind. The others slowly followed suit. Aerith stopped and breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Cloud asked holding his ribs.

"Yuffie isn't the only one with a few little secrets." Aerith tried to laugh, "that will get us out of here but we really need a good nights sleep to recover."

"Aerith?" Yuffie ran up Aerith, "Thank you so much you saved us!"

"You're welcome Yuffie." Aerith smiled sweetly, gently hugging her.

"Not to ruin the moment, but we need to go. I'll report to an officer so they can call off the alert. We're probably almost to Costa del Sol You guys just stay out of sight." Cloud ordered as everyone, but Yuffie left the engine room.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Yuffie almost panicked, 'these guys attract trouble or something. They want to fight Sephiroth! They're all crazy! He's way too powerful! He left that monster behind!' Yuffie continued to struggle within herself. 'But they do have really good materia and even a summon materia!'Yuffie paced about the room, she almost stumbled on something. 'What's this?' Yuffie looked down, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Jenova-Birth had left behind a red materia.

Yuffie picked it up. 'I guess I'll go with them. They may attract trouble, but #$ they attract some good materia!' The ship lurched forward again, sending Yuffie's stomach into knots. 'But I'm just gonna be miserable for now.' She staggered back to her crate and slumped down in pain. 'I hate boats!'


	8. Day's end

Chapter 8: A Days break

Yuffie felt the ship suddenly lurch against something. "Are we finally there?" Yuffie's hope overrode her sickness as she ran up the stairs. When she opened the door sunlight blinded her. After her eyes adjusted, she looked to see the sun-baked Costa del Sol. Yuffie found and joined the others. "Hey guys."

"Feeling better?" Aerith said with concern. "You haven't moved from that spot since the fight."

"Yeah, thanks to you and that spell." Yuffie thanked Aerith, "so we finally made it?"

"Yes." Cloud answered, "Wait! Look who's here." The group peered over the railing to see a soldier under the deadly gaze of Rufus.

"Should we spit on him?" Yuffie joked.

"No, lets see if he has anything worth listening to." Cloud carefully leaned closer.

"So you let Sephiroth escape?" Rufus eyed the guard.

"Well, yes, but we know he headed further west!" The soldier stuttered quickly. "And we only had one casualty."

"At least you're good for something. Now stop blubbering excuses and find him." Rufus ordered as he boarded a waiting helicopter.

"So Sephiroth is already gone," Cloud scowled, "Guess we just follow him again. Shall we get started?"

"We should probably spend the night here." Aerith objected. "I know we need to catch him, but we still need to recover from our fight. Besides we only have a few hours till nightfall. Just one night?" Aerith's eyes continued her pleading.

Cloud almost objected, but lost his battle with her eyes. "One night."

"Thank you Cloud." Aerith smiled back.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Tifa interjected after quick glances at the pair. Cloud and Aerith slowly looked away from each other.

"We should relax." Cloud said, "I'll go find some rooms at that inn. The rest of you just meet there later." Cloud turned and lead them off the boat. They all discarded their costumes along the way; Barret stuffed a bundle into his pack as they exited the ship. "Remember that we are staying here to recover from that last fight. Don't stay out late." Cloud warned.

"Yes, mother." Yuffie rolled her eyes. The group stared at her for a moment before letting out a sorely needed laugh.

"Fine ok!" Cloud laughed at himself, "Just remember to meet at the Red Lion inn." With that, he started for the inn and the group dispersed.

'Now what should I do?' Yuffie walked deeper into the town. She rounded a corner, her eyes immediately lit up. She had found the market. Each side of the street was lined with booths filled with wares. People flocked around, searching for a good deal. Yuffie came up with a master plan. 'Well I did need to trade some materia.'

Yuffie strolled down the street until she found a materia shop. She approached the booth, "Hello?" she called. A small bald man suddenly popped up from behind the counter.

"May I help you?" The man scrutinized her.

"Yup, I need to drop off some materia." Yuffie smiled evilly. The next hour was full of haggling and backbiting as the two fought over the price of the materia. When Yuffie finally left, she still had an evil grin. "That was fun." She tucked away her now fuller moneybag and her newly 'collected' materia. 'That'll teach him to try and cheat me.'

'Now what should I do with the rest of the day?' Yuffie thought as she strolled down the busy market. A swim shop suddenly caught her eye. 'Well this is a beach town.' She entered the shop. Soon she emerged from the shop with a bag. 'I should drop my stuff at the inn.' Yuffie turned back toward the inn. Yuffie entered the inn and got a room key. She excitedly entered the room and pitched her things onto a bed. She pulled out her new suit and ran into the bathroom. She looked at the black two-piece suit; something her father had forbad her from ever wearing. Without a second thought, she quickly changed and stood to admire herself in the mirror. 'I look good.'

She grabbed a towel and exited the room; a walking marshmallow met her. "Barret? Why do you still have that suit?" She held back the laughter.

"I, um, well." Barret stuttered, "What are you doing?" He pointedly looked at her suit. "That's not really something a brat should be wearing."

Yuffie wanted to kill him, but instead posed defiantly. "I wear what makes me look good."

"Whatever." He just laughed and entered his own room.

"I'll get you later!" She called after him then stormed out of the inn and toward the beach, mumbling various curses about Barret.

As she came to the stairway she was almost knocked down by a fuming Cloud, followed closely by a concerned Aerith and Tifa. "Well excuse me!" Her taunts fell on deaf ears. "I'll just play by myself." She upturned her nose and walked down the steps. 'What could have made him so mad?' Yuffie wondered. She continued her thoughts as she walked along the waters edge. The sea breeze gently teasing her hair, the sea spray covered her making her almost glow in the setting sun. Her feet were tickled by the flowing tide.

"Why don't you join the flock!" A shrill voice invaded Yuffie's thoughts. "I said come over here!" Yuffie looked over to see a small man sitting in a beach chair, surrounded by girls. He peered at her through small glasses that hid his beady eyes. His head was bald, but he had a small ponytail.

'Still can't admit the chrome dome.' Yuffie laughed to herself, 'That guy must have money for all those girls to be around such a hideous thing.'

"Are you coming or not!" The man was red in the face and nearly in hysterics. Yuffie turned and walked towards him in her most seductive way. "That's more like it!" The man relaxed slightly, the blood draining from his pointed face. Yuffie leaned down toward the man's face until hers was level with his. "Oh, you want a kiss?" The man got excited again. Yuffie nearly gagged at the smell of the man, so many different chemicals wafted from him. He leaned toward Yuffie.

Yuffie promptly gave him the bird, stood up, and turned making sure her towel smacked him in the face. She laughed as she walked away. "Come back here! I am Hojo! Head of Shinra's science department! Get back here!" Yuffie only laughed louder at the hysterics of the man, until the ocean drowned him out.

'What a stupid man! That was so much fun!' Yuffie danced on the beach. She tossed her towel on a dry rock and continued her dance into the water. When the sun had set she finally returned to the inn. No one else was around so she returned to her room and went to bed. 'I hope that the dark dude returns tonight. I almost miss him.' With thoughts of a crimson caped protector, she fell into sleep's embrace.


	9. Painful homecoming

Chapter 9: A pained homecoming.

"Where are you?" Yuffie called. "Who are you?" Yuffie ran as fast as she could, calling for the man. "What do you want with me?" Yuffie could see glimpses of the crimson cape, but it would disappear just as she came close. "Why are you running?"

"What?"

"Why are you running?" Yuffie repeated.

"Yuffie!"

"You know my name?" Yuffie was shocked.

"Yuffie wake up!"

Yuffie shot up in bed, smacking her head on something hard. "Oww!" she rubbed her brow furiously.

"Yeah, that hurt." A shocked Tifa also rubbed her head. "You were yelling in your sleep. When I tried to wake you head butted me."

"Is she alright?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuffie answered.

"What were you dreaming about? It sounded like you were chasing someone." Aerith's eyes filled with their usual concern and care.

"Yeah, I want to know what I got this goose egg for." Tifa also pressed for answers.

"It was nothing." Yuffie pulled her knees under her chin. "Just a dream."

"You don't cry out over just a dream." Tifa said. "You should tell us, it's easier to talk rather than hide your feelings."

'Yeah, you should take your own advice.' Yuffie snickered to herself, "It was really nothing, just a dream."

"Alright, if you really don't want to talk about it." Aerith tried to comfort her, "but when you're ready to talk we'll be here." Aerith placed a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"She's right Yuffie." Tifa put her hand on Yuffie's other shoulder. "Whenever you need to talk we're here."

"Thanks." Yuffie held back tears of joy. 'I've never had friends like this.'

"Well, we won't get back to sleep before Cloud come to get us, let's just get ready." Aerith gave Yuffie a final pat on the shoulder.

"I get the shower first!" Yuffie darted into the bathroom before either of them could object. Yuffie let a tear flow down her cheek. 'Do I really deserve that kind of friendship? I've barely known them for a few days, but they already trust me. How can I take their materia?' Yuffie undid her hair. It fell to her just above her shoulders. 'Can they really care that much already?' Yuffie continued to ask herself as she removed her chocobo pajamas.

'What do they see in me?' Yuffie looked at herself in the mirror again. 'All I see is a small little waif.' Yuffie turned on the shower to let it warm up. 'Those two are so kind and beautiful. No wonder the others barely notice me. I can't even catch anyone's attention other then that psycho on the beach.' She stepped into the cascade of water, letting it wash away her cares. 'I should just ignore it, but I like these people. How can I steal from them?' Yuffie continued her internal wrestling, thoughts flying randomly. 'Did I really cry out? Who is he? I wish I knew.' Yuffie exited the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and left the bathroom.

"Your turn." Yuffie said to Tifa.

"Thanks." Tifa went into the bathroom.

"Let me brush you hair while we wait for Tifa." Aerith motioned Yuffie to sit in front of her. "I'll be gentle, promise." Yuffie sat down and Aerith began brushing her hair. "Do you have to keep your hair short to be a ninja?"

"Yeah. It keeps it from getting caught in things." Yuffie lost herself in the pleasure of Aerith's gentle strokes. No one had brushed her hair since her mother had died. 'I'd forgotten how good this feels.'

"All done." Aerith finished.

"Thanks." Yuffie was disappointed that it was over. She wrapped her headband on and tied it secure. "I really appreciate, ya know, everything." Yuffie said uncomfortably.

"That's what friends are for." Aerith smiled, "Oh, my turn." She stood and passed the now showered Tifa.

"Want me to brush your hair?" Yuffie asked. The women spent the next hour finishing each other's hair. It was shortly thereafter that when Cloud pounded on their door to inform them that they would leave after breakfast. "Ok spike!" Yuffie joked.

"I see your feeling better." Tifa smirked.

"Guess I just needed that shower." Yuffie really did feel better. "We should get down there before those two eat everything." With that the laughing trio descended the stairs for breakfast.

"Hurry and get it while its hot." Cloud said in between mouthfuls.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tifa said with a slap to Cloud's back. Cloud choked violently, he grabbed his glass and took a drink.

"Wha-, What did you do that for?" Cloud asked shocked. Everyone burst out over Cloud's loss of his normal tough guy routine.

"A lesson." Tifa said simply as she got a plate of her own and began eating.

'And they call me a brat.' Yuffie rolled her eyes, 'Wonder where Red XIII is?' She shrugged and began to eat.

_**After breakfast.**_

"Are we ready?" Cloud gave Tifa a suspicious look only to be met with an innocent face. "Where's Red XIII?"

"Don't know." Barret answered, "He left his PHS behind."

"Well lets find him," Cloud scowled at the delay, "PHS when someone finds him." The group split apart to search. Yuffie went toward the market.

She looked for a crowd or something to lead her to Red XIII. No one was out this early save a few kids kicking a soccer ball around. Yuffie glanced as one boy kicked the ball toward the wall, the ball bounced off the wall with a flash. Yuffie did a double take. Against the wall was a sleeping Red XIII, his tail bouncing the ball between the boys. Yuffie got an idea.

She dialed Cloud, "Found him, meet us by the west gates." Yuffie hung up the PHS after getting Cloud reply. She carefully walked up toward one of the boys, "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Sure." The boy said happily. Yuffie waited for the ball to bounce off Red XIII's tail, she measured her foot and kicked the ball hard. Yuffie didn't wait to see the beast's reaction, only to hear a yelp of surprise and a "YUFFIE!". Yuffie laughed and ran harder; soon she saw the gates and the others. They saw her, and then get a surprised look. Yuffie grinned harder until she suddenly felt something force her to the ground. The weight pinned her there against all her struggles.

"What have we learned?" Red XIII asked from his perch atop the small ninja.

"Umph." Yuffie tried to sound like she couldn't breath.

"I know you can answer." Red XIII said smugly.

"Don't kick a ball into a fire-beast." Yuffie gave in, "Now get your fat butt off me!"

"Very good, you learn quickly." Red XIII stepped off Yuffie, "So are we going?" The group laughed as Yuffie dusted her self off while giving Red XIII a death look. They exited the town and headed for the mountains.

**_Up the hill_**

"What did he say?" Tifa asked upon Cloud's return.

"He said that a man in a black cape passed by. We're on the right track." Cloud looked almost excited. They continued up the hill, when they crested it they saw a hideous sight. "I thought there was one here." Cloud said at the sight of the mako reactor.

"Yeah, they're everywhere suckin' up the planet's energy." Barret sounded more angry than normal.

"We'll need to avoid it. Even here they might be aware of who we are." Cloud stated. The group followed him toward the railroad. "We'll follow these." They walked along the track until they came to a fork. "Which way? Up or down?" Cloud turned to the group.

"You're the #$! Leader, ya decide." Barret barked.

"Ok." Cloud looked slightly taken aback. "We'll go up, then."

'What's his problem?' Yuffie thought as they continued on their trek. 'He's been mean since we started up this mountain.' They came to a raised bridge. "Nice one oh great leader!" Yuffie joked before Barret could start.

Cloud ignored her, "There's got to be a switch. Maybe in that shack over there." He pointed to the other tracks.

"Well ya can go flip the #$! switch. I am gonna sit right here." Barret sat on the tracks.

"Yeah, ya can go flip the #$! switch." Yuffie imitated the angry man.

"Fine, you all wait here I'll be back in a minute." Cloud turned and walked away, mumbling curses.

"Whats wrong Barret?" Aerith sat next to him. Barret remained silent, with a scowl on his face. "Ok we'll just sit."

Soon Tifa pointed out Cloud, "There he is!" They watch as he squeezed into the shack, moments after the bridge lowered. Cloud waved them on. "Ready?" Tifa asked. They continued the where Cloud had climbed up to the higher track.

"Happy now?" He scowled and turned down the track before they could answer.

'One person get mad and they all get mad.' Yuffie laughed, 'How annoying!' Yuffie suddenly stopped. "What's that?" she strained to hear.

"What's what, brat." Barret stated.

"Shhh. I hear it too." Aerith shushed them. "It's chirping."

"Let's see what chirping." Tifa climbed up the hill followed by Aerith and Yuffie. "Oh my!" She cried.

"What's wrong!" Cloud yelled drawing his sword.

"Nothin like that." Yuffie answered, "Just some fluff-balls."

"What?" Cloud asked, replacing his sword.

"There baby birds." Aerith cooed, "And there so cute!" she gently stroked one of the chicks.

"But there sitting on some chests!" Yuffie said, "Can't we take them?"

"No!" Tifa and Aerith pushed Yuffie away. "We don't want to disturb the nest. We better leave." Tifa dragged Yuffie away as Aerith softly kissed the chicks goodbye.

"They were so cute.""I know""I love babies." No one could tell who said what.

"I wish we would've taken the chests." Yuffie pouted. The group continued down the hill, soon a small town of burnt houses and tents appeared. "What a dump." Yuffie said. Barret drew a quick breath, but said nothing. He led the way into town. A group of people had gathered in the front of the town.

One of them stepped forward. "We don't want you here!" Barret signaled for the others to stay back and approached the mob. "Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap!" The mob ranted and raved about their losses. The man slugged Barret in the jaw. "Get out before you cause more trouble!" He turned and the mob threw a few pieces of garbage at Barret before dispersing, bored that Barret just stood there and took it.

"What was that?" Cloud approached Barret.

"Nothin, lets just go." Barret walked sullenly toward the back of the town. Citizens continued to pelt him with trash, but Barret just walked.

'What did he do?' Yuffie wondered in amazement as the normally hotheaded Barret took this humiliation. 'Why doesn't he fight back?' Soon the group stood before a blue tram with Gold Saucer painted on the side. 'Didn't go up my first time, but t sounds like fun!'

Barret started to board the tram, but suddenly stopped. "Ya all wanna know why I took all that?"

"Only if you want to tell us." Aerith's eyes brimmed with concern, "Not if the memories are too painful."

**A/N: I'm not going to describe it all. The game describes it so much better.**

Barret related to the party about what happened, that North Corel was turned from mining town to reactor town to the burned out husk of what they passed through. Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie all had tears flowing. Red XIII lowered his head and Cloud closed his eyes to hold back his own tears.

"That's awful." Yuffie said even before Aerith. She knew what it was like to have your town attacked, although hers survived somewhat better.

"That's why." Barret finished and entered the tram.

"That's terrible." Aerith cried.

"Its more of Shinra's atrocities." Cloud clenched his fists; "We can't do anything about it now so lets get going." With that, the group entered the tram and started the two-hour trip up to the Golden Saucer.


	10. Fun in the sky

Thanks for the reviews. I never knew how much they actually meant before I started this story. Thank you all. OH! One more thing, this chapter is about the Gold Saucer incidents, but I am not going to have Yuffie or Red XIII get taken down to the prison. So things will be slightly different. Besides, Dyne's story makes me sad.

Disclaimer: You guessed it I own NOTHING.

Chapter 10: Fun in the sky.

A somber cloud lay heavy upon the adventurers. Not a word had been spoken for nearly the entire tram ride. Yuffie stared aimlessly out the tram window clouds obscuring all sight. 'Poor Barret.' Yuffie thought, 'To lose everything like that, especially after pushing so hard for it.'

Yuffie truly felt for him, her thoughts wandered back to Wutai, how it had been partially destroyed leaving only shades of honor amongst a tourist trap. Yuffie sighed as she continued to stare at the clouds. Slowly small twinkles of light began piercing the clouds.

Suddenly the tram burst from the cloud line. Everyone in the tram pressed against the windows at the sight before him or her. Towering into the sky, lights shining brightly, stood the majestic Gold Saucer. A single spire rose to dazzling height from the desert, threatening to pierce the heavens. Along its length sprouted branches brilliantly lit.

A track circled the structure, as the tram passed it chocobo racers sprinted by. Yuffie excitedly hopped from window to window trying to see everything. "Look at that! How cool! Wow!" Yuffie sped on. The tram slowed as it entered a dark tunnel, it emerged to a wave of rising balloons. The party exited the tram, music blaring at them, wild colors surrounding them, and a fat chocobo greeted them, "Welcome to the Gold Saucer!"

The group slowly approached the gates looking about in awe, chattering excitedly among themselves, "Its so amazing. Very interesting. Its beautiful."

"Lets go in." Cloud moved toward the ticket booth, "Six tickets please."

"That will be 18,000 gil sir!" The cashier replied in an annoyingly happy voice.

"That much! For just day passes!" Cloud was astonished.

"Yes sir. 3000 gil for a single day pass or 30,000 gil for a single lifetime pass." Again the cashiers voice way too happy.

"Just a minute." Cloud lead the group away. "We can't afford that." The party began arguing about selling what in order to get in.

Yuffie merrily skipped up to the ticket window, "Six lifetime passes please." She giggled.

"That's 180,000 gil ma'am. Are you sure?" The clerk unsure about the child before her.

"Absolutely." Yuffie gave the clerk Reno's money card, "Just put it all on the card." Yuffie laughed to herself, 'Sure glad I went into that bar!' Another wave of laughter at the thought of Reno's very pained face.

"Alright ma'am." The clerk took the card and disappeared into the back. Shortly she reemerged, "Your credit cleared, here are your six lifetime passes, and be sure to ask for anything you need during your stay."

"Thank you." Yuffie gave a toss of her head and returned to the group. "Hey guys, guess what I got!"

"Leave us alone, brat, we don need yer #$ opinion!" Barret lashed out.

"Barret!" Tifa scowled, "Enough. But Yuffie he's right, we need to figure out how to get inside."

"How about using lifetime passes!" Yuffie waved the passes in front of her, giving her most sly smile.

"How'd you get those?" Cloud asked baffled, "You didn't steal them did you?"

"Nope, I paid for em, fair and square!" Yuffie gave Cloud a shocked look, "Don't you trust me?"

"Well are you going to hand them over?" Cloud reached for the passes.

"Wait a minute!" Yuffie put them behind her back, "First you call me a brat, and then falsely accuse me of stealing. Why should I give you the passes?"

Cloud stared at her incredulously, "Fine. I'm sorry. Now can we have the passes?"

Yuffie pretended to give it a lot of thought, "Well I don't know. You were really rude to me, and Barret didn't apologize."

A quick elbow from Tifa made Barret give up, "I'm sorry. Now can we have the passes?"

Once again Yuffie pretended to be in deep thought, "Weelll, ok." She held out the tickets, but pulled them away again when Cloud reached for them. "But you owe me big, and I mean BIG."

"Fine, we owe you big, oh great ninja." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Ok, here ya go." She tossed five of the tickets at them and dashed into the park. As she jumped into the event square she thought she heard more arguing, 'Relax guys. Its not like we're gonna miss anything by spending one night here, jeez!' Yuffie enjoyed the thrilling ride through the tube until she flew out into the event square. The event square consisted of a stage with rows of benches in front of it, empty now. "Well this is boring." Yuffie jumped into the round square portal. After another slide ride she flipped out into the line for the gondola. "This should actually be kind of fun." Yuffie waited until it was her turn, dancing in anticipation.

"Five GP please." The attendent waited for the money.

"I don't have any GP, but I do have lots of gil!" Yuffie was reached for the Turks money card.

"I am sorry ma'am, but we only take GP here at the Gold saucer. Gil is only used in the wonder square and the chocobo square." The clerk explained matter-a-factly, "Next!"

"That's not fair! I waited in line!" Yuffie whined.

"I'll cover her ride." A voice came from behind Yuffie, "How long is the ride?"

"It takes the gondola 20 minutes to finish its course." The clerk responded.

"Thanks!" Yuffie said entering the gondola, not even looking at her benefactor.

The owner of the voice tossed the GP to the clerk and joined Yuffie as the ride commenced.

"Thanks again." Yuffie said still mesmerized by the magnificent sights of the Gold Saucer.

"Long time no see." The voice said it louder, "How bout you thank me a bit more personally."

"What?" Yuffie turned and gasped. Across from her sat the most repugnant man ever, his spiked red hair as much of a mess as his once pressed blue suit. "Reno!"

"I'm surprised you recognized me." Reno chuckled, "After all you didn't stick around for the real fun." Reno leaned closer to Yuffie, his breath reeking of cheap booze.

"I would've thought you would take a hint." Yuffie snickered as she started tapping her foot; "The last time we met I beat you at your own game and managed to floor you with one hit."

"I was at a disadvantage that time." Reno laughed, "I didn't know how mush of an effect you had on me, but I'm ready now."

"Well you just be ready, I'll leave you to do your business." Yuffie said slightly uncertain.

"Where ya gonna go? This here's a gondola suspended hundreds of feet in the air." Reno cackled at his own plan, "Now why don't we pick up where we left off." Reno started to lean forward again, he grabbed Yuffie's arm, pulling her closer. Once again, he dropped to the floor grasping himself in pain.

"That's about where we left off wasn't it?" Yuffie grinned as Reno squirmed in pain. Reno dragged himself back up to the opposite seat, shuttering in pain. "Will you lay off now?" Yuffie threatened smugly.

Reno smiled drunkenly, ignoring the pain, "How about I lay you instead?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You can barely see straight, what makes you think that you could even touch me?"

Reno gave her a chilling smile as he scanned her body, "And I say again where are ya gonna run?" Reno laughed again as he saw Yuffie look about uncomfortably. "Now lets try this one more time." Reno reached behind his back and pulled his nightstick; with one swift motion the stick extended and buzzed with power.

'Great now what do I do?' Yuffie moved as far from Reno as possible. 'No way to jump out, better just take a shock and take him out.' Yuffie prepared to rush him, setting herself against the coming pain. Steeling herself she leapt at Reno.

"What!" Reno cried in surprise falling to his back.

'I got him!' Yuffie thought. Then there was pain, blinding incapacitating pain. Even in his drunken state he was still a Turk. His surprise had not thrown him to the ground; he had countered her charge. He had fallen to avoid the force of attack and jabbed his electrifies staff into her stomach. '!#' Yuffie thought as the electricity made her muscles twitch and spasm; she slumped to the ground with labored breathing.

"Now look what you made me go and do." Reno snickered, "And we still have so much of the ride left." He shocked her one more time before pulling her into the seat next to him. Yuffie was still dazed from the electricity and she slumped against the wall. Reno put his hand on her knee and started to rub slowly.

'I have got to do something. But what?" Yuffie continued fought against the invading blackness, 'He is drunk enough not to feel pain, but still very aware. And he's moving up my thigh, GROSS!' Yuffie almost shirked away, but remained still. His touch felt like a poison infecting her, she had to stop him. 'Materia is the only way. But I'll need to not damage the gondola or we'll both fall.' Yuffie mentally ran through her materia. 'Fire, Ice, and Restore are in my shuriken, out of reach. Revive and the Seal from Aerith are in my armgaurd... That's it Seal!' Yuffie knew that if Reno caught wind of her gathering energy he would stop her so she needed a distraction.

Almost as if on cue fireworks lit up the sky; announcing that the sun had set. "Seal!" Yuffie called under the cover of the fireworks. Reno's hand that had begun to go up her shorts ceased moving. "Ha! That'll show you who to pick on!" Yuffie slapped his hand away and pushed the paralyzed Turk to the floor. 'Stupid #$#!' Yuffie growled as she kicked his side a few times for good measure before returning to the last 10 minutes of sights.

When the ride came to an end she quickly left the gondola simply saying, "That's what perverts get!" to the astonished clerk. 'That guy makes me so made!' Yuffie growled, 'Why won't he just leave me alone!' Yuffie stomped into the doorway to the event square; after she arrived she immediately went to the wonder square so Reno wouldn't know where she was. 'Guess I'll just play for awhile to cool down.' Yuffie entered the arcade. After several hours she reemerged, completely happy again, especially with her new bag of GP!

'I wonder where the others are?' Yuffie suddenly felt very lonely. 'They might be in the hotel. I'll go there next.' Upon her arrival into the ghost square, she was slightly afraid because of the dark atmosphere of the place. She ignored her fear and ran into the hotel. When she entered the lobby she saw Red XIII at the counter, arguing with a ghoul about being allowed into the hotel. "Hey Red!" Yuffie called.

"Yuffie, please tell this man that I am a sentient creature and deserve a room." Red XIII stared venomously at the ghoul.

"Oh Red," Yuffie laughed and turned to the clerk, "Can I have a room with two single beds?"

"Yes ma'am right away. Here's your key, that'll be five GP." The clerk held out a bony hand, the key dangling from one of his flesh stripped bones.

"Thanks." Yuffie turned to go up the stairs, "Coming Red?"

"Yuffie, not to be rude, but it would be improper of me to stay in the same room as a young lady." Red XIII said with grace.

"Oh come on." Yuffie rolled her eyes, "We're not even the same species, and besides when the others get here you can go with the guys." She finished with an innocent grin.

Red XIII thought for a moment before agreeing, "But only until the others get here." Yuffie and Red XIII went into the room. Yuffie set her pack and shuriken down across the bed. Then she began to remove her armor.

"Should I leave?" Red XIII sounded slightly embarrassed.

"I'm just taking of my armor. Although if you want I could take off more?" Yuffie teased seductively.

"Yuffie that isn't funny." Red XIII said unable to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding." Yuffie finished removing her armguard and leg brace, then flopped down onto a bed. "Where are the others anyway?"

"After you gave us the tickets Barret's mood turned even more sour. Even Aerith's gentleness was turned away." Red XIII curled up in the opposite corner, "Everyone wanted to have a little fun, but Barret objected vigorously. But Tifa and Aerith convinced Cloud to stop here. Barret grew angry and disappeared down a chute. Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith all went to the wonder square. I tried to go to the battle square, but it was closed for repairs." Red XIII stretched lazily, "So I decided to go watch the chocobo races. They were quite interesting, especially the way people reacted to losing or winning their bets, then I came here and you showed up."

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up a second." Yuffie looked at Red XIII intensely, "You mean they had bets on the chocobo races?"

"Yes." Red XIII replied plainly, "Didn't you know?"

"Well no." It was Yuffie's turn to be slightly embarrassed, "That's where I'm going tomorrow. So if ya need me I'll be there." After Yuffie's last comment, silence descended on the room. Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore she had to have sounds other that the stormy night of ghosts. "Well your talkative!" She gave Red XIII an icy stare.

"Sometimes silence allows more words than exist." Red said detached, "Now, since you're so energetic you can have first watch for the others." With that, Red XIII tucked himself up into a ball and started to breath deeply apparently sound asleep.

"What! Not on your life." Yuffie fumed, "I know you're awake. Now talk to me!" Red XIII simply did nothing, but bat an ear. "Fine! I'll entertain myself!" Yuffie turned on the TV while muttering curses about Red, everything from his lost eye to the flickering tail. 'I don't want to wait for them!' Yuffie whined to herself, 'Add Red to my list of paybacks.' Yuffie watched the TV, a boring horror show (go figure), wasn't what she wanted.

She flipped through the channels, dismayed that they were ALL horror shows. "This is not my day!" Yuffie threw the remote at the TV, it bounced off and landed on the ground; looking dejected at not fulfilling its purpose. "Well if you could've found something good for me to watch!" Yuffie blamed the remote for its own problems. As if in mocking response the remote buzzed, changing the TV channel for the last time as its circuits fused. The new station actually interested the young girl.

"Well, maybe you weren't so bad." She murmured, still leaving the remote on the floor, riveted to the new show. Someone on it looked very familiar. The figure stood tall, broad shoulders that were swept by dark hair. Yuffie stared at the man on the set, 'Where have I seen him?' Yuffie racked her brain for the answer; but before her tired mind could find a match, the TV followed its remote to silicon heaven. "Not now!" Yuffie nearly cried, "And I was so close!" Yuffie slumped and stared into the wall, desperately trying to remember. But her mind refused to answer and her eyelids began to droop. "They can find their own room." Yuffie yawned and slid under the covers for a welcomed rest, the young man forgotten. (A/N: Just trying get through writers block, any idea is better than no idea, right?)

**_Early (5:30 to be exact) the next morning_**.

"Yuffie please awaken."

"But I don't wanna take rope classes." Yuffie replied drearily. "Hito always cuts my ropes."

"Yuffie. Please. Awaken." The voice extremely firm now, "I need to talk with you."

Yuffie fought her way back into the confines of her waking mind, pushing away thoughts of childhood. "Wha?" highly annoyed at being awakened from her dream of being awakened from dreaming. "What do ya want?" she jumped at the glowing yellow eye of an equally annoyed Red XIII. "Don't do that!" She fell out of the bed.

"Have the others returned?" Red XIII suddenly pressed her.

"How should I know?" Yuffie began to curl back up into her blankets.

"They never returned. And you fell asleep." Red XIII accused.

Yuffie's eyes flew open, "SO what? We're in the Gold Saucer!" Yuffie lifted her arms as if to point out the room. "What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know." Red XIII looked away, his eye seemed to stare someplace else, "but I have a bad feeling."

"Must be your conscious beating you up about waking up such a beautiful girl." Yuffie joked. "They're fine. So I'm gonna go back to bed." Yuffie gathered her blankets around her, 'This reminds me of my blankets at home. Why do we Wutainse sleep on the floor anyways?' Yuffie was so lost in though that she didn't notice Red XIII leave the room. Yuffie napped for a few more hours before finally getting up. 'Wonder where Red went?'

Yuffie shrugged the thought off and entered the restroom. Yuffie stared at the girl in the mirror, hair messed up very much like Cloud's, clothes wrinkled and covered with dirt of the road and various monsters blood. "You look like a wreak." Yuffie sighed as she removed her clothes and entered the shower. The warm droplets rained down in her face and on her shoulders. Yuffie always took great pleasure in showering, agreeing with those who said it was an oasis. Just showering made her mood even brighter than normal. Yuffie turned and let the water soak in her short hair and down her back. 'Wonder if I could grow my hair like Tifa and Aerith?' she mused, 'maybe I would look more girlie then.' Yuffie had always been uncomfortable with the way she looked. Stringy limbs, small hips, barely any bust line, and her hair always got tangly when she let it grow long. Even her face was boyish; Yuffie felt a pang of jealousy toward Aerith and Tifa. 'They don't even have to try to attract a guys attention. They're like honey to flies, the guys flock to them.' Yuffie let herself fume as she cleaned herself off. 'At least I'm the one and only Great ninja Yuffie.' She thought sarcastically, 'like that has helped grab anyone's attention.' Yuffie finished her shower and dressed in a new outfit. Her sweater was a light blue and her shorts a dark brown, but when she picked up her headband, she paused. "Mom." A small cry escaped her lips.

This headband was the only thing she had left of her mothers. It had been part of her mother's favorite kimono, Yuffie had managed to tear the green lining off when Godo had thrown all of her mothers possessions out. He had chased her all over the building yelling for her to stop and let him finish what he started, but Yuffie had hid her last memory before he could find her. Yuffie still felt resentment toward her father for destroying the rest of her mother's things. "That stupid old coot. Why did he do it?" Yuffie fought back her tears and rage. "No matter what, I'll never let my mother go." She put the headband in place and left the room, not bothering with her armor.

Yuffie nearly ran through the ghost square, her unrealistic fear threatening to claw its way out. She opened the grave to the Chocobo Square, took a deep breath to summon her courage and jumped in. She emerged into a room blazing with light and people. Activity was everywhere, people scrambling to see the races, others to the prized exchange, and (the place Yuffie wanted) to the betting tables.

Yuffie scrambled over to the counter. "Where do I place my bets?" she said excitedly.

The clerk gave her an odd look, "Children aren't allowed to place bets."

"But I'm 16!" Yuffie was furious at the thought of losing her newest entertainment, "I'm old enough to get married, but I can't bet on a chocobo race!" Yuffie was a bright shade of red and jumping up and down.

Her outburst hadn't fazed the clerk, safe behind his bulletproof glass, "Now we know that you really are a child. Only children throw temper tantrums." His voice was smug.

"Now you did it!" Yuffie screamed, reaching behind her back for her weapon only to find it wasn't there, "If you weren't behind that glass…" Yuffie pulled back and punched the glass, it cracked around her had and left a dent of shattered glass behind as she stormed off.

"Touchy." The clerk laughed although he was worried about how such a small girl had managed to damage the glass. He picked up a phone, "Maintenance."

"Stupid, no good, idiotic…" Yuffie trailed off as she leaned against the wall of opposite the large race screen. "Only children throw temper tantrums, my foot." She mocked the guards, "Barret throws them all the time." Yuffie continued her cursing eyes downcast until a presence came up beside her.

"No luck then."

Yuffie started out of her torrent of brooding, "Huh?" She looked around, no one, and then she looked down. "Oh hi Red."

"Whats wrong?" Red XIII asked calmly.

"Stupid people won't let me bet." She mumbled.

"Join the crowd." Red XIII laughed. "They won't let me do almost anything in this entire place, except play a stupid role in a play."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Yuffie pouted, "so I guess I have no luck."

"No teammates either." Red XIII returned to his normal calmness. Yuffie looked at him with surprise and questions. "I haven't even caught a trace of anyone's scent, other than yours of course, in this entire place."

"You mean," Yuffie's heart sank, "they left without us?"

"No." Red XIII said firmly, "they are our friends, the wouldn't just abandon us. I just don't know where they are. My PHS isn't working either."

Yuffie stared at him in horror then stared blankly at the racing screen. "So they even left you." This wasn't a good day.

"Again Yuffie I must say no," Red XIII was really angry, "They must be in trouble or we would have heard from them." Red XIII's voice was solid in conviction. Yuffie was about to continue to argue, when she saw a peculiar name appear on the jockey register.

"Or maybe they went off to start a new career. Look!" She smiled and pointed at an uncomfortable Cloud straddling a chocobo. "Cloud is in the races."

"What?" Red XIII followed her gesture, "Hmph, you're right. Why is he racing?"

"I don't know but its gonna be fun to watch!" Yuffie shoved her way closer to the screen.

"Who's the new guy?" a man asked.

"Don't know." Another answer, "although he's probably going to get his butt whooped."

"That's for sure!" The other laughed, "No way a newbie is gonna beat the veterans."

Yuffie heard their comments, but kept her temper as an idea popped into her head. "Care to back up those claims?" She asked in her smoothest voice.

The two men looked at each other. "Sure. How about 100 gil?"

"That's pitiful." Yuffie snickered, "You talk like your big, but have nothing to back it up."

"Fine, but we raise the stakes!" One man answered, "Your little newbie versus the rest of the roster."

Yuffie was a little unnerved, but showed none of it. "Fine by me, but I get to decide your risk." She acted as if she was deep in thought, "How about when my guy wins you two give me all your materia." She laughed at their nervous faces. "Well how about it? The race is about to start."

The two men argued quickly between each other and then one spoke up. "Fine you get all our materia, we get a private dance from you."

"Sickos." Yuffie said before she could stop it from escaping her mouth.

"Oh so now who's smaller than their talk." The two men snickered.

Yuffie glared at the two men with hate, "Fine. Now lets watch the race." She returned to watching the screen as the race began. 'I'm gonna kill Cloud if he doesn't win.' Her heart raced alongside the man who had unknowingly become the target of so much tribulation. The race steadily progressed, the faster runners soon losing the rest. Cloud remained up front just behind two others, who now seemed more intent on preventing him from winning than winning them selves.

Every time Cloud tried to get move forward the pair moved in front of him. "They're cheating!" Yuffie yelled.

"No, they're just racing." One of the men snickered, "Hope you can dance well." He put his hand on her hip.

Yuffie slapped his hand away, "The race isn't over yet." Yuffie turned her attention back so Cloud. 'Come on Cloud, don't let me down.' The finish line was quickly approaching Cloud was still behind. The two leaders began to fight each other for the top spot, forgetting their previous alliance. Cloud kicked his chocobo and darted in-between the riders, barely snagging the victory. "YAAYY!" Yuffie danced about happily, "I win, IIIII WWIIINNN, IwinIwinIwinIwin!" Yuffie laughed in the two mens faces. "Now hand over your materia." The two men gave each other sad looks before relinquishing their materia.

"There that's all we got. Now leave us alone." The taller man sneered.

"What pitiful men, so sad they lost their pitiful materia stash too." Yuffie laughed at the men as she disappeared into the crowd. 'More materia, more materia, more materia!' she sang to herself, inspecting her newest toys. 'Fire? And three Alls? That's IT! Those guys really were pitiful.' Yuffie's singing stopped. 'Those two wanted to get me, for these lousy materias!' her joy turned anger. Her face went red again, her hands clenched fists by her side, she was truly furious.

"Yuffie?" a surprised voice came.

"WHAT!" Yuffie was ready to do physical damage to something.

"Are you ok?" Red XIII asked slightly afraid. "You're red."

"I'm fine!" Yuffie said through clenched teeth. "Where's Cloud?" She wanted to take Red XIII's attention away from her.

"He's probably in the jockey box." Red XIII motioning with his head.

Yuffie's anger suddenly melted away at Red XIII innocent statement. "Jockey. Box?" Yuffie broke down into cascades of silver laughter. She let all her emotions: her anger, her jealousy, her fear, she let them all flow into her laughter. She felt emotionally drained and replenished at the same time.

_**Darkness, somewhere in darkness.**_

"What?" A man stirred, "Putrid demons." He lay still, brushing off the cascade of silver laughter. "Can demons feel those emotions?" The man pondered.


	11. Pain remembered

Here I am. I own nothing. Square Enix owns it all. I just beat FFVII again, reading all these stories got me back into it. I'd forgotten how good of a game it truly is.

Chapter 11: Pain relived.

"You mean you guys were thrown into prison!" Yuffie asked Cloud astonished. "What did you do?"

Cloud rubbed his head, "We didn't do anything. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way." He turned towards the station.

"Where are we going?" Red XIII asked calmly, "And where are the others?"

"They are all probably waiting down by the buggy." Cloud replied as he walked.

"Buggy? What buggy?" Yuffie asked now completely lost, "When are you going to explain!"

Cloud winced at Yuffie's high-pitched voice, "I'll explain everything when we're in the buggy."

"You better." Yuffie threatened.

At the buggy Cloud did explain everything that went on. Yuffie stifled a sob when she heard about Dyne. Cloud also introduced Cat Sith, Yuffie looked him over once before stating, "Eww, he's creepy, don't let him come!" After the story they all piled into the buggy.

"&#, we barely fit in here!" Barret grouched as Yuffie's shuriken poked him in the side.

"How do you think I feel!" Yuffie gasped, "I'm stuck between a mountain and a dog!"

"I am not a dog." Red XIII defended himself.

"Yeah a little brat an I ain't no mountain either." Barret jumped in.

"So what? You just big boned?" Yuffie snickered.

"WHAT!" Barret and Yuffie's fight continued when suddenly a voice came from the trunk.

"At least your not stuck back here in the dark!" Cat Sith complained. "Why did I have to be back here again?"

"You're the only one who isn't alive so you don't need the room." Cloud explained again then muttered, "Although at this point I don't really care. Either Barret or Yuffie could go back there."

Yuffie and Barret stopped their arguing and simultaneously pointed at each other and said, "NOT ME! THAT ONE!" Cloud rolled his eyes and concentrated on driving, ignoring the continued fight between Yuffie and Barret.

As time passed, the fighting stopped, with only the occasional "Brat" and "Fat-head" being uttered. Yuffie glanced around the cramped interior, Barret was snoring slightly, Red XIII also dozed but silently. Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud were talking quietly about something or the other. 'Probably something really boring.' Yuffie interrupted them. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Gongaga Village is the next place in our path." Cloud answered. "Although I doubt Sephiroth stopped there, it will be nice for a supply stop."

"When will we get there?" Yuffie continued.

"Two or three days." Cloud chuckled, "Dio may be a little weird, but I'm glad he gave us this buggy. It would have been a weeks walk."

"Should we stop for the night here?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah Cloud, it is getting dark." Aerith seconded.

"Alright." Cloud pulled the buggy to a stop. "Alright, let's make camp." Everyone slowly extracted themselves from the buggy, with several complaints and a yelp of pain from Red XIII when Barret stepped on his tail. Soon the group began assembling their tents. Everyone finished his or her tents quickly, except Yuffie.

"Stupid ropes." Yuffie cursed and kicked at her half-finished tent. Cloud came over and with only the smallest smirk finished the tent. "Uh…thanks." Yuffie whispered, Cloud gave her a small smile and returned to the campfire. Yuffie felt emotions she never felt before, 'What am I feeling? Is this what brothers and sisters feel?' Yuffie shrugged off the feelings, 'Sure Cloud's a hottie, but he's just so… so… I don't know, not for me? I could see him as a brother but nothing more.' Yuffie startled herself when she realized the depth of her thoughts, 'And they call me a brat.'

Barret, as if on cue, "Hey brat! Get over ere! Foods done!" Yuffie gave Barret a dirty look, but quickly smiled evilly. As she walked past Barret, who was busily shoving food in his mouth, she set her plan into in action.

"I'm going for a walk." Aerith said as she left the fire.

"Don't go too far!" Cloud called after Aerith.

"Thanks Barret!" She yelled as she smacked him soundly in the back. The big man began to choke violently on his food.

"Little Bra--, I'll, #choke#, kill you! #gag#" Barret coughed as he cleared his throat.

"Um, what did you say?" Yuffie cupped her ear as the others held back laughter, "I couldn't quite make that out?" Barret continued to choke and gag, before finally clearing his throat.

"$& brat!" And the chase began. Yuffie nimbly bounce over and around the others, Barret pushed his way through, knocking over the others. "I'll get ya."

Yuffie did a graceful flip into a nearby tree, "And how to you intend to do that?" She gave him her snottiest look, "Nyah, nyah, nynyah, nyah." She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at the enraged gunner.

"YUFFIE!" Barret shouted enraged, he futilely leapt at the little ninja, but she was too high. The others continued to laugh loudly.

"Are you done yet?" Yuffie yawned, absently throwing pieces of bark at Barret. "I'm getting bored." This further enraged the already fuming Barret. He suddenly began shooting at the trunk of the tree. Before anyone could stop him the tree had been shot clean through, it leaned dangerously then toppled over, sending a very shocked Yuffie sprawled out on the ground. The other rushed over to attend to her and control Barret. But they were too late. Barret reached Yuffie first.

"What going on?" Aerith began running back to the camp.

Barret picked up the small ninja and, to everyone's surprise, turned her over his knee. "This is what I do when Marlene is bad." Barret said as he began to spank the now squirming shinobi. Yuffie was letting out a stream of curses and threats as Barret continued. Cloud and the others, after several moments of shocked stares, broke down into tears of laughter, each fell to their knees, unable to control their laughter.

When Barret was finished, Yuffie limped off into the trees, rubbing her now very sore bottom, thoroughly humiliated. 'No one has ever spanked me before!' Yuffie was enraged beyond belief, a nearby monster, at first attracted by the commotion quickly ran the other way after seeing the enraged little girl. Yuffie could still hear the others laughing, and the proud words of Barret, "That'll teach her!" Yuffie ran deeper into the forest, fighting back the tears.

What Yuffie failed to hear was Aerith's arrival and unusually harsh reproach of Barret's actions. "What did you think you were doing? How could you do that? She's not your kid! Now which way did she go?" Aerith's normally soft eyes had a glint; no one dared to speak and simply pointed. "I hope your happy, what if she gets into trouble, or if she leaves us?" Aerith disappeared.

"Aerith?" Cloud said in soft confusion.

Yuffie sat upon a hard stone, softly sobbing. Her knees brought up to her face, her arms wrapped around her knees. "They really think I'm just a kid. Someone who needs to be spanked." She let out more sobs. She didn't hear Aerith approach.

"Yuffie?" Aerith's eyes filled with their normal concern, all trace of the glint gone. "Are you ok?" She sat beside the shaking ninja. "He didn't mean it. Barret just thinks he's got to be the father of everyone he comes across."

"They all think I'm just a brat." Yuffie sighed between sobs. "That's all I am to them, a brat." She held herself tighter. Aerith placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. Yuffie looked up into the emerald eyes, finding understanding there. Yuffie burst into new tears and fell into Aerith's arms.

Aerith held the crying ninja. Whispering comfort, "Its ok. Shh." Aerith looked up as she heard a twig snap. She saw a very concerned Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII. They all pleaded with their eyes to be forgiven. She smiled at them, effectively forgiving them. When she looked back down at Yuffie, she found the girl soundly asleep, drained from her tears. Cloud wordlessly lifted Yuffie up and carried her back to camp.

IN A DARK CORNER OF A MAN'S MIND.

He could hear crying, crying of a child. "Tears, sobbing, more pain. These demons are expanding the nightmares more." He thought solemnly. But unknown to the man the demons were worried, something was intruding upon their newest plaything and host. It frightened them.

When they returned to the camp Barret mumbled, "Aerith, I'm real sorry, I jus don't kno what came over me. I'll apologize to Yuffie in the mornin'." Aerith seemed to be appeased by the man's apology and nodded. Cloud put Yuffie into her tent, gently lay a blanket on her and returned to the campfire with the others.

After a long, uncomfortable silence Barret moved nervously and spoke up, "Who's turn to take first watch?"

Red XIII answered immediately, "Yours." Barret didn't object.

"Now you'll have time to think about your actions." Tifa almost snapped, mad at herself more than Barret.

"As will you, its your turn for second watch." Red XIII said as he rose and crawled into his tent. Cloud and Aerith quickly bade them a goodnight and retreated into their own tents, Cat Sith quickly shut himself off. "Wha-?" Tifa started, confused, "Why is Red XIII keeping track of whose watch it is?"

"I don' know." Barret grumbled, "I'll wake you for your shift." He stared intently at the fire. As Tifa stood to leave he said, "Good night, Tifa."

"Night, Barret." Tifa replied quietly and entered her tent.

Yuffie tossed and turned in her sleep. Nightmares haunted her, old memories plagued her, and wounds she thought healed reopened. Memories of how the other children laughed at her, of how her father turned her away coldly, of her new friends calling her brat, and of her mother's death. The only ray of light was Aerith, she came and stood; immediately the nightmares faded away. Yuffie called to Aerith, but she only smiled and pointed down into darkness, away from her light. "What do you want me to do?" Aerith again motioned into the darkness. "I'm scared!" Yuffie cried, falling to her knees and holding her head.

Aerith approached her she lifted up Yuffie's tear streaked face. Yuffie looked into Aerith's smiling eyes. Aerith once again pointed to the darkness. "What's in there?" Yuffie question the smiling Cetra. Aerith simply shook her head, smiled and released Yuffie. Yuffie felt herself falling, she screamed again. Yuffie's scream stopped when Aerith took her chin again. Aerith silently laughed and mouthed the word "sleep." Yuffie felt her eyelids get heavy as her dream ended.

Barret stood outside Yuffie's tent until the girls small gasps and mumbled words stopped, followed by peaceful breathing. "I'm sorry Yuffie. I guess I let my heart rule my ead. I'll try not ta be yer father anymore. Yuffie, I'm sorry." He turned and retook his seat by the dying fire. "I hope she's ok." He cursed himself for his actions.

IN THE MORNING

Yuffie awoke slowly, as sunlight found its way into her tent. She turned over and drew the blankets above her head. Yuffie's eyes flew open, 'How did I get in here?' She looked around, 'Yeah, its my tent. Why am I still wearing my armor?' Suddenly the memories of the previous night flooded over her, 'Oh my GAWD!' Fresh tears threatened to start again, but she fought them back. 'Now what do they think of me!' Yuffie dreaded the thought.

Her muscles ached from being in her armor all night. Yuffie stretched and twisted, trying to get the kinks out. Yuffie gave one final sigh, put on her normal cheery attitude. Finally she pushed aside the tent flap and stepped out.

"Morning Yuffie!" Tifa greeted her, "Sorry about last night. Forgive me?" Tifa's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"No prob!" Yuffie grinned outwardly, even though her insides were in twists. "Its all but forgotten!"

"Yuffie.." Tifa whispered.

"I said its fine. GAWD! Can't you people let stuff go?" Yuffie said exasperated, "Jeez, lighten up!" Yuffie picked up some of the breakfast that Tifa had been preparing. "Thanks!" She vaulted up to a comfortable tree limb. Slowly the others emerged, each rubbing the sleep from their eyes, and immediately descended upon the food. They ate with quiet conversation until Tifa elbowed Barret.

"What!" Barret grumbled at her. Tifa motioned toward Yuffie, followed by stares at the others. Aerith's eyes also pushed them. "Fine." Barret grumbled again, "Yuffie?" Yuffie looked down from her perch. "Sorry." Barret mumbled, Tifa elbowed him harder, "YUFFIE I'M SORRY!" Barret got up and started putting up his tent. Aerith and Tifa gave forceful looks at the others. Cloud, Red XIII, and Cat Sith sheepishly apologized to the ninja.

"Ahh, its ok guys! Forget it!" Yuffie called down happily, her insides still in knots. 'They actually apologized! They actually meant it!' Yuffie smiled for real, "All is forgiven! Except for that spanking, Barret! I'll get you later!" Yuffie hopped down from her perch and joined the group in disassembling their small camp.

"Let's go." Cloud ushered everyone into the buggy, Cat Sith again in the trunk.

"Come on! I don't want to be back there!" Cat Sith whined. "Its dark!"

Cloud gave him a hard stare, "Get in the trunk!" Cat Sith shuttered away from the stare and obeyed. They finished getting inside the cramped buggy, "To Gongaga Village then." Cloud started the buggy and sped toward their next stop.

"Ewww!" Yuffie yelped, "Barret's gun dripped on me!" Yuffie was furiously wiping away the small oil speck off her armguard.

Barret, to everyone's complete shock, apologized, "Sorry brat." He continued to stare out the window, at what, no one knew.

"Barret!" Yuffie whined, "Its no fun unless you fight back! Now come on you burnt marshmallow fight back!" She punched him in the arm.

Barret turned his head, a huge grin adorned his face, "You wanna play huh brat? Let's go!" With that the fighting recommenced. Cloud simply shook his head, Tifa shrugged, Aerith gave a satisfied laugh, Red XIII dozed, and Cat Sith complained from the trunk. Everything was back to normal.

After several hours of travel the fight died down again. Barret began snoring lightly again. "Are we there yet? Barret's gonna drool on me!" Yuffie poked Cloud's head.

"Almost." Cloud said through gritted teeth. Yuffie continued to poke him in the head, trying to get a reaction. After several more minutes Cloud finally burst, "STOP!" Yuffie cringed away and gave her most innocent look.

"What!" Barret and Red XIII shot awake. Aerith and Tifa giggled to themselves about Cloud's red face. "Whats up spike?" Barret said groggily, looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie just pointed to Cloud and then twirled her finger next to her head, saying "Coo-coo. Coo-coo."

"Nothing." Cloud said angrily. "We're here." Everyone gratefully piled out of the buggy, stretching his or her sore muscles.

"WHEW! Thought I'd never get out of there!" Cait sith blinked as they released him from the trunk. "So we're finally at Gongaga, huh?" The others didn't respond, they all stood and stared at he scrap heap of the blown reactor. Desolation stretched from the remains, plants still unable to grow near the charred remain.

"We need supplies." Cloud broke the silence. "Let's see what they have." The group entered the twisted pathes leading toward the village. As they rounded a bend they heard voices.

"Come on!" The voice was strangely familiar. "Who do you like best? Which one?"

"….Tifa." Another voice replied.

Cloud motioned the group to stop, as he slowly eased around the corner. He almost gasped, "It's Reno and Rude!" He called softly back.

"You like her! Whoa! That's aiming high." Reno teased the now silent Rude.

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Red XIII spoke softly.

Another voice answered from behind them, "They are always like that. Seeing who got a chance. Tseng isn't like that at all." Everyone turned to face Elena. She starred at them momentarily, "Wait…..Its YOU!" She sped past them, "They're here! They're really here!" She yelled at Reno and Rude.

Reno and Rude turned to face the group. "So they are." Reno fingered his nightstick. Rude was silent as ever. "So we meet again. Our job this time is to stop you." Reno noticed Yuffie and blew her a kiss, Yuffie gagged and gave him the finger, Reno just laughed.

"I'm going to inform Tseng!" Elena rushed down a path. AVALANCHE readied their weapons.

"Whoa." Reno said calmly, "Don't you believe in fair play? It's not fair for two of us to fight seven of you."

"When you start believen' in #$& fair play!" Barret roared, "Was it fair ta crush Sector 7?"

Reno chuckled, "Those were orders, we're Turks, we always carry out our orders."

"Barret." Cloud said suddenly, Barret immediately backed off when he saw the look in Cloud's mako eyes. "I'll fight you Reno." Reno chuckled, but just smiled at Cloud nodding.

"And I'll take chrome-dome!" Yuffie called, tightening her armor.

"No." Tifa spoke up. "I'll take Rude." Cloud glance at Tifa with concerned, Tifa returned a small smile, Cloud refocused on the chuckling Reno. Tifa cracked her knuckles, and turned to Rude, who still stood silent.

"Well, shall we begin?" Reno said and charged at Cloud. Cloud dodged the night-stick and swung his sword. Reno jumped the swipe and stabbed Cloud with his electrified nightstick. Cloud back stepped and shook off the pain. Reno once again charged, this time Cloud held up the broadside of his sword, Reno's nightstick was harmlessly deflected. Cloud took the opening to deliver a solid kick to Reno's stomach, sending him skidding back. Cloud continued his assault with an overhead slash. Reno parried the blade off his nightstick, sending the sword toward the ground. Reno laughed as he punched Cloud in the face, Cloud spun from the blow, dragging the buster sword in a wide arc behind him.

Reno pressed his attack, as he was about to land another nightstick blow, Cloud continued his spin, bringing the massive blade around, slamming into Reno's side. Reno was thrown into a nearby rock. He raised himself groggily. Cloud hadn't turned the blade to Reno, he had used the back of his sword. Reno could barely suck in his breath. "Time to go." Reno took off running, to the cheers of AVALANCHE.

(A\N: I'm not good at battle scenes, especially 2 at the same time. So here is what was going on at the same time, now between Rude and Tifa. I'll get better eventually, at least I'll try. If anyone has pointers feel free to send me an e-mail. Thanks.)

Tifa pulled her gloves tight; the leather creaked against the strain. Tifa settled into her stance and motioned looked to Rude. Rude finally took his hands from his pocket, and set himself, he gave a slight nod toward Tifa. The two charged at each other, Tifa threw a small punch, Rude easily blocked and countered with a small punch of his own. Tifa sidestepped and backed away. The two fighters stared at each other, each now aware of the others abilities. The next movements were a blur to those watching. Tifa began with a high kick, Rude ducked and countered with an uppercut. Tifa started to lean back, hoping to avoid the blow. Instead of a full follow through Rude grabbed Tifa by the neck, in the moment of surprise, he kicked her firmly in the stomach. Tifa gasped as the air was knocked from her. She forced herself to prepare for Rude's next blow.

Rude did a straight punch for her face. Instead of blocking, Tifa grabbed his fist. She twisted herself as she pulled his arm and flung Rude into the ground. Rude lay there for only a moment before rolling away and getting up. Tifa continued her own assault; she ran at him and did a mid-kick. Rude followed her example and caught her foot. Tifa didn't pause, she swung her other foot, solidly connecting with Rudes head. Rude stumbled back, his glasses cracked slightly. Tifa pressed on, she tried a heel kick, intent on crushing Rude's shoulder. Rude took the blow fully, but didn't falter; instead he grasped her leg against his shoulder with one hand and delivered a series of punishing blows to Tifa's stomach.

Tifa grunted against each blow. She suddenly flipped to the ground, bringing her other leg to Rude's head. She squeezed as she flipped, bringing the surprised man with her. She completed her leg scissors by releasing him in mid air. Rude flew into a nearby rock with an audible gasp. The two fighters rose and faced each other. Rude and Tifa covertly both looked to Cloud and Reno. Reno was fleeing. Rude checked his watch and silently put his hands in his pockets. With the slightest bow to Tifa he turned and walked quickly after his running comrade.

"That was cool!" Yuffie yelled and ran to Tifa, "You beat his a$$ good!" Yuffie gave Tifa a hug without thinking.

Tifa cringed, "Yuffie, that hurts, please let go."

Yuffie shrank back, an embarrassed look on her face, "Sorry." Tifa held her ribs gingerly and nodded her forgiveness, before going to Cloud. Cloud held his unarmored shoulder in pain, blood trickling slightly from the electrical burn.

"Let me cure you." Aerith began concentrating on her newest task. "Tifa, you come over here too. I'll get you both fixed up." Tifa stood next to Cloud, concern in her eyes. Cloud looked back and mouthed that he was fine. Tifa felt the pain in her stomach fading. Cloud's burn faded and healed, leaving only a dull ache.

"Thanks Aerith." Cloud absently rubbed his shoulder. Tifa gave Aerith a small hug as her way of thanks.

Barret brought up a disturbing point, "How da $& did Shinra kno' we was 'ere?"

Cloud frowned, "Someone must have told them."

"You think one of us is a spy!" Yuffie's mouth gaped.

Cloud held his head in his hands, "I don't know. I trust all of you. I don't want to think about it."

"Maybe someone told them when we left the Gold Saucer." Aerith smiled, "they could have simply guessed we'd come to Gongaga next?"

Cloud looked unsure but accepted it, "Let's go find Elena. See if she knows something." He pulled himself off the ground and headed down the path Elena took, toward the reactor.

'Those Turks are pretty tough.' Yuffie thought, 'When Reno isn't drunk, he's pretty good. They held their own against Cloud and Tifa.' Yuffie walked in silence, considering her newest enemies.

Soon they arrived at the skeleton of the reactor. "Where did Elena go?" Cloud asked absently. Meanwhile Yuffie's materia sense was tingling (bad pun, must beat sense of humor later) good materia was close. They all froze as they heard a helicopter approaching. "Everyone hide!" Cloud ordered. Each member jumped into the wreckage of the reactor. "Let's see what these guys are after." Cloud said as he slipped behind the center of the reactor.

The helicopter landed just outside the reactor. Scarlet and Tseng exited and approached. Scarlet walked straight to the reactor and looked into the center chamber. Everyone heard her scoff, "You only get crappy materia from crappy reactors. This materia's no use."

"What kind of materia are you searching for?" Tseng asked offhandedly.

"A special materia, needed for a super weapon. Kya-ha-ha-ha-ha." Scarlet replied. Yuffie decided that she was definitely annoying.

"I'll get on it immediately." Tseng answered. Yuffie thought he was kind of cute.

"Ha! Even if we make the new weapon, would that dolt Heideggar be able to use it?" Scarlet laughed loudly. "Oh sorry, I forgot he was your boss." She laughed louder and headed for the helicopter.

'Yep. She's definitely a…' Yuffie's thought was interrupted by the helicopter lifting off and Cloud's voice.

"Okay, all clear." Cloud called. Everyone emerged from his or her respective hiding places. "Wonder what she meant by Huge materia?" Cloud thought aloud, eyeing the reactor chamber.

"She said somethin' bout a super-weapon." Barret replied.

"What materia did she call crappy!" Yuffie was nearly prancing, wanting to know what was in the reactor chamber.

"Ok! Ok!" Cloud laughed a little, "I'll check." He chucked as he turned toward the chamber. The others laughed as Yuffie was prancing about in excitement. She stopped and stared when Cloud stood up again, holding a red materia in his hands. "This is definitely not crappy." He marveled.

"Another summon materia." Aerith breathed. "Now we have three of the planets protectors."

Tifa interjected, "The Huge materia must be powerful if Scarlet left this behind."

Yuffie was so enthralled with the new materia she spoke her thoughts, "Three? How did you know about mine?"

Cloud turned to her, "What did you say Yuffie?"

Yuffie snapped out of her trance, she stuttered, "Well, I.. Uh… You know… I didn't mean…" Cloud gave her a dangerous look. "Fine! I have one too." She held up her Ifrit materia.

Cloud shook his head, "Yuffie you keep that one. Aerith, you keep Shiva. I'll keep the new one, Titan. And Red XIII, you keep Ramuh." He tossed Ramuh's orb to Red XIII.

Yuffie looked surprised, "Where'd you get that one? I only knew you guys had Shiva."

Cloud shrugged, "Found Ramuh in the Chocobo jockey room. None of the jockeys claimed it so I kept it."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Yuffie turned red with anger.

"Don't know, must have slipped my mind." Cloud turned and headed toward Gongaga village, effectively avoiding Yuffie's wrath.

Yuffie stood shaking for a moment as the rest of AVALANCHE followed Cloud. She suddenly screamed, "GAWD!"

"Let's go Yuffie." Aerith waved to the still red girl. Yuffie caught up to them, she didn't stop grumbling until they reached Gongaga village, where she just stood at the village gates.

"I'll wait here!" Yuffie crossed her arms and dropped to her butt.

"You sure?" Aerith asked with concern. Yuffie just snorted and put her head on her knees. "Okay, be back soon." Aerith followed Cloud and Tifa towards a small house near the edge of town. Barret, Red XIII, and Cat Sith headed for the shops.

'How could he not tell me!' Yuffie fumed. 'I am so gonna hurt him later!' Yuffie continued her death threats. She started to feel better. Suddenly Aerith and Tifa slammed through the door of the house they went in followed by a very bewildered Cloud. Yuffie watched as Cloud went to Aerith, they talked for a few moments before Cloud smiled and nodded. Cloud headed for Tifa, while Aerith came to Yuffie. Aerith sat heavily next to Yuffie, sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, all trace of her former anger gone.

Aerith looked at her with those grief-filled eyes, "My first love was from here. His parents mistook Cloud for him. They said they haven't seen Zack in ten years." Aerith leaned her head on Yuffie's shoulder. "I haven't seen him in five years, since he went off on that SOLDIER mission. If he hasn't come here…" Aerith's voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes brimmed with tears.

Yuffie's heart jumped, she had lost friends too, "He might still be alive?" She tried to comfort the grieving woman. "But if he isn't, at least you still have all of us."

Aerith's tears faded as her normal smile returned, "I know." She finished drying her tears, "Thank you Yuffie." She squeezed Yuffie.

Yuffie hugged her back, "That's what friends are for." Yuffie surprised herself, 'These really are my friends. For the first time in my life, I have true friends.' The two waited for the rest, when they had resupplied, AVALANCHE headed back toward the buggy.

On the way their normal air was resumed, one of hope. Yuffie felt so good she absently began skipping. When they were nearly to the buggy, she slipped. "OWWW!" Yuffie whined as she rubbed her backside. The others looked back and chuckled. "Sure, laugh at the poor Yuffie! Oh she fell down! HA-HA-HA!" Yuffie got up and brushed herself off.

"I believe you slipped on this." Red XIII motioned to the small yellow stone by her foot.

"Stupid stone." Yuffie kicked it toward the group, still rubbing her backside.

Cloud bent and retrieved the stone, "You are a good ninja, you found some materia."

"Its mine!" Yuffie ran toward Cloud, her pain forgotten. "Gimme!" She leapt at Cloud's raised hand.

"Oh no." Cloud smirked, "You kicked it away. Its mine now." He pocketed the stone and got in the buggy.

"NO FAIR!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie, calm down." Aerith nudged her, "Maybe if you ask later he'll give it to you." Yuffie just sighed and got in the buggy, folding her arms and slouching down, still mad.

'I'll get it back alright!' Yuffie promised, 'You just wait, Mr. You-kicked-it-away! Just you wait!"

"Lets mosey." Cloud said as he began headed for their next destination. "Hopefully we can avoid more Shinra encounters." The group left behind Gongaga, and headed into the horizon.


	12. Truth revealed

Chapter 12: Truth revealed.

The group was very tired. Tired of being on the road, tired of not having bathrooms, but mainly tired of Yuffie and Barret's constant fighting. They had stopped to camp the first night, but after having several pranks, least of which involved Barret and a bucket of warm water. Yuffie was still laughing about that one. They had decided to simply trade drivers and not stop again, except to kill the occasional monster.

"$& frogs! Ribbet!" Barret, now a foot tall brown frog, cursed.

"But you're soooo cuute!" Yuffie teased and broke down into fits of laughter.

"Hurry up and RIBBIT cure me!" Barret yelled, although it was loud due to his size. Yuffie's laughs grew louder, joined by the others. "NOW, RIBBIT!"

Cloud scratched his head, "Umm, does anyone have any ideas? What about the Heal materia?"

"Sorry Cloud, its still to young. We haven't used it enough for it to grow." Aerith sighed.

"Any items?" Cloud continued.

"No luck. We're out of remedies." Red XII explained, "Although I have heard of one way…."

"What?" Cloud pressed.

Red XIII blushed but it was hid by his fur. "A maiden's kiss." He mumbled.

All three of the girls stopped laughing and stared, "What?"

"I read somewhere that a maiden's kiss will restore humans turned frog to normal." Red XIII admitted.

"I ain't kissin that toad!" Yuffie hollered, "He's got warts! GROSSNESS!" She turned her back.

"I'll do it." Tifa said.

"You sure? I would do it." Aerith questioned.

"Only if mine doesn't work." Tifa leaned down over Barret the frog and gave him a small peck on the head. Barret was about to complain when he was suddenly surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared Barret was restored.

"Thanks Tif!" Barret thanked her profusely.

"Nothing to it." Tifa said, "Lets continue. Aerith you get to kiss the next one, they're kinda slimy." They all laughed as the piled back into the buggy.

"What's slimy?" Cait Sith called from the trunk. This just made the group laugh more.

LATER THAT DAY.

"This is really nice scenery," Aerith marveled, "All the reds and oranges."

"Red will you calm down!" Yuffie pushed the beast, "You're scratching me!"

BOOM! CLANG! CLUNK! "What's going on?" Cloud stopped the buggy. After a quick engine inspection with Barret, "A breakdown? Here?"

"Can't you get it going again?" Cait Sith called from the trunk.

"Not me." Cloud shook his head.

"No clue." Barret agreed.

"THEN LET ME OUT!" Cait Sith pounded on the trunk.

They all piled out. "What are we going to do?" Aerith asked.

"Don't know, guess we'll just have to walk." Cloud answered.

Red XIII was oddly excited, "Let's go this way."

"Ok. No reason not to. Let's follow Red." Cloud motioned to follow. After a short walk up a narrow trail they rounded a bend, a magnificent sight awaited them. Civilization.

Red XIII raced up the rock steps, he spoke shortly with an excited villager before running deeper into the town. The rest of the group walked up slightly confused.

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon, a place to study the Planet Life. I am sorry, but we are currently full, you will need to wait until one group leaves before you may enter." The same villager told them as they approached.

"But you let Red XIII in?" Cloud asked still confused.

"Red XIII?" The guard too was now confused.

"Yeah that big red beast!" Yuffie piped in, "The one that can talk, kinda hard to miss!"

A look of realization shone on the guards face, "That is Nanaki."

"Who's Nanaki?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Nanaki is Nanaki." The guard said, as if explaining everything.

"That helps." Yuffie mumbled, followed by a small elbow by Tifa.

Red XIII suddenly appeared out of a cave and called to the guard, "These are my friends. They helped me out somewhat while I was on the road." Then he turned back into the cave, "Grandpa I'm home!"

The guard turned back to the group, "Friends of Nanaki are always welcome. Please enjoy your stay at Cosmo Canyon."

The group offered their thanks and entered the canyon. "Looks like we'll be staying here tonight, so stay out of trouble." Cloud eyed Yuffie.

"WHAT!" Yuffie pouted, returning Cloud's look. Cloud just shook his head and went in the direction Red XIII disappeared in. The group followed his example and dispersed. "This is going to be fun." Yuffie sighed sarcastically.

Yuffie started exploring the canyon. First she went to the pub, she laughed when she found a Turtle's Paradise flyer. Then to the materia shop, where Tifa walked in. "Hey boobs!" She called.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yuf, I wish you wouldn't call me that." Yuffie just giggled. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Being bored mainly" Yuffie shrugged, "This place is so quiet, and they don't have any cool materia."

"I like it." Tifa disagreed, "Midgar was always noisy, you never got a moments peace." Tifa looked around the room, "Here everything seems to be centered around peace. No noise, no commotion, and no one trying to step on you to raise themselves higher."

"Like I said, BORING." Yuffie reiterated.

Tifa shrugged, "Come on, everyone is gathered by the bonfire." The two girls descended by to the lower level and join their companions by the Cosmo candle.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked, noticing he was absent.

"Grandpa is showing him, Aerith, and Barret his machine." Nanaki explained. "They should be back soon." He returned his gaze into the fire.

"Ah man, more boredom." Yuffie plopped down next to the fire. "Anyone got any marshmallows?" They all stared at her. "WHAT?"

TIME PASSES.

"We're back." Aerith said as she sat down next to the fire. Barret had a stunned expression on his face. Cloud simply stared into the fire for a while.

"So what did you guys see?" Tifa asked.

Barret spoke excitedly about Bugenhagen's machine, the way the planet was crying, and how the lifestream was being sucked out of the planet. "This is the place I promised the guys we'd come to when AVALANCHE defeated Shinra." Tears formed in his eyes. "Biggs..Wedge..Jessie.. They'll never get ta come 'ere." Barret's eyes suddenly glowed with new ferver, "AVALANCHE was started 'ere. Now its reborn 'ere. I'm startin a new AVALANCHE, with all you as members!" Barret sat back down and stared into the fire again, "we'll get that #$# Shinra yet!" Silence followed his speech.

"Can we leave?" Yuffie broke the silence, "It's really boring here."

Cloud chuckled, "In the morning."

"Fine." Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms, 'Man, I'm tired.'

A small sob escaped from Aerith. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

Aerith looked up, tears forming in her eyes, "I was talking with the elders, about the Cetra. I'm the last one. I'm all alone." Small tears fell down her cheeks. "…all alone."

"But we're all here with you." Cloud said, trying to comfort her.

"I know." Aerith wiped away her tears, "But I'm the only Cetra left." Cloud wasn't able to say anything to that.

"I can sympathize." Nanaki spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "I am the only one left of my kind."

"Why didn't you tell us your real name?" Cloud asked.

"Because my father gave me that name." Nanaki's golden eye lit up with an inner rage. "He abandoned my mother and shamed that name."

"Do you really still think of your father that way?" A voice came.

"Of course I do Grandpa." Nanaki replied, "He failed this canyon."

"Ho, ho, ho," Bugenhagen laughed, "I think its time I showed you something. Pick a few of your friends to come with us. You might need their help."

"Well Yuffie's out." Cait Sith laughed, "Literally out." He pointed to Yuffie's curled up form, sound asleep.

"Barret, Cait Sith would you two stay with her?" Cloud pointed to Yuffie. "Aerith, Tifa, and I will go with Nanaki." Cloud put his hand up to quell Barret's protest. "We'll fill you in later." With that the group split up.

"Reduced to a #$ babysitter!" Barret griped. "Spike better appreciate this.."

Yuffie vaguely heard what was said, something was pulling her to sleep. In her dream she was alone, in some strange house. "This is creepy." She wondered around the house, noticing the damaged piano, dark beds, and creepy stairs. Then she felt something, something pulling her. Yuffie decided to follow it. She walked carefully up the stairs and into a back room, where she noticed a safe.

"Alright!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Maybe there is materia in there!" As she reached for the safe, she felt an evil presence emanating from it. She paused, momentarily wondering if it was worth the risk. Then she felt it, a call, a plea, as if someone desperately needed her help. "What should I do?" She bit her lip, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie, I shouldn't be afraid, but.." A hand clasped her shoulder, Yuffie jumped and spun to face her attacker.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"N-n-nothing." Yuffie stammered.

"Don't fear it will be okay." Aerith gave her a smile, "Besides you still need to open the lock."

"Wha-" Yuffie began.

"Time ta go!" Barret shook her from her dream. "Get yo lazy a$$es up ladies!"

Yuffie squinted as the morning light hurt her eyes. "Stupid Barret." She mumbled before pulling the covers over her head, her body ached from once again sleeping in her armor.

"I get the shower first!" Tifa laughed as she ran into the bathroom.

Aerith laughed a little from her bed. "She's well rested. How about you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie sat up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Okay I guess. Hey Aerith?" Aerith looked to Yuffie waiting for the question. "How do I open the lock?"

Aerith looked confused, "What lock?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Never mind, just a dream." Aerith gave her a confused looked before shrugging. 'Guess it was only just a dream. All that emotion over a dream, a simple dream.' They waited for Tifa to emerge from the shower. "Mine next!" Yuffie sped past Aerith and locked the door.

Yuffie looked into the mirror and laughed. Her hair looked like Cloud's, spiked in this direction and that with one side plastered to her head. She removed her armor and looked again in the mirror. 'Nothing compared to Aerith or Tifa. Oh well.' She though glumly as she removed her clothes and entered the bliss of the shower.

Later the group assembled in the pub below the inn. "Why we still here?" Yuffie asked, "It still as boring as yesterday."

"The buggy isn't fixed yet." Cloud said simply.

"What did Bugenhagen show Nanaki?" Barret asked.

"My father." Nanaki answered with pride, "He showed me what really happened to him and how even now he's protecting the canyon." Cloud elaborated on the story of how Seto had given his life to protect the canyon, eventually being turned to stone.

Yuffie sobbed a little, "At least your proud of him now."

"Yes." Nanaki replied, "I now say with pride that I am the son of Seto, protector of Cosmo Canyon."

"So will you stay or continue with us?" Cloud asked.

"Grandfather asked me to go with you, so I shall." Nanaki replied. A round of cheers went up from the group.

"Glad yer stayin'" Barret grinned. Just then, a man in a construction hat walked in.

"Your buggy is fixed." He said.

"Good." Cloud looked up, "What do we owe you?"

"Nothing," the man answered, "You would do the same for me."

"We would," Cloud agreed, "But here take this so you can get home easier." He tossed the man a 1,000 gil coin. The man nodded his head and left.

"Well lets go!" Cloud said enthusiastically. Everyone was happy that Nanaki had found his true past. They all piled back into the buggy and headed north. Yuffie was abnormally quiet, she felt as if something was waiting for them, wherever they were headed.

'I hope it's just that dream.' Yuffie thought.

After a day of travel, they saw mountains rising in the distance.

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa spoke up. "Don't those mountains look familiar?"

"Yes they do." Cloud was grim, "They are the Nibel mountains."

"So we are almost.." Tifa stuttered.

"We're headed for Nibelhelm." Cloud finished.


	13. Destiny meets

If the dialogue between Cloud and Vincent seems familiar, it is. I used the words from the game, it just too perfect! The thoughts of Vincent and Yuffie I made up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Square Enix owns everything!

Chapter 13: Destiny meets.

AVALANCHE stood at the gates of Nibelhelmm, everyone looking to Cloud oddly. Barret broke the silence, "I thought ya said dis town was destroyed!"

Cloud looked around almost franticly, "It was, I remember the heat of the flames, I remember the pain in my heart." Cloud looked down, somewhat lost.

Tifa put her hand on his shoulder, "Its alright Cloud, I remember it was burned down too." Cloud's eyes lit up as he looked to Tifa, comforted by her words.

"If Sephiroth did go insane and destroy this town," Nanaki said, "Shinra might have wanted to save face. Five years is enough time to rebuild a town."

"$& Shinra." Barret muttered.

"Come on guys!" Yuffie piped up, "Let's look around, maybe there's some good mater- er, CLUES! Yay, clues about! Someone in this town has to remember what happened!"

Cloud struggled to regain his composure, "You're right. Ok, let's split up. Stay on your guard, something still doesn't feel right about this town." Each of the members went towards different houses. Cloud was still shaking his head, disturbed by his memory.

Yuffie walked absently through the small town. 'Cloud must really be coo-coo. Would Shinra really go to all the trouble of rebuilding a town?' Yuffie was jolted from her thoughts when she walked into something. "Oww! What the-?" Yuffie jumped back from the black robed figure. "Who are you?" The black figure moaned something. Yuffie leaned closer, "What did you say?"

"…in the mansion." The figure spoked weakly.

"What's in the mansion?" Yuffie pressed. But the figure just repeated itself again and again. "Whatever." Yuffie got fed up with the thing. "What's in there?" Yuffie wondered as she stared at the decrepit building. Its roof sagged slightly, its windows were filthy, and the door hung open ever so slightly. It seemed as if the building was weeping; weeping for the things that had happened so long ago within it.

Yuffie shuttered involuntarily. "And I thought Cait Sith was creepy!" Yuffie turned to find the others, when she felt something. It wasn't really a feeling just a small nagging at the corner of her consciousness, barely a whisper. 'At least I'm not a cat.' Yuffie pushed on the rusted gate, its hinges squealing in protest. 'Good job Yuffie, real sneaky. Now nobody is going to know you're coming!' She berated herself. After squeezing through the gate Yuffie moved cautiously toward the imposing building, until she stood at the door. 'Now or never.' And Yuffie pushed open the door to the mansion.

DUN-DUN-DUN. NOW FOR THE OTHERS.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cloud pulled on his hair. "We grew up here! Someone should remember us!" The group had gathered near the water tower.

"I know Cloud," Tifa consoled him, "Everyone says the town never burned down, and Sephiroth never came." Tifa was in nearly the same state as Cloud, wringing her hands in worry.

"Those $& Shinra," Barret's anger rose, "They destroy lives an' hide the truth!"

"It seems as such." Nanaki replied calmly, his golden eye looked about the group, "Where's Yuffie?"

"I thought I saw her going toward the mansion." Cait Sith answered. Everyone looked toward the mansion.

"Where my nightmare began." Cloud said quietly. A black robed figure shuffled past them slowly muttering.

"What did he say?" Aerith suddenly said, bringing Cloud back to the present.

Cloud listened carefully to the quiet figure, his eyes suddenly becoming dangerous. "Sephiroth is in the mansion." He repeated, his voice taking a dark edge.

DUN-DUN-DUN AGAIN! NOW BACK TO THE LITTLE ONE.

"Ewww! Grossness!" Yuffie clawed at the spider's web in her hair. "This is too gross!" Yuffie sped away from the door into a side chamber, finally giving up on the web in her hair. 'Now, WHY did I come in here again?' She asked herself, 'Oh right, a feeling! I'm never trusting that feeling again!' She stomped her foot resolutely, CRUNCH. "What the-?" Yuffie feared to look down, thinking she had stepped on some big bug. She gave a quick glance with one eye and sighed.

Under her foot was an envelope, not some sticky mess. Yuffie stooped and retrieved the paper. She carefully opened it and scanned the paper. A frustrated look came over her face, "Why doesn't anybody write so I can read?" She questioned the air.

"Can't you read it?" An answer came.

Yuffie whirled around, shuriken drawn ready to do battle. "Who's there?"

"Its us!" Tifa responded.

Yuffie let out a sigh of relief. In front of her stood Tifa, covered in webs; with the rest of the group behind her, in the same condition. "Don't do that!" Yuffie covered her surprise with slight anger.

"Sorry." Tifa apologized, "What did you find?" She asked pointing to the paper still gripped firmly in Yuffie's hands.

"Don't know. Its all messed up, I can't make it out." Yuffie explained. She gave Barret a death stare when he chuckled, "I can read! Just because I can't read that sloppy mess, doesn't mean anything! Here, maybe you can make it out." She tossed the papers to Tifa.

Tifa read aloud, "I can't let anything interfere with my research. Even that one from the Turks. I stopped him and put him in the cellar. I might consider playing a game, but you don't have to do anything. I just know that curious people love to open safes." Tifa finished. "Whoever wrote this, wanted people to find it. There's another page, its got directions of some sort."

Yuffie's eyes were sparkling. "There's a safe? Where? Does that note have the combination?" She was hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Yuffie," Cloud sighed, rubbing his eyes, "If someone wanted this note found, it probably means that there is a trap waiting for them."

"Who cares!" Yuffie's excitement bubbled over, "If there's a safe then there's something valuable in it! Come on lets open it!"

"Sephiroth is supposed to be in here somewhere." Cloud continued, "What if he set this up?"

"Then'll we'll find him quicker!" Yuffie's heart was racing.

"We don't have time!" Cloud nearly shouted.

"But what if it's something that will help us?" Aerith suddenly spoke up.

Cloud turned to her, "What?"

Aerith looked at him imploringly, "I just have a feeling that whatever is in that safe," Aerith paused taking a quick breath, "Will help us."

Cloud looked into the emerald eyes of Aerith, filled with such hope, "Fine." Cloud came to a decision, "Tifa, what does the note say about the safe?" ignoring Yuffie's thanks and sounds of delight.

Tifa began again, "If you want to play then know this. You will have only twenty seconds to put in the four digits, do not go past or you will fail. Here, I'll even help you with clues: 1. Look for the lid of the box with the most oxygen. 2. Behind the Ivory's short of tea and ray. 3. The creek in the floor near the chair on the second floor. Then to the left five steps, up nine steps, left two steps, and up six steps." Tifa paused, turning the paper over, "He must have forgotten the fourth clue."

Cloud held his chin in thought. "Sounds like the clues are throughout the mansion. Aerith and I will get the first clue. Barret and Cat Sith will take the second clue. Yuffie and Tifa, you two take the third clue. Nanaki, you take a look at the note and around the room for that last clue, maybe its right in front of us. Everyone, come back here when you find your clue. And make sure no one goes down to the basement, that's where Sephiroth probably is." Cloud turned with Aerith and headed off.

"Why I gotta be with the #$ cat!" Barret grumbled. He left with a dancing Cait Sith.

Tifa was also about to object, but kept silent. "Okay boobs! Lets go find that squeak!" Yuffie pulled the older woman along. Nanaki sniffed the letter slightly as they left.

After reaching the second floor; dispatching the floating pumpkins they encountered with ease; Yuffie ran from chair to chair jumping around. "Come on! Help!"

Tifa laughed a little, "I can't even get to a chair before you've already checked it. Why so interested?"

Yuffie stopped her jumping, she stared at Tifa with a thoughtful look, "I don't know." Yuffie shrugged, "Mysteries are made to be solved?" She continued her prancing.

Tifa just laughed and walked over to a chair Yuffie hadn't checked. She jumped back when the floor squeaked. "Found it Yuffie!" Yuffie ran over.

"Your just lucky!" Yuffie pouted, "How many steps again?" The pair followed the directions, leading them into the hall.

"Five, six." Tifa stood and looked around, "Nothing here. Guess we start over."

"No, no! We followed the directions! I should be here!" Yuffie began searching the walls, looking for anything. "Its got to be here! Its jus-ooph!" Yuffie stumbled, "Stupid floorboard!" Yuffie continued her search.

Tifa stooped and pried up the floorboard, "3. Right 59." Tifa said with a satisfied smirk. Yuffie just stared dumbfounded. "Just lucky I guess." She shrugged, "Let's go back to Nanaki." Tifa turned and headed down.

"NO FAIR!" Yuffie called after her.

When they returned to Nanaki, everyone was already there. "Find the number?" Cloud asked as they walked in.

"Ours was written on a box in the atrium. Right 36." Aerith said happily.

"Yeah," Tifa smiled at Yuffie, "Right 59, under a loose floorboard." Yuffie just grumbled and kicked at an invisible pepple.

"We found ours on the piano keys!" Cait Sith hopped around on top of his moogle.

Barret just ignored him. "Left 10." Barret's distaste for the Cat obvious.

"So we have: Right 36, Left 10, Right 59, and?" Cloud looked to Nanaki questioningly.

"I believe I have it figured out." Nanaki explained, "Whoever wrote the note did give all four clues. The last one ink has faded."

"NO!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Then we're stuck! And we were so close!" Yuffie felt an abnormal amount of distress at Nanaki's comment. 'What's going on with me?' She asked herself.

"Yes the ink is faded," Nanaki quickly continued, "But the indentation on the page is still there. I need someone to rub some dust carefully over the paper." Aerith stepped forward and gently did so.

After carefully blowing away the dust, Aerith squinted at the page, "I worked! I can barely make it out but it worked!" She looked again at the paper, "I think it says, right 97." She handed the paper to Cloud, "What do you think?"

Cloud scanned the paper carefully, "Looks like right 97 to me. Lets go try the safe, Aerith and I found it."

The group ascended the stairs, easily killing the pumpkin heads again. "You'd think they'd learn." Cait Sith laughed. The group assembled around the safe. It had a single dial, four empty displays, and a fifth that had the number twenty lit dimly. "Let's do some safe crackin'" Cait Sith called.

Cloud approached the safe, and then turned back to the group, "This might be a trap. Barret, Cait Sith, Aerith, and Tifa; you all go down to the main hall. If there's something in here, we'll need room to battle it. If it's an explosion, get out of the mansion and continue after Sephiroth." Everyone was about to protest, but were silenced by Cloud's cold stare.

After everyone left Yuffie hesitantly asked Cloud, "Why do I have to stay?"

"You started this, you finish it." He said sarcastically, "If I'm going down, you'll help me there." Yuffie just stamped her foot and turned red, holding back her remarks.

"Just open the safe, spiky-a$$!" She threatened. Cloud just laughed and turned to the safe.

Cloud took a deep breath and began, "Right 36." One window lit up, "Left 10." The second window shone, "Right 59." The third glowed. "Right 97." The last window dimly lit up. "And with five seconds to spare." He said proudly.

The safe clicked, gears ground against each other, and the door flung open. PLOP. A pile of red and purple goo fell to the floor.

"Now that is total GROSNESS!" Yuffie nearly gagged as she backed away from the growing blob.

"Yuffie, RUN!" Cloud grabbed her and dragged he down the stairs to their waiting friend.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked as they reached the bottom.

"There was a monster in the safe." Cloud started, slightly winded and drawing his sword, "It's coming." The blob had solidified and was slowly descending the stairs, growing quickly. When it reached the bottom it was fifteen feet tall. "Everyone be careful." Cloud called as the group spread out.

The monster was truly grotesque. Half its body red, horns sprouted from its head and arm. Its hand was a massive claw. The other half was a deep purple, a yellow eye glared at the party. Its skin was smooth, save at the hand where it turned sickly green and scaly. The purple arm lunged at them, while magic gathered around the red hand.

Cloud dived in, slicing at the purple side, his sword bounced off. Barret's hail of bullets also fell to the ground, unable to penetrate the skin. Aerith's and Nanaki's ice attack shattered against the red side, the creature simply grinned and sent the attack back at them. Aerith screamed in pain, Yuffie looked over to see Aerith's legs encased in ice. Then she heard Cloud yell.

Cloud rushed at the creature. He stopped underneath, turned his blade up, and jumped up with all his might. "CHIMHAZZARD!" echoed through the mansion as Cloud landed on the ground, stumbling slightly from the exertion. The beast fell back against the wall from the blow, howling in pain.

Tifa ran to Cloud, and Yuffie to Aerith. Nanaki was already thawing Aerith's legs slowly with fire magic. "Can't you hurry?" Yuffie pressed Nanaki, glancing at the monster, "Something's not right with that thing."

"If I go faster her legs will shatter like ice. Now let me concentrate!" Nanaki growled back, strain in his voice from controlling the flames.

Everyone's attention was turned back to the monster as they heard them laugh. Where one monster once stood, two now laughed at them. Each was shorter than the original, but completed what the original halves had begun. Yuffie was astonished; everyone was astonished. "Cloud!" Cait Sith called, "The red side seems to be magic and the purple physical. Switch attacks!" Everyone gave a curt nod.

"Stand back!" Yuffie called. She concentrated all her energy into a single materia orb. "Help us! IFRIT!" This time no one felt themselves shift into another dimension, "What's wrong!" Yuffie could feel her energy drain, but nothing came. "Please!" She begged. "We need your help!" Suddenly a hole opened in the floor, fire seethed just below the edge. Slowly two arms rose from the fire, followed by twisted horns, Ifrit had come. Ifrit stopped rising when his torso was above the fires, he reached out and sunk his talons into the purple monster. A fiery smile was on his lips as he sank back into the flames. The hole sealed itself, leaving behind only the tortured screams of the monster.

"Now Cait!" Barret called, taking the opportunity of the red half's confusion over its loss. Barret's gun glowed ominously as Cat Sith threw five large dice towards the monster. Barret pulled his trigger, sending a massive attack into the creature's face. As the monster stumbles back, Cat Sith's dice came to a rest below it.

"Full house!" Cat Sith yelled. The dice came to rest with three faces of 5 and two of 3. An explosion followed closely behind. When the smoke cleared all that was left of the fearsome creature was plastered against the wall.

Barret studied the remains, "Well, ya finally came in useful." He swatted the cat of his moogle.

"Thanks." Cat replied dryly as he climbed back on top of the stuffed moogle.

"Aerith, are you ok?" Nanaki asked as she steadied herself with her rod.

"I'll be okay." Aerith smiled, "Just need to get blood back into my legs. How are Cloud and Yuffie?"

"I'm fine." Cloud replied, although he leaned on Tifa slightly. "Just need to catch my breath."

"I like Ifrit better than Shiva." Yuffie teased, her way of saying she was ok. "He just took the monster."

Aerith just smiled and laughed, nearly falling, but catching herself on Nanaki and her staff. After a few cure spells and various potions the group was ready to continue.

"Let's see if there was anything useful in that safe." Cloud lead the group up to the safe room.

"Looks like all those pumpkins ran away." Cait Sith commented jokingly.

Cloud and the others entered the room and stopped. On the floor before them lay a small stone, a small red stone. "Looks like you were right Aerith." Cloud smiled back to her, "We did get help." He picked up the stone, "Tifa you carry this one." Tifa took the materia and stared into it deeply.

"His name is Odin. He's very powerful." Tifa continued to stare at the orb.

"What? No complaints Yuffie?" Cait Sith joked. When no response came they looked towards Yuffie.

She was kneeling in front of the safe, staring at an object in her hands. A simple key lay across her hands. 'What's so special about this key? It's calling me, it wants me to use it.' Yuffie continued to stare at the tiny object.

"Yuffie? You ok?" Cloud knelt down next to her. "Yuffie?" Yuffie gave no response, she was as still as a statue, barely breathing. Cloud shook her slightly, "Yuffie?" Again nothing. He slowly reached for the key he almost touched it.

Yuffie's hands clamped down on the key. She looked at Cloud, slightly wild-eyed, as if he was trying to take something infinitely precious from her. She scooted away across the floor to the corner. She clenched the key to her chest protectively. Her eyes jumped from person to person. 'Who are you? You can't have my key!' Her thoughts raced.

"Yuffie, its us, your friends." Aerith softly called to the frightened child. Something seemed to snap in Yuffie's mind.

"Aerith?" Her voice squeaked out, the fear fading from her stormy eyes.

"And everyone else." Aerith replied gently.

Yuffie suddenly jumped up, surprising everyone; she still clenched the key tightly in her hand. "Sorry about that guys! Don't know what came over me! Let's go!" Yuffie hid her fear and uncertainty behind a mask of spunkiness.

Cloud gave her a questioning look, "You sure Yuffie? You ok?"

"Yeah! Really, was probably just the monster!" Yuffie replied cheerily. She gave Cloud her biggest grin.

"Okay." Cloud still looked at her warily, as if she might snap suddenly again. "Sephiroth is probably down in the basement, let's go." Everyone filed out, giving Yuffie concerned looks.

Aerith placed her hand on Yuffie's shoulder; Yuffie cringed slightly. "Are you really ok?" Aerith's eyes seem to draw out everything from Yuffie.

"I'm fine." Yuffie smiled. "Let's catch up." Yuffie ran after the others.

Aerith whispered, "Is this what the planet intended for her?" her question went unanswered as she hurriedly ran after the others.

The group moved through the mansion and up to the secret basement entrance in the upper bedroom. Cloud quickly found the switch and lead the down the rickety wooden walkway. It groaned under their weight, but held firm.

"Be careful everyone." Cloud cautioned, "We don't know what's down there." They carefully descended the stone tube and finally arrived at the bottom. They stood staring down the tunnel, moans echoing from the dark end.

Yuffie felt that same nagging at the corner of her mind; something was down here. She just had to find it.

"Everyone set?" Cloud asked softly.

A series of clicks and leather stretching was his reply. They moved forward, ready to fight. As they neared the middle of the tunnel a two-headed creature slunk off the wall. Moans escaped each of its heads. Cloud stood momentarily, lost in thought. He suddenly called, "Tifa use Odin! We don't have room to fight down here!"

Tifa quickly concentrated her energy into the red orb in her glove. "Odin!" she summoned. Yuffie felt herself pulled into the safe dimension as Shiva had done. Hoof beats suddenly began echoing behind them. They turned to see Odin rushing down the tunnel. His six-legged, gray steed running strongly forward. Cape billowed behind him, silver armor gleamed in the dim light, his eyes shone in the dark, and mighty blade scraped down the tunnel wall, leaving a long trail. As Odin passed the monster, he swung his blade once; it passed through the creature making a sharp impact on the opposite wall, before Odin himself faded away down the tunnel.

Yuffie felt her body return to the normal realm. The entire group watched the motionless monster. It moaned once, then its torso, just below its arms fell to the ground; it's body disintegrated into nothing.

Everyone stared in disbelief. Yuffie broke the silence first, "Wow!"

Cloud shook himself back to reality, "Come on everyone let's go." Slowly the group moved down the tunnel again, avoiding the spot where the creature had stood.

"Now that's a summon!" Cait Sith freed them all from their stupor. "I call the next one!" They all laughed a little at Cat's small attempt at humor. They moved down the dank tunnel, until two doors stood before them.

"Which one?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"This one." Yuffie answered, she stood in front of the door on the left. "We need to go in this one." She began pushing against it.

"This one leads to the library." Cloud motioned to the other door. "Sephiroth is probably in there."

Yuffie paid him no heed; she just futilely tried to pry the door open with her fingers. Aerith walked up and gently took Yuffie's hands, "What about the key?"

Yuffie immediately pulled the key from her pocket, and inserted it into the keyhole. She held her breath, 'Please work, I have to get to the other side.' She twisted the key slowly, the lock clicked. Yuffie let out her breath and pushed the door open, she almost gagged at what lay before her. Skeletons lined the walls, opened coffins lay about the floor revealing more bones. Tattered remains of clothing clung to some of the bones on the floor.

"Oh my-" Tifa gasped and turned away, her hand covering her mouth in shock. The others reactions were the same as they entered the crypt, Sephiroth temporarily forgotten.

"These people, what happened to these people?" Cloud murmured. He looked about the room, "Yuffie! Don't!" He called.

Yuffie stood by the only closed coffin, her hands on its side, before anyone could stop her she pushed the lid off. She gasped at what she saw, a man. The man lay deathly still. His dark brown boots were metal cased. Dark pants and shirt hid the form of his body, belts and buckles held his crimson cape across his shoulders and face. A gun was holstered on his right hip; his hand lay gently atop it, the fingers slightly hooked into the gun. At the sight of his right arm Yuffie choked, a golden claw. Its talons gleaming dangerously in the light, the metal continued up from the hand up to just above the elbow, a mold of his former arm.

Then she noticed his face, pale as the moon, eyes lightly closed, almost no trace of lips. Ebony locks cascaded down from his head, some resting lightly on his face, in stark contrast to his pale skin.

"..to wake me from the nightmare." A cold, emotionless voice echoed from the coffin. Blood red eyes slowly opened, to stare into stormy gray eyes.


	14. Destiny intertwines

Chapter 14: Destiny Intertwines.

Two sets of eyes locked, the moment seemed to last an eternity. Finally the cold voice broke the silence. "Who are you? ….Never seen you before. You must leave." Yuffie backed to the corner of the room; stunned silence fell on her. The man sat up in the coffin, his hair flowing down his back, intermingling with his cape.

Cloud stepped forward, "You were having a nightmare?"

Tifa's voice followed his, "You'll dream about bad things if you sleep in a place like THIS."

The man's hollow voice almost had a hint of amusement, "Hmph..a nightmare..? My long sleep has given me time to atone."

'What could he have to atone for?' Yuffie's thoughts raced as fast as her heart, she could only stare at her shoes, something in the man's gaze disturbed her. His gaze was empty, lifeless.

Cloud gave him a perplexed look, "What are you saying?"

The man's face furrowed slightly, "I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of you nightmare."

Cloud drooped his head, "..you can say that again."

The red eyes narrowed slightly, "Hmm? What do you know?"

'Those eyes are terrifying, it's as if he can see into my soul.' Yuffie began shivering slightly, even in the heat of the crypt.

Cloud sighed before explaining. "Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare." Cloud's eyes suddenly became hard, "NO, its not a dream, its for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found secrets hidden in this mansion.."

The red eyes widened, "Sephiroth?"

The red eyes and Cloud's mako blue eyes locked, "You know Sephiroth?" Both said quietly.

The man suddenly threw himself up, arcing gracefully back, to stand on the rim of the coffin. "You start first." Under the bloody gaze of the man Cloud began to retell the story.

'This group goes against Shinra? This boy defeated Sephiroth?' Thoughts echoed in the man's mind. As Cloud told their story, the crimson caped man let his gaze wander over the group before him. 'Such an odd assortment.' First his eyes fell on the huge black man. The man was a full head taller than him, muscle-bound, his right arm seemed much like his claw, weapon replacing the hand. His gaze shifted to the golden-eyed beast, it was a massive animal, though the man sensed more than just a feral intelligence. The pink dressed one was quiet, dainty woman. She carried her staff easily, though she looked normal, some ancient power emanated from her. A stupid looking cat atop an oversized moogle, meet his gaze next. The cat seemed to be preoccupied with something far away.

The brown-haired woman stood protectively beside the blond man. He could see that she was a powerful fighter, the muscles in her legs and arms taunt, ready to attack him. The blond man, presumably their leader, would only come to his shoulder, although his hair spikes would reach higher. The boy had some sort of inner power; if he had tapped it the crimson caped man couldn't tell. They all shared one thing, they looked upon him with fear in their eyes, these people who were going against Shinra and Sephiroth were afraid of him. He didn't know what to feel, 'Why shouldn't they fear a monster?'

Finally, his gaze fell upon the one who opened his coffin. She was staring down at her yellow shoes, she absently picked at her green turtle-necked sweater. Her left arm was cover by an armguard; a shuriken was latched to her back. The man absently thought he recognized the weapon from his distant past, but quickly dismissed it. Her hair was deep brown, almost a chocolate color, highlighted by interspersed blond highlights. Her shorts were very skimpy; he absently noted that they were undone, staying on her by some force of will. His mind told him he should be slightly embarrassed by the revealing shorts, but no emotion came. 'Why did she open my coffin? How did they open the crypt? Hojo would have hidden the key.' Before answers could come, he returned his gaze to the boy.

'Is he staring at me? I can feel his eyes. Please don't let my underwear be showing!' Yuffie absently pulled her shorts up, still not doing them up. A small blush formed on her cheeks, 'I'm glad he can't see my face, but why do I care if he sees? I never cared if anyone else saw.' Yuffie couldn't understand her feelings, so many, so jumbled. 'GAWD! Leviathan help me!'

Cloud soon finished his account, "..That's how it was."

The man crossed his arms; "So Sephiroth discovered how he was created 5 years ago?" the man's eyes stared into the darkness, "And about the Jenova project?" The man's eyes remained empty, "He was missing, but has just recently reappeared." The man put his real hand to his chin, "He is taking many lives and is seeking the Promised Land." The man's hand moved to cover his face.

'He's worried, its as if he's blaming himself.' Yuffie didn't like the slight tone to the mysterious man's voice.

Cloud carefully spoke, "Now its your turn."

The man's hands suddenly fell to his side, all trace of emotion gone from his face and voice, "Sorry..I cannot speak."

"That's dirty!" Cait Sith piped in. He fell back under the man's penetrating stare.

"Hearing your stories, has added upon me yet another sin." The man lowered himself into the coffin.

'What sins?' Yuffie desperately wanted to know, but couldn't make her mouth work.

The man lay down, "More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had." He pulled the lid over the coffin, just before it closed his voice came, "Now please leave."

Before the he could fully close the lid Cloud shoved his hand in, holding the lid open, the man's voice was colder, "..You're still here."

"At least tell us your name." Cloud asked almost desperately.

The man slid the lid off and sat up. "I was with.." The man's eyes went distant, as if trying to remember something nearly forgotten. "The Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administration Research, otherwise known as..The Turks..I was Vincent Valentine."

Cloud jumped back slightly, "The Turks?"

Vincent held his claw up, "Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now." The golden claw motioned toward Cloud, "..And you?"

Cloud did his infamous SOLDIER pose, "Cloud, formerly of SOLDIER."

Vincent's eyes snapped up, "You were with Shinra?..Then do you know Lucrecia?"

Cloud tilted his head slightly, "Who?"

Vincent spoke slowly, "..Lucrecia." Cloud shook his head as Vincent continued, "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

Cloud was taken aback, "..Gave birth..? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?"

Vincent's face returned to stone, "That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That Lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova project." Vincent's eyes misted slightly, "Beautiful..Lucrecia."

Yuffie's heart sank, 'He's in love? Why do I even care?' She pondered, 'Why do I care if Vincent is in love? It doesn't matter!' she told herself firmly, although deep in her heart she knew it did.

"A human experiment?" Nanaki's voice betrayed his anger, Vincent's eyes turned to the beast he was surprised it could talk.

"There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin." Vincent's eyes showed pain, "I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst." He once again began to lie down.

"So your punishment was to sleep? That's..kinda weird." Aerith quiet voice came.

"Let me sleep.." With that Vincent pulled the coffin lid to a close.

Cloud just shook his head and began to leave the crypt. "#$& Shinra, 'nother life they destroyed." Barret cursed as he walked out.

Yuffie stood staring at Vincent's coffin, "Vincent." She called softly before following the group out of the crypt. Her heart sagged as she walked out, 'Why did I desperately need to get in there?' Small tears filled her eyes, 'Why did it hurt when he said he loved Lucrecia, I don't even know him?' she followed the group into the library, her mind jumbled. 'Was he the one in my dreams?'

As they entered they all felt an overpowering presence. Something was here. Cloud motioned them to stop and he went down the narrow hallway. He suddenly stopped, "Sephiroth." He hissed.

BACK IN THE COFFIN.

Vincent tried to return to sleep. 'Those people want to face Sephioth? They know of his power and still they go?' His eyes hardened, "&$ Hojo, if I had stopped him then none of this would be.' He closed his eyes, hoping that the nightmares would claim him again. 'I must atone.' He started to sink back into his punishment, until they appeared. Those stormy orbs were there; they held back the darkness. Fear wasn't in them, they were filled with.. 'Wonder? Innocence?' Vincent's thoughts raced. The story of the fight on the beach, the figure that he had protected from the demons, could it be that slip of a girl?

LIBRARY.

"Are you coming to the reunion?" Sephiroth stood before Cloud, madness in his gaze.

"What reunion?" Cloud yelled confused.

Sephiroth locked his gaze on Cloud, "The reunion of Jenova. Hmph. Maybe you're not worthy of being there." Sephiroth threw an orb at Cloud, knocking him to his knees, "I must go north, past Mt. Nibel." Sephiroth rose into the air and flew past Cloud.

"What the $&?" Barret cursed in surprise. Sephiroth sent a wave of energy crashing down on them. Everyone was thrown to the ground. Sephiroth flew down the tunnel and disappeared up the stairwell.

Cloud chased after Sephiroth, still clutching his stomach in pain. "SEPHIROTH!" he bellowed.

COFFIN.

'Those eyes haunt me.' Try as he might, Vincent could not banish those eyes. Suddenly he felt a wave of energy, "Jenova!" he threw the lid off the coffin and rose to his feet. 'Maybe my atonement must be stopping Jenova.' Vincent took a step from his coffin. 'But in doing so, I must kill Sephiroth. That will cause her more pain.' Vincent grasped his head as if in pain. 'To redeem from one sin I must commit another?' Those stormy gray eyes came to him; he slowly straightened, as a strange new feeling came over him. 'I must protect that innocence.' He rushed out of the crypt, following the footsteps. "Wait!" he called.

The group stopped and turned slowly. Yuffie kept her gaze forward, not wanting to see those eyes, full of pain and sorrow. "If I go with you will I meet Hojo?" Vincent's cold voice echoed off the tunnel.

Yuffie heart leapt, 'Is he going to follow us?'

Cloud scratched his head and shrugged, "Dunno, but we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later.."

Vincent looked down, "Lucrecia." He spoke quietly. Suddenly his gaze snapped to meet Cloud's. "All right. I've decided to go with you."

'Yes!' Yuffie could barely contain her elation. 'He's coming!'

"Sure is a quick change of heart, huh?" Tifa slightly elbowed Yuffie. Yuffie just grinned broadly.

"Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you." Vincent gave his reason for joining.

Cloud turned to the group, "Should we let him join?"

"$& right! He hates da Shinra too!" Barret gave his approval.

"I just joined, so I don't get a vote." Cat Sith remarked.

"He could be a good ally, but we must proceed with caution." Nanaki gave his view.

"I don't know." Tifa was thought deeply, "I guess he'll just follow us anyways."

"Please Cloud." Aerith turned to him lightly grabbing Cloud's arm. "He needs this." Cloud gave her a confused look. She just smiled back.

"Let him come!" Yuffie practically screamed, when the eyes of the group fell on her she quickly explained, "You let Cait Sith come! So why not him? He's not as creepy as Cait Sith anyway."

"Hey!" Cait Sith looked offended, "I didn't sleep in any coffins did I?" Yuffie just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't start." Cloud warned the two, "Yes." Cloud turned back to Vincent, "You may join us, but don't be surprised if we take awhile to trust you."

Yuffie was dancing around inside. She had butterflies in her stomach, she was lightheaded, 'He's coming!' Yuffie suddenly thought to herself, 'Why do I care so much?'

Vincent gave a slight bow, "Thank you. I will follow your lead."

Cloud motioned for them to continue up the stairs, "Alright then. Lets go after Sephiroth, he said he was going past Mt. Nibel. We will follow him." With that said the group filed up the wooden stairwell. Vincent strode a small distance behind them.

Yuffie skipped up the stairs forgetting her earlier feelings, 'At least we're getting out of this mansion.'

Vincent paused at the top of the stairs, looked back down then to the world outside the mansion. 'My atonement and my damnation begin.' He slid the stone wall closed and followed the group out of the mansion. He squinted at the bright sunlight.

"Come on Vinnie!" Yuffie called back to him from the path leading to the mountain. Vincent inwardly winced at the nickname.

'I hope she doesn't call me that for long.' He thought, keeping his face emotionless. As he walked away from the place where his nightmare began, he thought solemnly, 'Lucrecia.'


	15. Separation

Chapter 15: Separated.

BANG Vincent's gun smoke lightly as a large green bug fell lifeless to the ground. "Good shootin'." Barret complimented. Vincent simply holstered his gun and continued on the path. Barret stared after him, "Can't take a #$ compliment!"

"Easy Barret." Tifa put her hand on Barret's arm. "Just calm down." As the group climbed the mountain, Vincent's silence had grated their nerves. He killed monsters without so much as a smirk of triumph. At first they all asked questions of him, but when his silence remained, they eventually stopped.

"You ok Yuffie?" Aerith walked beside Yuffie, "You don't seem like your normal self." Aerith's tone was worried.

Yuffie looked up from studying her shoes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

Aerith was convinced, "You've been avoiding him, and you were the one who pushed us so hard to get into that crypt. You haven't acted like yourself since 'Vinnie' joined us." Aerith giggled a little at Yuffie's nickname for Vincent, But stopped when she notice him give her a cold glance. She whispered to Yuffie, "I don't think he likes that name."

Yuffie perked up a little, "Probably not." She whispered back, "He seems like the proper type."

"Come on Yuffie." Aerith's tone worried again, "What's wrong?"

Yuffie decided to give Aerith a little of the truth, "He's so dark, I've never meet a guy like him before. I just don't know what to do around him."

Aerith gave her a knowing smile, "Does someone have a little crush?" She whispered.

Yuffie blushed, "No! Nothing like that!" She whispered back. Yuffie thought of her dreams and the feelings in the mansion, "I'll explain later."

Unbeknownst to the pair, the one in question could easily hear them. His heightened sense of hearing allowed him to hear them as if they were talking to his face. 'I must truly be a monster if I scare the child that bad.' He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but his Turk training had taught him to listen to whispers. Whispers always held information worth hearing.

"Okay guys," Cloud turned back to face the group. "We're about halfway there, just across this bridge and down those mountains. Tifa, you're the guide here, anything else to add?"

Tifa thought carefully, "Okay, I haven't been here in some time, but.." she looked across the bridge. "These mountains are like honeycombs, most of the paths link together. If you get lost just head north, we should all be able to meet at the foot of the mountains. We'll probably have to camp in these mountains tonight, though." Tifa looked to Cloud signifying that she was through.

"Lets mosey." Cloud cautiously stepped onto the bridge, it creaked and groaned, but held firm. Everyone filed onto the bridge, Barret the most worried.

"What if we too heavy?" The huge man seemed almost afraid as he looked over the edge.

"Won't happen," Tifa insisted, "Even if it did, Cloud and I survived before remember?" Tifa's evil grin betrayed her true intentions.

"Not helping!" Barret muttered, but he slowly took cautious steps. "Why don't the brat go first!" Cait Sith shrugged and pushed Barret onto the bridge. Cat Sith stayed close behind Barret, giving him small pushes and causing death threats from the big man. Tifa followed them, laughing quietly. Yuffie quickly brushed past Aerith, seemingly intent on keeping someone between her and Vincent.

Aerith looked back to Vincent who was walking confidently onto the bridge. 'What does the planet intend? How are Yuffie and Vincent linked?' All that she said to him was, "Hurry Vincent, they're leaving us behind." She smiled and rushed past Yuffie. Yuffie tried to protest, but Aerith wouldn't let her past. "Sorry Yuffie, your turn to stand near Vincent."

Yuffie carefully glance over her shoulder, when she met his bloody eyes she quickly looked forward, a small blush creeping to her face. 'I bet he already thinks I'm a brat.' She thought sadly. Suddenly Vincent froze.

"Run." He called to the others, before they could ask why they heard an ominous crack and moan from the bridge. The group hurried forward, but the additional strain caused the rope on their right to snap, the bridge fell from beneath them. Everyone grabbed the bridge, except Aerith and Yuffie. Aerith was close enough to Tifa to grab on to the fighters legs. Yuffie started falling, she watched in slow motion her fingers scraped on the bridge.

'No! I missed!' Yuffie despaired, but then she saw a flash of crimson and felt something grab her wrist. She looked up into Vincent's eyes. The red orbs were intense; she almost had to look away. Vincent, moving far faster than a normal man, had his claw imbedded in the wooden planks and his hand clamped around Yuffie's wrist. And there they hung, AVALANCHE hung by a thread.

"Remain calm." Cloud slipped back into his leader role. "I'm going to try and make it to the other side. You guys..think light thoughts."

"No time for $#&& jokes!" Barret yelled. "Move it spiky-a$$!" Cloud carefully began to move toward the edge, hand over hand. More creaking came from the bridge in protest, and then the worst happened. SNAP They hung in mid-air momentarily before gravity took its effect and AVALANCHE fell into the fog below them.

Yuffie was scared she was going to die. No one could survive this fall, could they? As she fell she felt her wrist being pulled, she looked over to see Vincent. His cape and hair flowing wildly in the wind, 'At least I won't die alone.' That thought provided little comfort as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the end coming. She thought of all the things she wouldn't ever get to do, 'No challenging the Pagoda, no restoring Wutai, no more bickering with Godo, no first kiss, never knowing a husband's embrace. Leviathan help us!'

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt herself pulled up against warmth. She opened her eyes to see darkness, after a moment's fear; she looked up and realized where she was. Vincent had pulled her above him; his back would hit the ground first. He was cradling her to him like a child. She couldn't see his face, surrounded by his flowing hair. However, his eyes pierce through, they still had their sadness, but no fear. "Vincent." Yuffie's words were stripped away by the rushing wind. 'He's trying to protect me!' Yuffie's tears finally came, but they too were never seen, dried by the wind.

She clung closer to him, "Vincent." She whispered into his chest, his heart seemed to respond with its rhythmic beating, "Aren't you scared?" The question was never answered, as a sickening thud resounded from Vincent's impact, Yuffie heard the air rush from him, and she felt the impact through him. She fell into darkness.

LATER.

Yuffie felt herself slowly going up and down. She thought it odd that she felt like she was on the ocean, without her seasickness. She slowly fought back the darkness, trying to free her mind; she wasn't at sea she was in the mountains. And her whole body ached, 'What happened?' Finally, the fog cleared from her mind. She lay on top of something soft, surprisingly warm, and breathing? Yuffie looked down and realized she still was held in Vincent's arms; even the impact hadn't made him let her go. She looked down at his face, wreathed by his ebony locks, red bandana, and crimson cape, his face looked ethereal. Then she noticed the blood, blood had tricked slowly from his pale lips.

She reached gingerly up and wiped the blood from his face. "Thank you Vincent." Yuffie tried to get up, but Vincent's arms were locked, his strength far surpassed hers. She continued to struggle but to no avail. "Fine." Yuffie pouted. "Wonder how far we fell?" Yuffie strained her neck to look up, she gasped in shock, the remains of the bridge were easily two hundred feet above them. Her gaze fell back to Vincent's face. "How did we survive? Why did you even do that for me?"

She remained in his arms feeling his breathing and listening to his heart. Yuffie was amazed by the slowness of the beats, it was as if his heart stopped and only occasionally pumped blood. After listening to his heart for some time she noticed the sun getting low, almost touching the tips of the mountain. Yuffie's limbs were getting stiff from not moving, and she noticed for the first time in awhile she felt bored. "Ok, if I'm bored then its time to get moving." Yuffie looked to Vincent's pale face, "VINCENT!"

VINCENT'S MIND, BACK UP TIME JUST A LITTLE BIT.

Vincent remembered feeling the bridge shift dangerously, he remembered calling out to his new associates. He also remembered watching the small girl Yuffie falling, unable to catch the bridge. He watched himself dive for her hoping to catch her and the bridge at the same time. 'So the monster still tries to be the hero.' He berated himself. He felt strange things when she looked up into his eyes, her stormy eyes pleading him. He banished the image, 'She just wanted to be saved, and her eye's would have been the same for anyone else.'

He relived the moment where he pulled her to him and shielded her with his body. Then there was immense pain and darkness. 'Why do you demons torture me with these images? Do you delight so much in making me see what I have lost?' The three demons just laughed and replayed the events over and over again. Vincent blocked the images out with one of his past, Lucrecia. Her brown hair, her small gold rimmed glasses sliding down her nose as she poured over some report. He heard a noise, someone calling someone. The image of Lucrecia looked up and stared straight at him.

"Vincent." A small voice came, not from Lucrecia, but from beyond her. "Vincent!" it called again. Vincent looked to Lucrecia her normally soft eyes were filled with rage; she mouthed the word, "betrayer!" Vincent felt his soul cringe as he responded, "Betrayer? I've never betrayed you." Lucrecia's image turned and stalked away, into the open arms of Hojo. "NOOO!" he cried.

TIME SYNCHS UP AGAIN.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie cried again, her voice slightly hoarse.

Suddenly Vincent's eyes flew open and he cried out, "NOOO! Lucrecia! I didn't betray you!"

Yuffie cowered in his still locked arms; fearful of the emotion the normally silent man had just shown. She remained still as he shook furiously, slowly tightening his arms. She finally spoke up when she could barely breath. "Vinnie! Let me go!"

Vincent looked down to her, his eyes full of panic and pain. As he stared at her, the emptiness returned to them. "Yuffie?" his voice slightly tinged with distress.

"Not for much longer if you don't let me go!" Yuffie struggled again against his arms.

He immediately released her and sat up, holding his head in his hands. Yuffie crawled away gasping for breath, when she finally regained it she returned her attention to the dark man. "Vincent?"

His head shot up, his normal gaze regained. "My apologies Yuffie, I didn't mean to harm you."

Yuffie looked at him carefully. "Thanks for saving my life." Vincent made no reply other than a slight nod. Yuffie looked around, "So..should we get going?" Vincent nodded once again and stood quickly, seemingly unaffected by the fall. Yuffie tried to stand, but the soreness in her legs made her unsteady, she tried taking a step and fell. She was surprised when her decent to the ground was suddenly stopped. Vincent stood next to her; he had grabbed the straps of her armor and suspended her in the air. 'That's another one I owe him.'

"Carefully." His cold voice said as he helped her to stand. She carefully steadied herself and began walking. She stumbled once more but Vincent caught her again. When she looked at his face there was no trace of laughter or annoyance, just nothing. As they continued on the twisting path darkness settled onto them.

"Are we going to stop?" Yuffie could barely see Vincent's form; it was as if the shadows moved to hide him. "Vincent?" She called, when no reply came, she increased her pace. "Vincent!" she called, again no reply she began running. "VINCENT!" her voice was panicked, "VIN-" she ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Vincent's voice echoed from the shadowy object.

"That was real sneaky Mr. Valentine!" she was suddenly angry and had a sore bottom, "You left me in the dark and didn't answer when I called! How could you do that! Then you decide to play brick wall! Jeez, how inconsiderate!" She took a breath to continue.

"Are you finished?" Vincent interrupted.

Yuffie didn't miss a beat, "No. Why?"

"Found a place to stay for the night." Vincent replied monotone as always.

"Well in that case lead on!" Yuffie hopped up and brushed the dirt off her shorts. "But I'm still not through with you yet!" Yuffie felt more like herself after the short tirade. 'I just needed a good fight.' Yuffie smirked, 'Although its not as much fun when no one fights back.'

"Yuffie this way." Vincent called from within the mouth of a cave.

"Hold up! I thought we already discussed leaving me behind!" Yuffie ran into the cave and immediately bonked her head on something. "OWWW!" She whined rubbing her forehead. 'Smooth move, Kisaragi. Now he thinks you're a complete dofus!'

"Watch your head." Vincent remarked walking past her.

'Did he make a joke?' Yuffie stared after the caped man. 'Naw, he just didn't know I had already hit my head.' Yuffie stared into the darkness of the cave she couldn't see a thing. "Got a light?" she called. Yuffie was startled when two floating red orbs suddenly appeared, she was about to run out of the cave when a small light illuminated Vincent's face. "Did you know your eyes glow in the dark?" She said, more to calm herself then expecting an answer.

Vincent simply lit a small pile of wood. The cavern was filled with the light. Yuffie glanced around the cavern. It was narrow but long, she thought she heard water running. Yuffie cupped her ear. "You hear that? Sounds like water running."

Vincent motioned to the back of the small cavern, "There is a hot spring at that end."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "A hot spring?" Yuffie's mind filled with the thoughts of a bath. No one in the group had bathed since Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie's hair was slightly matted and she knew she didn't smell well.

Vincent had noticed the group's odd smell, but had said nothing; it was no concern of his. Yuffie looked at her tattered clothes, they were grimy. Thoughts of laundry actually entered the girl's mind. (A\N: Probably for the first time. She was a princess and all.) "I'm taking a bath." Yuffie walked toward the back of the cave where a decent sized pool steamed. Yuffie undid her armguard, letting her armor and shuriken drop the floor. She was about to remove her shirt when she remembered Vincent. She whirled about to face him.

"No peeking!" She cried. Vincent just stared into the fire. "Can't you go stand watch or something?" Vincent gave her his cold stare, then to Yuffie's surprise he stood and walked to the cave entrance, his cape whirling behind him. Yuffie stared after him. "Thank you." She said snobbishly, 'I really am feeling better!' She turned her attention back to the spring.

LATER, NOT VERY MUCH LATER, JUST ENOUGH TIME FOR YUFFIE TO BATH AND WASH HER OUTFITS. (SHE ONLY HAS TWO. KNAPSACKS ARE ONLY SO BIG!)

Yuffie sat in the spring, letting her clothes dry out. All her clothes were filthy even her underwear. After some embarrassing thought she removed and washed them as well, keeping a wary eye on Vincent, making sure he didn't peek. However, she was sure he hadn't, he hadn't even moved the whole time she was watching him. He just stood, still as a statue. Yuffie would have never trusted the others not to peek, but she felt she could trust Vincent.

When her clothes had dried, Yuffie shook herself off and quickly dressed. She looked at her yellow sneakers, armor, and shuriken with disdain. 'Not ready for those yet.' She looked to Vincent, the way his cape flowed, ebony hair dancing across the sea of red. 'The dream!' Yuffie realized that Vincent matched the man in her dream. 'He was the one protecting me? But how? Why?' Yuffie lost herself in her thoughts, staring at Vincent.

Vincent felt her eyes on him, he turned his head slightly, "Are you finished Yuffie?"

Yuffie's startled voice echoed, "Yes, you can turn around." Vincent turned, his eyes locked into hers. Vincent tried to ignore the scent invading his nostrils, her scent. She had a rare scent, Vincent's mind tried to remember the name, but it was too far in his past. Her skin and hair were still moist from her bath, the light from the fire played across her skin and hair. She seemed to be glowing. Vincent breath was taken away. Yuffie stared at him, still lost in the revelation.

Vincent barely controlled his voice, "I will take the watch." He turned back to the cave entrance. 'What was that?' Vincent was confused at the emotions that he thought were long dead. 'Is this what Lucrecia meant by my betrayal?' The demons used these new toys and began their torture again. Vincent stared into the darkness.

Yuffie continued to stare after him until the fire died into soft glowing embers. She finally tore her eyes away from him and lay down to sleep. She looked around for her blankets then remembered, '#$ it! Cat and Barret were carrying our camp stuff!' She looked at her spare clothes, another sweater, and shorts. She sighed as she pulled on her spare top and tried to use the shorts and her knapsack as a makeshift blanket. She huddled close to the now dead fire, and there she shivered herself to sleep.

Vincent heard something rattling later in the night. He turned to see Yuffie, curled up into a ball shivering intensely. He was surprised that even his heightened hearing could notice her teeth rattling. "Poor child." He removed his cape and laid it atop her. Yuffie quickly grasped and snuggled deeper into it. "Rest well, ninja." Vincent returned to his post and stared into the darkness. 'What did Lucrecia mean?' He pondered as the night deepened.

Throughout the night, he could hear Yuffie mumble in her sleep, mostly about materia. But once he heard his name, she didn't say it with fear; she actually had a thankful tone to her voice. Vincent looked at his golden claw, 'The only truth to me. This monstrous thing exists to give the world a warning about what I truly am.' He clenched the claw tightly, 'Hojo freed the monster.'


	16. Secret revealed

Chapter 16: Secret revealed.

Yuffie awoke to an unfamiliar smell. It was a deep smell, one of strength. She couldn't name the smell, but it somehow soothed her very core. She sighed contently and pulled her blanket closer to her. She snapped awake, 'Blanket?'

She lifted her covering off and examined it, 'This is Vincent's cape.' She looked over to the cave entrance, her breath caught in her throat. Vincent stood motionless; Yuffie was surprised at how lean he looked. The morning sun outlined his figure, even though he wasn't as tall or as big as Barret, Vincent surely gave a more imposing stance. Even with his back turned Yuffie could feel this dark man's aura. She knew that crowds would part for him, fearing his sheer presence. Yuffie had one more realization; 'I'm going to get to see him without the cape!' Her trademark grin spread across her face.

"Mornin' Vinnie!" She called as she stood. She walked over to him, silently berating herself for not putting on her sneakers, 'Cold toes! Cold toes!' She came to a stop behind Vincent. "Thanks for the cape, it was really nice of you." Vincent turned, Yuffie nearly gasped at the man's visage. Without his cape hiding him, she could see his broad shoulders, solid neck, and cut features. 'Hottie alert!' She thought.

Vincent took his cape, "You are welcome. Please gather your things, we will leave shortly." He turned back around and fastened the cape into its normal position. He noticed that a new scent lingered on the cloth, her scent. The smell bothered him, he knew that he had encountered it before, but his memory failed him. He brushed the thoughts away, 'No need for a monster to be concerned about long forgotten memories.'

Yuffie appeared beside him, "Ready?" she chirped. Vincent answered by walking out of the cave. "Wait up!" She called, running after him. They continued up the pathway. Yuffie found Vincent's silence annoying so she decided to make it her mission either make him talk or at the very least get him to tell her to shut up.

"So where were you born?" Yuffie thought it best to find out his past, none of the others had any luck the previous day, but she was Yuffie! Vincent silently walked on. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes." Vincent answered coldly.

"It was rude of you not to answer!" Yuffie replied, "So where were you born?" Vincent was silent. Yuffie was slightly annoyed, "You're not gonna answer huh?"

"No." came Vincent's reply.

"Fine! Two can play at that game!" Yuffie crossed her arms and continued walking. 'He'll break soon, he won't be able to stand the silence!' Yuffie smirked to herself. They continued walking for almost an hour. Yuffie was bursting at the seams; she'd never been quiet for this long, ever. Finally she broke, "Arrgh! You're annoying!" Vincent gave her a quick glance and then returned his gaze to the path ahead.

'Okay new plan, he'll never crack under silence. He obviously doesn't want to talk about the past,' Yuffie thought deeply until an idea came to her. "You won't talk about your past, but will you at least answer me about what you like?"

'She is never going to be silent. She'll only get louder from here on out.' Vincent inwardly sighed, "Yes."

"Okay what do you think about materia?" Yuffie started on her favorite subject.

"It has its place." Vincent replied.

"Its place?" Yuffie was confused. To her materia was supposed to be everything, with it she was going to restore Wutai, how could he make it seem so small? "What do you mean?"

"Materia is ancient knowledge, it can be used for good or evil. The users decide." Vincent answered cryptically.

Yuffie remained confused, "Do you always have to talk so weird?"

Vincent gave her a cold look, and then his eyes caught a glimpse of movement. 'Something is out there.' He could hear sounds of breathing, ones that came before an animal pounced. "Yuffie stand ready, something is hunting us." He drew the Quicksilver and crouched slightly. Yuffie gave him a confused look, but drew her shuriken and scanned the area.

"I don't see anything." She whispered to Vincent. Vincent's eyes continued to search for any sign of the thing he could hear. He silently cursed the craggy mountains; the breathing echoed so much he couldn't pinpoint where the breathing was coming from.

Yuffie was becoming increasingly worried, she couldn't see or hear anything, but Vincent was so sure. She turned to look at his figure; he was staring intently up the slight hill. Suddenly, almost faster than her eye could register, he leveled his gun and fired. The shot was followed by a yelp of pain. Yuffie looked to where the yelp and come from. A nibel wolf was limping toward them; she was about to throw her shuriken when she noticed Vincent. He was ignoring the wolf entirely; he was even turned slightly away from it. 'Is he crazy!' Yuffie turned her attention back to the wolf. She was surprised to see it had slumped to the ground, dead. 'He knew he killed it.' Shock came over her body; 'he knew he killed it in one shot!'

As Yuffie stood there amazed, three more wolves burst from the undergrowth. Vincent immediately fired at one. It fell to the ground and skidded to a halt, blood flowing from the hole in its skull. Before Vincent could fire at another wolf, one jumped toward him. He nimbly dodged and shot the wolf in midair. The wolf hit the ground in a heap, blood flowing from the holes in the top and the bottom of its head. The third wolf was able to knock Vincent to the ground; his gun skidded away from him. The wolf stood atop him for a moment before lunging for his throat.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, she began rushing toward Vincent. She was stopped be a wolf jumping into her path. "You want some? Come and get it!" She yelled fierily. The wolf seemed to smile before lunging at her. She stood her ground momentarily; at the last moment before the wolf's claws could sink into her she fell backwards to the ground. As she fell she threw her shuriken into the wolf's exposed chest. She shirked away from the spray of blood from the dead wolf, 'Have to thank Reno for that move.' When she thought about thanking the fire headed Turk, 'Maybe not.'

The wolf atop Vincent suddenly drew back in pain, several teeth missing. Vincent had raised his claw in time; the wolf's bite had no effect on the metal arm. Vincent took advantage of the wolf's momentary confusion; he slipped from beneath the beast and jumped to his feet. The wolf, now fangless, turned its attention back to its target. Its feral eyes burned with hate for the creature that had killed three of its pack mates. It walked slowly around the crimson thing; it suddenly bunched its muscles and lunged.

Vincent smoothly avoided the wolf's claws and fangs, as the wolf passed by him; Vincent drove his claw into the beast's neck. The wolf's howl of pain was cut off when Vincent calmly crushed the beast's spine. The wolf fell limply to the ground, Vincent stood over the beast silently before wiping the blood from his claw onto the beast's coat.

"You okay?" Yuffie's voice broke the silence. Vincent retrieved his gun and nodded slightly. He looked pointedly at the blood spattered on her clothes. Yuffie read his gaze, "Not mine. The stupid wolf bled all over me!" Yuffie kicked the wolf she had killed. "Dumb thing!" She yelled down to it, it of course didn't answer. Yuffie looked up to see Vincent walking away, "Hey! Don't you remember about not leaving me behind! I thought we cleared that up last night!" To her surprise, Vincent paused long enough for her to catch up. Yuffie rolled her eyes, 'What a gentlemen.' The duo continued into the mountain.

BACK TO THE OTHERS.

"Where could they be?" Tifa wrung her hands in worry. "Shouldn't we go back and look for them?"

Cloud's heart was pained at Tifa's distress, "We said if we got separated we would meet at the bottom of the mountains. If we don't go there, they might go back into the mountains and look for us." Cloud sighed, "We might never find each other in all those tunnels."

Aerith gently grasped Tifa's arm, "Cloud is right, they'll be okay. We just need to get to the bottom of the mountain." Aerith gave her a comforting smile. "They're probably waiting for us already."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tifa gave a weak smiled, but it was obvious she was still worried.

"I jus' hope the brat will be alright wit that guy." Barret was worried about the thought of what that man might do to Yuffie. The group had known Vincent less that a day, they were all slightly scared of the dark gunslinger, especially knowing he had once been a Turk.

Cloud shook his head turned to the chutes in front of him. "Which one should we try now?" The group had already tried another chute, it lead them to the reactor and back to the top of the chutes, a complete waste of time. When no one answered, he motioned to the chute with the number one painted on it. "Lets try this one." He and the others jumped into the tube, it was longer than the first one they tried. Cloud prepared himself when he finally saw the end. "Almost there." He called back to the group, when he emerged he immediately drew his sword, before him stood a monster.

The monster was a deep violet, it had several legs, each ending in razor sharp claws. Its face was pointed into horns; spikes ran the length of its back, all the way to the tip of its tail. Lucky for the group it hadn't yet noticed them. As each member came from the chute, they were immediately silenced. Cloud motioned them to prepare. Upon his signal Barret began shooting, Aerith and Nanaki called forth bolts of lighting, while Cait Sith, Tifa, and Cloud charged the beast.

The beast roared in pain as the bullets and bolts struck its body, leaving dozens of small holes and smoking flesh. It turned, swinging one of its massive arms, Tifa was able to jump over the beast attack, but Cait Sith was sent flying into the wall. Tifa's flight ended with her foot solidly impacting the beast's head, it flung its head back in pain before turning its gaze back to the fearless fighter. It was about to lung when it felt a sharp pain in its leg; Cloud was swinging his massive sword leaving deep gashes in the beast's body. The beast swung at him, but Cloud was able to back away safely.

The injured beast backed away slightly, staring down the group before it. Its mouth moved into a sneer as it unleashed its magic. Small sparks formed in the air around the group, with a bright flash the sparks connected, a pyramid shape formed around the group. They attempted to move out of it, but they were too slow. Lightning filled the pyramid, electrocuting the hapless occupants. Each writhed in pain, their bodies jerked as the electricity jolted their muscles. Cloud was the first to rise to his feet.

He grimaced in pain; he looked up to see the monster slowly approaching them. His caught movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced quickly at it, he grimaced again. At least a dozen of the grasshopper-like creatures were coming their way, attracted by the sound of battle. "Great."

OUTSIDE THE CAVE.

"Ya think those guys would at least leave us a sign or something." Yuffie whined. Her companion maintained his normal silence from where he was examining the ground. "What are you looked at anyways?" Yuffie asked as if noticing his position for the first time.

Vincent stood silently, "They passed this way recently." He walked into the cave. Yuffie stared after him, looked to the ground that he had examined, and then chased after him. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness. When she could finally see, she noticed Vincent standing in front of a big tube with the number one displayed. "They went in here."

"How can you be so sure?" Yuffie asked, unconvinced.

Vincent pointed to the ground, "Footprints." Yuffie looked to where he was pointing, there were a grouping of prints overlapping each other. Yuffie laughed when she saw the sheer size difference between Barret's massive foot and Nanaki's paw print. Yuffie looked up to see Vincent had moved away from the tube and was staring over the edge of the cliff intently.

"What's going on?" Yuffie raced up to Vincent. When she followed his gaze she gasped, the others were battling for their lives, but even Yuffie could see they weren't doing well. Yuffie turned to Vincent, but jumped back when she saw his state.

Vincent was hunched over in obvious pain, his hands clutched his head, and Yuffie could hear deep guttural sounds coming from him. She reached out to him, "Vincent?" Vincent's reply was a gasp of pain.

Vincent could feel the demon fighting to get out, breaking down his mental barriers. Pain wracked his tainted body. 'Curse you Hojo!' He could feel another mind forcing his away; it was a simple mind only desiring to kill. Horns pierced his skull, his human features faded away becoming a snout filled with deadly fangs. Purple fur grew from his skin. Claws stretched from his hands and feet. His muscles bulged and shifted, a tail snaked out from his body. His ebony locks burst into a red cascade. Vincent's mind finally gave into the demon, 'Galian beast, protect my comrades.' Was his last thought before darkness clouded his mind.

Yuffie was horrified watching his transformation, she watched in terror as a huge beast was replacing the dark gunslinger. She stared as Vincent's clothes shimmered away, to reveal a huge monster. It roared in anger before leaping down the cliff.

Cloud flinched at the roar, 'Not something else.' Cloud looked toward the source of the roar, his eyes widened when he saw a purple monster descending the cliff behind the group. "Look out!" He called to the others. The beast jumped down the last of the cliff and landed amongst AVALANCHE. To their surprise it didn't attack them it charged the scorpion-like monster.

The scorpion swung its clawed arm at this newest threat. The Galian beast jumped onto its arm and ran up onto the beast body, where it tore savagely at the creatures back. The creature roared in pain and tried to shake the Galian beast off. This attempt angered the Galian even more; it sunk its teeth into the beast neck and tore its claws into the monsters throat. The monster began gurgling as blood flowed into its windpipe. It slowly lost control of its body as the Galian crushed its spine; finally, it toppled to the ground dead.

The Galian released its death-grip and roared in triumph. It looked around for its next target, the insects. The Galian roared again as it sent its energy out. Small orbs flew from it body, landing among the insects. The orbs burst into infernos; the insects writhed in agony before crumbling into dust. Now the Galian searched for more to kill. Its glowing eyes fell upon the shocked group of humans. It clenched its claws and took a step towards them. Suddenly a little one jumped in front of it. Its eyes locked on its new target as it took another step.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out. The beast slowly approaching her froze. "Vincent! We're your allies!" The beast roared in frustration and stepped back. It clutched its head, as if something was tearing at its mind. It began to shrink in size, its fur shortening. The deadly claws and fangs retreated; its massive horns sank back into its head. Slowly the Galian beast morphed back into Vincent, again there was a shimmering as his clothing reappeared over his body, before he slumped to the ground.

AVALANCHE stared at the fallen form of Vincent. "What was that? He changes into monsters?" Cloud was the first to speak.

"$ freak!" Barret began, "He ain't even human."

Yuffie's eyes lit up in fury, "Yes he is! He changed when we saw how much trouble you guys were in!"

Barret responded in fury, "Why you defendin' him? He's a freak!"

Small tears formed in Yufie's eyes, "No he's not! Freaks don't lend people their capes when they're cold! Freaks don't feel guilt!"

Barret was about to respond when Aerith stepped between them, "What if he was a human experiment?" Barret fumed but he couldn't respond. "Just think of the pain Shinra caused him!" At the mention of Shinra, Barret gave in as he turned away with a snort.

A small groan came from Vincent, Yuffie and Aerith knelt beside him. "Are you okay Vincent?" Aerith asked gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. Vincent slowly rose to a standing position, stumbling slightly, silently refusing Aerith's and Yuffie's help. "Are you still with us Vincent? What happened?" Aerith's emerald eyes shimmered with concern, mirroring Yuffie's.

Vincent looked between them and the rest of the group. "I am fine." He strenuously answered.

Cloud stepped up to the dark man, he looked up into the bloody gaze, "What was that?"

Vincent stared into the younger man's eyes; he noticed Cloud shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "More punishment for my crimes." Vincent's breathing was still strained, the transformation taking its toll.

"Punishment?" Yuffie couldn't believe her ears, "What kind of punishment is that!"

Vincent shifted his gaze to the small ninja, "I am a monster. That was simply one of the forms."

Yuffie didn't flinch from his gaze, "Monster? How can a human be a monster?"

"I am not human." Vincent closed his bloody eyes, "Hojo revealed my true form."

Yuffie was about to respond but Cloud spoke first, "Can you control it? And what do you mean, ONE of the forms?"

Vincent opened his eyes and gave the swordsman a cold stare, "Yes." He lied, 'I only maintain strings on the beasts mind.' After a tense moment between Cloud and him he answered the second question, "I am aware of two others."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "You mean your possessed by three demons?" Aerith asked quietly. Vincent turned his cold gaze to her and nodded. "How sad." Aerith replied in a whisper. Vincent inwardly scoffed at her pity, but remained silent.

"If you no longer wish for me to travel with you I will not." Vincent spoke suddenly.

Cloud motioned everyone to come together, "Let us talk it over, please step away." Vincent walked over and leaned against the cave wall, no emotion showing in his eyes or face. After a furtive glance at Vincent, Cloud began. "Well? What should we do?"

"What else? Let him come!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I don want no #$ freak beside me!" Barret fumed.

"He's in so much pain." Tifa looked towards Vincent, "He did say he was going with us to atone, isn't that enough?"

"He is possessed by powerful demons," Nanaki began, "yet he was able to prevent the purple demon from attacking us. That has a certain merit."

"I don't want him to come." Cait Sith piped up, "He's just like a bad memory!"

"I don't know if I can trust him." Cloud sighed, "He admitted knowing about the demons, but didn't tell us sooner." Everyone looked at Aerith, each plead with their eyes for her to agree with them.

Yuffie had tears forming in her eyes, 'Come on Aerith! Everyone will go along with what you say!'

"I think.." Aerith paused, 'Help me planet.' She silently prayed. She looked about the group, reading their eyes; finally her gaze fell on Yuffie. Aerith tilted her head slightly a bemused expression on her face. "Why do you want him to join us so bad Yuffie?" Yuffie looked at Aerith in surprise.

"Yeah! Why da $& do ya want that freak ta come anyway?" Barret said. The rest of the group joined with questioning looks on their faces. Yuffie looked down at her feet and absently kicked pebbles.

"Are you going to answer?" Cloud pressed.

'What am I gonna say? I want this demon-possessed guy to come with us on just a feeling? Yeah, right.' Yuffie kicked more pebbles, 'What am I gonna do?' Yuffie's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, 'THAT'S IT!'

"You okay Yuffie?" Tifa asked the normally hyperactive ninja.

"I think he should join because he'll hates Shinra just like the rest of us." Yuffie paused briefly, "And because even if we don't let him travel with us, he'll continue anyway. Wouldn't you rather have him working with you than just to have him appear whenever he feels like it?"

Cloud's expression showed his obvious shock, "YOU came up with that?"

Yuffie gave him an indignant glare, "What! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't have super intelligent ideas."

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but Aerith spoke first. "She's right Cloud. I would rather have him working with us." Cloud looked between Aerith, Tifa, Nanaki, and Yuffie.

Cloud groaned, "Fine. Four votes to three, he comes."

Barret's protests were drowned out by Yuffie and Aerith's squeals of delight. Nanaki smiled slightly. Tifa let out a sigh of relief, and Cait Sith looked very disturbed.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Vincent inwardly sighed, easily hearing their conversation. Although he was confused by his slight feeling of relief, 'I'm relieved to remain in their company? Why?' Vincent brooded deeper.

"Let's mosey." Cloud called to the new AVALANCHE.

DOWN THE MOUNTAIN.

"At last no more rocks!" Yuffie took off her sneakers and beat pebbles out of them. "Stupid rocks!"

The group, except Vincent, laughed at the girl's antics. "I definitely agree with you." Aerith smiled.

"The fight took some time, we should make camp soon. Night will soon fall." Nanaki said with a small chuckle.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Let's see if we can find a good site."

"Preferably one with a stream. We need water and" Nanaki wrinkled his nose, "You guys smell." The ladies answered him with death glares. Nanaki smirked, "Well, you do. Except for Yuffie," he gazed quizzically at the shinobi, ignoring the deadly gazes of Tifa and Aerith, "Why is that?"

"Vinnie found a hot spring in the mountains, so naa!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Nanaki.

"That's not fair." Tifa teased, "We get Barret's snoring, you get a bath with Vincent."

Yuffie blushed furiously, "Vinnie didn't get in the water at all." Yuffie looked pointedly at Cait Sith and Barret, "Some men still have manners! He didn't even try to peek!"

"Oh, so Vincent's a gentlemen." Aerith joined in the teasing, "What else do you know about your man." Yuffie blushed an even deeper red and was about to answer.

"Enough!" Cloud yelled, "Let's find a campsite. Everyone pair off; find a stream, and PHS the location. Aerith, your with me. Tifa and Barret, Nanaki and Cait Sith." Cloud gave Yuffie teasing smile, "Yuffie and Vincent."

"At least I'm not wit' da #$ cat!" Barret said with relief. Nanaki rolled his eye as he followed the bouncing Cat Sith away. "Let's go Tif!" Barret moved into the under-growth, followed closely by Tifa.

"Let's go Cloud!" Aerith happily followed Cloud away. "Have fun Yuffie!" she called back. When they were a distance away, Aerith spoke quietly, "Thanks Cloud." Cloud gave her a confused look.

"For what?" He asked.

Aerith gave him a sweet smile, "Nothing really." Cloud's face remained confused as they walked on.

Yuffie looked at her assigned 'buddy'. "So alone again." She laughed. Vincent raised an eyebrow slightly. "Come on! That was a joke! Let's get going!" Yuffie reached towards Vincent. Vincent pulled back from her hand, 'What's up? Am I gross or something?' Yuffie sighed, "Fine, you lead." Vincent walked into the forest, followed closely by a hyperactive ninja.

FIFTEEN MINUTES PASS.

"So do you like rock?" Yuffie asked.

"No." Vincent replied.

"Country? Pop? Rap? Techno? Classical? Hip-hop? Soft rock?" Yuffie made a small list as they walked on.

"No. No. No. No. Yes. No. No." Vincent answered quietly. 'The demons have nothing on her.'

"Oh so do you like any mus- Hey! You said yes!" Yuffie smiled, and then creased her brow in thought. "Which one did you say yes to?"

"Classical." Vincent answered.

"So you like moldy-oldies, huh? I don't like 'em very much. Too slow, now rock.." Yuffie rambled on.

Vincent noted to himself, 'At least she doesn't need anyone to have a conversation with.' Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Yuffie walked on for a few moments before noticing.

"Hey." Yuffie frowned at him, "What did you stop for?" She stared at him intently. After a few moments Vincent walked into the woods. "Wait up!" Yuffie hurried after him. She lost him sight of him through the thick foliage. "Vinnie!" she called. When no one answered, she continued in the direction she thought he went.

'When I get my hands on him!' Yuffie imagined all the annoying things she could do to Vincent. After a few minutes of traveling, she caught sight of a flash of red. "Vinnie?" she moved towards the color until Vincent's form came into view. "There you are, I thought we had cleared up this whole Leave Yuffie behind stuff?" Yuffie ran up to push him, but stopped when she saw what he was staring at, her breath caught in her throat.

A small waterfall cascaded down dark rocks, splashing down into a clear pond. A fine mist hung about the falls, giving the scenery an ethereal feel. When Yuffie looked back to Vincent, she almost gasped. He stood, staring into the pond, the mist settled into his ebony locks, causing them to shimmer in the slight breeze. His cape swirled about his feet, making him look as if he were floating. "Hey guys!"

Yuffie snapped out of her trance. "What?"

Aerith was waving at them from beside the pond. "We were about to call you. The rest should be here shortly." As if on cue, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki, and Cait Sith appeared. "There they are now."

"Nice place." Tifa admired.

"Yep, Cloud heard water and we followed it here." Aerith motioned to Cloud, who was busily filling water bottles.

Tifa smiled, "Yeah, he comes in useful sometimes." Cloud gave her an annoyed look. "Well let's start with the bathes." Tifa looked pointedly at the men, "Since it's ladies first you guys need to go away." Tifa turned to the pond, and then looked back as a thought came to her. "Any peeking.." She cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Come on Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled and skipped toward the pond. Vincent watched as she parted the mist, 'Innocence.' He thought regretfully. He watched as the mist condensed on her skin, again she seemed to radiate light. 'The child has such a spirit. Even though she can be very talkative.' Vincent turned and joined the rest of the men as they went off under Tifa's watchful eye.

The male group stopped when the trees obscured the vision of the pond. Vincent leaned against a tree, Barret and Cait Sith engaged in a debate over one of Cait's fortunes, Cloud began polishing the numerous nicks out of his massive sword. To Vincent's surprise, Nanaki sat down next to him.

"Well Vincent, what do you think of AVALANCHE so far?" Nanaki's golden eye met Vincent's bloody ones.

Vincent shrugged, "A path to Hojo."

Nanaki's fur raised at the name, "Hojo.." a dangerous edge to his voice. Silence fell as neither wanted to continue down that subject.

Nanaki suddenly grinned, "How was spending time alone with Yuffie?"

Vincent gave an indifferent shrug, "Very talkative."

"You noticed that about our little ninja." Nanaki grin fell, "It is sad for one so young to be caught up in these event."

Vincent nodded, "Indeed." Nanaki asked no more questions, the only sounds were of Cloud's polishing and Barret's pointless argument with Cait Sith.

BACK AT THE POND.

"Much better." Aerith sighed as she smoothed her freshly washed dress. Tifa and Yuffie nodded their agreement. Aerith turned to Yuffie, "You remember that you were going to explain?"

Yuffie looked up, a slight blush coming to her cheeks, "About what?"

Aerith raised her eyebrow. "You know. About Vincent and the mansion."

Tifa looked up from where she was wringing out a shirt, "Yeah, you were really intent on getting in that crypt and all."

Yuffie bit her lip momentarily before she began with a sigh. "You won't tell anyone else?" Yuffie had come to trust Tifa and Aerith like sisters. They crossed their hearts in promise. "Okay." Yuffie took a deep breath, "I don't really know why I was so intent. It was just a nagging at first, barely noticeable, but then when we were standing in front of that door.." Yuffie held up her arms, "I couldn't bear not getting to the other side."

"You went on a feeling?" Tifa's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah." Yuffie looked down, "Pretty lame, huh?"

"Not at all." Aerith gave her a comforting smile, "You trusted your feelings. We never would have found Odin or Vincent if not for you."

Tifa nodded in agreement, "That's right. You should always trust your feelings. I have to trust my feelings in a fight or I'll make mistakes."

Yuffie's eyes misted over, "Thanks for not laughing."

"Are you girlie's done?" Cait Sith shouted through his megaphone.

Yuffie quickly dried her eyes. "Yeah, you guys can take a bath now." Aerith called back.

"And you sure need it!" Yuffie added with a grin.

"Hey!" Cloud appeared from the bushes with Nanaki.. "You all had an aroma too."

"But now we're clean." Yuffie grinned.

"Shudup brat." Barret crunched through the foliage, followed by Cait Sith.

"Where's Vincent?" Tifa looked about.

"I am here." Vincent's cold voice echoed from the shadows. After a moment he materialized from the shadows.

"Whoa." Tifa's eyes went wide, "How do you do that?" Vincent didn't respond.

"Whatever." Cloud interrupted. "Will you ladies leave, so we can get cleaned up before dark?" With giggles, the girls left them. After a quick check to make sure the girls were gone, the men, and assorted others, laundered their clothes.

Vincent had finished wringing out his dark clothing. When he reached for the cape, he paused. Yuffie's scent still lingered upon the thick cloth. With a moment's hesitation, he strapped the cape into place, unwashed. 'It will take far too long to dry.' He excused himself.

After their bathes, they called the women back and ate a very meager meal as the night closed in around them. Cloud noticed the quick glances Tifa and Aerith were giving him. "What?"

Tifa and Aerith blushed slightly, but remained silent. Yuffie looked between them and Cloud. Suddenly an evil grin of realization spread across her face. "So that's where you two went."

Cloud looked at the girls confused then his eyes widened. Red spread across his face, "You peeked!"

Aerith blushed deeply, while Tifa covered, "We didn't see anything. By the time we build up the courage to look you guys were slipping your shirts back on." Tifa grinned widely, "Really we didn't see anything, honest!"

The two received very anger glares from Barret and Cloud, Vincent seemed unperturbed as he leaned against a tree. After a long uncomfortable silence, Tifa spoke up. "So.. who's turn to take first watch?"

Before Nanaki could answer, Vincent spoke. "I will take the first watch."

"And Tifa will take the second." Nanaki said as he walked into his tent, ending the discussion. "Good night."

Everyone began heading for his or her tent. Soon only Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent remained by the dying fire. "Well I better get some shut-eye before my watch." Tifa waved goodnight as she entered her tent. "Don't stay up late bothering Vincent, Yuffie."

Yuffie scowled at Tifa's tent, "Don't bother Vincent!" she mocked, "I don't bother you. Do I Vincent?" Vincent just stared into the fire. Yuffie marveled at how the flames danced in his eyes, giving life to their normally empty pools. "So what kind of classical music do you like?"

"Good night Yuffie." Vincent ended the conversation before it began.

Yuffie snorted, "Fine, see if I try to make pleasantries with YOU anymore! Hmph!" Yuffie turned and went to her tent.

'If only she meant it.' Vincent thought to himself. As the night passed, the moon shone its light upon the pond and waterfall. Vincent stared at the shimmering elegance of nature. His claw glinted in the moonlight. 'Where do I belong in nature? Does a monster such as myself even have the right to live?' Vincent thought about the gun at his side. He knew the instant relief from life it could bring. He drew the gun, it's smooth silver barrel shone in the moonlight. The quicksilver was given to him when he took second in command of the Turks. He had used it many times to end life. He pressed the barrel to his own temple, he clutched the gun tightly, and slowly he pressed his finger against the trigger. 'No.' he holstered the gun. 'That is a coward's way.'

Vincent stared into the darkness. 'Why did they allow me to stay?' the question surprised him. He searched his mind for an answer but none came. 'They are willing to have a monster in their midst?' He clenched his claw as his mind wandered the possibilities.


	17. Single moments

Disclaimer: Everyone knows by now. Nice catch Neverwhere, the idea did come from Sparhawk and Ulath (don't own them either.) I always liked it; Nanaki seemed like someone who would do that.

Chapter 17: Single moments.

Tifa awoke with a start when sunlight drifted into her tent. "Great. I let Vincent down." She dressed quickly and exited the tent. She looked around; the mist had thickened overnight, yet to be burned off by the morning rays. "Vincent?" She called softly into the mists. She strained her eyes, trying to locate any sign of the gunslinger. A dark image appeared in the mist.

Slowly the mists parted, Tifa set herself into her fighting stance. Wreathes of mist gently released themselves as Vincent's figure revealed itself, "Are you alright Tifa?" His voice mirrored the cold mists.

Tifa relaxed and began breathing again. "Fine. You just startled me. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I require little sleep." Vincent answered as the mists once again tried to hide him.

Tifa sighed slightly, "Thanks Vincent. Guess I'll start breakfast." Tifa went about preparing what she could. Vincent faded back into the mists. As the mists burned away assorted members emerged from their tents. "Morning!" Tifa welcomed them. Half-hearted grunts answered.

"Good morning Tifa!" Aerith replied with smile. She glanced around the group, "Where's Yuffie?"

"She hasn't arisen yet." Nanaki yawned.

"Oh really?" Aerith looked to Tifa. Tifa smiled back, immediately getting her meaning.

Cloud looked up, "What are you two planning?" He asked with obvious suspicion.

Aerith and Tifa gave him their most innocent looks. "Nothing." They said in unison.

"Will it hurt her?" Cloud sighed. The duo shook their heads. "Fine." He sighed. The two women giggled as they approached Yuffie's tent. Vincent looked on from where he leaned against a tree, silently wondering what the two had planned.

"Yyuuufffiiee. Time to get up." Aerith called into the ninja's tent. Mumbled speech came from within the tent protesting the call. Aerith and Tifa exchanged a glance and went to opposite ends of the tent. "This is for tattling on us Yuffie." The two grabbed the edges of the tent and yanked up the tent into the air, revealing a sleeping Yuffie.

Yuffie's blanket half covered her sleeping form. One leg and arm were revealed to the morning rays, a content smile was plastered on her face. A small glistening of drool trickled down her cheek, her short hair splayed out around her head. When the cold morning air hit she immediately lost the smile and curled into a tight ball, pulling the blanket over her tightly. Laughter echoed from the group.

'They can make jokes? Even in a time such as this?' Vincent was confused by this group's actions.

"Time to get up Yuffie!" Aerith called to the shivering ninja. Yuffie just lay there shivering deeper into her blanket. Aerith smiled to Tifa, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Tifa grinned. The two grabbed onto Yuffie's blanket. "One-two-THREE!" Tifa and Aerith stripped Yuffie of the last layer between her and the cold morning. Yuffie curled into an even tighter ball; before opening her eyes, red anger flushed her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Yuffie yelled at the duo, enraged.

Aerith and Tifa gave her sweet looks. "Don't tattle on your friends." Aerith teased.

Yuffie grabbed for the blanket, but Tifa yanked it away. "You don't need this, it's time to get up."

"Give it!" Yuffie was able to latch onto the blanket's edge with her fingers. "Let go!" she pulled on the blanket with all her strength. Tifa held the blanket for a moment more before letting go, sending the small girl flying onto her bottom. "Ouch! Why did you let go!"

Tifa smiled and walked toward the fire, "Because you asked." Aerith giggled before following the fighter. Yuffie glared at them, before noticing Barret and Cat Sith laughing loudly; Cloud and Nanaki were obviously trying to hold the laughter back, without much success.

Yuffie gave them a mean look, "What?" Cloud burst out laughing and pointed to his own hair. Yuffie's eyes widened, she ran over to the pond's edge and looked at her reflection. Her hair was standing as tall as Cloud's, her chocolate locks curled upward defying gravity. She gave the group a nasty look as she used the water to smooth the offending hair. 'Ohh. I'll get them, yes I will.' Yuffie began planning her revenge.

The group's laughter slowly quieted down. Cloud finally spoke, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, "Does anyone know what the next town is?" Everyone around the fire shook his or her head no. "Yuffie?"

"I am NOT talking to you!" Yuffie turned her back on him and started gathering her belongings. 'I don't know anyways.' Yuffie thought to herself. 'Too bad he doesn't know that.'

"Come on Yuffie," Cloud responded, "They were only playing a joke." Yuffie just turned her head, stuck her tongue out, and returned to her task. Cloud groaned, knowing that they would have to watch out for revenge pranks. He shifted his gaze to the last member of the group and shuddered involuntarily. Vincent still scared him. "Do you know Vincent?" Cloud's voice uncomfortable.

Vincent raised his lowered gaze to meet Cloud's. Cloud shifted uncomfortably under the crimson stare. "I do not know. A spot was selected near here for launching space vehicles when I was assigned to Nibelhelm." Vincent answered.

Cloud's face shifted to one of recognition, "Oh yeah. I vaguely remember hearing something about it when I was a kid, although almost no one in Nibelhelm ever really went there."

"I heard about a town growing around a failed rocket once." Cat Sith suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe something is there." Tifa began, "Besides we need to find out if Sephiroth really came this way."

Cloud mulled over the information for a moment before deciding, "Well that looks like our next stop. Let's mosey." Upon the order, everyone gathered their packs and followed Cloud away from the small pond.

Vincent paused a moment and stared toward the waterfall. 'It's odd a monster can still appreciate beauty.' Vincent berated himself.

"Hurry up Vinnie!" Yuffie called back to him. Vincent let out a small sigh before following his odd comrades.

LATE IN DAY, ALMOST SUNSET.

"Wow!" Yuffie stared up at the leaning rocket. It was covered in moss and rust, the large rocket leaned precariously against its girders, threatening to crush the town that surrounded it.

"I'll say." Aerith breathed, the group continued to stare at the contraption for some time.

"Yep. That's our rocket!" A villager noticed their stares. "Really sad it had to happen though, but you'll need to talk to the captain about that."

"The captain?" Cloud still stared at the massive landmark.

"Yeah, he lives in the house directly next to the launch area. The one with the plane in the backyard." The villager answered, "By the way the inn is over there." He motioned toward it.

"Thanks." Cloud thanked him, still in awe of the rocket.

Vincent looked between the rocket and the group before heading toward the building the villager had mentioned. His movement broke the group's trance, and they followed him in.

"That is so amazing!" Aerith began as they entered the inn.

"Yeah I know! What do you think happened?" Tifa responded as she and Aerith continued to chat about the rocket.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the desk, "Do you have any rooms?"

The clerk behind the desk looked over them critically, "Yes, three beds in a room. Three rooms remain open."

"We'll take two of them please." Cloud replied evenly.

"Very good sir." The clerk's mood visibly brightened, "That will be 300 gil." Cloud handed over the coins. "Thank you sir. Your rooms are 1 and 2, there are two bathrooms at opposite ends of the hall. The one at the far end of the hall, next to room 1 has the shower. We are still adding a bath to the other one." The clerk returned his attention to his books after handing Cloud the keys.

"Why only two rooms?" Nanaki asked.

Cloud shrugged, "The ladies can have one, the rest of us will take the second."

"But that's five people ta three beds!" Barret retorted.

"I just shut myself off." Cat Sith answered for Cloud.

"And I will be fine on the floor." Nanaki finished. Barret shrugged and went over to one of the vacant tables and picked up a small menu.

"Good idea." Tifa agreed and sat next to the large man. All but Cat Sith and Vincent joined them at the tables and ordered their meal.

"Aren'cha gonna eat Vinnie?" Yuffie teased the gunslinger. Vincent shook his head.

Cloud suddenly looked up from his conversation with Tifa, "If your not going to join us, will you take Cat Sith and get some supplies?" Cloud offered him some gil. Vincent silently accepted the gil and left the inn, Cat Sith bouncing behind him.

'Doesn't he even eat?' Yuffie stared at the door Vincent had disappeared through. Her attention was immediately diverted when their food came.

Vincent groaned inwardly, 'And I thought Yuffie was bad.' Cat Sith had talked endlessly after they left the inn, about nothing important of course.

"I've decided to read your fortune." Cat Sith decided happily. He danced quickly and presented Vincent with a small slip of paper. Vincent continued to ignore the stuffed animal. "Fine! I'll read it to you." Cat Sith cleared his throat as if he were reading an epic poem. "Your world awaits. Embrace it." Cat Sith looked confused, "What in the world does that mean? Cloud got a weird one too." Vincent just walked to the shop.

Vincent quickly gathered the supplies and returned to the inn after night had fallen. He went up to the assigned room and dropped the supplies on one of the bed.

"Find everything?" Cloud asked as he sorted through the bags.

"Yep! We got it all!" Cat Sith danced happily. "You should see the way ol' Vincent can haggle. Puts me to shame." Cloud gave a quizzical glance to Vincent, who shrugged. "Vincent here just had to ask for something and the shop owners would practically give it to him!" Cat Sith explained.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "We'll be going to see this captain in the morning, if Sephiroth went north we'll need something to get us to the northern continent. That villager said something about a plane." Cloud continued sorting for a moment, "And the shower is free, if you care." Vincent considered the thought of a shower for a moment before he left the room.

OTHER ROOM, LATER.

Yuffie awoke with a start as a door closed. She looked over as Tifa walked across the room towel drying her long hair. Aerith sat in front of the vanity, humming a tune as she brushed her hair. "Have a nice nap?" Tifa asked noticing Yuffie was awake.

"Yeah." Yuffie stretched her arms; "A good meal always makes me sleepy."

Tifa laughed quietly, "I thought you weren't talking to us?"

Yuffie shrugged, "I didn't talk to anyone except Vincent the whole way here and he doesn't answer. Except for the occasional Yes or No."

Aerith turned her head slightly, "Find out anything interesting about our resident mystery man?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Not a thing, other than he likes classical music. Which songs, I don't know." She smiled thoughtfully, "He is a pretty good shot though."

Aerith nodded her agreement, "It was amazing how many times he hit the monsters directly in the head."

"Kinda scary to think about though." Tifa said, "I mean, just imagine what he would be like with a rifle."

Yuffie laughed, "He's not too scary, I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt any of us. I mean he held the door open for us! How many guys still do that?"

Aerith smiled, "He defiantly comes from a different time." Tifa silently nodded her agreement.

Yuffie suddenly jumped up from the bed, "Well that's enough admiring the guys for today. Guess it's my turn for the shower." She skipped out of the room. 'Finally a real shower!' She thought happily as she opened the bathroom door. She froze momentarily before, "EEEKKKK!" Yuffie darted back into her room, her face bright red.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked the glowing girl. Yuffie said nothing as she flopped down on a bed.

"What's going on!" Cloud appeared in the doorway, sword in hand, with Nanaki and Barret behind him.

Yuffie spoke from beneath the covers, "Nothing! I.. I.. I just saw something. That's all! I didn't mean to!" Cloud looked to Tifa and Aerith, very confused.

Tifa looked back over the group in the doorway. Suddenly realized something, "Where's Cat Sith and Vincent?"

Cloud shook his head to clear his mind, "Cat Sith shut himself off already, and Vincent went to take a shower."

The light of realization came to Tifa's and Aerith's eyes, followed by laughter. Cloud looked even more confused, along with Nanaki and Barret.

Aerith said between laughs, "Its okay Cloud. We know what happened, go back to your room."

"Okay, if you're sure?" Cloud took a step down the hall.

"Go on Cloud, thanks for coming though." Tifa said between fits of laughter. The trio returned to their room, confused looks still plastered across their faces.

When they had closed the door and regained some of their composure. Tifa and Aerith sat on Yuffie's bed. Tifa was the first to speak, "So what happened?"

Yuffie's head emerged from underneath the blanket, still bright red from embarrassment. "I opened the door and he was there."

Aerith eyes danced with mirth, "Who?"

Yuffie turned even brighter red, if possible, "Vincent." She squeaked out.

New fits of laughter echoed from within the room.

THE GUYS ROOM.

"What do you think happened?" Nanaki asked Cloud. Cloud just shook his head and shrugged. "Why would Yuffie scream like that without due cause?"

Cloud sighed, "I don't know, Aerith and Tifa seemed to realize what it was when I said Vincent was in the shower.." The same glint of realization came to his eyes as Aerith and Tifa's. Cloud broke down into laughter.

"What?" Barret asked annoyed he didn't get the joke.

Cloud choked out, "Yuffie.. ha-ha. Vincent was in.. this is too good.. the shower." Cloud continued to laugh loudly. Barret and Nanaki smiled and joined him in the merriment.

BACK TO THE GIRLS ROOM.

"Come on Yuffie! What did you see?" Tifa and Aerith relentlessly teased the embarrassed ninja.

"Nothing honest!" she said in protest, "He was standing in front of the mirror."

Tifa giggled some more, "Like I said, What did you see?"

Yuffie's blushed returned; "He had a towel around his waist. I only saw his chest!" Aerith and Tifa nearly fell to the ground in laughter. "Come on guys! Enough already!" Yuffie sank beneath the blanket again.

Aerith teased the girl, "So what did he look like?"

Yuffie disappeared underneath the blanket, "I didn't have time to look, I just ran back here." Tifa's and Aerith's laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" Tifa called as she and Aerith calmed down. "Who is it?"

"Vincent." Was the reply. Aerith and Tifa nearly burst out laughing again but controlled it while Yuffie seriously contemplated jumping out the window.

"Wonder what he could possibly want?" Tifa teased Yuffie, before opening the door to a fully dressed Vincent. "Can we help you?" Tifa stifled a giggle.

"I need to speak to Yuffie." Vincent's face was still as cold as his voice.

Tifa felt the laughter dissipate within her under Vincent's penetrating gaze. "She's over there." She pointed to the lump on the bed. Vincent nodded his thanks and walked over to stand next to the bed.

"Yuffie." Vincent said quietly. Yuffie appeared from beneath the blanket, although she kept her head lowered. "Yuffie, I must apologize to you." Tifa and Aerith both looked sharply at the dark man. "I neglected to lock the door." With that, he turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. They heard the soft click of his metal boots hitting the floor followed by a door opening and closing.

The three women stared after him, Tifa was the first to speak, "Did he just apologize?" Aerith nodded her head. They both shifted their gaze to Yuffie, who was twisting the blanket absently.

Yuffie could feel their eyes on her, "Guess I'll take that shower now." Yuffie rose and headed toward the bathroom. 'Why did he apologize? I'm the one who walked in on him. Aerith's right, he really is weird.'

"Don't forget to knock!" Tifa called after her as she and Aerith returned to their laughter.

GUYS ROOM AGAIN.

Vincent entered the room; his hard glare immediately silenced any jokes that were about to be spoken. Vincent went to his bed, removed his cape and boots, and lay down. 'Why did I apologize?' Vincent asked himself, 'For the same reason I opened the door, this monster was once a gentleman.'

"What-" Cloud started.

"Good night." Vincent cut him off, the slightest edge to his voice.

SHOWER.

Yuffie leaned against the tile wall, letting the warm water flow down her body. "He apologized? To me?" Yuffie was still shocked by Vincent's actions. Yuffie's mind inadvertently wandered back to the image of earlier, replaying it over again. She pushed the door open and there was Vincent. He was staring into the mirror, seemingly locked into deep thought. Although he was very thin, his body was still well muscled. His pale skin contrasted the loose ebony hair that cascaded down his strong back. His claw glimmered as water condensed on it. She watched the muscles contract and tighten as he turned, revealing a chiseled chest and stomach although scars obscured his skin. His red gaze held the smallest amount of surprise, before she screamed and fled.

Yuffie shivered even though the water still steamed. "He didn't even seem that surprised." Yuffie spoke to the showerhead, "Does he have any emotion at all?" Her mind wandered back to his outburst after their fall in the Nibel Mountains. "Who is Lucrecia anyways? She obviously hurt him." Yuffie turned off the shower and stepped out, drying herself with a towel.

Yuffie finished her nightly routine and returned to her shared room, she didn't hear Tifa's or Aerith's jokes as she crawled underneath the covers, still lost in her thoughts of Vincent. 'Who is Vincent Valentine?' Yuffie thought as sleep encircled her in comforting arms.

GUYS ROOM. (First fleshing out of Vincent, hope I keep him in character.)

Vincent lay upon his bed staring at the ceiling. He could easily hear Barret's roaring snore, Cloud's quiet snore, and Nanaki's even breathing. 'No nightmares, even after that battle these strange people have no nightmares.' Vincent continued to stare; nightmares would come if he slept. Although he had been awake for a few days and through several battles, he was undrained.

'What am I?' Vincent thought to himself as he quietly sat up. 'How far did Hojo warp my body?' Vincent silently slipped in his cape and boots. He knew that the fall from the bridge should have injured him greatly. And yet when Yuffie awakened him, he felt no pain, a dull ache, but no pain. His mind protested that he should have been exhausted by the previous day's trek, but he was fine. He looked through the window at the sky.

Vincent's thoughts wandered back to when he transformed. The Galian demon had forced his mind into submission, he could only watch as the monster he became spread destruction and nearly attacked his allies. It troubled him knowing there were other minds within him, always struggling to force their ways to the surface, and could do so if he let emotion take control. Vincent had barely been able to force the monster's mind back down when it headed for his allies. A new thought sprang into Vincent's mind, 'Are they really my allies? Or do they simply feel pity for my situation?' Vincent gazed at the forms settled into sleep.

The fire beast Nanaki looked upon him with a strange look in his golden eye, one of mutual pain. Barret avoided Vincent at almost all cost, only occasionally speaking to him. Cloud could never stand long under his bloody gaze. Vincent looked to the mechanical Cat Sith. 'That one acts as if he knows something.' Vincent noticed that the toy always seemed either too happy around him or tried to push him away, as if the cat was hiding something. Vincent's mind wandered to the females.

It was obvious to Vincent that Tifa pitied him; her eyes betrayed her own pain when she looked at him. Aerith seemed to be aware of something about him, 'Maybe the planet has warned her about my darkness.' Vincent sighed to himself. And then there was the petite ninja Yuffie, the hyper one, far too much for any normal being. Vincent returned his gaze to the stars.

Vincent's red stare moved between the stars, 'Even they have their own light. While I must proceed in darkness.' Vincent's mind flew to the past, the night before he asked Lucrecia to abandon the experiments the stars were shining. The night after she had run from him to Hojo, the stars were shining. The last night before he had entered the coffin he had seen the stars through a small window, they were shining. 'They watch.. They watch life's futility and shine on.'

Vincent's ran his human hand over the cold, lifeless metal of his golden claw. 'Never again.' He clenched his claw tightly. Vincent continued to stare into the night. His thoughts again turned to his gun. It lay upon a shelf, only a few feet away. Vincent wanted the pain to end, wanted to be free. He reached over and picked up the gun, feeling its weight in his hand. And the stars continued to shine.


	18. Shattered

Chapter 18: Shattered.

The stars shined brightly, reflecting in the silver of Vincent's gun. He stood, solemnly contemplating his own death. 'Is it truly cowardice to rid the world of a monster?' Vincent returned his gaze to the stars. They shimmered back uncaring. 'One less monster.' Vincent slowly opened the window, letting the night air break against him. 'Even Lucrecia knew what I was before the Hojo's experiments. She chose an insane human over an evil monster.' Vincent noticed an ache within him, one that should have died with the rest of his emotions, regret. Vincent stood motionless at the window, until something caught his ear. Something that was so familiar, something beautiful.

Yuffie sat on the windowsill, feet dangling in the air, still troubled by the enigma of Vincent Valentine. 'That man is SOO annoying!' Yuffie scowled. 'First he's Mr. Brick Wall then he becomes the perfect gentleman! Oh Leviathan what should I think about him?' Yuffie looked up at the stars recognizing familiar shapes. She smiled to herself, 'Everywhere I've been the stars follow.' Yuffie began softly singing a lullaby from Wutai. It was the only clear memory of her mother, every night she would listen to her mother softly singing her the lullaby.

Yuffie would only sing it occasionally now; it hurt so much to be reminded of her mother. The villagers always spoke of how strong and free-spirited her mother had been. How she had defended Wutai with her life. Yuffie hated her father for not continuing her mother's dream. However, even Yuffie's anger was smothered by the lullaby. Yuffie slowly finished the song, 'Ok, now I'm tired.' Yuffie laughed softly as she felt herself calmed by the simple song.

Unbeknownst to Yuffie her song was heard by very sensitive ears. 'Yuffie sings such a song?' Vincent was curious how one so loud could create something that soothed even his twisted soul. He quietly holstered his gun, 'Maybe even a monster deserves the chance to atone.' Vincent crossed his arms and waited for the sun to warm the horizon.

MORNING.

Cloud felt cold, as if someone left the window open. Cloud groggily sat up and stretched, yawning broadly. He looked toward the window, "Vincent?" Cloud shivered when the gunslinger turned his head and stared at him. Cloud stood and stretched his arms and legs to work the kinks out, "How long have you been standing there?"

Vincent looked back outside as he replied, "Some time."

"Oh." Cloud began fitting his boots and armor back into place. "Did you have trouble sleeping?" Vincent shook his head slightly. "Then why stand there all night?" Cloud asked confused. Vincent remained silent and still. Cloud shrugged and let the matter drop before kicking Barret's bed.

Barret sat up quickly, "What's happenin!" Barret still dazed from sleep aimed his gun haphazardly around the room.

"Nothing Barret." Cloud said carefully, "Time to get up." Barret mumbled a few choice words before getting dressed. "I'm going to get the girls." Cloud said as he walked out of the room.

At the word Cat Sith reactivated, "Girls? What girls!" He jumped up and tripped over the sleeping Nanaki. Vincent ignored the fight forming between the others in the room as he watched the sun creep over the mountains.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Time to get up ladies!" Cloud called after beating on the door. He quickly headed down the stairs as Yuffie began threatening parts of his anatomy.

"Calm down Yuffie." Tifa tried to calm the angry girl.

"Why should I?" Yuffie retorted, "GAWD! It's barely even sunrise! NO one gets up before sunrise!" Yuffie was definitely not a morning person.

"We have to get an early start." Aerith explained calmly, "But think of this way, we'll get all the freshest breakfast if we are down there first." Yuffie stared at her for a moment before she began franticly dressing in her gear. "Hit a soft spot." Aerith smiled to Tifa as a disheveled Yuffie ran from the room in search of breakfast.

When the rest descended from their rooms they all laughed at the site that greeted them. Yuffie and Cloud were shoving food into their mouths, locked in an eating war. The others sat around the table as morning meals were brought out.

Tifa looked around the table as they began to eat. "Where's Vincent?"

"He is still in the room." Nanaki answered, "I highly doubt he will be joining us until we leave."

"More for me!" Cloud and Yuffie said as they both tried to grab Vincent's plate of food. Both were disappointed as Barret snatched it from them and began devouring it. After they had finished and the plates were cleared away, Cloud set out the day's plan.

"First thing is to find this captain person." Cloud began. "The villagers said he had a plane, we'll need to borrow that if we intend on going any farther north."

"Shouldn't we wait for Vinnie?" Yuffie protested.

"I am here." They all turned their heads to see the dark man leaning in a shadowed corner.

"Don't do that!" Tifa said. Vincent remained, seemingly unconcerned by her reaction. "Sorry you missed breakfast, do you want us to order something?" Tifa asked nervously.

Vincent shook his head, "I am not hungry." Tifa shrugged her shoulders as everyone turned their attention back to Cloud.

"That's all I've got." Cloud said, "We either borrow that plane or we have to take a boat."

"No boats." Yuffie said steely.

"Then I guess it's the captain." Cloud said as he stood. They left the proper gil and filed out.

They walked through the slumbering town, reaching the house the villager pointed out to them the previous day. Cloud knocked on the door of the captain's house. A small woman in a white lab coat, spectacles, and a ponytail answered the door, "How may I help you?"

"Sorry to intrude," Cloud began, "but we were told that a captain lived here. Is he here?"

The small woman looked the odd group over, "May I ask who you are?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Oh, sorry. I'm Cloud and these are my friends." Cloud introduced each member of AVALANCHE. "I think that's it."

"I'm Shera." The woman introduced herself, "I'm sorry but the captain is already at the rocket." Cloud looked questioningly at the rocket. "He goes there almost everyday. Hoping that Shinra will restart the space program, but he should be the one telling you."

"Okay, thanks." The group began moving toward the rocket.

"Wait." Shera beckoned them back. "If you all go you'll have nowhere to move, only two or three of you should go. The rest can wait here."

"Thank you." Cloud turned to the group, "Who wants to go?" Both Tifa's and Aerith's eyes lit up. No one else made a move. "Okay, Tifa and Aerith with me."

Shera smiled happily, "And the rest can have some tea!"

"You're a poet and didn't know it." Yuffie teased. Shera laughed and opened the door for them to enter. "Have fun Cloud." Yuffie disappeared within the house with the others as Cloud's group walked toward the rocket.

"So what kind of tea do ya have?" Yuffie sat ungraciously at the table.

AFTER CID'S STORY IN THE ROCKET TO CLOUD.

"Are they ever coming back!" Yuffie was bored out of her mind. The others had settled to different parts of the room. Barret and Nanaki were talking with Shera. Cat Sith was doing an annoying dance in the corner. Vincent had taken his gun apart, cleaned it, and was now melding with the shadows of the room. 'How does he DO that!' Yuffie asked herself. She would swear Vincent could vanish in the shadow of a pole.

"We're back." Cloud said as he opened the door.

Shera looked up, "How was he?"

Aerith giggled, "He's quite the character huh?"

Shera smiled back, "Yes he is."

"He also said something about his dream being destroyed." Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Somehow you were involved."

Shera's eyes misted over, "Yes, I stopped his dream." She proceeded to explain how it was her fault that Cid stopped the launch. "He should have just gone." A single tear trickled down her cheek. "He saved me, so I stay here to help him however I can."

"!$&$ Shera! Did you serve them some !#$ tea yet?" A voice boomed from behind Cloud. The owner of the voice roughly pushed past the blonde swordsman. He was very scruffy, unshaven, blonde, goggle headed, and had quite a manner about him. He glared at Shera, "Well?" Shera immediately stood up and went to the stove.

"It's alright Cid, we don't need any tea." Tifa tried to calm the situation.

Cid turned his glare to Tifa, "I said have some !$$&$ tea!" he sat in a chair and put one foot on the table. He sat only momentarily before he started again, "Wish that Rufus would get here soon."

Cloud's eyes snapped to the pilot, "Rufus is coming?"

Cid stared back at him, "!#$ right, maybe to restart the space program." Cloud visibly tensed. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a fat, brown-suited man. "Palmer! You fat son of a !#$! Is Rufus here?"

Palmer wiggled excitedly, "Yep." Palmer sniffed the air, "Can I have some tea too! Make mine with lots of honey and.. ooof!" He was cut off when Cid rushed past him. Palmer looked around the room, "Hello. Do I know you?" Cloud shook his head vigorously. "Ok." He took his cup of tea from Shera and walked out the backdoor.

"Rufus is here!" Barret growled.

Cloud cautiously opened the door and peeked out. "Yep. And from the looks of Cid, it isn't to restart the space program."

Shera looked around the room at the group's grim visage. "I gather you don't want to be found by Shinra?" Tifa nodded her head. "Quickly, take the Tiny Bronco, it will get you away." Shera motioned toward the same door Palmer disappeared through. "Cid won't mind." Cloud nodded his thanks and led the group out. To the group's surprise, Palmer had started the plane.

"What are you doing?" Cloud yelled at the obese man.

Palmer turned, recognition crossed his face, "You're the people who killed the President!" Palmer pulled a gun from within his suit jacket. AVALANCHE readied their weapons, "This isn't good." Palmer took a step back and turned to run, "Aaahh!" He was barely able to duck the whirling propeller of the Tiny Bronco. Palmer stood and made a mocking face at the group before running. As he exited the yard a Shinra supply truck emerged from the woods, "Ugh!" The truck collided with the fat man. Palmer was sent flying into the tree line. The driver of the truck looked around before driving quickly in the direction of the ball of blubber.

AVALANCHE stared bewildered at the events that unfolded. "That was easy!" Yuffie did her victory dance.

"The plane!" Cloud sheathed his sword and jumped onboard the plane, "Hurry! Everyone get on!" He yelled as the plane began slowly lifting off the ground. Nanaki, Barret, and Cat Sith quickly jumped onto the aircraft, the plane lifted higher off the ground. Barret and Cloud reached down, Tifa and Aerith latched onto their arms and were pulled onto the plane, it paused under the new weight. It hovered fifteen feet above the ground. "Come on!" Cloud called to Yuffie and Vincent.

Yuffie jumped for Cloud's outstretched hand, missing by several feet. "I can't reach!" Yuffie suddenly felt herself being lifted as Vincent slung her over his shoulder. "Vincent?" Yuffie looked to him in surprise. Vincent crouched momentarily; Yuffie could feel his muscles tightening through his clothes. Vincent suddenly sprang into the air his claw reaching toward the plane. Yuffie heard a loud clank when his claw latched firmly to the Bronco's railing. Under the unbalanced weight, the plane began flying.

"Climb up." Vincent said as he pushed Yuffie toward the railing. Yuffie struggled up onto the plane. When she was safely aboard, she turned back to Vincent. To her surprise, he was easily pulling himself onto the plane.

"HOLD ON!" Cloud called as the plane careened out of control. It flew toward the rocket, somehow avoiding all of the metal struts; it dived toward the town. Cloud's eyes narrowed as Rufus's form came into view. The Shinra soldiers began firing at the plane as it passed over their heads. Cid came charging after the plane just narrowly able to grab on. A bullet collided with the tail causing the plane to rock violently.

"This is going to be !#$ rough!" Cid called as they passed from land to ocean. The plane sputtered and dipped dangerously close to the water, luckily it caught wind and was thrown back into the air. It soared for only a few moments more before its engine gave out, the plane crashed into the ocean water throwing several occupants to the waves.

"!#$ it!" Barret sputtered as he spit salty water from his mouth. Cait Sith sat atop his floating moogle, a very unhappy look upon his face. Tifa climbed carefully back onboard the plane.

"Everyone ok?" Cloud looked around the group; then looked to Cid, who was examining the tail. "How bad is it?"

Cid punched the tail, "Royally !#$ up, won't fly without an entirely new tail."

Cloud looked down sheepishly, "Sorry about that. Could we use it as a boat?"

Cid gave him an angry stare, "You #$ up my plane and you still want me to !#$& help you!" Cloud nodded his head. Cid was visibly surprised by the swordsman candor. Cid looked off into the distance toward Rocket Town. "Well since that !#$ Rufus only wanted this plane to chase Sephiroth." Cid pondered the situation, "I'm through with Shinra!" He announced suddenly. "If they'll never help my dream I'm done waiting. Who are you morons anyway?"

Cloud proceeded to explain the situation and introduce the members. "And she's Yuffie." Cloud finished.

"But just call er brat." Barret grinned. Yuffie gave him a deadly glare.

"Don't start." Cloud warned the two.

Cid suddenly stood and grinned happily, "Well guess I'll join you, got nothing else to do. Where the #$ you guys going anyways?"

Yuffie spoke excitedly, "Let's go east of here!" When the group gave her a questioning look she covered quickly, "Or not." She shrugged.

Cloud looked around the group again, "East?" Everyone nodded, "Okay east it is!" Cid seated himself in the pilot seat and steered the plane toward the rising sun.

Slowly land appeared on the horizon. "Land ho!" Cid called.

"Great!" Yuffie shifted excitedly. When they landed, she bounded off the plane and knelt down on the ground, "Finally." She sighed happily. Yuffie looked between the members of the group, 'Guess it's time for their donations to Wutai's renewal.' For a moment she felt a pang of guilt, 'I have too! Its for Wutai!' She argued with herself. 'They'll find new materia, anyways.'

"She must really hate boats." Cid remarked as he pulled a spear from within the plane.

Cloud laughed, "Come on Yuffie, let's go." Cloud led the group north.

Yuffie smiled evilly, 'Time to get to work.' She ran to catch up with Cloud.

Vincent watched from his normal rear guard position. He noticed Yuffie moving quickly between the group members but ignored it as her hyperactive spirit. Until she stood next to him, he looked down at the tiny girl.

She returned his gaze, "Hi Vinnie! Nice day huh?" She continued to chatter about empty things, when she suddenly broke off and darted to the front of the group. "Hold on!" She turned and stopped the group.

Vincent eyed her curiously, something in his mind nagged at him, 'What is she up to?'

"What?" Cloud halted the group.

"We can't go this way!" Yuffie yelled intensely.

Cloud was about to ask why when, "Halt!" Twenty soldiers appeared from the below the rise. "Your AVALANCHE! Get them!" The soldiers charged the group as Yuffie ran off into the distance.

"Watch your backs!" Cloud yelled as he drew his massive sword. The soldiers ceased their charge at the sight of the small blonde man waving a massive sword. Cloud used their hesitation and charged, followed closely by Tifa, Cid, and Cat Sith. Cloud swung his blade, the soldiers held their guns up defensively, but the buster sword sheared through metal and flesh alike. Three soldiers fell to the ground in pieces.

Tifa smashed one soldiers face in with a swift punch; she then grabbed another soldier and crushed his face against her knee. Cid stabbed one soldier with his spear and slammed the other end into another's throat. Cat Sith's powerful blows leveled two soldiers, finally the remaining soldiers pulled back and began firing their machine guns. AVALANCHE took cover behind a few boulders, the bullets ricocheting off the hard surface.

Cloud breathed heavily, "Eleven left." Bullets continued whizzing overhead.

Barret cautiously returned fire, "Think o somethin'!" He hollered. "Can't hold 'em forever!"

Cloud looked to Aerith, "Try sleep." He ordered.

Aerith drew her staff close, when she touched where the orb was she cried in shock, "It's gone!" Everyone began checking his or her own armor and weapons.

"Where's our materia!" Cait Sith asked furiously.

"Yuffie." Vincent's tone was even. They all looked at him, then anger rose in their eyes.

"Okay, first the soldiers, then Yuffie." Cloud glanced over their barricade. The soldiers had taken refuge behind boulders as well although two more had been dropped under Barret's hail of bullets; now both groups were pinned down. "Great." Cloud ducked back down. "Any ideas?" Cloud asked the group.

"Give me a little time." Vincent said as he faded into the shadows of the few trees surrounding the area.

Cloud stared after him then looked to the group. "You heard him, distractions!" Cloud stood up for a second, "Stupid soldiers!" He yelled and ducked back down.

Cat Sith gave him a critical look, "That's all you could come up with? Watch and learn from the master!" Cat Sith jumped up on the rocks, "You all look like blueberries in those outfits!" The cat nimbly jumped back down.

Now it was Cid's turn to look disappointed, "Master huh?" Cid stood up, "All your mothers are !#&! monsters to have spawned !# like you!" Cid ducked as every soldier began firing at the spot he had just been. Cid had a huge grin on his face, "That's how you !#&# get the job done!"

The soldiers continued firing, only pausing to reload. Suddenly one of them fell limply against the rocks, "What!" The leader looked into the trees behind them, "Fire into the-" he never finished his sentence as blood poured from the bullet wound in his throat. The other soldiers began firing wildly into the woods; another fell back as his brain matter covered the rocks.

The remaining soldiers continued their spray of bullets; suddenly one flew forward, his back riddled with bullet holes. Two of the soldiers returned to firing at Cloud's group, one of the three shooting into the forest suddenly spun and fell nothing remained of his face. The four remaining soldiers looked at each other before yet another one collapsed from a headshot. The now frantic soldiers all turned their fire into the forest, they continued firing until their guns emptied.

One was slammed to the ground by a fiery ball; it tore his out his throat before running for the forest. The last two soldiers stared after Nanaki, their guns clicking as they pulled the triggers. A shadow appeared behind them, they turned, and tried to scream, neither scream reached the air. One soldier clutched at where his throat had been before slumping to the ground. Vincent tightened his grip on the other and used his inhuman strength to lift him in the air. The soldier's eyes filled with terror as he gazed into twin pools of blood. Vincent squeezed his hand until he felt the soldier's neck snapped.

Vincent dropped the limp body to the ground and rejoined AVALANCHE in the center of the battlefield. Vincent noticed idly that all their eyes were filled with fear, of him.

"Thanks." Cloud said shakily. Vincent nodded and began walking in the direction Yuffie had taken. Cloud turned to the others, "Did you see his eyes? They were..empty."

Tifa nodded, "Its as if killing those men had no effect on him." The others nodded their agreement before staring after the gunslinger.

"!#$ scary." Cid commented as he lit a fresh cigarette.

Cloud shook off the eerie feeling, "Lets find Yuffie." AVALANCHE fell into line as they began their pursuit of Yuffie.

Vincent walked onward, not to take the lead, but to hide the agony inside him. The demons fed off his killing desire. The entire battle replayed through his mind, the demons forced him to relive each of the deaths he caused, especially the eyes of the last soldier. 'He was more terrified of me than of death.' The three demons laughed, as they grew stronger from Vincent's guilt and self-loathing. They were happy the girl had run off, she was having strange effects on their newest plaything.


	19. Repercussions

Chapter 19: Repercussions.

Yuffie walked down the busy street of Wutai, trying to convince herself what she did was right. 'They didn't need it!' She yelled at herself, 'Besides Wutai needs it so much more.' Yuffie thought back to the look on her friends' faces as she ran; they were shocked and disappointed. Pangs of guilt shot through her, she hadn't even stayed near to see the fight. 'What kind of a person am I?'

Yuffie had reached Wutai late in the night; she hoped that the others would abandon their chase. She thought of Cloud, 'Yeah right.' She hoped that the group wouldn't reach Wutai till later in the day, 'Hopefully they at least camped for the night.' She noticed where she was, near the entrance to the village. She looked around as the villagers were staring toward a group of people; the people were very familiar to Yuffie. She ducked and darted into the crowd, 'Great!'

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled after the fleeing ninja. He turned to the group, anger steaming in his mako blue eyes, "Split up and find her." He ordered quietly. Everyone nodded and started to search the city.

Vincent took slow strides down the street. The people parted for him, as if being near him would infect them with his darkness. He paid them no mind as his gaze wandered over the town, 'This is... familiar?' Vincent was surprised at the feelings that were seeping into his mind. Vincent thought back to his Turk years, never once had he been sent to Wutai, they were free from Shinra's control; although tension's were high between the superpowers. And yet, his twisted soul felt something... familiar. Vincent noticed all the obvious tourists strolling the street and occasionally photographing him. 'Cloud was serious about Wutai's defeat.'

In all his work Wutai had been known for their proud warriors and strong traditions, now it seemed to be nothing more that a living museum. 'Thirty years can surely alter the world.' He thought as he moved deeper into the town. He came to a building highly decorated, it's bright sign read Turtle's Paradise, Vincent shrugged before entering the bar. He immediately drew his gun at the situation within.

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were standing battle ready; facing a table of recognizable blue suited people. "We'll take you on Turks!" Cloud yelled. Vincent eyes flashed to the table.

'These are the new Turks?' Vincent was surprised at the state of the occupants of the table. The fiery-headed one was filthy and obviously, a heavy drinker; the bald one's suit was pressed and a powerful aura surrounded him, much like Tifa's. The final one was a small blonde woman who seemed barely capable of holding a gun; much less use it to end someone's life.

Suddenly the redhead spoke, "Elena, you talk too much." He took another swig of his glass.

Elena began to complain, "But Reno, its AVALANCHE! We have orders to stop them!"

The bald one spoke quietly, "Why are we here?"

"Well, um.." Elena looked down sheepishly, "We're on vacation Rude." Rude simply nodded his head as he drank more of the drink before him. Elena gave her partners and AVALANCHE a cold stare, "You guys are sooo lucky!" She said before taking her seat again. Vincent looked to Cloud who sheathed his sword looking very confused. Vincent quickly stepped back out of the door, unnoticed by any, as he holstered his gun.

'The Turks have changed as well.' Vincent thought to his garbled memory, he could always remember the Turk training and his activities but never anything before that. 'Only the atrocities remain within me.' Vincent began walking toward the weapon shop, remembering that most of his ammo supply had been depleted, especially after the loss of their materia. Vincent had to use more bullets on bigger enemies because Yuffie had taken the Added Effect and Destruct materia from his gun.

He walked in the store and winced at the sounds. "!#& too much!" Cid hollered at the clerk.

The clerk smiled back, "If the price is too much you do not have to purchase the lance." Cid continued to launch curses into the air as he slammed down the gil.

"This better be a !#$ good lance!" he threatened the clerk as he turned away.

The clerk kept the same smile, "The Dragoon Lance is a very effective weapon in the proper hands."

Cid froze at the comment then spun around and thrust the lance at the clerk, stopping the blade millimeters from her throat, "Proper hands my $$!" he smirked before turning away from the now hysterical clerk. His eyes grew fearful when he saw Vincent. "Hey." Cid gulped, his mind obviously reliving the violence of Vincent in battle. Vincent stared at the lance and raised an eyebrow. Cid followed his gaze and straightened defensively, "Can't fight without a !#$ good weapon!" he said as he walked past Vincent out of the shop.

"Indeed." Vincent replied as Cid walked by. Cid jumped but walked on. Vincent walked up to the still frantic clerk, "I am in need of ammunition."

The clerk's eyes widened considerably at his towering figure, "What size?" she squeaked. Shortly thereafter Vincent emerged from the shop, his ammo bag full. He paused in front of the store.

'She practically threw the bullets at me.' Vincent sighed as he accepted the fact that his true self was revealed to the world, '!#$ you Hojo!' Vincent turned toward the tallest structure in the village. 'Seems to be their government palace.' Vincent had learned to recognize important structures during his Turk years, even when the builders didn't want them found. He saw three familiar faces running from the building. 'Cloud, Tifa, and... Yuffie.' He began moving through the crowds.

He watched as Yuffie nimbly darted through the crowd and vaulted over fences. 'Oh no not Vincent!' Yuffie desperately dived into a house. Vincent tried to catch up to her, but too many people blocked his path. He noticed Yuffie disappear into the house as Cloud and Tifa ran up to him.

"Where'd she go?" Tifa breathed heavily. Vincent motioned toward the house, "Let's get her." Tifa led them into the house.

Yuffie cringed in her hiding place. 'No where to go. Leviathan help me!' She thought as she heard the others enter. 'Stay calm. Stay calm.'

"More strange people Grandpa!" A small girl cried as they entered. Tifa began apologizing as Cloud and Vincent looking around the room for any sign of the thief. Something caught Vincent's ear, small breaths.

Vincent tilted his head slightly allowing him to hear more clearly. He walked over to a screen in the corner of the room. He raised his eyebrow, 'Someone's behind here.'

'Oh no! He's standing right in front of me!' An idea formed in Yuffie's mind. In one swift movement, Vincent grabbed the screen and pulled it aside; revealing a cowering Yuffie. Vincent glared down at the ninja.

Slowly she looked up, "Uh-oh." She breathed. She almost lost herself in his ruby gaze, 'I am gonna die.' Vincent reached out to grab her, "STOP!" she cried. A gray mist descended upon the room. Yuffie watched Vincent's eyes, he was visibly straining against the spell. She gasped in surprise when he slowly began moving. "!#$!" She muttered and ran out of the house. 'That's not possible!'

Vincent struggled against the spell. The demons within him laughed at his struggles, further angering the dark man. Finally, something snapped within him and the mist surrounding him solidified and shattered. "Yuffie." He whispered dangerously. He turned to Cloud and the others and shook his head; they were still frozen by the spell. He leaned against the wall as he waited for the spell to fade. In truth, he needed the time to calm himself; the demons were struggling viciously against his mental barriers. He berated himself for allowing his anger to nearly overcome him. 'How did I break the spell?' Vincent brooded.

Yuffie ran toward the Turtle's paradise, 'How did he break the spell?' Again guilt lifted its head within her. 'Maybe I should give up. They are my... my... friends.' Yuffie smiled, 'I've never had real friends before.' Yuffie looked around, 'But Wutai needs this materia.'

Cloud shook his head as the mists faded. "What happened?" He looked to Vincent, "Exactly how did you break the spell so soon?"

Vincent shrugged slightly, "Yuffie ran off. I do not know why I was able to free myself from the magic so soon."

Cloud looked as if he was going to press further, but stopped when Vincent looked up and stared at him coldly. "Never mind," Cloud dropped the matter, "Let's go find Yuffie." The three walked out into the street, "Any ideas?"

The group walked down the steps and into the street. "Let's gather everyone at that Paradise place and see what they've got." Tifa suggested. Cloud nodded and led them toward the pub. Outside the pub, Vincent paused again. Tifa looked toward him, "What's wrong?" Vincent said nothing as he walked toward a huge pot near the corner of the building. Tifa and Cloud gave him odd looks when he pressed his ear against it.

Vincent stood suddenly and walked back to them, "She's in there." He said evenly. Cloud didn't quite believe him, but when Tifa gave him an elbow he nodded. Cloud motioned for Tifa to block one bridge and Vincent the other. Each took their positions as Cloud walked up to the pot. Cloud looked to the others and nodded before drawing his sword.

He swung the massive blade so that the broadside collided with the pot. CLANG The sound echoed throughout the area. 'How did they find me?' Yuffie grabbed her head. CLANG he slammed the pot again, 'Hold on Yuffie he won't keep it up forever.' Yuffie's head was ringing. CLANG when his sword hit the pot a third time Yuffie jumped out of the top holding her head in pain and looking slightly dazed. She ran for the upper bridge but stopped when Tifa began approaching her. Yuffie turned toward the next bridge but immediately froze as Vincent slowly began walking toward her, his bloody gaze locked on her. 'New plan, its all for Wutai.' Yuffie sighed as she put her hands in the air, "I give up."

"Where's our materia?" Cloud asked, anger seething in his voice.

Yuffie began walking toward Vincent's bridge, "My house, follow me." She hung her head but she could still feel Vincent's gaze freezing her. 'Now he's scary.' Yuffie sighed to herself as she led them into her house. 'Gotta get more time. The trap will help me!' Yuffie comforted herself as she started down the stairs into her training room. She shook it away and forced herself to begin crying.

"I'm sorry, I just..hic.. wanted to help Wutai." Yuffie sobbed. "I thought.. sob.. if I got more materia.. sniff.. I could change it from a resort town." Yuffie buried her face in her hands.

Cloud's face was stern although his eyes had a shimmer of sympathy. "We just want our materia. If you give it back we'll drop this whole things."

'He'll forget about me stealing their materia!' Yuffie walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame, "Just pull.. hic..sob.. the left lever." She continued to sob, her entire body shaking. 'I got Cloud and Tifa. Vincent though...' She could feel his bloody gaze piercing to her very soul.

Cloud shook his head, walked over to the lever, and pulled. A steel cage fell from the ceiling and entrapped Vincent and Tifa. "YUFFIE!" Cloud yelled.

Yuffie suddenly turned, all trace of tears gone, "You shouldn't trust people so easy!" She ran from the room but appeared in the doorway again, "If you want the materia so bad ya gotta earn it. You should try to steel it. Get it steel!" Then she raced up the stairs laughing. 'He didn't take his eyes off me. Even when the cage fell.' Vincent's unrelenting gaze disturbed Yuffie; she silently cursed herself for feeling any guilt. 'Just got to remember its all for Wutai, they'll understand eventually.'

'I knew that was too easy.' Vincent stared after the fleeing ninja. 'Does she really care about Wutai so much?'

Cloud fiddled with the levers until they both clicked up and the cage rose. "Now its personal." The dangerous glint in Cloud's eyes had returned. "You two stay with me, were ending this chase." They ascended the stairs back into the busy streets of the city. "Any sign?" Cloud asked as he scanned the area.

Vincent stared intently towards the Pagoda, "There." Even his enhanced vision was barely able to pick out Yuffie's fleeing form into the trees. Vincent followed as Cloud and Tifa began the pursuit. They soon stood in the courtyard in between the Pagoda, Godo's home, and a small gong structure.

Cloud looked around again, "Anything?" Vincent shook his head.

Tifa was staring at the gong structure, "Wasn't that gate closed when we were here before?" She motioned towards the ornate swinging doors.

Cloud agreed, "It was." Slowly they entered the gated area. "Where did she go?" Cloud walked up and inspected the gong. "!#$ it!" He pushed the ringer hard, it swung and BONG it rang clear. CLANK Tifa looked to the side of the building.

She smiled, "Lucky." Then led them into the newly revealed entrance greeted by most unpleasant sounds.

"Let me go! Ya creeps! You'll regret this!" Yuffie hollered from where she was held by a darkly dressed thug.

Cloud's eyes narrowed at the repulsive site before him. "You!"

"Yes it's me! Don Corneo!" Corneo grinned broadly as he took a drag on his cigar. "And I've found TWO beauties for tonight!" He chuckled.

Cloud glared at him, "Two?"

"Get your !#$ hands off of me! Do you think you'll get away with this?" Elena screamed from her position slung over another thug's shoulder.

"Weell time to go!" Corneo turned and ran up the stairs behind his captives. The trio said nothing as they began pursuit. When they reached the top of the stairs they froze, before them was Corneo facing three Shinra soldiers.

"Now we've got you!" One of the soldiers yelled, "And without the Turks help! Charge!" They charge towards Corneo. Some how the fat man scooted out of the way and ran as the soldiers came face to face with Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. "It's AVALANCHE! Attack them!" The leader ordered.

Tifa immediately grabbed the nearest soldier and, using her hips, flung him into the secret stairwell. Cloud, without enough time to draw his sword, punched his soldier in the face; the soldier's nose splattered across his face and he collapsed to the ground. Vincent made a quick slash across the last soldier's throat, his razor talons shredding the flesh. Vincent shoved the gurgling man away as the soldier clutched his throat in an attempt to keep in his life-blood. Cloud and Tifa once again stared at Vincent's ferocity before running out of Godo's house. Tifa whispered to Cloud, "Are you sure about him?" Cloud simply shrugged as he slid the main door open, revealing the courtyard, with two familiar faces waiting.

"..." Rude stood and stared at Vincent through his dark sunglasses.

Reno looked up, "Hey spike, who's the dark dude?"

Vincent spoke just loud enough for the two Turks to hear, "I am Vincent Valentine." Reno's eyes widened visibly as his jaw dropped, Rude's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Reno was, for the first time in his life, completely speechless. Rude actually spoke, "THE Vincent Valentine? MIA Leader of the Turks?" Vincent raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded. Rude's sunglasses slipped down his nose, revealing his hazel eyes. "How?"

Reno regained his voice, "Never mind that! We have to get Elena." He tried to act unimpressed, but failed miserably. "What are you gonna do Spike?"

Cloud shrugged, "The only way to get our materia is to rescue Yuffie."

Reno gave Cloud a hard glare, "We will get Elena, we won't harm that other girl... yet." Reno gave Cloud a crooked smile, "But we're not joining up with you."

Cloud shook his head, "We have no intention of joining the Turks either. We'll just cooperate for awhile." Reno and Cloud nodded at each other, sealing the truce. "Where did Corneo go anyways?"

Reno snickered, "Quick aren't you. Here's a hint, the place that stands out the most." With one final awed glance at Vincent, Reno and Rude ran back into central Wutai.

Tifa gave Vincent a quick glance, "They were impressed. What did you do as a Turk anyway?"

Vincent didn't answer as he walked after the Turks. 'I followed my nature, I was a monster in human form.' He thought grimly.

Tifa turned to Cloud, "That's disturbing to think that Vincent is a legend amongst the Turks."

Cloud nodded his agreement, "Yeah, what horrible memories must Vincent have to live with." Cloud and Tifa ran to catch up with the flowing crimson of Vincent's cape. When they reached the center of town Cloud stopped looking around intently, "The place that stands out the most. What do think that is?" They all continued looking around.

Tifa suddenly spoke up as she looked up to the mountain, "How about that?" She pointed.

Vincent and Cloud looked up, "That'll work." Cloud nodded, "Let's move." The three pushed and shoved their way through the crowd toward the massive statue cut out of the mountain. When they arrived at the base Reno and Rude were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Reno snickered. Rude stood staring at Vincent. "Okay let's split up. Remember we're just cooperating." Reno laughed as he and Rude sped up the mountain paths. Cloud led the way up the mountain after them.

"Are you sure we should trust them?" Tifa asked as they trudged up the dusty path.

Cloud shrugged, "I think so. They can't endanger Yuffie without hurting Elena." They rounded a path that swept behind a huge head. "I wonder what these statues are called." Cloud said thoughtfully.

"These are the Da-Chao statues." Tifa and Cloud looked at Vincent in surprise, but he just kept walking. They followed the path down toward a huge hand. When they came around the face, they all froze.

"CORNEO!" Cloud roared as he charged down the rest of the path. Corneo stood at the fingers while Elena and Yuffie were tied to the face's eyes.

'They actually came!' Yuffie thought in shock, 'Only for their materia though.'

The fat pimp turned and grinned as they arrived. "Hello again. Too bad you interrupted me, I just chose the spunky one to be with tonight."

Yuffie screamed from her precarious "GROSSNESS! Don't even THINK of touching me you CREEP!"

Vincent looked between Yuffie and Corneo, he felt annoyance and something else at the events of what happened. 'Disgusting.'

"I can tell you don't like what I've done." Corneo laughed.

Vincent spoke before Tifa or Cloud could, "I don't care about what you're doing, insomuch as the idiotic way you're doing it."

No one noticed Yuffie flinch at his comment. 'He really doesn't care about anything or me.' Yuffie was startled with herself, 'Why does it matter if he cares about me?'

"Hmph what do you know!" Corneo stood crestfallen, "You don't know how bad I've had it since Midgar."

"SHUT UP! We don't care!" Cloud yelled before Corneo could start his sob story. "Just release the girls."

Corneo suddenly smiled, "You killed my poor Aps but I found a new pet. RAPPS!" Suddenly a screech came from the top of the mountain. The three AVALANCHE members looked up as a form passed overhead. Suddenly the form dived at them.

The form swept past the group, the wind from it swept Vincent and Tifa over the edge, the weight of Cloud's sword saved him from going over the edge.

Tifa was able to grab onto the rock thumb and pull herself back. Vincent buried his claw into the side. The beast descended on the scattered group with a shriek. Its red scales glinted in the sun, the yellow membrane of its wings pulsated as it pumped its wings, and its eyes held a murderous intent.

Cloud stood facing the beast alone, as his comrades tried to pull themselves back onto the ledge. Rapps darted at Cloud, just before the beast talons sunk into him Cloud swung his massive sword cleaving the beast foot off. Rapps screamed in pain as it pulled back, suddenly it felt a huge force collide with the back of its skull. Tifa continued to pummel the beast's head with her metal shod gloves. Rapps twisted and shook until Tifa was thrown, with a thump, into Cloud. Rapps screeched and sent its poison tipped tail toward them.

Cloud tried to shield Tifa with his body but was surprised when he felt no pain. Rapp's tail was dripping blood from where the poison tip had been. Vincent stood near the edge cape and hair billowing in the wind, a trail of smoke spiraling out of his gun. Rapps fled to the air in the face of these odds. It suddenly looked down and glowed dimly. The wind on the rock hand fell to nothing.

"Watch out!" Yuffie called. "Its magic!"

The trio looked around in confusion. Whispers of wind slowly began whirling around the group gradually picking up speed. "What's going on?" Cloud asked. Before anyone could answer, the small winds burst into a raging funnel. The trio was tossed around within the funnel, small rocks became slashing knives. Finally when the wind returned to normal everyone's clothes were torn badly and their skins gleamed in numerous cuts. Cloud finally pulled himself to his feet, wincing in pain, "Still with me?" Vincent nodded slightly as Tifa stood shakily; she had taken the most damage because of her exposed skin.

"How are we going to beat him without our materia?" Tifa said weakly.

Yuffie looked around guilty, 'They're going to die because of me!'

When Cloud looked toward Vincent, he responded solemnly, "My gun is too weak to have any true effect."

"!#$" Cloud swore. He glanced at his comrades again, Vincent was standing firm carefully watching the beast, but Tifa looked as if she was going to pass out from the loss of blood. Cloud felt a surge of rage within him as he turned to the beast in the air. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He pushed his rage into his sword as he brought it back over his shoulder. It glowed faintly before he swung it with all his might. The blade created a gash in the air that sped toward the monster.

When it collided with Rapps the glowing slice burst into a rainbow of color that drowned out Rapps shrieks of agony. Rapps plummeted toward the ground, one wing sheared off, spraying blood in all directions. Rapps fall ended when it impaled itself upon a massive tree. Cloud fell to one knee as exhaustion overtook his form. Tifa stumbled to his side while Vincent faced Corneo.

"First Aps now Rapps! NOO!" Corneo began blubbering. Vincent just looked down on him as Cloud slowly rose with Tifa, each helping each other.

"Now free the girls." Cloud rasped. Don Corneo's sobbing slowly became laughing. "What's so funny?" Cloud gave Coreno a dark look.

"Why do you think that a bad man like me would be laughing at a time like this?" Corneo smirked, "I'll give you a few choices: 1. Because I am stupid. 2. Because I'm going to win. 3. Because I have nothing else to live for. Come on which one!"

"Number 2." Cloud said with disgust, remembering Corneo's trap in the mansion.

"Right!" Corneo produced a box from his coat. When he pressed a button the ropes holding Yuffie and Elena snapped, with a yelp they began falling. Only to be stopped by the ropes holding their feet; they stay there suspended by only one line. "Come any closer and we have smashed tomatoes." Corneo snickered.

'Help me Vincent!' Yuffie screamed in her mind.

Vincent stood resolute, as what remained of his emotions were tortured by the demons. They wanted him to move and make her fall. Each was fighting the barriers in his mind to try and make him move. 'What are they doing? They can't benefit from Yuffie's death.' Vincent's confused mind was scarcely able to contain them.

"You really are annoying." A laugh came from the path. Reno walked down the path and onto the rocky thumb. "Did you really think you'd get away after you gave them that information?"

Corneo gulped, "Stay back or splat!" Reno just laughed and shook his head. "FINE!" Corneo lifted the control, just before he pushed the button as shot rang out. The control burst into pieces as Corneo's blood splattered; Corneo screamed as he grabbed his hand. He took a step backward, the loose gravel shifted from beneath his foot and Corneo slipped over the side. Somehow, the fat man caught the edge with his good hand. Reno gave quick thumbs up to Rude. Reno jumped down from his perch and stood above the pimp.

'Vincent didn't even move?' Yuffie's heart sank, 'He didn't even try to save me.'

"I have a question for you." Reno snickered, "Why did we track you down? 1) We don't like you. 2) We always win. 3) We like to travel."

Corneo slipped slightly, "Nu- number 2?"

Reno sneered, "All wrong." He slammed his foot onto Corneo's fingers. Corneo yelled and released his hold; he hung in the air momentarily before falling into the mists below, his scream echoed between the cliffs until a small splat sound cut it off. "The right answer was: Because its our job."

Elena suddenly began shouting, "Thank you! I didn't think you'd come!"

"Toughen up Elena, you're a Turk!" Reno snorted. Elena blushed in embarrassment, but was silenced by a chirping ring. Reno reached within his crumbled suit and produced a ringing phone. "Yeah? What do you want?" Reno scowled. He listened intently for a few moments before folding the phone and returning it into the rumbles of his jacket. "That was headquarters."

Rude spoke questioningly, "What are the orders?"

Reno looked up and glanced at Cloud, "We're to find and stop Cloud and his buddies." Cloud and Tifa shakily set themselves, each supported each other. Vincent slowly drew his gun from its holster. Reno glanced at the group and pointedly stared at Vincent's gun. Rude's gaze joined his leaders. It was obvious that the pair had inner fears of the legend that had returned from a presumed grave. "We're on vacation." Reno shrugged to hide the shiver that Vincent had created in him.

Yuffie suddenly piped up, "HEEYY! GET ME DOWN! HUURRRYY UUUPPP!" Cloud smirked as Rude began pulling the girls up and Reno handed out a few potions.

Vincent stared at Yuffie as she complained about he way Rude was pulling her up, 'Why do the demons hate her? She's just a girl.' Vincent remained lost in his thoughts as they trekked back down the mountain into the bustling town of Wutai.

'I thought he was my friend.' Yuffie cried within, 'He protected me from the shadows, but not against Corneo? Maybe he's not the one in my dream.' Yuffie kept distance between herself and Vincent.


	20. Ascension

Chapter 20: Ascension.

Yuffie sat dejected in the corner while Cloud distributed the recovered materia. 'He didn't even blink.' HE was leaning in the corner, his face expressionless even as Aerith carefully approached him and gave him his allotted materia. He nodded slightly to show Aerith his thanks. 'Why? You nearly died saving me from the bridge, why not now?' Yuffie glared at the tall crimson figure. For some reason beyond her, it hurt so much that Vincent had done nothing when Corneo threatened to drop her. Even now she couldn't see if he even noticed her evil stare.

Unbeknownst to her Vincent had noticed but chose to ignore. His own thoughts tormented him. 'Demons, why did you prevent me from moving?' The demons only laughed in response, as always. 'Damn you all.' He thought angrily at them, 'You would have added her innocent life to my sins!' The demons laughed louder, Vincent snorted quietly and pushed them from his mind, thoroughly irritated.

"Okay now for you Yuffie." Cloud stood in front of the huddled ninja. "What do you guys think?" He turned back to the group.

Yuffie sank deeper into her knees, 'No way they'll let me stay.'

"Can't trust 'er anymore." Barret grumbled, his trust was betrayed, that cut him deeply.

"No f#$& s!# Sherlock." Cid added with a puff from his ever-present cigarette. He hadn't the time to even learn Yuffie's last name lest get to know her.

"Come on guys!" Tifa pleaded, "We've all made mistakes before." She defended Yuffie as if they were sisters.

"Yeah, please give her another chance." Aerith's eyes filled with hope, 'We need Yuffie, she has some part to play,' Aerith glanced quickly at Vincent, 'but how I don't understand.'

'They're standing up for me?' Yuffie looked up in surprise.

'They're standing up for her? After she betrayed their trust?' Vincent was startled, but pushed the emotion down.

"Okay that's two for and two against." Cloud tallied, "Cat Sith, Nanaki what's your votes?"

Nanaki opened his golden eye from his assumed sleeping position, "I would miss her antics." He said simply.

'Thanks... I think.' Yuffie's grin crept back onto her face.

'Would I miss her antics?' Vincent asked himself.

Cait Sith took on grim expression; the mog mimicked the action but also brought its huge hand up to its mouth in contemplation. "You have to be able to trust your friends, I don't think we can trust her."

Yuffie ignored Cat Sith's comment entirely, 'Three of them want me to stay! Even after all I put them through!' She rose slowly, her entire body starting to regain her normal (extremely high, but normal for her) level of energy.

Cloud shook his head, "A tie, great. Now what?"

"You forgot to ask Vincent." Aerith reminded him.

Cloud looked slightly embarrassed as he looked to the shadow in the corner. "Sorry." Cloud scratched the back of his head, "What's your vote?"

'Oh no.' Yuffie's energy started falling, 'He doesn't care, he'll just get rid of me.' Her stormy eyes began to fill with tears as she looked toward the darkness of Vincent Valentine. 'I'm doomed.'

'She's going to cry.' Vincent's bloody gaze met her gray. 'Can it mean so much to her to continue with us?' He stood and walked across the room to Yuffie. She shrank away from him slightly. When he was in front of her, he lowered his crimson gaze to her gray one. There he stood; seemingly searching her soul. Vincent saw fear, anger, and something else in her stormy eyes. An inner passion shone through her eyes. In a quick turn that caused his cape to circle him he returned to the corner. "She may be of use." He felt miniscule warmth deep within himself, one that died as quickly as it came, when he noticed Yuffie's reaction.

Yuffie jumped for joy, 'He said... he said... I could STAY!' Yuffie danced about, "YES! That's four for me! I'm staying!" She ran behind the screen separating the room. When she reappeared, she tossed a small blue orb to Cloud, "That's a special gift from me. Its only a loaner mind you, so I expect it back!"

Cloud grinned before reaching into his pocket, "Here's your allotted materia. Had a feeling you'd be staying." He handed her the materia, when she had placed it all in her armor and weapon she giggled happily. "Back to normal!"

Cloud shook his head, the action mimicked by everyone but Vincent and Nanaki. "Let's mosey." He said as he led them out of Yuffie's house.

"Don't like that phrase." Cid said as they filed out of the house.

'What was that feeling?' Vincent brooded as he stood and followed his allies.

'What was he looking at?' Yuffie glanced back at the crimson darkness behind her, 'What was he looking for?'

The odd assortment walked toward the exit of Wutai, but was stopped by a line of spear-carriers. "What's going on?" Cloud looked between the warriors. "We just want to leave in peace." The warriors stood solid.

"Yuffie Kisaragi daughter of Godo Kisaragi, you may not leave Wutai." One of the warriors shouted.

Yuffie immediately stepped up to the front of the group, "My foot. Who gave that order?"

"I did." A voice rang from behind the formation. Quickly the warriors parted and revealed a man dressed in blue and black ceremonial robes. "You will not dishonor me further daughter."

"Godo!" Yuffie's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. "You dishonor all Wutai by YOUR actions!"

"SILENCE!" Godo yelled enraged. "Until you prove yourself you will never leave Wutai again." Godo walked past the stunned group toward the Pagoda. "Face the Gods to be freed." He said before leaving them behind.

Yuffie's face turned red with rage, "You dirty old fart! You can't do this to me! Come back here you wrinkled turnip!" Cloud and Barret had to physically restrain the ninja.

"Calm down Yuffie!" Cloud yelled. Tifa gave Yuffie a quick slap. Yuffie looked at her stunned.

"Sorry Yuffie, had to snap you out of it." Tifa apologized. "Why don't we go and talk about this somewhere else." Tifa motioned to the ring of tourists staring and snapping photographs.

Yuffie snorted, "Fine, let's go to the Turtle's Paradise, we can lock the door." She tried to move from the circle tourists but none of them would move.

"Get the !$ out of the way!" Cid yelled, again no one moved.

Vincent silently approached the crowd, "Move." Vincent's single word parted the crowd, fear radiated from the people. AVALANCHE stared after their dark comrade before following his crimson form into the bar.

"Thanks." Cloud nodded before turning his attention to Yuffie. "What's going on." His words were a statement more than a question. "Tell us everything, no more secrets."

Yuffie sighed as she sat down, "This is going to be long." Everyone sat, leaned, or lay down. "Here goes..." Yuffie proceeded to tell of how she began her quest to help Wutai by collecting materia. Of her father Godo and her journey before she meet them.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER._

"That's it." Yuffie finished her tale. "And now Godo won't let me leave until I face the Five Mighty Gods."

'They're still alive?' Vincent wondered why Shinra didn't kill them when they defeated Wutai. They were the most feared warriors in the world. Even the Turks studied them for fighting tips. 'Why leave the leaders alive?'

"The who?" Aerith asked perplexed.

"The leaders of Wutai," Yuffie sighed, "Supposedly the best warriors in Wutai."

The group looked between each other and finally to their leader Cloud. "How does the challenge work?" He pressed Yuffie.

"I have to start at the bottom of the Pagoda, I must fight up to the top non-stop. I am not allowed to use healing magic either, no matter how bad I'm hurt." Yuffie explained, "Five one-on-one fights." Yuffie griped her hands together, her last statement nothing more than a whisper.

Cloud kneeled down in front of her and looked her square in the face, "Can you win?"

Yuffie looked at Cloud and then to the others around the room. Everyone's face showed confidence in her, minus Vincent. He simply leaned in the corner, seemingly unconcerned with her predicament. Her face and resolve hardened. 'Who cares about him anyway?' Yuffie returned her gaze to Cloud, "Of course I can Spike. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She stood up and pointed to herself confidently, her trademark grin spread across her face.

'She is going to fight the Gods? Does she really believe she can win?' Vincent's thoughts returned to his fragmented memories. 'They were feared warriors, can this slip of a girl defeat all of them?'

Aerith laughed, "Finally back to normal."

Tifa nodded her head, "Yep, glad to have the old Yuffie back."

Cloud stretched his aching muscles, "I think today's done. Do you want to challenge the Gods tonight or tomorrow? Its up to you."

Yuffie looked between Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. Tifa and Cloud were obviously exhausted, the cure spells had healed their wounds, but sleep could only restore their inner strength. She couldn't even guess if Vincent was tired, he seemed to be fine, even his clothes were looking less hashed. 'How did that happen?' Yuffie questioned herself. "Let's rest for tonight, I need time to prepare." Yuffie finally answered.

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. "Know where we can stay?" Yuffie nodded and led them through the dark back to her house.

"We should all be okay here." Yuffie said as she began to shove stuff to the edges of the room. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at them, "Girls upstairs, boys and toys downstairs." Cloud simply shrugged and walked down the stairs followed closely by Nanaki and Cat Sith.

"Don't you trust us?" Cid put on an innocent face.

Tifa walked up to him, stared him straight in the face, and said "No." She flicked the cigarette from his mouth and out the window. "Now get downstairs." Barret roared in laughter as a furious Cid began a stream of curses.

"Come on. Least we inside." Barret disappeared down the steps with Cid in tow.

Tifa turned her gaze to the last member, "You to Vincent." Vincent gave no complaint and disappeared down the stairs, quietly pulling the screen closed behind him.

Yuffie could have sworn she heard a Good night, from behind the screen; but quickly dismissed it. It just wasn't what Vincent would do, 'Or would he?' Her own question surprised herself. 'It was probably someone else.'

Aerith quickly turned on Yuffie, "Did you enjoy that?"

"What?" Yuffie looked confused.

Aerith's face broke into a small grin, "Having some tall, dark man stare deeply into your eyes." She finished with a storybook sigh of awe. Yuffie's jaw dropped and she started sputtering.

Tifa joined in quickly, "How deep were his eyes? Did they make you think weird thoughts? Like

'I must obey.'" Tifa put her arms up as her face assumed a hypnotized grin.

"No way!" Yuffie finally found her voice as her face reddened, "He's just scary is all. I don't even know what he was looking for." Yuffie slumped onto her futon. "It felt like he was looking into my very being." Yuffie began to gaze into space.

Aerith and Tifa giggled, Aerith changed the subject. "So how are you going to get ready for the fights?"

Yuffie shook her head to clear it, "Uh, deeeep meditation." She said mystically.

Tifa quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Can you even focus long enough to stay awake?"

"Of course!" Yuffie pouted, "I am a ninja after all!"

"Okay. See ya in the morning." Tifa and Aerith disappeared behind the screen laughing.

Yuffie stamped her foot in anger, "I'll show you!" She promised. 'Although I never was good at meditating.' She chided herself. She set about getting ready; first, she pulled a bundle from the closet.

Yuffie smiled as she unfolded her ceremonial mat. A huge intertwining crest of Leviathan was sewn in golden thread upon the blue silk mat. This mat always made her happy when she used it. Gorki had given it to her when she was small. He said it came from some Wutai family that had been close to the Kisaragi family. Even now, she felt calmed as she removed her arm and leg guard. She undid her bandana and held it to her chest. 'Help me mother. I don't want them to leave without me.' Yuffie carefully folded the bandana and set it upon her discarded armor. She folded her legs and sat upon the mat. She took several deep breaths as she concentrated upon her fighting spirit, 'Leviathan empower me.' She continued to concentrate into the night.

Vincent lay staring at the ceiling. He heard Aerith and Tifa's giggles as well as Yuffie's comments. 'Formidable spirit, even in the face of sheer defeat she still makes jokes. I was looking for that within your eyes.' After several hours passed he sat up and redressed himself, absently noting how his clothing had fully repaired itself, he ascended the stairs. He carefully slid open the screen. One eyebrow rose at the scene before him.

Yuffie lay curled upon a blue mat, soundly sleeping. A smile plastered across her face, 'An innocents dreams.' Vincent thought as he noticed the crest upon which Yuffie lay. 'That symbol... its... familiar?' Vincent shook the thought away. 'How could it be? I've never been to Wutai before now.' Vincent soundlessly crossed the room and exited the house.

He looked over the now silent town of Wutai. The moon shimmered its pale light across the town, turning all color to a pale gray. Vincent turned his gaze to the moon, 'Always watching, always giving light, but never revealing the truth.' Vincent looked back to the town; even with the pale color, he knew the moon's light was a cover. Color burned true eventually, no matter what it was. Even the moon's light couldn't stop his monstrous claw from glinting gold. 'Even the moon can't hide it.' Vincent continued to stare out over the town, as lost as he was he failed to notice the gray eyes watching him.

'What are you up to?' Yuffie thought from within the house. 'How did his clothes mend? What is he thinking? What is he staring at?' Yuffie continued to stare at the dark man. As she did she felt a strange sensation come over her. It felt like a small fire within her chest. Yuffie noticed Vincent's eyes, he stared as if the town wasn't there, as if he wasn't there. A small red shimmer trailed from Vincent's eye, it left a dark path down his cheek and chin; before finally being swept away by a gloved hand. Yuffie gasped and ducked back within the house. 'He was crying...? Red tears...? What is he? Is he still human?' Yuffie returned to her mat and curled up once more. "What causes you so much pain?" She asked her question never reaching the one asked.

DAWN.

Cloud stretched his sore limbs. He had spent some of the night repairing his suit before sleep claimed him. He held up his nights work, "It'll do." He sighed before struggling into the repaired pieces. He slipped his armor on followed by sheathing his buster sword.

"Where does your !#$ sword go!" Cid asked waking the others.

Cloud looked to him startled. "It's this armor, it shrinks anything placed in the straps. SOLDIER designed it to accommodate the more diverse choice of weapons used." Cloud explained as he pulled on his boots and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

Cid looked curiously at the armor, seemingly disassembling it in his mind, "!#$ it." He cursed before starting to dress as well.

Cloud stood and stretched again looking around the room he stopped suddenly. "Where's Vincent!" Cloud was still concerned about Vincent being so close to the new Turks.

"Probably went to take a piss." Cid said putting an unlit cigarette in his lip.

Cloud shook his head embarrassed by the simple answer Cid gave. "You're probably right. I'll go wake the girls." Noticing the sleepy glares the others were giving the loud-mouthed Cid. Cloud turned and went up the stairs, when he reached the screen he quickly slid it open and his jaw hit the floor. Before him stood the three girls, each in the midst of changing, only their delicate unmentionables covered them.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" The three screamed and sent a wall of blankets and pillows toward the stunned Cloud. He tumbled down the stairs as Yuffie slammed the screen shut. Cloud bounce unceremoniously into a heap at the bottom of the stairs. The others in the basement laughed wildly, gathering what happened from the screams and Cloud's current state.

"So were they up?" Cid grinned evilly.

"Shut up." Cloud groaned from underneath the mountain of fabric.

UPSTAIRS.

The girls quickly finished dressing. Tifa and Yuffie fuming with anger, Aerith only slightly less. "How dare he come up without knocking!" Yuffie began angrily, "I mean come on! Doesn't he have any manners!"

Aerith giggled slightly, "Weren't you in his shoes just a few days ago? In Rocket town?" Tifa's anger simmered down as she too saw the truth in Aerith's statement.

Yuffie blushed crimson in embarrassment, "That was an accident! Besides, Vincent said it was his fault for not locking the door!" She answered snidely.

Aerith and Tifa just giggled a quick, "Okay. Whatever you say." before continuing to pack.

Yuffie just fumed, "Its completely different. It really is!" Neither Aerith or Tifa seemed to be paying any attention to her. Yuffie just stamped her foot, "That's not fair!" Yuffie continued to try to annoy the two older women as Cloud knocked very loudly on the screen.

"Is it safe to come in?" Cloud said cautiously.

"Yeah we hungry!" Barret added.

"Its okay! Come in!" Aerith laughed. Cloud slowly opened the door, being careful to avoid any more barrages of pillows. As the girls laughed the men slowly filed up the stairs, "Is there any breakfast?" Cloud asked carefully.

Yuffie jumped up, "Let's go eat at the Turtle's Paradise! It's got the best breakfast! Besides I need a big meal for my fight today!" She said as she slid open the door. "Hurry up gu- oomph!" Yuffie fell to the ground. In the doorway stood the stoic Vincent, with a quick look to Yuffie he offered his hand to her. She stared for a moment before taking his hand, "Thanks Vinnie." She said with downcast eyes.

Vincent nodded, "We are to eat at the Paradise?" Cloud gave a quick nod. "Then let us go." Vincent turned, his cape catching the wind as he walked down the steps.

Vincent watched his companions eat from his position in the corner. They had asked him to join them but he declined. 'I haven't felt any hunger, even after all the battles.' He looked down at his mended clothing. 'How did that happen? What other things did Hojo do to me?' He continued to stare at the others. He could feel apprehension from each of them. They all talked nervously amongst their meals, as the realization of what Yuffie was about to do sunk in. She was about to take on the most feared warriors in Wutai, and she sat shoving egg rolls into her mouth, as if it were just any other meal. 'Such innocence.' Vincent thought as the team finished their meal.

Yuffie leaned back in her seat, "That was great!" She absently rubbed her stomach. Everyone else gave her odd looks, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Cloud shook his head, "No. We just don't know why you're acting this way. You've got to fight for your freedom in just a little while." Yuffie gave him a confused look. "Shouldn't you be more... worried?"

Yuffie stared at him intently a moment before bursting out in laughter. After she calmed down slightly she explained, "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! What do I have to worry about?" She broke down into laughter again. The rest of the table stared at her incredulously until one by one they joined in Yuffie's mirth. Vincent just shook his head slightly.

LATER.

Yuffie stood resolutely in front of her challenge, before her lay the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods, behind her stood her friends. 'I can't lose.' She thought as she walked proudly into the towering structure. 'I will not lose.'

"Welcome Yuffie Kisiragi. Have you come to challenge us so soon?" A stout man in robes asked from across the wide room.

"Well duh!" Yuffie laughed, "Why else would I come into this stuffy old place Gorki?"

The plump man laughed loudly, "You haven't changed a bit! If your ready, step onto the carpet." When Yuffie complied lines of light sprung up from the edges of the woven masterpiece. Everyone jumped as the light cut them off from Yuffie.

"Don't worry." Gorki laughed at AVALANCHE's antics. "It's just a barrier. It will prevent any attacks from damaging the building or you." He turned to Yuffie, all humor fading from his chubby cheeks. "She however will feel the full brunt of my attacks."

"Hold it!" A small voice called from the stairs, "No one challenged for a while, I want to watch Gorki pummel her!" The owner of the voice bolted into the room.

Gorki chucked slightly, "As you wish Shake." Gorki looked to Yuffie again, "You can still back out."

Yuffie just smiled, "No way, your fat butt is mine!"

Gorki's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "MAGIC-CHANGE!" A pale light consumed his body, when it faded Gorki no longer stood, he hovered above the ground. His skin had now gone a sickly violet, his head had elongated into a monster's, and dark wings beat the air.

"Be careful Yuffie!" Aerith cried. Yuffie just gave her a thumbs up and then turned to face the flying fiend.

'Indeed.' Vincent agreed silently. 'These must be powerful fighters to be able to transform.'

Yuffie threw a barrage of knives at Gorki. He easily dodged them and charged her. Yuffie was barely able to avoid him with a quick cartwheel. Gorki rose into the air and grinned at Yuffie as he released a dark ball at her. Yuffie jumped away but the ball followed her. She yelped in pain as the dark sphere sucked energy out of her and disappeared. Yuffie stumbled slightly as the last dark wisps faded. Gorki dived again, but this time he cried in pain as a bright flash filled the room.

Yuffie appeared to be in two places at once for a moment. As one of her images faded, Gorki landed and turned to face her, holding his arm. He growled as he unleashed another dark sphere. It charged at Yuffie, but just before it collided with her it burst into smoky shards and disappeared. "Nice one Yuffie!" Cloud called, "Glad I gave her the Barrier materia."

Gorki growled again and charged Yuffie once more. Yuffie jumped into the air to avoid him, but fell back to earth as Gorki latched onto her foot. He grinned evilly before flinging her into the barrier. Yuffie collapsed to the ground as Gorki laughed. "Even better!" Shake called, he then noticed the glares from AVALANCHE, "Gorki can have a peanut gallery too!"

Yuffie slowly rose to her feet as Gorki charged for a finishing blow, his foot aim directly for her head. At the last moment, Yuffie ducked causing Gorki to crumple against the wall and to the floor. "Nice one ya brat!" Barret hollered.

Yuffie didn't pause to notice, she began a furious barrage of kicks and punches, intent on not letting Gorki regain flight. He blocked some but increasingly more slipped through his defenses, until Yuffie grabbed his wings and fell to the ground, throwing him into the barrier again. As she approached him, he held up his hand. The same pale light surrounded the fiend and then Gorki reappeared. "I yield."

"YES!" Yuffie's victory cry was echoed by AVALANCHE. "I did it! I did it! I beat Gorki!" Yuffie danced happily, although slightly unsteady. The barrier's light faded as AVALANCHE gathered around Yuffie to congratulate her.

'Well fought.' Vincent thought from his place in the shadows.

"SHE'S STILL NOT DONE YET!" Shake exclaimed. "She still has 4 fights to go! Although she won't make it past me!" He continued as he disappeared up the stairs.

Gorki officially broke up the celebration. "He's right Yuffie. You must continue." Yuffie motioned for AVALANCHE to be silent.

"I know. Come on guys." Yuffie began walking toward the stairs, followed by her friends.

"Hold it!" Gorki's face was once again filled with mirth, "Only two may accompany Yuffie any further up the Pagoda." Yuffie's jaw dropped along with the rest of AVALANCHE. "Your leader and one other to be chosen by me." Gorki finished.

"You mean I don't even get to have my friends with me? Or chose who comes? That's not fair!" Yuffie objected.

Gorki shrugged with his good arm, "That's tradition. Now before you whine more, who's the leader?" Cloud stepped forward. "At least you have chosen a good leader to follow." Gorki started to laugh but quickly stopped and grabbed his ribs. "Now for the other. If the rest of you will gather in a circle." Vincent remained in his shadows. Gorki looked at each of them then sighed. "And you chose good companions, they all have good spirits about them." He suddenly grinned, "Oh well! Only one way to decide!"

Gorki pulled a bottle from within his robes, "Here we go! Destiny decides!" he placed the bottle on the ground and gave it a twirl.

Yuffie turned red, "I'm fighting for my freedom and you want to play spin the bottle!" Gorki shrugged his one shoulder again and returned his attention to the bottle. Everyone stared at the spinning bottle intensely. 'Destiny my foot!' Yuffie thought angrily as the bottle decelerated. The bottle finally came to a rest, when everyone followed the bottle's point. It neatly pointed in between Aerith and Cat Sith, directly at the figure in the shadows. "VINCENT!" Everyone gasped. 'Why did it have to be him?' Yuffie sighed to herself.

"The bottle has spoken!" Gorki snickered before walking over to Vincent. "Lucky you! You get to go with Miss Talk-o-matic!" Gorki continued to stare at Vincent. "What do you think of that!" Vincent gave the smallest shrug. "That's the spirit!" Gorki tried to smack Vincent in the shoulder but only caught air as Vincent moved away. Gorki stared after the dark man for a moment before turning back to the group. "How about tea for the rest of you? I make very good tea!" Gorki shuffled the rest of them to the corner as Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent ascended the stairs.

'Destiny my foot!' Yuffie repeated as she glanced back at her companions. 'He's not even gonna notice I'm fighting!'

"You took you're sweet time!" Shake hollered as they rounded the corner. "Chekhov is already down here to watch!"

Chekhov glanced at the group from her position from the opposite stairs. "You actually beat Gorki. It's been a long time since anyone beat him."

Yuffie answered snottily, "Of course I did! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She glanced at her next small opponent, "I shouldn't even have to fight a kid!"

"I am a skilled fighter!" Shake defended himself, "I'm the one facing a child."

"I am not a kid!" Yuffie glared at the small individual.

"That just proves that you are!" Shake shook his head, "Shall we get going?" Yuffie gave him a curt nod with her tongue out. "Fine. SPEED-CHANGE!" The barrier rose as Shake was covered in the same light as Gorki. This time what emerged was not a flying fiend, but a penguin. Yuffie laughed at the sight of the 2-foot tall, red crested, green tailed bird. Her laughter was cut short when Shake beat his wings furiously and dived at her. His sudden attack caught Yuffie full on, she was sent skidding across the mat. Anger burned in her eyes when she looked up.

Once again Shake charged but Yuffie was able to avoid the attack. This pattern of cat-and-mouse continued for several rounds until Yuffie slipped and once again was sent flying into the barrier. Shake just stood in the center breathing heavily as Yuffie struggled to rise. He squawked happily when she suddenly punched the ground, evidently in exhaustion. "So soon?" Chekhov seemed disappointed.

"Don't give up Yuffie!" Cloud called but his yell was never heard. The mat beneath Shake suddenly bulged and shook before exploding in a boom of energy. Shake was thrown into the barrier with a loud CRACK! The pale light surrounded him and he was human before he hit the ground. The barriers light faded.

"Yuffie wins." Chekhov said before heading up the stairs. Cloud ran to Yuffie's kneeling form while Vincent cautiously approached Shakes prone form. Yuffie gave a weak smile to Cloud.

"That was amazing Yuffie." Cloud congratulated her as she caught her breath. "Is Shake ok Vincent?" Vincent removed his human fingers from Shakes neck and nodded. Cloud turned back to Yuffie, "Can you make it?"

Yuffie stood shakily, "Yep. I'm the Great Ninja- oww!" She held her tender ribs. "Just need to catch my breath is all." She said as she pushed Cloud away.

'She's hurt.' Vincent noted. His enhanced hearing had let him hear her ribs crack from Shake's attack and Vincent could detect the slightest odor of blood in the air. When he looked to Yuffie's side, he noticed that she was holding her hand over a gash left by Shake's rough hide. Vincent felt a small sense of anger within him, 'No. I can't feel that she brought this on herself.' He berated himself silently for allowing himself to begin to care for his comrades well being. 'They won't ever consider me anything more than a monster.' The demons laughed at his internal struggle.

Yuffie finally stood straight, hiding the blood from Cloud's sight. "Three left to go." She breathed as she carefully ascended the stairs; followed by a concerned Cloud and a brooding Vincent. "Only three left."

"Only one." Chekhov greeted her. "Pain will be interesting to feel again." Yuffie stepped onto the mat and the barrier rose. "POWER-CHANGE!" Chekhov cried and crouched to the ground. The pale light appeared and disappeared, the new Chekhov disentangled itself. Yuffie audibly gasped at the form before her. It's many arms wriggled in the air as its many eyes scanned the room. Yuffie pulled her shuriken and cautiously approached the writhing beast. Suddenly all the eyes locked onto Yuffie and flashed. Chekhov slowly crawled toward a motionless Yuffie.

"Move Yuffie!" Cloud yelled.

"She cannot." Vincent said quietly as Chekhov reached Yuffie. "The beast paralyzed her." Cloud slammed his fist against the barrier as Chekhov began her assault upon the frozen Yuffie. Blow after blow landed against Yuffie's body, welts began rising from the young teens skin as the attack continued. 'Yuffie, fight back.' Vincent silently willed the ninja onward.

'I'm in deep #$!' Yuffie thought wildly. She could feel each of Chekhov's punishing blows, but couldn't react. 'Can't take much more of this!' She cried within her mind. 'STOP!' Yuffie's body was suddenly covered in a blue light. Chekhov screeched in pain as she desperately released the ninja. A pillar of light sprang from Yuffie and pushed outward, Chekhov continued to yell in pain as she was slammed against the barrier. Slowly the light faded and Yuffie collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. The barrier lowered as Chekhov resumed her normal form.

"Excellent." Chekhov gasped. "You have defeated me. Continue to Staniv's floor." She said as she pulled herself to the wall and continued to breath heavily. Cloud rushed to Yuffie's side as Vincent walked over.

"I'm ok." Yuffie answered Cloud's unasked question. "Two left, more than halfway there." She grinned. Sweat plastered her hair to her face and she continued gasping for air. 'Help me Leviathan.' She pleaded. Bruises began forming across her body from Chekhov's blows. The gasp Shake had opened now oozed blood freely.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Yuffie your hurt. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Yuffie pushed him away as she forced herself to stand. Cloud stared after her as she limped toward the stairs, pain wracking through her body as she forced the tears back. 'I won't cry.' She ordered herself. On the fourth stair she slipped. Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut waiting for more pain, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she expected Cloud to be holding her, but jumped when Vincent's red eyes stared at her. "Thanks Vinnie."

Vincent nodded and steadied the ninja on the stairs. As they continued up he stared at her form, 'Beaten, bleeding she continues. Such a formidable spirit, do all Wutaiese have the same inner strength?' Vincent wondered.

"Welcome the final floor." Staniv greeted them, "I know you think the Pagoda has five floors but that's only partially true. The fourth is the top since I've never been defeated!" He bragged, "Come Yuffie face the master of weapons!"

"Shut up." Yuffie squeaked out, "Can we just get this over with?"

Staniv laughed loudly as the barrier rose. "Whatever you say! WEAPON-CHANGE!" The same pale light surrounded Staniv and then faded to reveal a grey orge swinging a massive sphere of metal. Yuffie immediately touched an orb within her armor, a metallic gray cube surrounded her then faded from sight. Only to reappear as the sphere crashed into it. Yuffie stumbled to the side under the force of the blow. Every time she tried to get in close Staniv would knock her back with his sphere, laughing all the while.

Suddenly Staniv charged Yuffie, his weapon coming from her left. Unable to dodge Yuffie set herself for the blow. She cried in surprise when her barrier shattered under the blow and the sphere collided with her armguard. She was slammed in-between the barrier and the metal. With a laugh Staniv pulled the deadly weapon away and watched as Yuffie slumped to the ground. "Give up?" he called.

Yuffie used her shuriken to rise, "No way." She gasped. Staniv shrugged and swung his mace. Yuffie disappeared just before it collided. She reappeared behind him and delivered a swift slice with her shuriken. Staniv yelled and swung his mace again. Again, she disappeared, this time appearing and giving him a powerful kick to the side of his head. Staniv continued to chase the vanishing ninja. Each of his attempts was met with a powerful counter, until Yuffie appeared directly in front of him. She crouched momentarily before she jumped into the air with an uppercut. The blow knocked Staniv into the air. He fell to the ground with a crash before returning to his normal form. "You win." He smiled before he passed out.

Yuffie continued to stand even thought her entire body shook from the pain she was in. "One more battle." She said as she continued to the final level with a worried Cloud and an unnoticeably concerned Vincent in tow.

'She won't last much longer.' Vincent thought to himself, 'She's just barely able to stand, how will she fight the most powerful fighter?' Vincent immediately pushed his emotions away, he was a monster; monsters don't care about others. The small group turned the final corner to come face to face with the most powerful fighter in Wutai, Lord Godo.

"Hello my daughter. I am surprised you could even defeat Gorki, much less the others." Godo sneered, "You being such a miserable daughter." Yuffie looked as if she was going to retort but Cloud answered first.

"She is not miserable!" Cloud's blue mako eyes glowed fiercely. "She is a good friend and a powerful fighter! She may have a few problems but we all do!"

Godo laughed loudly, "Such emotion! At least you have the sense to find a good leader!"

This time Yuffie spoke first, "Something Wutai didn't have when they chose you! You let Shinra win! You let Wutai become the way it is now! Leviathan and Da Chao are dishonored by your actions!"

Godo's face hardened as his eyes took on a dangerous light, "How do you explain your actions! You abandoned Wutai! You left all that you are behind! I made choices so Wutai could survive! How dare you defy me!" He shouted.

Yuffie tried to stand taller but the gash in her side prevented her, "I will restore Wutai. I will honor Leviathan and Da Chao. With or without your help." Her voice hovered just above a whisper and her tone was deathly even. "I will defeat you." Yuffie walked across the mat and took her battle position, waiting for her father. Cloud and Vincent were both stunned by the little ninja's actions, neither had ever expected that from her.

Godo shook his head as the barrier rose from the edges of the mat, "Come at me as if you want to kill me, for if you don't, I will kill you." Godo took one last look at Yuffie before shouting, "OMNI-CHANGE!" The pale light surrounded him and began growing. Suddenly a sword pierced the light and parted it. The light flew from the room revealing the final Mighty God. It towered above Yuffie, it's four arms moving in intricate designs, the hand opposite the sword held a mystic staff. It's head was formed of three faces each more fierce than the other. He stood staring down the small shinobi.

"What is that!" Cloud shouted in dismay.

"That is Godo, leader of Wutai." Chekhov's voice came from the stairs. Each of the other fighters filed into the room. "Undefeated in battle." Cloud stared at her before returning his gaze to the inhuman figure before him.

Vincent's eyes however were locked upon the challenger of the fearsome thing. Yuffie stood ready. His eyes could see her muscles tightening under her skin. Sweat made her skin glisten; her breaths were steady but labored. Her chocolate hair hung limply, he could see she was favoring her left side. Her entire body was on the verge of collapse but Yuffie's stormy eyes crackled with her will. She was going to fight with everything she had, even at the cost of her life. A single word floated through the dark man's mind, one he thought could never enter his tortured soul again. 'Beautiful.'


	21. Final Mighty God

Chapter 21: Final Ascension.

Vincent stood stunned at his thought. 'Monsters don't know beauty.'

Yuffie stared at her father's battle form. She felt her body screaming in agony, all of the injuries she had received seemed to grow in pain. Her shuriken felt as if weighed a ton. Her side burned intensely as she felt her own blood slowly ooze down her side. Breathing hurt, everything hurt. Her body begged her to stop; all her energy went to simply standing. 'I won't give up.' She grit her teeth and stared at her father's dancing form, his red face locked its eyes on her.

In a voice that could only be called gravel the beast before her spoke, "You can not win. Give up." Rage surged through Yuffie, everything she had gone through, all the pain; and he wanted her to give up.

"NO!" Yuffie shouted and threw her shuriken with all her might. She nearly collapsed from the effort. Godo laughed as he calmly deflected the soaring weapon. Her shuriken bounced harmlessly to the ground at his feet. Yuffie reached within her armguard and concentrated. Before she could finish, Godo swung his massive sword. Yuffie managed to force her weakened legs to propel her to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade. As she jumped she called out, "FIRE 3!" Yuffie landed and fell to one knee from the drain of the spell.

The air around Godo seemed to shimmer momentarily before coalescing into him. Flames exploded and wreathed the towering figure in shimmering heat. Godo yelled in pain as his flesh was charred. Everyone in the room gagged upon the smell of his burned flesh. Finally the flames died as Godo swayed slightly on his feet.

Vincent's eyes were locked upon the small shinobi, she remained on her knee, struggling to regain her breath. He glanced back to the imposing figure of Godo as anger crept into his mind; he forced it away and returned his gaze back to Yuffie. 'Be strong.' He mentally willed her on.

Godo laughed loudly, "Is that all you got?" as his head began to turn on his shoulders. The golden face opened its eyes as the red's closed. Godo waved the mystic staff as he brought his empty hands together in concentration. "Cure 2" He said calmly. Speckles of light surrounded him and began circling his body. The burns just inflicted healed at an incredible rate and were soon nothing more than red marks. The lights faded. Godo's head began turning again.

'Crap!' Yuffie thought as she willed herself to stand. She looked up into the pale face Godo now wore. The mystic rod once again traced intricate symbols into the air. Yuffie suddenly felt what remained of her strength being pulled away. Yuffie resisted the spell with what energy she could, but she saw the red marks upon Godo's flesh completely fade from the energy he stole from her. "You won't win." She managed to say in-between labored breaths.

Godo laughed again as he waved the mystic staff again. An orb of darkness larger than Gorki's materialized and sped toward Yuffie. At the last moment Yuffie dived to the floor, causing the orb to smash into the barrier and disappear in a bright flash.

"Good one Yuffie!" Cloud called from the sidelines, even though his voice betrayed his worry. Vincent glanced momentarily at Cloud before returning his bloody stare to the slowly rising Yuffie and Godo as Godo once again turned his face to the red.

Godo swung his sword downward, Yuffie dodged to the side and back flipped onto the back of the blade as Godo lifted it again. She then released a shower of small knives toward her father. The knives buried themselves Godo's quickly raised arms. "Not good enough!" The red face laughed. He twisted the sword quickly causing Yuffie to jump to the ground. She rose only to be met with a shower of sparks. A crackling pyramid formed around the small girl. She felt the energy coursing through her, causing her muscles to spasm wildly. She fell to the ground in a convulsing heap.

"NO!" Cloud cried as he pounded on the barrier, "Yuffie get up!" Vincent rose and quietly joined the blonde swordsman at the barrier. Vincent stared intensely at the petite ninja. Cloud looked at Vincent in surprise. "Vincent?" The crimson-cloaked man ignored Cloud and continued to stare at the still twitching form of Yuffie.

'Get up!' He cried in his mind.

Yuffie's eyes snapped open, 'What was that?' She looked over to see Vincent standing at the barrier; his crimson eyes locked on her. She felt the same warmth within her chest that she felt the night before. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself before returning her grey eyes to her father. Once again, she forced herself to stand. "Is that all you got?" She tried to sound as cocky as she could but only managed a whisper. Godo's eyes lit up fiercely.

Godo swung his sword sideways, smacking Yuffie with the broadside. She bounced lifelessly against the barrier and crumpled to the ground. Godo laughed in triumph, "More than enough for you!"

Vincent glared at the inhuman form, 'How dare you strike a defeated opponent!' The demons began mocking him for his mind's outburst. They clung to the new emotion and began forcing their way out. Vincent fought to control them but his anger gave them strength. 'I won't let you have control!' Vincent continued to fight his inner battle until he glanced at Yuffie, immediately all his anger flew from him as he thrust the demons back into the dark pits of his blackened soul. She was standing. Somehow she was standing.

Everyone stared at the teenager. Yuffie barely stood, her left arm hung limply at her side, blood flowed freely from the gash in her side. Sweat glistened from her skin as her short bangs concealed her eyes. She drew her breath slowly, painfully slow. Godo laughed once again, "Still not ready to submit!" At this comment Yuffie's head snapped up and her eyes locked with her fathers and the great Godo froze.

"Yuffie?" Cloud called.

"Yuffie?" Vincent mimicked quietly. Vincent nearly shuddered at what he saw in Yuffie's stormy eyes. A thunderstorm seemed to be raging within them. All her emotions flowed from her eyes with inhuman intensity. Her body seemed to glow faintly. Vincent stared at her in awe, the demons within his shied away from the faint light, releasing all their grips on Vincent's mind and retreating deep within him. 'What's happening to you Yuffie?' Vincent did not notice the demons retreat, everything he was focused upon Yuffie. Godo suddenly dropped his mystic staff and griped his sword with all of his hands; he brought the massive instrument of death above his head before swinging toward his daughter.

'I can't lose, I won't lose, I won't fail.' Yuffie thought to herself. She knew she was lying to herself she could barely stand much less dodge the coming blow. Tears began welling up in her eyes; she felt all of her emotions boil within her. All the pain her mother's death caused, all the sadness she felt for Wutai, all the love she held for her new friends, all her hopes, and dreams. They all combined with in her. "ALL CREATION!" She yelled just before the blade cleaved her from existence, Yuffie flashed brightly, making all eyes in the room close tightly, except for a pair of crimson. Vincent squinted against the light; he could barely make out a stream of energy crushing Godo's form into the barrier. Vincent strained against the light to barely see the form of Yuffie.

She stood with her arms spread wide as the white light poured from her. Vincent noticed twin shapes behind Yuffie but was forced to close his eyes, as the light grew even more intense. The barrier ballooned outward as the energy continued. As Godo screamed in agony, the barrier burst allowing the huge figure to crash into the wall. The energy suddenly dissipated and the room grew dark again. Godo was surrounded by the pale light and returned to human form as he fell to the floor. "I win." Yuffie smiled weakly before collapsing as well.

"Godo!" Staniv yelled, "Chekhov help me with him. Shake, Gorki you two attend to the girl." Godo and Yuffie were both carried out of the room followed by a concerned Cloud. Vincent stood in the now silent room staring at the spot where Yuffie fell. He slowly walked over and knelt down.

Vincent reached down and gingerly picked up a small white feather. He held it carefully and stared at the faintly glowing object. "Beautiful." He spoke the word aloud this time. He twirled the feather in is fingers as his mind returned to the blurred image of Yuffie. "What were those shapes?" Suddenly the feather glowed brighter and burst into small white lights that dissipated as quickly as they had appeared. Vincent stared at the empty void that the feather left for a moment before rising and turning toward the stairs. With a quick glance back into the room, he began to descend the Pagoda.

When he arrived at the bottom he noticed that Aerith and Tifa were both casting cure spells on Yuffie, Chekhov and Gorki were doing the same with Godo. Vincent watched as the bruises across Yuffie's body faded and the gash in her side closed and mended, leaving only the faintest white line. Aerith and Tifa both nearly collapsed as they finished.

"This is bad. Neither one is waking up." Gorki began, "Let's take them back to Lord Godo's house." Staniv picked up Godo's limp form as Barret knelt and gingerly cradled the motionless Yuffie in his arms. Vincent absently noted that he had seen new fathers hold their children in the same fashion. Everyone followed the comatose forms across the courtyard and into the large house. Staniv carried Godo to his room as Gorki slid open a door.

"Please put Lady Kisaragi in this room." He motioned to Barret. Barret gently laid the sleeping ninja upon the futon in the room.

"Thanks Barret." Aerith gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Now all of you out. Yuffie needs quiet. Tifa and I will stay with her. We'll call you if anything happens." Everyone silently obeyed and left the house to gather on the steps. Nanaki lay on the ground, Cid sat on the steps smoking nervously, Cloud and Barret both paced back and forth at the foot of the steps, Cat Sith watched them from the steps, Vincent sank into the shadows of the doorway. Each remained as night slowly fell.

"WHAT THE f#$ IS GOING ON!" Cid suddenly yelled. Cloud just shrugged and continued his pacing.

"Da brat can't die." Barret grumbled. "She jus' can't."

Cloud place a reassuring hand on the massive man's shoulder, "She'll be ok. Yuffie won't give up before she can get all of our materia." Barret just sank to the ground next to Cid and continued to grumble.

Vincent listened intensely for any sign from within the house. 'Don't give up.' Slowly sleep overtook each member on the steps. Vincent looked between the sleeping men; each still had their worry written on their faces. 'How odd it is that the one girl can mean so much to this group.' Vincent raised his gaze to the rising moon and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

Darkness. All that Yuffie could see was darkness. It engulfed everything. She tried to move but something held her back. She tried again and felt pain shoot through her. "Am I dead?" She asked the darkness. She struggled again but the pain grew too intense.

"SHE MUST NOT CONTINUE." A cold voice echoed throughout the air.

"But she has already taken the first step." Another dry voice replied.

"Who's there!" Yuffie cried.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER." The cold voice answered. Suddenly Yuffie felt a tearing pain in her chest. It felt as if she was being crushed.

"Why are you doing this!" She screamed. "I don't even know you!"

The dry voice answered, "We cannot allow your destiny to be fulfilled." Yuffie screamed louder as the pain intensified. It became harder and harder to breathe. A figure materialized atop her, its form was hideous. Blue flesh shifted across the creature as if it had no true shape, deadly talons tore through the pile of skin. One pressed down upon Yuffie. Yuffie nearly vomited at the creature's grotesque form. "Kill her." The dry voice ordered.

Yuffie felt the pressure increase upon her chest, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME." The cold voice reverberated from the creature. Yuffie cried out in pain.

"Help me! Someone help!" Yuffie gasped as her breath was forced from her. "Please!" Yuffie felt her body going limp as darkness began clouding her vision. "I can't die yet." Her thought went to AVALANCHE. Each member's face passed in front of her. Vincent's dark visage was last, "Help me." Yuffie cried to him.

Suddenly a terrifying roar echoed throughout the area. The creature removed its talon from Yuffie's chest; "WHAT WAS THAT!" fear had replaced the coldness in its voice. Yuffie sucked air back into her lungs with relief. Two violet-grey hands emerged from the darkness, the glinting talons sank deeply into the creature's flesh and pulled it screaming into the void. Yuffie grimaced at the cries of pain that flowed from the darkness. She could hear the tearing of flesh and the sloshing of spilt blood. Finally, the last sound she heard was a dying gurgle.

Yuffie stared into the space the creature disappeared into, "Who's there?" Suddenly two elongated red eyes locked onto her. Yuffie stared into them "Who are you?" The eyes disappeared and were replaced with emerald green.

"What's wrong!" Aerith shook the stunned ninja. "Yuffie!"

Yuffie stared at Aerith for a moment before jumping into the flower girl's arms. Yuffie broke down into sobbing tears as Tifa approached. "Is she okay?" Aerith gently stroked Yuffie's hair as she nodded to Tifa. Tifa let out a sigh, "Good. I'll go tell the guys." She turned and left.

Aerith gently spoke, "What happened Yuffie?"

Yuffie pulled herself away from Aerith and sat hugging her knees, "Something tried to kill me." She stuttered. "But something else stopped it." Yuffie visibly winced at the memory of the sounds in the darkness. Aerith sat next to the shivering ninja.

"It will be okay." Aerith comforted Yuffie. "You've got to be strong, we all have terrifying things we have to face."

Yuffie's troubled gray eyes locked with Aerith's serene green. Something seemed to pass from Aerith to Yuffie, "Thanks." Yuffie's shivering subsided as the door slid open and Tifa entered.

"Everyone is asleep," Tifa spoke quietly, "Except for him." She motioned to the doorway. Yuffie looked to the doorway as Vincent emerged from the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked quietly. Tifa and Aerith glanced at him in surprise; neither had expected him to asked such a question. Vincent ignored their stares and asked again, "Are you alright?"

Yuffie downcast her eyes as she nodded, "I'm okay." Aerith looked between Yuffie and Vincent.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Aerith pressed. Yuffie stared at Aerith and then at Vincent. She looked down to her shoes again.

"Come on Yuffie." Tifa added, "We can all see something's up. You have to trust us with it." Tifa joined Aerith and Yuffie on the futon, "Please Yuffie." Yuffie just shook her head and stared at the floor. Vincent looked at the frightened figure crouched before him. She seemed so fragile, like some porcelain doll that would shatter if touched. Her armor and shoes had been removed. Without them she looked so small, her shoulders shuddered from her sobbing.

Vincent knelt in front of her, Yuffie looked up in surprise. Vincent's voice was emotionless. "Let us help you." Vincent watched as the tears in Yuffie's stormy eyes began to flow down her cheeks. "What did you dream?" He asked in his detached voice. Yuffie cried freely as she fell into Vincent. A wave of surprise swept across his pale features but soon returned to the emotionless normal. He uncomfortably patted Yuffie on the head. Aerith and Tifa stared at the scene in complete shock; neither would have ever expected Vincent to say anything much less try to comfort the girl.

"It was horrible." Yuffie sobbed, "I was surrounded by darkness, strange voices started talking and then a monstrous creature appeared and tried to crush me." Yuffie struggled to take a breath. "And then something came from the darkness and saved me." Yuffie carefully left out her plea to Vincent and the glowing red eyes.

Aerith placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, "That's awful. You must have been terrified."

Yuffie looked up from Vincent's chest. "I couldn't even move to save myself." Yuffie tried to sink deeper into Vincent but he pushed her towards Aerith. 'He thinks I'm disgusting.' Yuffie sobbed to herself as she left the comfort he had provided.

"At least you won your freedom in the Pagoda." Tifa tried to cheer the small ninja up.

"Not quite." A voice came from outside the screen. Vincent rose quickly and instinctively reached for his gun as the screen slid open. "That won't be necessary." Godo raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Vincent released his gun and moved to lean in the corner, but continued to stare at Yuffie's father.

Tifa's face flushed in anger, "What do you mean not quite? She beat all of you!" Tifa clenched her fists tightly causes her leather gloves to groan in protest. "What more does she have to do!"

Godo looked towards his daughter, "She must face her inner demons." Godo paused before continuing, "Each of the Kisaragis have always been born with great power. But with that power comes the demons."

'I sensed no demons within the girl.' Vincent thought, 'The ones within me would have tried to release her's as well."

"They aren't true demons." Godo continued, "They represent the evil within us. There are always two. One possessing limited intelligence but containing all of the bloodlust that resides with in her. The other is all of the unfulfilled intentions and plans." Godo sighed, "It sounds like the bloodlust demon has already been destroyed." Godo looked straight into Yuffie's eyes, "Now you must finish what has begun."

'Are my demons really demons? Or are they really just me?' Vincent pondered Godo's explanation. 'Did Hojo implant them or did he just manifest them into their own minds?'

"Why does she have to fight them!" Tifa shouted, "We all have those things within all of us! We all have to contend with them every day! Tell us why!"

Godo sighed again as he knelt in front of Yuffie. She pulled herself closer to Aerith. "Because Yuffie's will eventually take control. She must face it in order to stop it and finish herself. If she doesn't she'll hurt many people and will never be able to transform."

Aerith looked up, "You mean she'll transform like you? Into that thing?"

"No," Godo shook his head, "That is my form. She will find herself in the fight within herself. Although she may never gain enough power to change."

Yuffie's eyes shoot up at this, "I'll be able to change! If someone like you can do it, I'll be able to do it easily!" Yuffie release her hold and stood shakily, her eyes took on their normal spark. "How do I fight it?"

'She's already going to fight?' Vincent was confused, 'A moment ago she was crying at the thought of the demons, now she wants to fight them?'

Godo chuckled to himself, "Such spunk from a miserable daughter." Yuffie opened her mouth to reply but Godo silenced her with a raised hand, "You will need to go within yourself and face it. No one will be able to help you. And you may not survive even if you win." Godo stood and looked her directly in the eye, "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" Yuffie snorted in reply. "I beat it so quick it won't know what hit it!" She spun and grinned proudly. "What do I need to do old man?"

Godo just rolled his eyes, "Use meditation and go within yourself, the demon will find you. Be ready, it will not hold back." Godo sat on the ground, motioning Yuffie to do the same. "You must go now while your new powers are unknown to even the demon. Go my daughter."

Yuffie shrugged and sat down, "Want to watch me in action huh? Didn't you get enough when I beat you silly?" She grinned as she closed her eyes. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Her father, Aerith, and Tifa all watch her intently. Yuffie could also feel Vincent's eyes, although he seemed to not be looking at her inasmuch within her. Yuffie shuddered involuntary as she concentrated, 'Come on demon, where are you hiding?'

"Right here." The dry voice echoed. "Come to face me so soon?"

Yuffie opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the Pagoda again, although it seemed to be distorted slightly. "Yes I have, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! I'll beat you just like I beat the Five Mighty Gods!"

A dry chuckled reverberated from behind a pillar, "I don't think so."

Yuffie spun to face the direction the voice came from. "Show yourself! Or are you really afraid of me?" She mocked.

The chuckle became a laugh from another direction, "You know so little and still come here. What a fool."

"I'd be careful what you say!" Yuffie shouted, "I'm not the one hiding behind pillars like a coward!" Yuffie laughed.

"As you wish." The voice became stern, "Here I come." Yuffie noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and whirled to face it.

Before her stood "Me?" Yuffie was stunned. Ten feet in front of her stood a mirror image of herself. "Can't you even get your own shape?"

The demon Yuffie shook her head and chuckled, "I am you. Or rather you without any morals. I am that which you refuse to become. I am all of the dark desires that you wish you could do." Everything about the demon Yuffie was the same except for the dry empty voice that flowed from her mouth. "You can't defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Yuffie narrowed her eyes dangerously and reached for her shuriken. Shock swept over her when she realized it wasn't there, nor was her armor. She stood before the fight of her life without anything but the green turtleneck and undone shorts. "#$!"

"I'd have to agree." The demon Yuffie pulled her own shuriken and threw it at Yuffie. "Now die!" Yuffie narrowly dodged the spinning blades, "This time there won't be any outside interference." The shuriken turned in the air and returned to demonic Yuffie.

Yuffie looked up quickly, "Outside interference? What are you talking about?" Yuffie ducked to avoid the next attack.

"The monster that killed your bloodlust." Demonic Yuffie answered as she caught the spinning weapon. "Don't tell me you thought that that thing came from with in you!" She sent the deadly instrument flying again.

Yuffie stood her ground as the shuriken flew toward her. At the last moment, she slapped her hands together catching the weapon. "Where else could it have come from?" Yuffie threw the captured weapon at the demonic Yuffie. "No one around me has psychic powers that I know of."

As the spinning blade approached the demonic Yuffie she held her hand out; the point of one of the blades came to a rest against her hand. "Did you really think my own weapon could hurt me? In this arena? You really are a fool. You don't even see what is in front of you." Yuffie stared in shock as the demonic Yuffie flicked her hand sending the weapon back again. Yuffie wasn't able to fully dodge and winced in pain when the blades nicked her shoulder.

Aerith gasped when a cut appeared on Yuffie's shoulder. "Isn't she fighting in her mind?"

Godo nodded, "But in this battle everything becomes real. If her inner self takes damage, her real body creates it. When her real body gives out her mind will falter and the demon will win." Aerith and Tifa stared at the calm man in shock.

Tifa wrung her hands in worry, "Will cure spells work? If we heal the outside she definitely win."

Godo shook his head and sighed, "These injuries are beyond materia they won't close until the battle is over, win or lose." Godo glanced between the women and Vincent, "All we can do is watch and pray." Aerith and Tifa both moved closer to Yuffie and bowed their heads in prayer. Vincent remained in his shadows.

'Does a prayer from a monster matter.' He thought darkly, 'Mine would help the demon not Yuffie.' Vincent stared at the trickle of blood from Yuffie's shoulder. 'Or would it?' And for the second time in his life and for the same person he prayed.

Yuffie ducked the demonic Yuffie's kick and sweep at the evil one's feet. Demonic Yuffie jumped to avoid and slashed with her shuriken on her decent, catching Yuffie across the stomach. Only Yuffie's quick reflexes saved it from being deep although she could feel a painful line of blood trickle down. "If only I had my stuff!" She cried. Suddenly a bright flash threw the demonic Yuffie across the room. Yuffie blinked at the source, before her stood Aerith and Tifa, each held part of her armor out to her. When Yuffie touched the armguard and leg support each flashed again and appeared in their proper place. "Thanks." She called to Aerith and Tifa as they faded. "But where's my weapon!"

"Too late!" The demonic Yuffie yelled as she dashed in with a flurry of kicks, punches, and slashes. "Your friends help won't matter!" Yuffie blocked what she could but small cuts and bruises appeared over her exposed skin and her clothing became tatters.

In the outside world Aerith and Tifa were nearly having stress fits from watching the numerous injuries their friend was receiving. "How much more can she take!" Tifa suddenly cried. "We've got to help her more somehow!" She began reaching for Yuffie.

Godo grabbed her arm firmly; "If we do anything from here we'll only break her concentration!" Tifa pulled her arm away and stared at Yuffie with tears in her eyes.

'Believe in someone? When I last believed in someone they betrayed me.' Vincent's thoughts went back to Lucrecia and Hojo. 'And yet...' His mind wondered back to the memory of Yuffie in the mist at the waterfall. 'Her eyes are so... clear.' He remembered when he looked at them the first time when she stood above his coffin. They held fear but they also shone with wonder. 'Even when she was terrified of what lay before her she still had that innocent wonder.' Vincent closed his crimson eyes. 'Maybe I can believe... just for a moment.'

Yuffie was becoming desperate, her armor helped but without a weapon she couldn't match the demonic Yuffie's attacks. While she stood bleeding trapped in a corner, the demonic Yuffie sneered at her with only a few bruises forming. "Ready to give up yet?" Its dry voice had a hint of humor. "You can't possibly win."

Yuffie stood defiantly, "I beat Gorki, Shake, Chekhov, Staniv, and my father. I won't let some petty fake beat me!" She glowered at the chuckling doppelganger. "I have to help AVALANCHE beat that moron Sephiroth!"

"Your choice." The demonic Yuffie laughed, "Time to end this." She charged Yuffie with the shuriken above her head, with the obvious intent to split Yuffie in two. "DIE!" She swung the weapon.

Yuffie raised her arms to try to deflect the blow, 'I'm dead.' She thought. She waited for the blade to cleave through her arm but heard a loud clang just above her. When she parted her arms, her eyes widened in surprise, before her stood a flowing red cape with intermingling ebony hair. He had used his golden claw to catch her doppelganger's weapon and hold her dangling in the air. "Vinnie!" Yuffie cried.

"Vinnie?" The demonic Yuffie smirked. "What can you do?" Almost in answer Vincent's image flung the offending one across the room, she smashed into the wall and slumped to the floor. Vincent turned to the real Yuffie.

"Thanks." Yuffie began. "How did you?" Vincent cut her off by abruptly reaching within his cloak and revealing her shuriken. Yuffie grabbed it happily, "Thank you!" Vincent simply stared at her with his emotionless face before vanishing. Yuffie held the weapon too her for a moment before fixing her gaze upon the rising demon. "Now we can finish this." She smirked.

"Don't think that will save you." The demon laughed, "I'm still not done!" With that, the too opposites charged each other; sparks flying from each collision of the oversized weapons. They seemed to blur as they each tried different attacks, finally Yuffie landed a powerful kick too the demons face, sending it reeling across the room. Yuffie smirked when she saw the demon spit out several teeth.

"Not so easy when your opponents armed is it!" Yuffie took her turn at snickering. "Shall we continue?" Yuffie assumed her normal fighting stance.

The demon began laughing again, "Like I said, I'm not done yet." She continued to laugh as she rose slowly into the air, "Now feel my true power!" A thick black fog suddenly consumed the demon. Yuffie stared into the swirling mass until it burst outwards into a shower of shards. Yuffie gasped at what stood before her. The demon was now ten feet tall. Its skin had become pitch black covered in glowing red runes. The demons face had become monstrous with cruel fangs and even crueler black eyes. Wings spread from the demons back, the dark flesh stretched between the wing bones as the demon beat the air. Her clothes had become onyx armor. Her shuriken had enlarged and was now covered in black flames. "Let us finish this." The demon hissed its coal eyes locked onto the now shuddering ninja.


	22. Completion

Chapter 22: Completion.

Yuffie stared into the hovering form before her. Never before in her life had she even imagined something so terrifying, even in her worst nightmares. Evil seemed to flow off it in an inky mist. The demon grinned wickedly and attacked. Yuffie dodged the flaming shuriken but just being near chilled her soul. It was as if the black flames sucked everything out of her. 'This is not good!' Yuffie thought in fear.

"No it isn't." The demon hissed in answer to Yuffie's thought. "Not for you anyway." The demon suddenly lunged out and grabbed the shaken ninja into the air. Yuffie's skin crawled at the touch of the demon. Yuffie could feel her energy being pulled out of her. "Now its time to end this futile fight. GIVE UP!" The demon ordered as it squeezed harder.

Yuffie felt her body scream in agony. The demon's words echoed in her mind. To give up would end the pain, end the struggle, 'No more fighting.' Yuffie began to slip into the darkness. Suddenly her bandana fell down into her eyes. 'Mother.' Yuffie thought of her mother's lullaby and of her sacrifice for Wutai. 'I won't give up!' Yuffie fought back against the pain. "I won't let you win!" She screamed at the demon. "I have too much to live for!" Yuffie began to glow faintly.

The glow slowly turned into a brilliant light, the demon's hand burst into white flame before it released Yuffie and backed away. The demon shielded its eyes from the light; it could feel the light burning its body wherever it touched. "STOP!" it ordered with fear creeping into its dry voice.

Yuffie had curled into a fetal position, her knees tucked up to her chin. Her tattered clothes atomized away from her, all of her injuries faded as her bandana became a shimmering white. Shimmering wings burst from her back, releasing a shower of floating feathers. The floating feathers hung in the air for a moment before returning to Yuffie. They created an ethereal armor over her. As Yuffie straightened, her shuriken grew and became covered in white flames. Yuffie hovered delicately above the floor. She slowly reached up and pushed the bandana back into its proper position. When it revealed her eyes, they snapped open. A storm brewed deep within those gray orbs. The demon shuddered in fear.

In the real world, Vincent shielded his eyes from the light that Yuffie gave off. 'Just like when she defeated Godo.' He glanced at the others in the room; none of them could stand the light and hide their faces. None of them could notice the wounds Yuffie had miraculously heal. Vincent strained to watch the glowing ninja.

"I will win!" The demon said without any true conviction behind its voice. It lunged with its flaming weapon. Yuffie smiled as she held up her hand. The demons shuriken froze against her hand, its black flames died as the weapon crumbled to dust. The demon's eyes shone in fear as it flew to the other side of the room. "I'm not finished! ETERNITIES DESTRUCTION!"

A stream of black energy rushed from the demons form. It collided with Yuffie and pushed her into the wall. When the dark energy faded, the demon fell to one knee from the loss of magic. Yuffie stood shakily on the ground, with a smile still shining on her face. "Good bye." Yuffie brought her hands together, the light in the room dimmed as it gathered towards her hands. Yuffie's eyes locked with the demons. "ALL CREATION!" A shaft of light sprang from Yuffie's form and smashed into the demon. The demon screamed in horror as its armor melted and it skin burned.

When the light faded and returned to the room, Yuffie hovered in front of the staggering demon. With a final smile, Yuffie raised her flaming shuriken and sliced the doppelganger. The demon cried out in pain as light began to radiate from it. It crumpled to the floor and shattered into fragments. Yuffie gently landed and stared as the fragments disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Thank you for helping me find myself." Her wings slowly returned within her as she sat on the ground, her normal outfit returned. Yuffie closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was once again on the futon surrounded by her friends and her father. "What's going on!" Cloud hollered from the doorway. "We saw a bright light and rushed here, what happened?" Yuffie just started to laugh. Aerith and Tifa looked at Yuffie then at each other and joined her.

Godo chuckled as he stood, "Come, I'll explain what I can to you and your friends. Let these ones help Yuffie." He pulled Cloud and the others back towards the outside.

Vincent stared after them before returning his gaze to the laughing girl. 'She won.' He felt something deep within him stir, some forgotten part of him that had died within the coffin. The demons within him quickly pressed it back down. Vincent just ignored them, 'A monster doesn't deserve that feeling anyway.' He justified himself as he helped the demons.

The three girls eventually calmed down enough to talk. "What happened Yuffie? Come on tell us everything!" Tifa urged the girl.

"Okay! Okay! I'll explain." Yuffie proceeded to retell what had occurred within her, leaving out her transformation. "And then I blasted that no good jerk into dust!" Yuffie suddenly pulled the two older women into a hug, "I wouldn't have survived without your help." She squeezed them tightly before she looked up to met Vincent's gaze, "Or yours, thank you all so much!" She squeezed Aerith and Tifa harder.

"Yuffie!" Aerith struggled to speak, "Air!" Yuffie immediately released them and looked down sheepishly as they caught their breath. "So now what happens?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "Tomorrow I return to the Pagoda and Godo releases me." A yawn overtook Yuffie. "But for now we go back to my house and sleep." Aerith and Tifa both nodded and left the room. Vincent began to follow. 'Now or never Yuffie, do it!' Yuffie jumped in front of Vincent and gave the dark man a hug before he could react. "Thanks again Vinnie." Yuffie released the startled man and raced out of the house.

'She hugged a monster.' Vincent thought of the warmth he had felt briefly from her form. 'She wasn't scared.' Vincent pondered Yuffie's actions as he exited the building and followed the chattering group back to Yuffie's house. Once again the men were exiled downstairs, Vincent just faded into the shadows and out the front door. A cold look was his answer to questions why he wasn't going downstairs.

Aerith stared after the dark man. "Have either of you ever noticed Vincent sleep, or eat?" Tifa shook her head, Yuffie shrugged. "Neither have I." Aerith waved her hand as if to dismiss the matter. "Well we better get to sleep, Cloud may visit early in the morning again." Tifa and Yuffie both blushed at the memory of Cloud's face before he was assaulted with pillows. "Good night." Aerith curled up into her futon.

Tifa also covered herself with a soft "Good night."

Yuffie sat upon her blankets, "Yeah good night." Her memory returned to her battle. Vincent's towering image burned in her mind, she looked towards the door. "Thanks Vinnie." She said before pulling the blanket up and falling into her pillow in exhaustion.

She never heard the answer of "You are welcome." from the outside. Vincent stood outside watching the stars and the moon. 'How can I dare feel this again. Never again.' Vincent berated himself over the emotions he felt, 'A monster doesn't feel this.' He hardened his heart, 'I can't.' Vincent stood motionless as the night began to fade. He forced the image of Yuffie's glowing form from his mind. 'Never again.' The sun began to heat the horizon.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

Vincent silently watched the three figures slink through the shadows. The figures clung to the shadows with practiced expertise. 'They're good.' Vincent commented, 'but humans are no match for a monster.' Vincent crept along the roofs as he continued to watch. When the small group stopped across from Yuffie's house, Vincent's enhanced hearing easily caught their hushed whispers.

"I thought you said we were on vacation!" Elena said with disgust.

Reno replied snottily, "If you're on the Turks list, we're never on vacation."

Elena only answered with a grumpy, "Hmph!"

Rude broke into the conversation, "Plan, Reno."

Reno's voice became serious, "Sneak in a kill them. No fight, no problem." Reno's voice took a smug note, "Even Valentine won't see it coming. If its actually him..."

"But what if it is really him?" Elena's voice became worried, "If even half of the stories are true, he's going to be a problem."

Rude spoke seriously, "Even legends can die Elena."

'I became a legend?' Vincent felt disgust, 'Why? Because of my monstrous nature doubtless.'

Elena pulled a gun from within her coat and affixed it with a silencer, "Let's just hurry." Reno nodded as he readied his nightstick and began towards Yuffie's house, being careful to remain in the shadows. Vincent quickly predicted their path and formed a plan. His lean figure streamed gracefully across the rooftops and into an alley, where he waited.

"Reno." Rude said with quiet urgency.

"Yeah Rude, I've got'em too." Reno nodded as he continued to creep. "But no one in THIS town would be fool enough to mess with the Turks." Reno passed between buildings, giving the alleyway only a quick glance.

Elena paused nearly causing Rude to stumble over her, "What are you guys talking about? I don't feel any-!" She fell silent as something cold and sharp was latched around her throat.

"What now?" Reno turned back to face her, his mouth dropped at the sight before him. He quickly recovered as he was trained. "Nice move." Cold red eyes glared back at him. "You took two of the Turks hostage in a split second. Oh Rude?" Reno motioned to the silent member of his crew. "This is the first time you ever let anyone put a gun to your head, are you getting slow?" Rude stood motionless as he felt the cold ring of steel pressed lightly against his skull. Reno looked back to the imposing figure of Vincent. "How are we gonna work this out? I know you'll kill them in a second and you know I won't let that happen." Reno grinned widely but it soon fell under Vincent's fiery gaze.

Vincent's voice made both Elena and Rude jump slightly. "If you agree to leave Wutai now, they may live." His tone made Reno flinch.

Reno mulled the predicament over in his mind. "Agreed, we won't play with AVALANCHE until later." Vincent's eyes narrowed momentarily then with the same speed he appeared, he was absorbed back into the shadows of the alley. Elena frantically turned and fired her silenced gun into the alleyway. Rude suddenly jerked the weapon from her and shook his head. Elena was about to protest but Reno silenced her with a look before leading them solemnly out of the town.

Vincent watched them walk out of the town; they made no effort to hide themselves now. He followed them towards the docks and watched as they boarded a boat and disappeared into the ocean's blue horizon. Vincent remained at the docks listening to the drum of the tide until the sun began to warm the sky. Vincent arrived at Yuffie's house just as the sun began to climb into the sky. He could hear the others stirring within the house.

Aerith was the first to emerge from the house, slightly startled when she noticed Vincent leaning against the wall. "Oh, good morning Vincent." Vincent made no move to reply, Aerith simply continued, "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was eventful." Vincent said darkly.

"Hmm?" Aerith gave him a confused look.


	23. Midnight Revelations

Chapter 23: Midnight Revelations.

The entire town followed AVALANCHE to the Pagoda praising Yuffie's abilities. The group was showered with cherry blossoms as they walked through the city. Everyone's hearts were filled with joy. Yuffie soaked in all the adoration. She waved to the crowd; she egged them on when they began to quiet, all while having a great time. She looked between the crowd and her comrades, Cloud, Barret, and Cid all had a look of pride on their faces. Aerith and Tifa cheered the loudest. Cat Sith used his megaphone, albeit only when he was next to someone. Nanaki followed with what could only be called a smile on his snout. Yuffie's mood fell and her smiled faded when she couldn't find the last member of the group, the ebony-haired shadow-walker.

Yuffie pulled Aerith closer to herself, "Where's Vinnie? I thought he was just behind us when we left my house." An edge of worried betrayed itself within her voice. Aerith didn't have a chance to reply as the crowd swept Yuffie towards the door of the Pagoda. On the doorstep stood the Five Mighty Gods, their robes shimmering in the morning light.

"Kisaragi Yuffie, my daughter. You have challenged the Gods and been found worthy!" Godo bellowed. "You have proven yourself in battle..."

Yuffie tuned her father out as she scanned the crowd looking for the shimmer of red that would reveal Vincent. 'Where are you?' Yuffie continued her search. She glanced at Aerith but only received a shrug from the flower girl. Yuffie was about to continue looking for the vanished man when she noticed Tifa motioning back toward Godo with urgency written across her features. Yuffie snapped her attention back to the winded man beside her.

"...you have made Da Chao proud. Now to conclude the ceremony I will bestow upon you Wutai's greatest treasure." Godo reached within his heavy robes and revealed an ornate pouch; golden fabric interlaced complex designs through the black silk. Godo carefully reached within it and revealed a faintly glowing red orb. "I, Godo Leader of Wutai, grant unto you our God and Protector; Leviathan." Godo lifted the shocked Yuffie's hand and gingerly placed the orb in her palm. Then in a voice just above a whisper, "Wutai's future now lies within your hands Yuffie. Make us all proud." Godo turned back to the crowd and his speech.

Yuffie stared into the swirling depths of the crystal; she could almost see the snake-god's writhing form. She slowly raised it and held it at arms length. Suddenly the mists within the orb cleared and Yuffie could see through it clearly. A smile formed upon her lips at the sight revealed. In the shadows of her father's house, leaning with seeming indifference against the wall, stood Vincent Valentine. 'Thanks Vinnie.'

Vincent watched the small ninja's face brighten when she looked deeply into the orb, 'Congratulations.' He thought solemnly before straightening and returning to the heart of town.

The rest of the day blurred by, robes were piled atop the young shinobi, gifts filled her house, and an endless stream of congratulators funneled by. Finally, as the sun began setting again Yuffie closed her doors.

"Whew." Yuffie sighed as she collapsed against the door, "Now that's what the Great Ninja Yuffie deserves." Yuffie pulled herself onto her futon. "I'm beat."

Cloud chuckled slightly, "I suppose you would be. Now back to serious matters. What's our next destination? We don't have any idea where Sephiroth is headed now." Strained looks came from most of the group.

"Temple of the Ancients." Cid suddenly piped up. "Rufus said something about needing the Bronc to follow Sephiroth there. Supposed to be south of Junon." He flicked his cigarette out the window, drawing another into his mouth but not lighting it due to the stern looks of Tifa and Aerith.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Cloud asked exasperatedly.

Cid just shrugged, "Slipped my mind."

Cloud rubbed his head, "So tomorrow we go find this Temple of the Ancients. Alright time to turn in." Cloud held up his hand before Tifa could speak, "I know guys downstairs, besides our hostess is already sleepy." Everyone, save Vincent, smirked at the sight of Yuffie yawning broadly. "Good night." Cloud waved as he stood and descended the stairs. The men all followed and as night wore on the party silenced and the town became still.

Vincent stared at the ceiling in his endless waking. 'Nightmares would only come.' He excused himself. His thoughts wandered to the small woman on the floor above, he remembered the pain on her face during her inner battle and his own spark of worry that had crept into his chest. His mind then flitted to the morning after when her face was filled with joy and rapture at the summon materia. He berated himself when the corners of his mouth had twitched nearly drawing a smile from his lips. 'I am a monster, a freak, never to know my own humanity or others ever again.'

The demons within him laughed and cackled. The three had worried that they would lose their host to this new intruder but the host was pushing himself away without their help. They waded through his memories and force him to remember glimpses of the experiments, Hojo's face twisted into a sneer as he looked down. His eyes burned with an inner madness.

Vincent sat up as he tried to push the images from his mind. He pressed his human hand to his face, his claw clenched into a tight fist at his side. 'Be gone!' He mentally shouted at the demons. The three demons just laughed as they continued their assault. Vincent rose and rushed from the house, with a small leap he perched himself atop the roof and continued to fight with his inner demons. Small droplets of sweat began appearing across his face.

Yuffie tossed and turned in her blankets. Her once flowery dreams had been invaded by the shadows again. "I'm not afraid of you this time!" She yelled into the shadows. "I don't know what you are but I'm not running this time!" Yuffie stood defiantly as the shadows pushed closer. Yuffie suddenly felt the ground beneath her crumble away. "What!" she cried

Yuffie struggled to grab onto the edge, her fingers barely latched onto the edge. When she looked down into the pit her eyes widened in fear. Below her swirled fire and shadow, it seemed to be risings and lapping at the edges of the pit, as if inviting her to come down. Yuffie desperately tried to scramble up to solid ground. When she was finally able to grab the ledge with her other hand, she sighed in relief. Her sigh turned to a scream as the ledge crumbled to dust and she fell. "Help!"

She plummeted with a splash into the bubbling pool. Memories of her life flooded her mind, all the pain from her mother's death, the torment of her father's neglect, and the hurt of being singled out from the rest of the children. "Stop." She pleaded as she grabbed her head. "I don't want to remember! Leave me alone!" Pain suddenly coursed through her body, the fire licked her skin eagerly, Yuffie could feel the pain but her skin remained whole. "Help!" she cried again as her world slowly began to become filled with darkness.

"Yuffie wake up!" someone answered.

Yuffie was freed from the torment and was flung back into reality. She sat bolt upright in bed, coming eye to eye with a very concerned Tifa. "What's going on?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie pulled her knees up to her chin. "I don't know." She answered as she stared blankly across the room.

Aerith joined Tifa, "Is there anything you want to talk about? Sometimes that helps with nightmares." She offered.

Yuffie just shook her head and rose, "I just need some air." Yuffie quickly disappeared through the door. Aerith giggled slightly, Tifa gave her a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

Aerith's grin grew broader, "Vincent's already out there."

A grin appeared on Tifa's face, "Oh I get it." The pair crept to the door and carefully listened.

Yuffie stood outside her home and looked over the city of her birth. A slight wind blew across the city. Yuffie ignored the sound of rustling cloth. "Huh?" She turned to locate the sound, her eyes finally rose to the roof, she nearly gasped at the sight. Vincent crouched atop the tiles and stared into the sky. His hair and cape flowed in the breeze; the moon cast an ethereal light on his lithe form. "Vinnie?" she called quietly. Vincent made no response. Yuffie took a step toward the wall but froze when she saw Vincent's glowing eyes. She could see the pain and torment shining from within them. "Vinnie?" she called again slightly louder. Vincent snapped from his thoughts and when he looked at Yuffie the torment no longer shone within his eyes.

The two stared at each other. Yuffie suddenly became very aware that she was wearing only a blue knee length nightgown with chocobos dotting it. Her face flushed but she forced herself to speak, "Couldn't sleep either?" Vincent simply returned his gaze to the sky. Yuffie felt slight relief that she was free from his penetrating stare. With careful thought to her dignity she climbed up onto the roof. She strolled carefully over and sat next to the dark gunslinger. She followed his gaze to the moon. "Wha'ca lookin' at Vinnie?" Vincent kept silent.

Yuffie lowered her gaze back to the man who had deemed himself monster. She was surprised to see that he looked tired. "Have a nightmare too?" Vincent didn't answer but one of his eyebrows arched slightly. Yuffie took it as a question about her nightmare. "Mine was pretty bad. I was surrounded by shadows and then fell into a burning vortex of pain. How bout you?"

Vincent was almost startled by her nonchalance. He had heard her call out in terror and now she was relaxed. 'Spirited child.' He thought solemnly.

Yuffie waited for a moment before she continued, "Aerith said talking about nightmares helps." Yuffie offered when Vincent seemed likely not to answer. "What do you think?"

Vincent seemed to be lost in thought but suddenly spoke, "Singing."

Yuffie glanced at him in surprise. 'He answered me.' She felt her face flush again. "Huh? What was that?" she covered.

Vincent still did not take his gaze from the stars, "Singing helps soothe nightmares."

Yuffie was startled by this answer and was quiet in thought. "Really?" Vincent made no further attempt to answer. The stars stared down at the pair. The stillness of the night was quietly broken as Yuffie began to sing. Her voice was softly sweet. The words were barely more than a whisper but seemed to drift over the night air, filling the town with quiet melody. Vincent turned sharply to look at Yuffie.

She sat with her legs curled up to her side, her arms delicately folded, and her head bowed with eyes closed. Her song enthralled Vincent as he continued to stare at her tiny form. He watched her lips form the words as she sang. Suddenly the demons within him began to rage, he could feel them pushing to escape and take over his body. But as he continued to look at the small teenager and listen to her song the demons were pushed down. He felt all the strain on his mental barriers lighten as her song ended.

Yuffie could feel Vincent staring at her, his eyes penetrating down to her soul, but she remained still. Vincent snapped his eyes away from her as she began to open her eyes. "You were right." She smiled, "That did help. Thanks Vinnie." She moved quickly up to him and before he could react hugged him. "Night." She called as she released him and scampered off the roof.

"Thank you Yuffie." Vincent called quietly. He lifted his gaze back to the stars.

Yuffie was blushing furiously as she entered the house. "I can't believe I did that." She looked up at a sudden giggle from Aerith. "You were listening!" she accused. Aerith remained silent. "Don't try that with me! I know you two were eavesdropping, you two are in each other's beds!"

Aerith and Tifa finally rose with guilty looks. "We couldn't help ourselves!" They said in unison.


	24. Old wounds

Chapter 24: Old wounds.

The sun rose to greet Vincent still atop the roof. His position unchanged since the night before. His face stern and unreadable yet his eyes stirred in thought, memories of Yuffie's song still echoed throughout his plagued soul. Even the demons were silenced by the melodies that shimmered in his mind. Below he could hear the others stirring from their rest.

One by one the group emerged from the house to greet the morning. Vincent watched silently until they had all gathered. "Come join us Vincent!" Aerith called up towards him. Vincent gracefully flipped from the roof and landed lightly on the ground. "Have a good night?" Aerith asked with a hint of amusement. Vincent made no reply and simply leaned against the wall of the house.

"Alright everyone!" Cloud called, "Lets mosey!" Cloud lead the group through the still slumbering town into the misty fields. Through a few monsters they returned to the Tiny Bronco. With only a few cussings from Cid the small plane came to life. They all carefully boarded the tiny craft. Yuffie turned green before she even stood on the wing.

"So where to?" Tifa asked.

"Junon." Cloud shrugged. "All we know is the Temple is south of Junon so we go there and head south."

"Can't we just walk?" Yuffie commented sickly.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Unless you can walk on water, no." He turned to Cid, "To Junon." Cid maneuvered the tiny plane into the ocean's billowing waves. AVALANCHE chatted over the clapping waves, Yuffie's sickness, and Vincent's silence.

HALF A WORLD LATER.

"There's that $$ cannon." Cid shouted as Junon's massive cannon shimmered into view.

Cloud looked to the setting sun, "Hmph." He snorted.

Tifa looked at him with a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

Cloud shook his blonde spikes, "It took us a nearly a month to cross the continent, now we're back in less then a day."

Cid looked up proudly, "Of course! My machines are the only way to travel! Course if I had the Highwind..." His voice trailed off, a glaze fell over his eyes.

Even seasick Yuffie couldn't resist, "Anyone home?" She asked weakly as she waved her hand in front of the pilots face. "AVALANCHE to Cid!"

Cid snapped out of his reverie, "Get your #$ out of my face!" Yuffie just snickered. "You think that's funny?" Cid suddenly began rocking the plane-boat side to side. Very quickly Yuffie's snickers turned to retching over the wing. "That'll teach ya' brat." Cid smiled to himself. "Well, what ya wanna do?" he turned to Cloud.

Cloud looked up towards the rapidly darkening sky. "We better stay here for the night. We'll only get lost if we try to find the Temple in the dark." Cid nodded and turned the ship towards the shore. He then carefully beached the damaged plane.

Barret looked up towards the gigantic fortress, "We stayin' down here o' up there?"

Cloud shrugged, "Since the guard can be bribed we'll just go into Upper Junon. We'll need to fully supply for the temple. We don't know what's waiting for us."

Yuffie jumped off the plane and fell face first into the beach, "Finally! No more of that stupid thing!"

"WHAT!" Cid roared, "My #$# machine got your bratty butt here so you should be grateful!"

Yuffie rolled from her stomach to her side, "Maybe if you were a better pilot I wouldn't get so seasick." She teased.

Cid's face turned red as the cigarette turned completely to ash. "Better pilot! ME! I'll kill you brat!" With that he dived for Yuffie. Yuffie leaped out of the way and bolted towards the small town laughing. Cid tried to follow but Yuffie quickly outdistanced him. Everyone laughed at the pair's antics, save one.

Vincent watched the small ninja disappear into the town. "Well, shall we go into town?" Cloud motioned everyone forward. They approached the elevator, bribed the guard, and soon emerged into the busy streets of the fortress town. Yuffie suddenly reappeared from the crowds.

"So what are the plans Spike?" She said too happily.

Cloud gave her a suspicious look but let it drop, "First we re-supply then find someplace to stay for the night." Cloud gave a quick glance to the multitude of buildings lining the mountain. "Anyone know a good place to stay?"

Cid's eyes brightened, "There used to be this #$ good place at the other end of the town. We'll stay there." Cid immediately began walking away from the group, "It's called Blue Skies. Come on Barret let's go have a drink!" After reading the light in Cid's eyes Barret quickly followed the brazen pilot.

Cloud laughed as the two disappeared into the crowds, "Well that's the rooms for tonight. Now for the supplies..." He turned to Aerith and Tifa. "Can you two handle that?"

Aerith gave him a grin and nodded. Tifa gave him a questioning look for a moment before answering, "You want us to do it so that you can join Cid and Barret huh?"

Cloud shook his head in denial, "No, no. I just thought... that since you two do most of the cooking... you would know what you need."

Tifa laughed and turned away, "Alright Cloud, you can go join them. We'll take care of the shopping." With that Aerith and Tifa merged into the crowd laughing. Leaving a forsaken Cloud.

"Well what about the rest of us?" Yuffie piped up. "What does our great leader desire of us?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm, eyes rolling.

Cloud turned to her, "Anything you want. I'm going to the hotel to check in." Cloud followed the direction that Cid had disappeared in.

"I am attracting far too much attention." Nanaki spoke up. "I'll also retire for the evening." He trotted after Cloud.

"Well Vinnie that leaves just you and me!" Yuffie laughed. "What'cha wanna do?" Vincent said nothing as he began walking away. "That was rude! Where ya goin?" Yuffie ran to catch him, but again Vincent did not answer. "I asked you a question! Are you just going to ignore me?" Yuffie's voice became slightly annoyed. Vincent continued to walk. Yuffie suddenly stopped, "Fine! I'll have my own fun!" With that she turned and ran into the crowd.

As Vincent walked down the street the demons within him forced the memories of the bloody missions he had done in the town. Vincent glanced down an alleyway only to see the mirage of his younger self calmly executing an anti-Shinra protester. Vincent moved quickly away from the memory, but the demons wouldn't rest. Vincent was forced to relive all of the atrocities he had committed.

People parted as he struggled down the street, no one was sure what to make of this dark stranger. Suddenly Vincent froze and his eyes widened. He had wandered to the edge of the town overlooking the sea. Before him stood the images of him and a young girl struggling. The girl had thrown a dagger at President Shinra during his parade. To the girl's misfortune one of the President's bodyguards had jumped in the way, saving Shinra's life. The President was quickly rushed from the scene but not before giving Vincent an order, "Kill her."

As head of the Turks Vincent could only obey the order. He tracked the girl down and cornered her against the railing. When the girl saw she had no escape she threw down her weapons and challenged him to an honorable fight. Vincent had absently noted that her weapons were from Wutai design. Vincent agreed to the fight and dropped his gun.

Her battle skill had surprised Vincent. She threw punches and kicks with speed and accuracy. Vincent and the girl traded blows, her attacks were light against his heavier frame. His blows tossed the girl about until her body finally gave out and she collapsed in exhaustion. When Vincent looked down upon the girl she looked up at him with eyes blazing in hate. Vincent slowly picked up his gun. "No." the girl's voice cracked. "Let me die with honor." Vincent holstered his gun and stared at the girl expectantly. He waited for her to end her life with one of her own weapons, but instead the girl pulled herself up.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked with mild curiosity. "Don't you want to end your own life?"

The girl's eyes flashed with anger, "You can't escape it that easy, I won't take my on life." The girl had pulled herself up to a standing position although she still hung tightly to the railing. "My blood will be on your hands!"

The present Vincent reached out to stop his past self. Vincent's hand passed through the image uninhibited. The demons laughed. Vincent was forced to watch as his former self calmly walked up to the young girl, "As you wish." With those words the blue-suited Vincent pushed the hapless girl over the railing. The current Vincent pressed his hands against his ears to try and block out the echoes of the girl's scream.

Finally the girl's voice faded, Vincent lowered his hands to his lap and looked at them. He was repulsed to see them covered in blood. 'I'm a soulless killing machine.' He closed his eyes tightly as the memory of Yuffie's form on the Wutai roof reappeared in his mind. The demons replaced the small girl's image with that of Yuffie's and Vincent watched himself throw Yuffie to her doom. 'They're right.' Vincent sank to his knees, 'How could a monster ever feel friendship with humans?' Vincent's mind cleared as the demons exhausted themselves. 'I must ensure AVALANCHES safety. I must stay apart from them.' With those solemn thoughts Vincent rose and staggered to the hotel.

He glided past Cloud, Barret, and Cid at the bar; then quietly slipped into his room. Nanaki was quietly curled in the corner evidently sleeping soundly. Vincent crossed the room and leaned into the opposite corner. 'For their protection.'


	25. Nice afternoon

Chapter 25: Nice afternoon.

The crew of adventures eventually retired for the night. Leaving only Vincent alone with his thoughts. The night was long for the gunslinger as the demons continued their assault of memories. Vincent shook from the memories but refused to give into the monsters will of transformation. "I can't endanger them."

Morning finally broke the night, as the sun crept into the room Vincent was able to force the demons back into the depths of his soul. Slowly the group awoke and gathered about one of the inns tables. The adventurers devoured breakfast before they returned to the Tiny Bronco. "Oh no." Yuffie moaned at the sight of the sea-craft, only a ripple of laughter arose to comfort her.

The engine roared to life and AVALANCHE's journey continued. Silence fell over the boat except for Aerith's excited voice. "I can't wait to get there."

"We know." Cloud smiled.

Aerith grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be annoying."

"You ain't annoying." Cid answered before Cloud, "Me, I'm #$( glad that someone else is making noise other than the brat's vomiting." Cid ducked as a potion flew just above his skull. "Besides we'd all be like the vampire if no one was happy."

"Cid!" Tifa started.

"Well just look at him!" Cid defended.

Vincent ignored the conversations behind him. He sat with his back toward the group; he could feel his cape being pulled by the wind but paid it no heed. Yuffie how ever was enthralled by his visage. The sea spray glistening over his clothing, his cape rippling followed closely by the black sea of his hair. For once she was happy so be seasick, it allowed her to hide the blush in her cheeks.

The day wore on, the coastline they were following disappeared making the group feel alone in the blue world of the seas. After hours of travel land finally crested into view, "Ya think dat's it?" Barret asked.

"Don't know." Cloud shrugged, "Land there Cid." Cid gave a sarcastic salute and beached the small plane. Everyone slowly disembarked from the craft, stretching their sore, cramped muscles. "Think this is the right place?" Cloud asked absently. Before them lay a forest of thick trees. An aura of the past seemed to seep from the branches. The trees looked upon the travelers with almost a sense of ancient beginnings.

"Its here." Aerith suddenly replied. Everyone looked to her, "I can feel it, this way." Aerith began walking into the forest, everyone followed her with mild shock, never before had the gentle flower-girl ever been so forceful. The group walked for only an hour in the thick forest before a cleared opened before them. They all stared in amazement at what stood within the clearing. "The temple of the Ancients." Aerith barely whispered before running up the steps.

"Wait!" Cloud called and gave chase, followed closely by the rest. "Aerith!"

"Sephiroth... Keystone... temple's key..." echoed from the temple's darkened entrance. Aerith jumped back with her staff raised. Slowly a robed figure stumbled out of the doorway.

"EWWW! Another one of those things!" Yuffie said with revulsion.

"What's it saying?" Nanaki approached the figure cautiously. "It's saying something..." The figure collapsed into a heap. "I couldn't make it out." Nanaki apologized.

"It said something about a keystone being the temple's key." Aerith said as she looked with pity at the figure. Suddenly a small breeze surrounded the black-robed figure and lifted it into the air, as it rose into the air it faded into nothingness followed closely by the breeze that had lifted it.

"So I guess we need the Keystone." Cloud shrugged as he continued staring at where the figure had been. He turned to the group, "Any ideas?"

"We could try that old collector friend of mine." Cid offered.

"Who?" Cloud replied.

"An old friend of mine. He's been collecting things for most of his life. Might know something about it." Cid shrugged. "Last I heard he was south of the Gold Saucer. Need to see him anyways the #$#$ owes me poker money."

"Great another boat ride." Yuffe whined.

Cid just grinned, "Yep."

SOUTH OF GOLD SAUCER.

"We can't just leave it behind!" Cid yelled. "Someone might steal it!"

"You didn't have a problem in Junon." Cloud countered.

"Because I could chain it up there!" Cid said furiously, "Some stupid !#$ could just walk by and take it from here!"

"Fine!" Cloud gave in, "Stay and guard it then! We'll be back within two hours."

"No way you leavin' me behind you !#$$!" Cid continued his tirade, "That stupid !#$ owes me money and I intend to collect!"

"I will stay."

"What you wanna- huh?" Cloud and Cid both stopped and stared at the speaker. "Say again Vincent."

"I will guard the plane." Vincent replied.

"That solves the problem then." Cid said happily, "Let's go." Cid began to walk inland. With only quick good-byes the group began to depart, save one.

"Aren't you coming Yuffie?" Tifa called to the ninja who was staring at the dark gunslinger.

"Yes, I mean no... well..." Yuffie stuttered, "We shouldn't just leave him alone should we? I mean there are monsters and shinra."

"Then stay with him Yuffie." Tifa called, "We'll be back in about two hours. Set up camp please it'll be dark by then."

"Ok!" Yuffie called as the group faded over one of the hills. 'What did I do that for?' She mentally slapped her self. Already she could feel an awkward silence descend upon them. Of course the silence came from Vincent and the awkwardness Yuffie provided. Yuffie glanced to Vincent as she began to unload the night's equipment. Yuffie steeled herself, "Aren't ya gonna help me Vinnie?" She tried to tease. Vincent said nothing but began helping to set up the camp. 'Great now he's mad. Nice one Yuffie, the only one to talk to and you make him mad.'

After a half hour the camp was prepared, Yuffie sat poking the small fire while Vincent stared into the coming darkness. 'This is boring.' Yuffie sighed to herself. 'I'm gonna go crazy!' Yuffie flicked a small stick out of the fire; it sat in the dry grass smoking slightly. She was surprised when a metal-shod boot crushed the faint glow. "Oh, hi Vinnie." Yuffie stuttered. Vincent quickly doused the fire. "What'd you-" Yuffie began but was silenced when Vincent closed his gloved hand over her mouth. When Yuffie looked into his eyes she was frightened by the dangerous glint that shone from within them.

Vincent motioned into the darkness and help up four metal digits. Yuffie nodded and Vincent removed his hand and motioned for her to remain where she was. Yuffie looked to him in confusion but he had already turned into the shadows. Yuffie tried to keep his form in view but quickly lost him. 'How does he do that!' Yuffie waited in the darkness, desperately trying to pick out any sound, either of Vincent or of the four enemies. Suddenly she caught faint voices on the breeze.

"The light was in this direction."

"They must have spotted us."

"No, they just went to their tents. It'll be easy pickin's men." A murmur of chuckles rippled threw the men. "Just remember that the women aren't to be killed until after we are sure of which one is Aerith."

'They're still after her?' Yuffie was surprised. Yuffie cringed as the last man spoke.

"So we get to have fun with the others after right." His voice was thick, with obvious intentions strewn through his words.

'Over my dead body you will.' Yuffie's anger began to rise higher. 'I'll show them what 'women' can do!'

"Ok men, split up and converge upon where the light last was. And be quiet!" Yuffie nearly laughed out loud as the men tried to do so. She could hear each one crunch twigs and leafs under their heavy boots.

'Morons.' Yuffie snickered. Suddenly one of the crunching boots stopped. 'Did they hear me?' Within a moment another pair stopped. 'Is that Vincent?' The last two suddenly quickened, Yuffie quickly stood and turned in the direction that one of the men were coming from. She prepared to unleash her shuriken as the man's outline emerged from the darkness. "Too easy." Yuffie smiled and waited for the man.

She felt the cold ring of a gun's barrel press against the small of her back, "Indeed. Drop your weapon." Yuffie cursed herself for not paying attention to how much faster this man was from the other. The other man finally approached them, breathing slightly heavy.

"Can I have her?" The beefy man asked in his thick voice, lust oozing over his words.

The man behind Yuffie's back didn't even acknowledge the lewd question, "Where are Phil and John?" The heavier man just shrugged. "Fine give me some rope and check the tents for the others." He ordered the beefy man. "Remember Nick that we kill the men spare the women. NO mistakes this time." Yuffie felt her hands being firmly tied together. "On your knees." The man ordered with a quick shove that force Yuffie to fall face first into the ground.

Yuffie rolled to her back, "You son of a-"

"That's not what a lady should say." The man cut her off. "Now where are the others?" Yuffie just stuck her tongue out and turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Vincent pulling his claw out of Nick's throat. Yuffie quickly recovered from her surprised and kicked the last man squarely in the crotch. He slumped to the ground in pain.

Yuffie flipped up to her feet then jumped back through her bindings so her hands were in front of her. She leaned over and cut the rope on her weapon's edge. 'There's more than one way to untie a knot!' She though proudly, but before she could even straighten the man grabbed her arm. "Leggo you sicko!" The man began to tighten his grip but his hand fell limp when a bullet passed through his skull. Yuffie turned to Vincent, "I had him!" she fumed.

Vincent silently approached her, "Are you alright?" He asked as he easily lifted the corpse.

"You could have been a little quicker there." Yuffie prodded, "They did tie me up and all."

Vincent turned away carrying the two dead men. "I apologize."

"You should!" Yuffie laughed. "I guess I'll start the fire again so Cloud doesn't get lost on the way back." Only Vincent's fading figure was her answer.

Cloud and the others returned as predicted. Yuffie jumped up when they appeared, "So how'd it go?" she asked cheerily.

Cloud shook his head, "Fairly well. He had it but sold it to Dio."

"Who's Dio?" Yuffie was perplexed.

"The owner of the Gold Saucer." Tifa replied as she and Aerith began to cook, while the others surrounded the fire.

Yuffie began jumping for joy, "Yay! Another trip to the Gold Saucer then!"

"Sorry but we'll only be there enough time to get the stone then leave." Cloud burst her bubble.

"Aw nuts." Yuffie sank to the ground.

Aerith looked to Yuffie with a smile, "Anything 'happen' while we were gone?"

Yuffie hid the blush in her cheeks by leaning away from the fire, "No nothing really."


	26. Golden Opportunities

Chapter 26: Golden opportunities?

Once again the unlikely compatriots stood within the tram to the Gold Saucer this time hoping to finally be one step ahead of Sephiroth. Their hopes were high and were slowly climbing higher as they neared the entrance tunnel of the Gold Saucer.

"I can't believe we're coming back so soon!" Aerith nearly squealed in delight. "And this time we can all have fun!" She gave a quick glance to Barret who nodded slightly. Barret had walked through North Corel quietly but had not let his emotions drop.

'I'll continue on Dyne, then when this is all over, I'll raise Marlene an th' town.' He promised his friend silently.

Yuffie stood at the front of the tram dancing excitedly. Everyone could feel Yuffie's excitement about returning to the massive theme park and soon began to grow excited themselves. "What about Vincent and Cid?" Tifa suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at her save for her target. "They don't have Golden Tickets. How will they get in?"

Cid held up a dingy piece of paper, "I already got a #$ Golden Ticket."

"That leaves Vincent." Cloud looked down in thought for a moment, "Yuffie, do you have anymore? You somehow paid for all of ours, can you do the same for Vincent?"

Yuffie shrank down in her seat under the others stares; she stole a quick glance at Vincent. He stood with his back to them all looking out the tram window. "Sorry, I wish I could but that was a one time deal." Yuffie shrugged.

"That's definitely a problem then." Cloud scratched the back of his head as the car went black as it passed through the tunnel. "We'll work something out." The tram slowed to a stop and shifted into its bay. AVALANCHE filed out and collected in front of the entrance. "Any ideas?" Cloud looked to the group.

"We could try selling something?" Nanaki provided.

"How about we try making a deal with the clerk?" Aerith answered next. No one noticed Vincent had walked up to the window.

"We couldn't get enough #$ gil if we sold all our !#!" Cid retorted. Vincent returned to the group.

"Well we can't go in without Vinnie." Yuffie shot back.

"Why not?" Cid glared, "We're only getting the Keystone and coming back out! He can just $&(! wait for us!"

"Shall we go in." The words resembled a question but were a statement. Everyone turned to see Vincent disappear through the bright gate. They all stared momentarily before quickly following him. Soon they caught up to the caped man.

"How did you get in?" Cloud asked.

Vincent remained silent as he glanced at each of the portals, 'Even this has changed over 30 years.'

"Well?" Cloud pressed. His answer was Vincent disappearing down the Battle Square hole. Cloud stared for a moment before scratching his head, "I guess we should follow him, that's where Dio's show room is." Everyone began jumping in the tunnel, Yuffie lagged slightly behind.

'How did he pay for that?' She wracked her brain, 'Where could he have gotten all that gil from?' She couldn't figure how a man locked in a coffin for 30 years could produce so much gil.

"Coming Brat?" Cid called as he jumped down the shoot. Yuffie dismissed her thoughts and followed the pilot down the tube.

"Only if you don't get stuck old man!" Yuffie snickered.

"#$ you!" Cid's voice echoed throughout the entire Gold Saucer tube system.

After a few more choice words and a firm reprimand from the Gold Saucer staff to Cid about proper language in front of children; AVALANCHE entered Dio's showroom. "What exactly are we looking for again?" Yuffie asked.

"The Keystone." Cloud answered simply.

"And that is...?" Yuffie gave him an exasperated look. Cloud became very interested in a display of decorative armor. Yuffie let her hands drop, "Grreeaatt." She said rolling her eyes

"I found it!" Aerith cry echoed throughout the lavish hall. Everyone hurried to find her staring deeply at a blue-gray orb. "This is the Keystone to the Temple of the Ancients."

"That it is." A booming voice came from behind them. When the group turned the owner of the voice had already struck a muscular pose. The owner of the Gold Saucer stood before them. "And it stays here."

Cloud stepped forward, "But we need it to stop Sephiroth!" he exclaimed.

Dio looked at Cloud closely as if trying to remember something. His eyes gleamed suddenly. "Ok boy, you can have it."

"Wha-?" Cloud began to stutter.

"I said you could have it." Dio repeated. Cloud began reaching for Dio's hand. "If..." Cloud froze, "You can win 8 battles in my arena. Alone and with whatever handicaps fall from the slots. You can use anything you would normally use in battle as well."

Cloud stared at the scantily clad man for a moment. He then looked over his shoulder at the group until his eyes locked with Aerith's pleading emerald eyes. He turned and stood in his Soldier pose. "I'll do it."

Dio slapped Cloud on the back nearly knocking him over, "Great! I'll go set the battle for the next round! See you there!" With that Dio sped out of the showroom.

Cloud and company quickly followed. When they arrived the staff quickly ushered Cloud into the arena and the others into the stand. "Good luck Cloud!" Tifa called.

"We believe in you!" Aerith cheered as the group sat down. "I hope he wins."

"Don worry." Barret reassured her, "He's gotta do somethin' right. Cloud may be a spiky-a$$ but he's don good so far."

Aerith's face lifted, "You're right, he won't lose."

"The bidding on the next fighter... Cloud will close in 5 minutes! Place your bets on Dio's personal match!" The intercom rang. Cid and Cat Sith bolted for the window.

Tifa scowled disapprovingly, "How could they bet on this match! It's Cloud!"

Barret scratched his head in thought for a moment then got up as well, "Be right back." Tifa just let out a disappointed sigh.

"Wish I had some popcorn." Yuffie whispered to Aerith, who only giggled in reply.

Soon the battle began, the crowd roared, the arena was filled with the sound of battle; soon Cloud had successfully won 7 of the 8 matches. He stood in the back of the battlefield catching his breath under the cheers and some cursing from the crowd. Dio suddenly appeared. "Well done boy, but don't let it go to your head. You still have one final round, so lets find out your new condition!" Dio pull the lever on the slots, setting the final wheel in motion. All eyes were locked upon it; soon it began slowing down.

"Oh just hurry up!" Yuffie called from her seat. A ripple of laughter spread around the crowd. Finally the wheel spun to a stop.

"OOOHHH!" the crowd cringed. The wheel had fallen upon All Materia Lost. A staff member approached Cloud with a metal box. Cloud begrudgingly relinquished his materia into it.

"Well now boy, we truly see how good of a fighter you are." Dio laughed. "Now for the Final Battle! Bring in the monster!" Upon his command the floor split open and the sound of machines echoed from the pit. Soon a screech was heard from the pit, one that could only be produced from a single creature. Neither plant nor animal but all poison. Its tentacles soon grasped the edges of the floor, soon the body of the Ocho was finally revealed, another screech and a wave of noxious gas was released into the arena. Cloud choked and coughed but remained standing. "Impressive boy. Battle Start!" Dio ordered.

Cloud gave Dio an annoyed look before cautiously approaching the creature. The Ocho suddenly moved and sent one of its long tentacles crashing toward Cloud. Cloud parried the blow with his sword but was caught by the second tentacle and sent flying across the arena. He landed roughly on the ground and slid several feet. He quickly rolled to the side as the Ocho's tentacle smashed down on where he was. Cloud climbed to his feet ready for another strike but it didn't come.

Cloud stared at the Ocho, it seemed extremely agitated, its mutated limbs wriggling about and odd sounds echoing from its gullet. Cloud's face was at first confused then he suddenly smiled.

"What's he so #$&( happy about?" Cid shouted at Barret.

"I don kno!" Barret bellowed back.

"The Ocho has limited mobility." Vincent continued watching the fight as if he had said nothing.

"Huh?" Barret released Cid's collar.

"He said the $ thing can't move." Cid readjusted his shirt. "Cloud just figured that out."

Indeed Cloud had and was carefully probing the Ocho's range, after each missed strike by the Ocho, Cloud acted more confident. Finally after several attacks Cloud countered. The Ocho screamed in pain, the end of a tentacle lay wiggling before Cloud's feet. The Ocho flung it's severed vine to and fro, spreading its goo across the floor. Cloud attempted to avoid the vile stuff but became covered in it. The flow soon stopped and the vine went limp against the Ocho's side.

Cloud was trying to wipe the slime from his face when he fell to one knee breathing hard. His lungs and skin burned, his view began going black, he was slowly losing control of his limbs. "CLOUD!" Aerith and Tifa called. Cloud's breathing was becoming ragged as his lungs ceased functioning. He desperately reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of green liquid. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank, he immediately felt his lungs open and his skin cool. After he had drunk half the bottle he stood and poured the rest over himself. Steam streaked off him and a hissing sound filled the arena as the antidote countered the toxins covering Cloud.

Cloud suddenly lifted his massive blade and rushed the creature. He deftly avoided and severed the second tentacle, but before the Ocho could even realize its new loss Cloud had buried his sword up to the hilt in the monster's body. The creature's screams began anew, but Cloud wasn't finished. He slowly twisted the blade to a horizontal position and pulled it through the body of the dying creature. Its screams soon turned to gurgles and then to silence as it collapsed and began withering from its own poison's. Silence stayed in the arena only momentarily before the crowd burst into cheers. Cloud looked around before scratching the back of his head and waving to the crowd uncomfortably.

LATER:

"Great job boy..Cloud!" Dio continued shaking Cloud's hand hard. "The was a good show, no one has so entertained the crowd!"

"Or made me so much $& money." Cid snickered from where he and Barret were counting their winnings, with Cat Sith looking dejected.

"That's what you get for betting against your friends!" Yuffie laughed.

"And here is your reward!" Dio placed the Keystone into Cloud's waiting hand. "Now go enjoy your stay at the Gold Saucer!" With that the flamboyant man disappeared into the battle arena.

"Well, lets mosey." Cloud led the way back to the tram.

AT THE STATION SQUARE

"What da ya mean its broke!" Barret demanded of the frightened clerk.

"Um.. there has been.. uh.(gulp) a malfunction.. it won't be fixed until tomorrow morning." The clerk was nearly in tears.

"Thank you Miss." Nanaki interjected. "Let's just accept it we are stuck here for the night."

"But!" Barret began but was silenced by the glare from Nanaki's golden eye.

"That's ok!" Cat Sith cheered happily, "I know some people in the Hotel! I'll go get us some rooms!"

Cloud looked around the group and then shrugged, "Fine Cat Sith. Lead the way."

EVENING HAS FALLEN, WITHIN THE COMMON ROOM OF THE GHOST HOTEL.

"So are we all in?" Cloud asked after recounting all of what AVALANCHE had been through to update their newer members. "If you don't want to go to the Temple you don't have to."

"I'm definitely going." Aerith said firmly.

"I still don't know what the $& is going one but I'm in." Cid said with a yawn before resting his head one his hand. Everyone soon agreed in his or her own way.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow we go to the Temple of the Ancients." Cloud finished. "We leave in the morning." With that all of AVALANCHE headed for their rooms.

Yuffie watched Vincent as she walked up the stairs; he had slung Cid over his shoulder. He began to carry the sleeping pilot up the stairs with ease. 'Stupid old man.' Yuffie grinned to herself.

GUYS ROOM.

Vincent tossed the snoring roughly on one of the beds. Cid's only answer was a garbled "Shera get some $& tea." Before he turned over and fell deeply asleep. Nanaki just chuckled from the floor.

"So what are your plans tonight guys?" Cat Sith asked.

"Gonna go to the chocobo square." Barret replied as he disappeared out the door.

"I doubt that." Nanaki rolled his eye and flicked his flaming tail. Cloud gave him a questioning look. "He is probably going to Wonder Square to win that stuffed mog for Marlene. I heard him ask the Hotel clerk about them on our way in."

"Heh." Cloud shook his head, "He really tries to be a good dad."

"Well what about the rest of you?" Cat Sith asked again.

"I don't think the rest of us are going anywhere." Cloud replied, "The staff still won't let Nanaki do anything, I'm don't like the crowds, but I don't know about Vincent..." Cloud looked to the caped man. Vincent just shook his head and disappeared into the shower room. "Well I guess that's your answer." Cloud moved to the window and soon became lost in thought.

"Well I'm going out." Cat Sith said and disappeared out the door.

GALS ROOM.

"I'm going out for a bit." Aerith called as she rushed out the door.

"Wonder where she's going." Yuffie said idly.

"Where who is going?" Tifa asked as she emerged from the bathroom freshly showered.

"Aerith just ran out of here after she got out of the shower." Yuffie answered.

A shimmer of anger crossed Tifa's face but soon disappeared, "Probably to go watch one of the plays." She answered in a slightly pained voice. "How about you? You going to go out and play?"

"Me? Naw... they won't let me do anything fun anyway." Yuffie answered as she threw her battle gear in the corner and flopped ungraciously on a bed. "I think I'll just shower and crash."

Tifa grinned as she pulled on fresh clothing, "You could always ask 'Someone' to show you around."

Yuffie blushed but hid it by rolling on her side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tifa shrugged and laughed, "Suit yourself. I'm going out." With that Tifa left the room.

'Besides he doesn't like me around.' Yuffie sighed to herself. 'Oh well.' She rose and entered the bathroom, removed her clothing and stepped into the shower.

GUYS ROOM.

pitter-patter, dink-dink, pitter-patter Vincent listened to the sound of the water splashing against his back, across his metal arm, and the tiled floor. He stood tall and let the water cascade through his midnight hair and down his body. 'If only my sins were so easily washed away.' He looked to his golden arm, 'If only...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Even though they were in the next room he could still hear their voices easily.

"Come on Cloud!" Aerith pleaded, "The deal was for one date. I intend to pay my debt."

"Fine." Cloud sighed. Moments later the door opened and closed then Aerith's and Cloud's voices faded down the hall.

'Even in the midst of what we are involved in, she still thinks of happiness.' Vincent sighed to himself, 'A monster doesn't deserve any of this group's happiness.' Vincent clenched his fists in anger and leaned against the back of the shower. 'If only...' He thought as the warm water washed over him. A sound whispered in his ear, something that was now familiar but he couldn't place it, so he remained frozen with his back against the cold tile.

GALS ROOM

"Over the next rise he waits for me." Yuffie finished her song as she rinsed the last of the shampoo from her now shoulder length hair. She sighed happily as the warm water flowed down her skin, relaxing her aching muscles and peeling away the grim of the road. "Nothing like a good hot shower." As she washed her mind replayed Tifa's statement.

'You could always ask 'Someone' to show you around.' At this Yuffie blushed again.

'He wouldn't anyways, but should I just ask him?' Yuffie began arguing with herself. 'I'll never know until I try. But why waste my time if I already know he'll say no?' Yuffie leaned her back against the cold tile wall. 'I am at the Golden Saucer and this could be my only opportunity.' Her mind flitted to memories of Vincent's emotionless face and she dismissed the thought.

"Guess I'll just have to miss this 'Golden opportunity'," Yuffie sighed, 'He would never agree.' Yuffie continued to enjoy the warm water rushing down the front of her body and the slight chill from the tile on her back. 'That's strange.' Yuffie could almost swear she felt a small warmth coming from within the tile.

And so the two stood unknowingly back-to-back. With a wall firmly in-between them in reality and figuratively.


	27. Traitor in the midst

Chapter 27: Traitor in the midst.

"WHAT!" Barret roared before lifting Cait of his stuffed moogle and threw the stuffed creature across the room. "HOW DARE YOU!" Barret moved to continue his assault on the small toy.

Cloud jumped in his way, "Barret stop!" He ordered. "He's got Marlene as a hostage." Barret's eyes shone with anger but his love of Marlene stopped him from destroying Cait Sith.

"Told ya he was creepy." Yuffie said matter-a-factly. She shrank down behind Aerith when Barret and Cloud glared at her. "Don't get mad at me cause that freak gave the Keystone to Shinra!"

"Why ya little-" Barret began.

"ENOUGH!" Cloud shouted. "Cait Sith is a spy but as long as he's got Marlene our hands our tied. Lets just go to the Temple. Maybe we can catch up to them." Cloud turned and entered the tram leaving no room for discussion. Everyone followed him, giving Cait Sith stares of hate, pity, and sadness.

'Can't believe we have to let this guy stay with us!' Yuffie though angrily to herself, 'He's already screwed us once, he'll do it again! Grr!' Everyone continued to be suspicious of Cait Sith as they returned to the Temple of the Ancients.

TEMPLE OF THE ANCIENTS.

"Tseng!" Aerith cried when her eyes adjusted to the dim light within the entryway. "What happened?" The flower girl rushed to the man who had followed her since childhood.

"Sephiroth..was here." Tseng slowly pulled himself back from darkness. "He's inside... urk

"Don't speak." Aerith silenced him and turned to Cloud, "What are we gonna do? We can't leave him here." Aerith's voice was full of distress.

Cloud slowly approached his now helpless adversary and knelt down. "How bad is it Tseng?" he asked motioning to where the current leader of the Turks was holding a bloodstained cloth to his torso. Tseng just looked at Cloud, after a moment Cloud slowly nodded his head. "Do you still have the Keystone? How do we get in the temple?"

Aerith looked to Cloud in shock, "What are you doing! We have to help him!" Tseng reached out and gently placed his hand over Aerith's.

"No." Tseng told her.

"But-?" Aerith's eyes began brimming with tears.

Tseng slowly shook his head, "No." His eyes locked with Aerith's for a moment, silently pleading for forgiveness, and to his surprise receiving it. Tseng slowly pulled himself to his feet, blood poured freely down his blue suit, turning it into a deep violet. "Only 6 of you can enter. It won't let any more in then that. grunt The Keystone seals the way until some of you exit." Tseng slowly moved over to the corner of the room and slid to the floor leaving a smear of blood on the wall.

"Thanks." Cloud nodded to him then turned to back to AVALANCHE, "So who wants to come?"

Aerith, Tifa, and Barret immediately stepped to Cloud's side. Cid flicked the remains of a cigarette out the door, "No way in #$ I'm staying behind." And he joined the larger group. Yuffie was about to jump forward when Cloud spoke.

"Nanaki you'll need to come to. Your knowledge of Ancients will be needed." Cloud explained. Nanaki nodded and walked over. "Ok." Cloud looked over the remaining members, "Vincent you're in charge until we return. Keep an eye out for monsters and Sephiroth." Vincent only nodded in reply. "Ok lets mosey." Cloud ordered.

With that Cloud turned and placed the Keystone in the stone tablet upon the roughly hewn stone altar. A small light shone from within the stone and spread to the tablet. Suddenly the group of 6 began sinking into the floor, after a moment of panic they relaxed and drifted downward. "Be careful." Aerith's voice echoed.

After staring at where the others had just been a moment ago, Yuffie broke the silence, "Ok what now?" She turned to Vincent.

Vincent walked over and leaned against the wall, "Wait." He answered.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Great... what do we do while we're waiting?"

"I've got some cards?" Cait Sith offered.

Yuffie eyed the automaton with distrust, "I'll think I'll pass." And began sharpening her shuriken. 'Not gonna play anything with a spy.' She thought harshly.

TIME PASSES SLOWLY.

"No way!" Yuffie threw her cards at Cait Sith, "You're cheating!"

"I am not!" Cait defended himself, "Just because you don't have a poker face doesn't mean I'm cheating!"

"Why you!" Yuffie pounced upon the stuffed toy.

Vincent watched the pair with seeming indifference. "Odd company for the MIA Leader of the Turks." Vincent turned his red gaze to Tseng. "Yes Mr. Valentine, I know who you are." Tseng gave a small chuckle, "Although I thought Reno and Rude had simply had to much to drink, but when Elena said you had returned and joined AVALANCHE I paid attention." Vincent turned his gaze away from the dying man. Tseng continued to watch Vincent. "Do you remember me?"

Vincent looked at Tseng once again, "Yes."

Tseng leaned his head against the wall, "Its been what? 30 years? You left for Nibelhelm the day I joined the Turks. You had become an icon of what a real Turk should be." Tseng coughed roughly. When the fit ended he began again, "Hojo said you had run into the Nibel Mountains when he came back to Midgar." Vincent tensed for a split second at Hojo's name; Tseng gave Vincent a questioning look, "Why do you hate him?"

Vincent met Tseng's look, "He killed her." Tseng's questioning gaze only intensified.

'Wonder what they're talking about?' Yuffie glanced at the pair of killers talking quietly in the corner. 'Does Vincent know him or something?' Yuffie watched them for a moment more before returning her attention to Cait Sith when the moogle jumped on top of her. "Hey!"

"So Lucrecia died because of the experiment that created Sephiroth... Hpmh, I knew Hojo was lying." Tseng said after Vincent revealed why he hated Hojo. "So what are you doing with AVALANCHE? Why not return to the Turks?"

Vincent gave him a long look; "Vincent Valentine of the Turks is dead, only I remain."

Tseng tried to shift his weight but winced in pain as blood began flowing from his wound again, "It all started all the way back then." He mused. Vincent raised an eyebrow. "The end of Shinra and the world began when you left for Nibelhelm." Tseng began to laugh but blood spurted from his mouth, "You know Shinra never stopped paying you... You're probably a very rich man by now." Tseng suddenly inhaled sharply and grit his teeth in pain. "I'm not long now." Vincent just stared at the man who had replaced him. "Next time you see Reno and the others..cough tell them... urk I'm sorry..." the last request of Tseng, leader of the Turks, fell from his now dead lips. Tseng's body slumped to one side and his bloody hand fell away from the gaping wound, his eyes stared blankly toward the lighted doorway.

Vincent walked over and knelt before the now dead man. "I will." He promised as he used his human hand to close Tseng's lifeless eyes.

ring "Hey the PHS!" Yuffie scrambled away from Cat Sith and pulled the small communicator from her knapsack. "What's up?" she yelled excitedly into the device.

"Yuffie not so loud!" Cloud answered back.

"Soorrry!" Yuffie pouted.

Cloud sighed deeply, "Never mind. Ok we've hit a problem. We've found out that Sephiroth is after the Black Materia but-"

"Black Materia!" Yuffie cried excitedly, "Where is it!"

"Yuffie please be quiet!" Cloud ordered, "The temple IS the materia. We know how to shrink it down to a smaller size."

"Ok so lets go outside and do it!" Yuffie nearly hung up the PHS.

"THAT'S where the problem is." Cloud yelled. "One of has to stay inside to do it." That silenced even Yuffie, no one spoke for a while each debating on what they would lose if they stayed.

"I'll do it!" Cat Sith cheered.

"What?" Cloud answered from within the temple.

"My body is only a toy!" Cat Sith replied, "Another one will show up soon enough."

"We can't trust a #$& spy!" Cid yelled after tearing the PHS from Cloud's hand.

"Give me that!" Cloud pulled it back from Cid, "He's right, how can we trust you?"

"Do you think Shinra wants the world to be destroyed?" Cait Sith began, "If Sephiroth is allowed to gain much more power he'll do exactly that! If I go then you guys can keep the Black Materia from him! You'll just have to let me do this!" Cait Sith had lost all of his usual self and had let some of his real self show in the heat of the moment. Cloud remained quiet, "Well?" Cait Sith pressed.

"Ok." Cloud relented. "There is another door at the rear of the temple, bring Tseng and meet us there."

Yuffie looked toward the limb body in the corner, "Uh Cloud?"

"Yes Yuffie?" Cloud answered.

"Tseng is..." Yuffie took a slow breath, "Tseng didn't make it." Yuffie heard Aerith give a small cry, "Sorry."

"Its ok." Cloud said with a concerned voice, "Just meet us at the door." click Cloud shut off the PHS.

Yuffie tossed the PHS into her knapsack, 'Poor Aerith, Tseng's been like a big brother to her.' Yuffie's heart ached for Aerith. 'Hope she'll be ok.' With that the last members of AVALANCHE exited the room, leaving Tseng to be entombed within the temple forever.

REAR OF THE TEMPLE.

"You guys almost here?" Yuffie called again, "We can't open the door from this side."

"We're there now." Cloud paused, "That's strange...?"

"What?" Yuffie countered.

"The door is... warm." Cloud said.

"CLOUD! Look out!" Tifa's yell came over the PHS followed by static as Yuffie was cut off.

Yuffie shook the small device, "What's going on! Don't leave us hanging!" She cried into the machine, her knuckles turning white. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled roughly from the doorway. "What are you doing Vin-" She fell silent when she followed Vincent's hard gaze. "What is that!" The wall was slowly growing, revealing a monster's malformed head. Razor teeth lined the monsters mouth, its long arms ended in gleaming black talons. It roared in fury before lashing at the pair.

Yuffie and Vincent avoided the blow, Yuffie sent her shuriken flying followed by an array of small knives. Vincent fired round after round at the creature, each of their attacks created small wounds in the monster. Cait Sith began throwing large stones at the creature, the creature turned to face the stuffed toy. Its eyes glowed slightly before a mist enveloped Cait Sith. When it cleared, Cait Sith's feet where stone and the effect was slowly climbing higher.

"Vinnie we have to help Cait!" Yuffie called. Vincent nodded and ran to the statue, he reached within his cape and produced a small bag. The creature suddenly lashed its huge hand out and caught Vincent full force. Vincent flew back several feet and slammed into a tree, after a moment he slowly began to stand. Yuffie continued her assault on the monster, when it suddenly howled in pain. Yuffie looked at it in confusion, "What happened?"

ring Yuffie looked about in confusion before jumping out of the creatures physical reach and picking up the PHS. "Yuffie are you there!" Aerith's voice came from the device.

"Yeah, but we're in trouble!" Yuffie exclaimed. "The wall suddenly came alive and started attacking us! Cait Sith is-"

"We know," Aerith cut her off, "Did the monster act as if it was hurt a moment ago?"

"Yes." Yuffie answered, her confusion deepening.

"Okay." Cloud's voice replaced Aerith's, "Yuffie we need you to use a summon materia. We'd use one but there isn't enough room in here. It will hurt BOTH sides of the creature!"

"Ok I will!" Yuffie hung up the phone. 'Ok which one do I have!' She search though her materia, 'Leviathan!' She pushed the orb into her shuriken quickly, "Vincent! Help Cait! I'm going to summon!" She began concentrating everything she was into the small red orb.

Vincent quickly made his way back to Cait Sith as he continued to fire rounds at the creature. "Is about time!" Cait Sith said angrily. Vincent ignored the bouncing cat and opened the small pouch over him, a white dust began settling on Cait Sith, almost immediately his stone body became its usual stuffed self, "Yay I'm me again!" He said as the trio was pulled into another dimension, Vincent turned his attention toward Yuffie.

Droplets of water began forming in front of her; quickly condensing into a huge sphere; in an instant the sphere shattered revealing the intertwining coils of the god of the sea, Leviathan. The blue-snake began untwining itself and faced the demon wall, the aqua eyes of the summon began to shine a bright blue and in the distance a massive roaring sound was heard. The trio turned to see a growing wall of water crashing toward them. The demon roared in defiance as the towering wall of water broke upon it, ripping and shredding the creature's body. After the sea began to release the land Leviathan vanished in a hiss of steam.

Yuffie felt herself return to normal space, "Whoa that was intense." She breathed as she sank to her knees in exhaustion. The creature gave one final scream of pain as its ragged form began to whirl away as dust. After nothing remained of the creature; Cloud and the rest of the group, pushed the stone door open and rejoined their comrades. Yuffie rose shakily to her feet, "You guys better thank me for that one!"

Her only answer was Aerith's and Tifa's smile with a strong pat on the back from Cloud. "Your on Cait." Cloud ordered the moogle-ridding Cait. Cait Sith just remained still, as if pondering something. "Well?" Cloud pressed.

"Let me read your fortunes before I go!" He answered, "I haven't done that in some time! It'll be the last time this body gets to do it! Please!" Cait begged on his knees while the moogle's lower lip quivered.

Cloud looked at Cait then around the group who just shrugged in reply, "Fine." He relented. Cait Sith jumped up and down then walked over to the group.

"Ok, here goes!" Cait Sith turned to Barret, "I predict a bright future for you and your new family!" Barret just grunted in reply. "Cid, look at what's in front of you not what is above you, you'll find a path to both!" Cid just flicked his cigarette at the dancing Cat. "Nanaki, your future has extreme sadness and the utmost joy in it." Nanaki nodded in gratitude. "Tifa! You'll have to go through a hard trial to gain what you desire." Tifa stared at him for a moment before blushing slightly. "Aerith now for you!"

"Can you tell me how compatible Cloud and I are?" Aerith interrupted.

Cait Sith shrugged, "No problem!" He did an exaggerated form of his usually dance, "Here it is! You both stars! Perfect for each other!" Aerith's smile spread ever larger across her face, but faded slightly as she mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to Tifa. "Ok Cloud now you! Wait a minute you already had 2 fortunes, you're done." He turned to Yuffie, "Your future is as bright as you make it be!"

"Well duh!" Yuffie laughed.

Cait grinned broadly before turning to the last member of the party, "Vincent, sorry you had to be last!" Vincent made no move to reply. "Your future is turbulent, filled with uncertainty; lingering threads tie you to the past, barring your future." Cait Sith looked crestfallen when Vincent continued to act uninterested in him. "Well!" Cait Sith perked back up, "I'm off!" He quickly rushed into the door and slammed it behind him, only an echo of "Don't forget the original me!" remained.

"Well now what?" Yuffie asked no one unparticular.

"We wait." Cloud answered absently.

Yuffie dropped to her butt, "Not more waiting!" she cried. Everyone save Vincent chuckled at her outburst, "Anyone got any cards?" Yuffie asked.

TIME FLOWS BY.

"It's starting!" Tifa exclaimed as a black field surrounded the temple. Cracking and scrapping resounded throughout the area as the temple collapsed in on itself, leaving a sizable crater. "Whoa." Tifa's comment only echoed the looks on the groups' faces.

"I'll get the materia." Cloud said as he began climbing down the steep slope.

"I'll go to." Aerith followed him quickly.

"The rest of you stay up there and keep an eye out." Cloud ordered before anyone else could speak. The group watched as the pair descended into the hole. As Cloud picked up the materia they all were suddenly thrown to the ground by an irresistible force.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent growled, fighting in vain against the intense gravity.

"Give me the materia Cloud." Everyone looked up to see Sephiroth's form appear and descend into the pit. Cloud fell to his knees clutching his head as if in pain. "Give it to me! Now!" At the sound of Sephiroth's cutting voice Cloud straightened and slowly held out the ebony orb. Sephiroth laughed as he took the orb and disappeared into the clouds. The group felt the force lift off them allowing them to stand.

"Cloud?" Aerith gingerly touched the blond man's shoulder. At her touch Cloud turned and jumped at her, hands outstretched. After they fell to the ground Cloud began to pummel the small woman. "Cloud! Stop it!" She yelled in pain, but her cry fell upon deaf ears.

"What the #$ do you think you're doing!" Cid exclaimed, "We gotta stop him!" Everyone began to descend into the hole. Vincent with his inhuman reflexes reached the bottom first and with a deft swipe to Cloud's head the former SOLDIER collapsed on top of Aerith. "Now what the #$ do we do?" Cid huffed when he reached the bottom.


	28. Pain unimaginable

Chapter 28: Pain unimaginable.

'What is going on!' Yuffie shouted to herself as she sat on the cliff overlooking the destroyed reactor of Gongaga, legs dangling in the wind. 'What's up with Cloud? How could he give Sephiroth the Black Materia? And how could he attack Aerith?' Yuffie's head fell into her hands, "And where did Aerith go?" She whispered.

Aerith had vanished the day before, shortly after they reached Gongaga. The group had searched for her desperately but to no avail. In the end they had decided to wait for Cloud to wake before continuing their search. "Stupid Cloud!" Yuffie suddenly yelled as she flopped on her back.

"What did the cloud do to offend you?"

Yuffie strained her neck to see Nanaki walking over to her. "Not those clouds." Yuffie returned her gaze to the sky, "Although our leader seems to have one for a brain!"

Nanaki lay down next to the teenager, "This wasn't the first time he lost himself."

Yuffie's head shot up, "WHAT! Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"I did," Nanaki chuckled, "But I believe you were far to interested in trying to wake up Aerith or being seasick to notice."

Yuffie propped herself up on her elbows, "Well I'm listening now." Nanaki proceeded to retell the events within the temple, of how Cloud seemed to lose control and of Aerith's revelations about the Cetra. Yuffie stared silently toward the horizon, "Whoa."

"Indeed." Nanaki agreed, "And now Aerith is gone without a trace and Cloud is incapacitated." Nanaki sighed, "And we don't know where to go next."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the fiery beast, "Aren't you Mr. Hopeful! Come on! You've got the Great Ninja Yuffie on your side! I'll figure it out!" Nanaki stared at the gloating ninja a moment before bursting out laughing. "What!" Yuffie demanded.

"Nothing," Nanaki replied after he caught his breath, "Thank you Yuffie, you're right. We'll figure something out." Nanaki then rose and walked away albeit with a peeved stare from stormy eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever!" Yuffie crossed her hands under her head and continued staring into the sky for the next few minutes.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called.

Yuffie sat up slowly, "Wonder what Tifa wants, she hasn't left Cloud's side since..-' Yuffie jumped up, "Tifa! Does this mean Clouds awake?"

"Yes," Tifa answered, "Although he doesn't remember much about what happened."

"I'm gonna MAKE him remember!" Yuffie threatened.

Tifa grabbed the fuming girls arm, "Don't." She pleaded, "He's already punishing himself enough as it is."

Yuffie stared into Tifa's burgundy eyes, "Fine. But he better keep his head!"

"Don't worry I will."

Yuffie turned to face Cloud, "Uhh.. hi?"

Cloud shook his head, "It's alright Yuffie, I know how you must feel. I betrayed everyone and maybe even the planet." Cloud sighed, "And what's worst is that Aerith is now going to fight Sephiroth alone."

"What!" Yuffie screamed, "Alone! We have to help her! Let's go!" With that the hyperactive ninja sped towards the exit of town. When she reached the tombstones she suddenly stopped and returned, "Ah, where is she?"

Cloud grinned, "She's gone to the City of the Ancients, through the Sleeping Forest."

Yuffie gave him an odd look, "How do you know?"

Cloud stared off into the distance, "Aerith told me."Everyone stared at their leader for a moment, Cloud looked about the group. "No matter what I'm going, none of you have to come if you don't trust me any longer."

Tifa put a reassuring hand on Cloud's shoulder, "I'm still with you." Cloud gave her a look of thanks before looking back to the others.

"Well I ain' gonna quit now!" Barret walked over and stood behind Cloud.

"Grandfather asked me to help fight for the planet. I won't fail him." Nanaki joined the trio.

Cait Sith began bouncing over; "My company is to blame for this. I have to help fix it!" he shouted before Barret could protest.

Yuffie jumped next to Tifa, "Well duh!" She said with a big grin.

Cid looked over the group in front of him and took a long drag on his cigarette, "I guess I always end up with the #$&( morons!" He laughed before joining the large group.

Cloud looked to the last member of the group, "What are you going to do Vincent?" Everyone stared hopefully at the shadowed man.

Vincent stood silent for a moment before stepping next to Cloud, "I still have unfinished business with Hojo." He said in explanation.

"Yay!" Yuffie cried happily, "Let's go find Aerith!" And so the slightly smaller AVALANCHE headed for the northern continent.

ON THE COAST NEAR BONE VILLAGE, NIGHT IS ONLY HOURS AWAY.

"Eww! What is that!" Yuffie pointed to the skull rising above the tree line.

"That's Bone Village." Cid answered, "I used to fly supplies out here. But then $() Shinra got my hopes up with the space program!"

"Let's head there." Cloud began walking; suddenly the blunt end of Cid's spear stopped him. "Wha-?"

"We have to wait for morning." Cid interrupted. "This forest is filled with Vlakorados, they hunt at night."

Cloud pushed the spear out of his way, "We have to reach Aerith! I don't care about the Vlakorados!" With that he began stomping his way through the undergrowth.

"Well #$ you to!" Cid turned red but followed; everyone else followed closely behind the fuming pair.

"I can see the edge of the village!" Cloud called to the group, "We're almost there!" A roared froze him in his tracks, the undergrowth to his left suddenly exploded revealing a red monster of dominating size. With fangs and claws bared it charged Cloud. Cloud dived out of the way narrowly avoiding the razor grip of the beast.

Cid ran towards the beast. "Cid no!" Cloud called in vain. Cid used his spear as a pole-vault and launched himself onto the back of the fearsome creature. "What are you doing!" Cloud shouted as he drew his sword.

"Going after its $& weak spot!" Cid shouted back. Cid reached within his jacket and pulled out a stick of TNT. Quickly lighting it he stuffed it down the creature's throat. "Chew on that!" Cid laughed as he jumped of the rampaging animal. The Vlakorados stood still for a moment as it gagged on the stick, BOOM! The trees were suddenly covered in a sticky paste of blood and bone. The remaining part of the reptile's body slumped to the ground.

"What did I tell you Spiky-$$!" Cid glared at the blonde swordsman, "That was my last stick of TNT you #$& idiot!" The rest of the group rushed onto the scene.

"What hap-?" Tifa was interrupted when more crashing was heard from the woods, the entirety of AVALANCHE turned to face the new threat. The crashing drew closer until several men dressed in loose shirts and hardhats appeared from the woods. At the sight of the odd group of battle ready travelers the poor miners froze.

"What's going on?" One of them asked. Immediately AVALANCHE lowered their weapons. "First its girl's in pink dresses and now you guys!"

Cloud looked to the miner sharply, "Pink dress? Did she have long brown hair and green eyes?"

The miner looked at Cloud confused, "Yes..."

Cloud approached the miner and roughly grabbed his shoulders, "That's Aerith! Where did she go!" Cloud's voice was desperately pleading.

"Let go of me!" The miner pushed Cloud off of him, "She went into the Sleeping Forest. Poor girl." The miner looked down in sadness.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked as she gently restrained Cloud.

"Well Ms. No one every comes out of the forest, horrible things lurk within. Some say its like the forest is having a nightmare and whatever monsters can appear in nightmares appear there. Unless..."

"Unless what!" Cloud begged.

"Unless we could find the Lunar Harp to wake the thing up." The miner replied, "The stories say it's buried in our dig site. We might be able to find it for you." A greedy gleam appeared in the miner's eye, "If you're willing to pay that is."

"What!" Cloud's anger began to rise, "This is a matter of life and death!"

The miner shrugged, "So is our business, explosives and equipment cost money."

Cloud's shoulders sank slightly, "Fine how much?"

"50 gil per explosive, the more you use the easier it is to find what you're looking for and 100 gil a man to pinpoint the objects location from the sonic waves created by the explosives." The miner explained.

"Here's 1,000 gil." Cloud tossed the greedy man a coin, "How fast will that find us the Harp?"

The man caught the coin and smiled happily, "We'll get on it right now." He turned to his crew, "Boys! Set the charges! Calibrate the sensors! We're doing a blast in 5 minutes!" The miners ran back to the village followed closely by AVALANCHE. Within a few minutes all the miners had taken places atop strange machines that stuck deeply into the ground. "SET! CHARGES READY! 3! 2! 1!" With that, a massive explosion shook the area, causing Yuffie and Tifa to fall to their knees and Cat to fall off his moogle.

"Ow!" Yuffie cried, "That hurt!" A small trickle of blood began descending down her shin." She smacked the Miner in the shoulder, "Ya could have warned me!"

The head miner listened intently to his radio, ignoring Yuffie. "Well?" Cloud pressed, "Anything?"

The miner silenced Cloud with a raised hand, his eyes suddenly brightened. "Well this must be your lucky day! We may have found it on the first try!" With that he turned his back on the group and began barking orders. "Get the auger! Faster!" he glanced over his shoulder, "Don't worry we'll have it out in an hour. Go rest until then."

"Ugh!" Yuffie sank to her butt, "Not more waiting!" The group finally laughed for the first time since the temple.

ONE HOUR.

A very dirty miner pushed the door opened, "Thar ya go lad!" He grinned, "An thanks be to ye fer buyin all them bombs! We found quite the trove!" He tossed a cloth-wrapped object towards Cloud and disappeared out the door again. Cloud unraveled the cloth to reveal a very simple harp. It was pure white with silver strings.

"That's it?" Yuffie said unimpressed, "That's what is supposed to wake up a whole forest?"

Cloud shrugged, "Let's mosey. We have to hurry."

The group ran to the edge of the forest. The forest stared back darkly; it's twisting branches and mossed vines inviting them to their doom. "Great." Yuffie gulped. Cloud just walked into the forest with the harp in front of him, when he was several feet in he strummed the small instrument a few times.

The sound echoed from every tree, slowly growing to a dull roar. The trees seemed to move their branches, allowing more light to penetrate the canopy. The aura of evil dissipated from within the forest replaced by a much more ancient glow and presence. "Let's go." Cloud said as he began running through the woods, "Aerith might be in trouble!"

AVALANCHE hurried through the forest, each forcing themselves to go faster. After a half-hour Cid began to cough harshly. Cat Sith moved behind him, much to Cid's disgust the moogle lifted the swearing pilot, "Put me the #$ down!"

"No." Cat Sith said, all trace of the toy gone, "We can't afford to slow down." Cid was actually silenced by the toy's bluntness and resigned himself to be carried. Soon the others began to tire but they forced themselves on by sheer will. Tifa, conditioned as she was, began to falter.

"Hop on." Nanaki offered, "I can carry you the rest of the way." Tifa looked at him thankfully before jumping on his back, Nanaki shifted under the weight but was soon back up to speed with his long, powerful strides.

Barret began to fall behind, "Come on Barret!" Cloud called back, "Aerith is depending on us!" Barret's eyes took on a soft shimmer before hardening with determination, he pumped his legs more and caught up with the group.

'My legs are burning!' Yuffie cried to herself, 'I can't go on! I was never any good at marathons!' Her legs felt as if they would give out at any moment, her lungs were beginning to stop pulling in air, and her heart felt as if it was about to burst. Suddenly she felt her foot catch on a rock, 'Oh no!' The next seconds seemed to last an eternity.

She saw the ground coming at her, but at the last moment her direction was changed, she felt the straps of her armor tighten as they were pulled. The next the she knew all she could see was a sea of flowing crimson and ebony. 'What the?' She looked around to realize Vincent had caught her once again, "Thanks." She whispered as she allowed herself to be carried over the gunman's shoulder.

Soon they reached the edge of the forest, before them lay the ruined capitol of the Cetra. "Well...(gasp)... we made it!" Barret said as he labored to catch his breath. Cloud still didn't stop he continued to run down the center path.

"She's this way!" He called back, the group followed quickly.

"$&!" Barret growled as he forced himself to begin running again. The group ran through the shattered shells that were once homes of the powerful Ancients. All their power had crumbled much as their city had. Soon they came upon a serene lake being overlooked by a semi-decent shell home. "We hav ta stop!" Barret yelled as he collapsed to one knee.

"He's right." Tifa said as she slid off Nanaki, who was panting heavily. "We need to let everyone rest."

Cloud looked about the group with desperation, but came to the same realization. "Hold on Aerith! We're on our way!" He called to the setting sun.

"Uh Cait Sith?" Cid asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah Cid?" Cait Sith answered back to his happy self.

"PUT ME THE #$ DOWN!" Cid bellowed.

"Ok." Cait Sith shrugged and dropped the furious pilot. Cid grumbled obscenities but just dusted himself off.

NIGHTFALL.

"Everyone ready?" Cloud asked desperately. They all nodded and followed Cloud when he began walking towards the shell building. When they arrived inside he quickly lead them down a crystal staircase.

"Whoa!" Yuffie froze when she saw what lay below them. A shimmering temple awaited them. Crystals gleamed brightly from the light shimmering through the water. Their magic held the water away from the small altar and buildings at the bottom of the lake. Light turned to sound as it cascaded down the buildings smooth sides, filling the area with a pleasant hum. And on the altar knelt a pink-dressed, emerald-eyed figure.

"Aerith!" Cloud cried and took the steps three at a time till he was only separated by a few columns of stone. "You're ok!" Cloud quickly jumped up the stone columns and approached Aerith. The rest of AVALANCHE arrived at the platform below the stone platforms.

"We made it." Tifa sighed in relief.

"What's he doing?" Yuffie shouted in surprise. Cloud stood over Aerith, sword raised above his head about to cleave the defenseless girl in two.

"CLOUD!" Everyone called even Vincent. Cloud suddenly froze and shook his head, he lower his sword and backed away from Aerith still shaking his head.

"Cloud we're coming!" Tifa called as she began to jump for the first stone column. In midair Tifa was forced to the ground, shortly after everyone save Cloud was force down as well. "What's going on?"

A black shadow appeared in the water slowly growing larger until it forced its way through the temple's barrier with a splash. It continued to fall until Sephiroth's grinning face was revealed, his Masamune held downward. Everyone watched helplessly as he neared Aerith.

Aerith opened her eyes and looked at the former SOLDIER standing frozen before her. "Cloud." She said with a smile, that smiling face suddenly turned to a face of pain and surprise. She looked down to see the tip of the Masamune protruding from her stomach, her own blood lining the blade. She let a small gasp the collapsed forward, only the Masamune held her up. Sephiroth grinned madly as he slowly withdrew the deadly blade from her delicate body.

'NOO!' Yuffie cried as she fought against the power that held her down, 'He killed Aerith!' Tears began to stream down her face, she sobbed freely. "How could you!" She yelled at the insane silver-haired man. Everyone shed tears save for one. Sephiroth was mocking Cloud's anguish as Vincent's fury began to burn brightly.

"You are a..." Sephiroth said as he flew into the sky, "puppet." As Sephiroth disappeared a pulsating chuck of flesh fell to the altar. Everyone felt himself or herself released and they quickly ran to the grieving Cloud as another piece of Jenova rose behind him.

"I amm Jenova Life!" The creature breathed as steam escaped its horrid mouth, "You will jooiinn me!" Cloud gently placed Aerith on the side of the altar as the others crossed the stone columns.

When the group had assembled Cloud finally looked up, his mako eyes seemed to burn, "I won't forgive you Sephiroth! And you Life will join the other!" He shouted as he picked up his Buster Sword.

Yuffie glanced at Aerith, desperately hoping to see some sign of life, 'It can't be true!' Everyone began to attack the creature, only by sending waves of water could the creature hold the furious AVALANCHE at bay.

"Vincent check your aim!" Barret yelled, "You missed!"

'No I can't let them have control.' Vincent tried forcing the demons back down. He glanced at Aerith and felt his mental barriers shatter. Vincent suddenly cried out in pain and dropped his gun it skidded across the floor.

"What's wrong Vincent!" Tifa jumped back from Life's attacks.

Vincent made no reply but to fall to his knees, he felt his body growing larger. Soon his mind was forced completely down. 'Death Gigas is free!' One of the demons laughed as another took control of Vincent's body.

"Look out!" Yuffie cried, "Vinnie! It's coming for you!" Life had sent one of its long arms crashing down towards the seemingly helpless Vincent. Yuffie began running for Vincent but suddenly skidded to a halt, "Run!" She cried to the others, "Vinnie's changing!" With that the members of AVALANCHE backed away from the fight. Vincent's cloths had shimmered away revealing a patchwork of light and dark skin, his muscles bulged as his lean frame became overwhelmed with power.

Death Gigas looked up and growled through the bolt in its mouth, and then Life's arm smashed it into the altar. "Vinnie!" Yuffie cried as Life laughed in gasps. Life stopped when it felt its arm being lifted everyone gasped when Death Gigas slowly forced Life's arm above its head. Gigas looked at the creature with pure hate and growled once again. Sparks of electricity began forming around the hulking patchwork of flesh. As the sparks grew brighter they suddenly became bolts of lightning and crashed into Life's body through Gigas's hands.

Life bellowed in pain and tried to pull away but Gigas tightened its grasp and forced more voltage into the beast. The air began to fill with the stench of burning flesh, again and again Life shrieked in pain but its cries only fed the Death Gigas's anger. Soon Life shrank limply to the ground, but Gigas did not stop the attack. It poured more and more power into the lifeless body until Life became nothing but dust that was slowly being blown away by the breeze from the upper world.

Death Gigas howled in triumph as AVALANCHE looked on in fear. The enraged monster looked around the area until its eyes fell upon the group, it took a step towards them. "Vincent the battles over!" Cloud yelled, "Come back!" The Death Gigas continued its slow march until it felt something under its foot. It took a step back and looked down, on the ground lay the Quicksilver and a pink ribbon. Memories flooded into the creature's mind, Vincent was awakened by the memories and fought the creature into submission.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie called when the creature grabbed its head in pain. Slowly the massive monster before them shrank down and, after a shimmering, Vincent lay on the ground. "Vinnie!" Yuffie and Tifa ran to his side. "Tifa! He isn't breathing!"

"Is he ok?" Cloud asked as he approached. Tifa looked at him uncertainly. Cloud turned his gaze to the edge of the altar, "Aerith."


	29. Loss

Chapter 29: Loss.

"He's not breathing!" Yuffie cried as she pushed Vincent to his back, "We've got to help him!" Tifa rushed to her side as everyone gathered around the prone man. "Wake up!" Yuffie shouted at the dark gunslinger.

Cloud slipped into his leadership role, although his voice was hollow and empty. "Tifa, Cid, help Yuffie with Vincent. Nanaki and Barret help me with Aerith, we have to try something!" The group followed his commands in a mechanical action.

Tifa checked Vincent's pulse; a look of shock crossed her face. "Strange..." Tifa laid her ear next to the pale man's face and sighed in relief. "He's ok."

"What!" Yuffie turned to question the powerful fighter.

"He's breathing," Tifa explained, "It very faint but its there. I think that transformation took a lot out of him." As if in response Vincent's red eyes snapped open. He looked around the faces staring down at him.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie cried happily, "You're ok!" Vincent continued to stare up at the faces of his comrades a moment before he began to lift himself off the ground. Yuffie and Tifa tried to help him stand but he shook them off and leaned heavily against the railing, his burning gaze was focused in another direction.

"Aerith." Vincent's word was barely more than a whisper but echoed throughout the room. Tifa turned her attention back to the collapsed flower girl and ran to her side.

Cid carefully walked up to the caped man. "Glad we didn't lose you too." He said before joining the others surrounding Aerith. Yuffie stared at Vincent only a moment before following the old pilot. Vincent continued to stare at Aerith's form as Nanaki and Tifa cast every manner of Curative magic they had at their disposal, but each attempt failed. Even the most powerful curative spell, Life, had no effect. Life was barely used because of the sheer strain it put on the caster's body, but it could pull people back from the brink of death but could do nothing if they fell over the edge.

A single thought ran through Vincent's mind, 'We are too late.' Slowly but surely Tifa and Nanaki's energy ran out and they fell to the ground panting heavily. Silence fell upon the group as the full force of the situation sank in.

Barret was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Aerith." His voice was thick with emotion as tears slowly escaped his eyes, with that he turned and walked away from the altar and back up to the outside world.

Cid's rough hand gently brushed one of Aerith's stray bangs back into place, "Don't worry girl. We'll get that #$&( Sephiroth!" His tears joined the others in the slow rain that had begun to fall from most of AVALANCHE. He turned and followed Barret.

Cait Sith slowly approached the now forever silent girl, "Sorry for everything I did. Thank you for being kind to me." Even the mechanical toy was able to shed tears.

Tifa's eyes jumped from Aerith to Cloud, she began to reach for Cloud but let her hand drop. She then turned to Aerith and gingerly gave her one last hug, "Goodbye my sister." Her tears turned Aerith's jacket a deep red before Tifa ran away from the altar.

Nanaki slowly walked to Aerith's side and gave a heart-wrenching howl. He then nuzzled Aerith's dainty hand and walked out, his muzzle soaked. At the edge of the altar he turned and whispered, "Good journey." Before leaping down the stone pillars.

Yuffie walked up beside their fallen comrade and let new tears fall. She let everything out and held nothing back; she no longer cared what the others thought. Yuffie turned to face those who remained on the platform as more tears flowed freely down her face. She looked between the two and suddenly bolted from the platform as sobs escaped her, "Goodbye Aerith!"

'I was unable to protect her.' Vincent berated himself, 'And yet another sin has befallen me.' He slowly walked over to the beautiful flower girl and looked down upon her. After a moment her turned to Cloud, their eyes locked. An understanding passed between Vincent and Cloud, each had lost their most precious treasure. They stared each other only a moment more before Vincent walked off to join the others, leaving Cloud with Aerith.

Cloud continued to stare at Aerith's bowed head. He suddenly looked up, "This isn't the place for you to stay." With that he gently lifted the serene Aerith into his arms and carried her dutifully up the crystal staircase and out into the lake. All of AVALANCHE looked on as Cloud lowered their most beloved member into the lake. He stepped back from the edge and stared at the floating body of the last Cetra.

Tifa and Yuffie clung to each other as they cried, each supporting the other. "I can't believe she's gone." Yuffie whimpered, Tifa could only stroke the ninja's short hair and hold her tightly as Aerith's body slowly began to sink. A small wind passed over the area as the planet seemed to bid farewell to the pink dressed girl. After minutes of staring at where Aerith's body had been Cloud looked up. He glanced to each member of AVALANCHE, each of their faces stained with their grief save one. Vincent stared on in the same cold way, his face an emotionless mask. A fierce rage suddenly came to boil in Cloud's body.

"How dare you!" He shouted, everyone turned his or her eyes to his tear streaked face. "Aerith is gone! And you won't shed a tear!" Cloud grabbed the crimson-caped man and pulled him down to his level. "Don't you care!" Cloud's mako eyes burned with fury.

Vincent's own eyes locked with Cloud's again, but he remained silent. 'How can a monster shed tears?' He asked himself only to have the demons within him answer, _You can't!_

"Answer me!" Cloud started to shake Vincent.

Vincent suddenly grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him so they were nose to nose, "I am a monster." Vincent answered in a deadly tone, fear replaced the anger in Cloud's eyes, "You must cry for me." Cloud suddenly released Vincent and Cloud did the same. Cloud backed away from the dark man as Vincent crossed his arms. Cloud returned his gaze to the pond before collapsing to his knees and shedding more tears.

'Only humans can shed tears,' Vincent thought as he watched his comrades, 'I cannot.'

Yuffie nearly reached out for Vincent but let her hand drop, 'Oh Vinnie, I'm sorry.'

With that the party slowly filed away from the lake and into the nearby Cetra homes, there was no fire, no dinner, as each contemplated what had just occurred. Night fell slowly; soft sobs could still be heard from the house in which AVALANCHE slept, until the early morning.

MORNING.

"NOO!" Yuffie screamed as she shot up from her bed, her breaths were labored as she remembered her nightmare. Seeing Sephiroth impale her friend, how she just went limp against his blade. "Aerith... I'm sorry..."

When she looked around she saw that most of AVALANCHE was in the same state as her, each had bags under their eyes and it was evident upon their faces that the night had been spent in tears, save one. "You okay Yuff?" Tifa asked gently. Yuffie just nodded as she slowly rose from her bed.

"I'm leaving." Cloud said as he pulled on his boot. Of all of them he seemed to take Aerith's death the hardest. "I will make Sephiroth pay for her death." His voice was firm but his eyes were still brimming with unshed tears as he thought of the quiet woman who had been taken away from them. Each member of AVALANCHE gave his or her own agreement, again save for the same one.

The one leaned against the far wall in the same cold fashion. 'Why don't you care Vincent!' Yuffie mentally screamed at him, 'Could you really be... a monster?' The door opening revealing the morning sun interrupted her thoughts.

"Where do we go Cloud?" Tifa asked as she placed a comforting hand on the blonde swordsman shoulder.

He turned to look at her with confused look, "You're still going to follow me? Even after I tried to kill Aerith?"

Tifa grinned slightly, "I know that wasn't you. And we are still a team after all." Cloud looked about the group and smiled as each of the members nodded their agreement.

Cloud straightened, "We've got to head through the mountains, I don't know how but I know Sephiroth went north." And with that the group followed Cloud with a new determination, each disappeared into the cave that lead into the mountains, but one remained behind.

His cold eyes softened slightly as he looked toward the resting place of the last Cetra. His face rippled momentarily in surprise as he felt small moisture on his face. He lifted his human hand and carefully wiped his face. His eyes widened slightly when he looked at what lay upon his hand. "Blood." His mind was confused, he had no injury but yet he had blood upon his face. "Is this... a tear?" Crimson eyes hardened once again as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped his face and fingers. "I have no right to them." He said firmly as he flung the cloth away from him and turned to follow AVALANCHE.

When Vincent rejoined the group he could feel new stares being directed at him. Once those stares had simply held fear, now they had a new feeling in them. One so small that he could barely detect it, hate. The group hated him for his seeming lack of caring for Aerith's death. He easily shrugged off all of them. 'How can they possibly think that an inhuman creature like me could feel any emotion?' He continued to ignore them until he noticed one particular set of eyes. When he felt the same hatred from those gray eyes a small pang of pain appeared in his chest.

'How could you Vincent!' Yuffie stormed within herself, 'How could you watch one of your friends die and not care!' Yuffie could feel the tears coming but forced them back, 'Why couldn't you have let one tear out? One sob? Anything! Just to show that you actually have emotion within you!'

The group continued to trek through the mountain, even the monsters of the area were unwilling to attack the group. Their emotions causing even the most rapid and hungry monsters to shy away in fear, only the occasional sniffle was heard from the group as they traveled towards Icicle Inn in silence. Even when night fell the group continued on, plowing through the snow and ice, the element having almost no effect on them.

Slowly through the quietly falling snow the lights of Icicle Inn appeared and the now exhausted group moved to seek shelter in the promise of warmth that those lights provided.


	30. Cold

Chapter 30: Cold.

"What do you mean he's gone!" Tifa's yelled echoed throughout the inn.

Cloud shrank under her gaze but was able to choke out, "When we woke up he wasn't in the room. And we checked with the Innkeeper he said our red-cloaked friend had already gone." Cloud explained as quickly as a child who had been caught in the cookie jar.

'Gone?' Yuffie's heart sank.

"Why would he leave?" Tifa sank onto her bed. "Why?"

'He's gone?' Yuffie still couldn't get her mind around the fact that Vincent had left without them.

Cloud looked over the group carefully but remained silent. "Well Cloud? What do we do?" Nanaki asked evenly. Tifa looked up and opened her mouth to speak.

"We go on without him." Cloud said before Tifa could start. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

Yuffie snapped from her thoughts, "Huh! Why?"

Cloud shook his head, "He made his decision." Yuffie began to object but Cloud quickly silenced her, "Any of us can leave at anytime, none of us have to stay." He said with the intention of ending the discussion. But Yuffie...

"What do you mean: "Any of us can leave at anytime."!" Yuffie's face became red with anger. "He's part of the group!" Now it was Cloud's turn to go red.

"SO WAS AERITH!" Cloud roared, "She can't continue now can she? Vincent didn't even shed a tear when she died!" Cloud stopped and took a breath, "I won't travel with someone who doesn't care about his friends." This statement finally silenced Yuffie. After a few moments of silence Cloud looked up. "Lets mosey." The now smaller AVALANCHE filed slowly out of the inn and toward the northern exit of Icicle Inn.

'Am I next to leave?' Yuffie though morosely, 'We've lost 2 people in 2 days... what's going to happen to us?' Her mind was unable to answer that question for it was busy wondering about a certain dark gunman.

"Sorry you can't go that way."

Cloud looked up from his thoughts, "Huh?" His mako eyes focused on a fat man dressed in heavy fur. "What did you say?"

"I said you can't go this way." The man repeated. "Its too dangerous right now. The path leading to the Glacier is blocked by foot."

Cloud shook his head, "You don't understand we HAVE to go north."

The man smiled, "You can't go by foot but our snowboarding runs are still working."

"Snowboarding?" Cloud eyebrows raised, "Hmm thanks." Cloud said as he turned from the man to his diminished group. "What do you guys-"

"There they are!" A shrill voice interrupted the spike haired swordsman. Cloud and the others looked towards the owner of the voice and groaned. "Stop right where you are!" Elena of the Turks ran up to the group followed closely by several Shinra soldiers. "I've got you now!"

"What do you want Elena?" Cloud sighed, rubbing his eyes. "This isn't the best time to mess with us."

Elena took a critical look over the group before her. "Well your "us" seems to be missing a few people." Elena grinned, "Where is the traitor and the pink-dressed bi-" before the word could escape her mouth Tifa nearly level the blonde woman with a quick backhand.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Tifa's eyes glowed with fury. Elena looked up in fear holding her cheek.

"Sephiroth killed her." Yuffie said quietly. "She only wanted to help everyone and Sephiroth murdered her."

Elena's eyes shone in sadness for a moment. She hadn't known Aerith at all but from the way Tseng had talked about her, she felt like she and Aerith were close nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

"Ya should be!" Barret shouted, "It was yer #$ company tha' made Sephiroth!" At the mention of her company Elena's eyes hardened again. "Ya should be ashamed of yerself!"

"It doesn't matter." Elena shrugged, "I just do what the orders say and the orders say to stop you." Elena straightened, "By any means necessary." With that she quickly drew her fist back and punched with all her might at Cloud. Tifa had sensed Elena's stiffening limbs and quickly pulled Cloud to the side, Elena's fist clipped only his blonde hair. The momentum of her punch sent Elena reeling forward and, to everyone's surprise, directly past the fat man guarding the path.

All of AVALANCHE snickered slightly as they watched the flashes of blue amongst the snow as Elena descended the slopes in a ungraceful way. 'Just what she deserves.' Yuffie thought with a snort.

"Now what do we do Cloud?" Tifa reminded the spiky haired swordsman. "She just proved we really can't go down that path, what do we do?"

Cloud looked about momentarily before turning to the fat man, who was still watching the snowball Elena had become roll down the path, "Where do we rent those snowboards?"

"#$" Cid sighed, a depressing grunt echoed from Barret.

RENTALS PAID.

Cloud and the others streaked down the mountain path. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie had all taken the snowboards. The others had opted for 2 large sleighs. As they surged down the slopes Cloud began experimenting with the jumps. At first only small hops but soon he worked up to large hills.

"Oh no you don't Cloud!" Yuffie yelled as she also began charging the jumps after Cloud. "Beat that!" She yelled after she went twirling off a mound and landed, albeit barely. Not to be outdone Cloud veered to hit another jump. As she watched the others begin to laugh again, Yuffie could feel a small warmth rekindle within her, one that Aerith had originally ignited. A single tear escaped Yuffie's eye and as she glanced to the rest of the group she knew they could feel it as well. 'Thanks Aerith, for the pick up.' At that moment Yuffie and the others all made silent vows to keep the feeling within them. 'For Aerith, we'll be happy.' Yuffie could feel her heart lift even higher and her normal energy return.

"Looks like you've just been outdone." Tifa slid next to Yuffie and pointed to Cloud as he finished a trick with a flourish.

Yuffie flashed her trademark grin, "Not quite yet!" Yuffie lean down onto her snowboard and headed for a large hill. "Watch this!" She yelled as she launched off the lip. Yuffie twisted her body and lifted the board above her, "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" she cried before spinning once and placing the board below her just before she landed. Faintly, in the distance, the echo of her voice resounded off the mountains. CRACK.

Cloud looked up at the sound, "What was that?"

"How the #$ should I know?" Cid yelled back.

Nanaki sniffed the air then growled deeply, "We're in trouble."

Everyone turned to him, "What!" Before he could respond another CRACK sounded throughout the mountains. AVALANCHE watched in horror, as the entire side of the mountain seemed to displace and begin descending down at them. Everyone desperately began pushing themselves faster down the slopes.

"Faster!" Cloud yelled with panic edging into his voice.

"NO #$!" Cid responded in turn. Large boulders of snow flew past the group, the thunderous roar of nature called them to their doom. Cid pulled his goggles down over his eyes, "Get ready! This is gonna be #$!"

Yuffie glanced over her should quickly only to return her gaze forward, 'Leviathan help us!' her mind cried out. WHAM "Gaahhh!" Yuffie cried out as a large chunk of ice collided with her armguard. Its razor edge left a deep gash in the armor, Yuffie sickened as she felt something slowly dripping down her arm. 'Perfect.'

"We ain' gonna make it!" Barret yelled. As if responding to hope fading, the wall of snow picked up speed and consumed the group that held its name. "#$!" Echoed off the mountains as both avalanches disappeared over the cliff's edge.

Yuffie felt herself suddenly free of the snow but quickly realized she was falling at an alarming rate. She spun to look down, "Ahhh crap." Below her was a field of snow and ice. "At least I might survive." Yuffie closed her eyes, as the ground grew close. POMF Her lithe form disappeared into the snow, followed closely by a small wall of snow. As the snow settled, silence descended on the glacier, only broken by the quiet howling of the wind.

Suddenly a gloved hand burst from the snow. It grasped desperately to try and pull its owner above the ice prison below. Eventually it found a hold and through sheer force of will Yuffie emerged from the ice tomb. Her left arm hung nearly dead at her side, the loss of blood slowed due to the cold but numbness had overtaken it. She experimentally lifted her left hand with her right. Her left hand fell weakly to hang at her side, "Just great."

Yuffie looked around her and sighed, "Even better." Snowfields lay in all directions except for the cliff behind her. "HEY!" she yelled, "ANYBODY OUT THERE!" only the fading echoes of her voice answered. "PERFECT!" She screamed and slammed her remaining fist into the pile of snow. Slowly she picked herself up, "Can't stay here, gotta find the others." With that she made her way into the blinding snow.

TIME TICKS AGAINST HER.

SLAP "Gotta stay awake." SLAP Her cheeks were red from the cold and the numerous beatings she had given herself. "I hate the cold." Yuffie continued to desperately plow through the snow, hoping for some sign of safety. She had long lost her direction and just forced herself into just walking. "Help." She cried meekly. She couldn't feel her hands or feet any longer, her face was like ice, and darkness slowly began clouding her vision. "He...lp." Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, "I can't... die... he... re..."

Her mind could no longer hold her body and she fell to her side in the snow. 'Heh, I was next.' She snickered as she felt the snow building up around her body. Yuffie slowly slipped into the darkness that had worked to claim her over the past hours. "Bye." She breathed. CRUNCH.


	31. Towering Heights

Chapter 31: Towering heights.

Yuffie felt warmth, very slight warmth that the biting artic wind tried to sheer away, but it was warmth nonetheless. 'What? What's going on?' Her mind desperately tried to force its way through the frozen fields of her body, "Mmmm." Was all it could manage before falling back into darkness.

A set of eyes glanced down at the small ninja currently cradled in strong arms, alarmed by the sound. But when no noise followed, those eyes returned their gaze forward, growing intent when the destination came into view through the blizzard. RAP

After only a moment the door opened, "Ahh you've returned." An old man stared down at the freezing ninja. "Hurry, bring her inside." He stepped aside to allow entrance. "Is she the last one?" A small nod was his reply. "Good." The old man sighed in relief. "These people are lucky to have you for a friend."

The old man had turned his head so he didn't notice the small wince the other made at the word "friend."

"Bring her here." The old man motioned to a space on the floor next to a pile of sopping wet clothes and a huge malfunctioning doll. When the ninja was placed gently on the floor the old man immediately went to work, "She's worse then the others." A slight raise of an eyebrow earned an explanation. "The others were simply soaked, their own body heat kept the water in their clothes thawed. This one has been out there for too long, the water has turned to ice." The old man's cheeks flushed, "You will have to remove ALL her clothing."

A tarnished gold claw clenched at the old man's words. "You are certain." More statement then question.

The old man ran his hand through his thinning hair, "At least you're her friend." The old man stood up, "I'll leave you to it." He motioned to the closet; "There are still a few fresh clothes in there. Put them on her then wrap her in blankets and put her with the others." With a blush still on his face the old man exited the room and closed the door behind him. 'Feel bad for the boy, at least the rest could keep their underwear.'

Vincent stood over the shivering Yuffie, contemplating what he was about to do. 'No monster deserves to see such innocence.' A sound interrupted his thoughts, one he had heard once before. Yuffie's teeth were chattering again, most of her body had turned a pale blue. "Forgive me Yuffie." He said aloud before beginning his work.

"..." Vincent's inhuman sense of smell caught the scent of blood. He looked over her quickly till he found the gash in her arm. He quickly cast Cure on it and was pleased when the magic sparks flitted over the wound and sealed it quickly, leaving only the faintest of white scars.

"Remember to make sure she's dry before you wrap her in fresh blankets." The old man's voice came from the other room.

Vincent quickly finished removing the rest of Yuffie's clothes, being as gentlemanly as possible. When his first task was done he quickly dried her off and dressed her in the clothes the old man mentioned before. As Vincent carried the comatose shin obi he noticed that her lips had already begun to lose their blue tinge to the normal pink one. He entered a room filled with beds latched to the walls, a roaring fire burned, filling the room with blessed heat. Vincent carefully laid the small ninja on the last remaining bed, adding one more blanket, before stepping away from the beds.

"..." Vincent looked over the beds, only a day before he had left these people in the middle of the night. Now he stood before them once again. 'Friend... me?' Was his only thought as he stared over the sleeping forms of AVALANCHE. He stood there until the old man came in to stir and feed the fire.

"Come on." The old man motioned to him, "If you're not going to sleep at least come have a hot drink with me." Vincent glanced over the beds once more before following. "Have a seat." The old man motioned to a plain but finely built chair as he poured two mugs full of tea. Vincent took the seat and the mug when it was offered to him.

'I no longer need food, but this tea smells good.' Vincent thought to himself as he carefully sipped the steaming liquid.

The old man took the seat across from him. "Shoot!" He snapped his fingers, "With all that has been going on I forgot to introduce myself." He extended his hand to Vincent, "My name's George Holzoff, glad to meet you Mr.?"

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent replied but did not take Mr. Holzoff's hand.

Mr. Holzoff returned his hand to his mug and sipped. The two sat in silence as they sipped their tea, for a while. Mr. Holzoff's chuckle broke the silence, when Vincent glanced at the man he explained. "I haven't had this much excitement in some time." He leaned back in his chair. "Would have given a hundred gil to see my face when that big black man burst through the door dragging that huge doll and the boy with the huge sword. Nearly had a heart attack when he ran out the door after I said I would help the blonde boy." He sighed, "Too bad the next time I saw him you where carrying him and that first lady over your shoulders." He gave Vincent a long look. "Just how did you carry him anyways?"

"..." Was Vincent's reply.

"Probably none of my business anyways." Mr. Holzoff took another sip of his tea. "You really are a strong one, you still didn't look tired even after you carried that animal and that guy with the goggles." Mr. Holzoff's brow wrinkled in thought, "I think I only saw your face change expression twice." He watched Vincent very carefully, "When I said the young girl was worse then the others and then when I said all her clothes had to come off."

Vincent's face remained unchanged as he carefully sipped his drink.

Mr. Holzoff shrugged before finishing his drink and rising from the table. "I can tell you're the type of person who isn't going to sleep tonight, so I'll just be on my way to bed." Mr. Holzoff nodded his head at Vincent before disappearing into a room and closing the door.

Vincent continued to watch the snow blow past the window as he took another sip of his tea. Eventually he rose, walked over to the sink and poured his nearly full mug down the drain. 'Smells good, tastes awful.'

DAWN.

The morning rays revealed that the blizzard had slowed to a steady snowfall. The wind that had torn through the glacier was no more. Mr. Holzoff opened his door and gasped in surprise. "Well I'll be." His living room had become a drying rack. All of the sopping wet clothes from the night before hung upon ropes, drying puddles below them.

Mr. Holzoff walked through the forest of now dry clothes toward the bunkroom. He slowly creaked the door open and for the second time gasped in surprise. The fire was still blazing and Vincent was still standing watch.

"You didn't sleep at all did you." The question more a comment, to which Vincent only shook his head slightly. "Well I didn't really expect you to." Mr. Holzoff looked over the occupied beds, "They should be waking up shortly." As if on cue a growl was heard coming from beneath a set of blankets. Mr. Holzoff smirked, "Told you."

Vincent made no reply but to go to the now moving bundle and quickly unwrapped the fiery form of Nanaki. Nanaki's golden eye darted about the place. "What happened?"

Mr. Holzoff nearly jumped to the ceiling, "IT CAN TALK!"

Nanaki sighed slightly, "I am Nanaki, not "it" and yes I can speak." Mr. Holzoff only continued to stare. "Yes?" Nanaki asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mr. Holzoff ran his hand through his thinning hair, "Well I'll be..." His normal cheer returned, "Would have given a hundred to see my face just then!" He laughed.

A single golden eye rolled, "Indeed." Nanaki returned his gaze to Vincent, "What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to pull Cid through the snow." He began trying to rise.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Mr. Holzoff rushed over and put his hands gently on the great beast, "You need to let your head finish saying hello to the rest of you." Nanaki only nodded in agreement when he felt a small wave of dizziness begin to creep over him. Nanaki looked pointedly at Vincent.

Vincent returned the gaze, "You fell unconscious, I brought you here."

Mr. Holzoff interrupted before Nanaki could ask another question, "Why don't we save the questions for later when everyone is awake?" Nanaki gave Vincent one final look before nodding to Mr. Holzoff. "Great. Ok now you should be ok to start walking." Mr. Holzoff motioned to the next room "Lets get some food in you." Nanaki shakily rose and followed as Vincent watched the pair disappear through the door.

Vincent's thoughts turned to the near future, 'What will my answer be? How will they take the answer I give them?' Vincent's train of thoughts was interrupted by a low moan from another pile of blankets.

For the next hour AVALANCHE slowly awoke from their slumber until only two remained in the realm of dreams. "Shouldn't they have woken up by now?" Cloud nervously asked Mr. Holzoff.

"Patience." The old climber replied, "They'll be around in due time." Tifa wrung her hands in worry while Barret paced back and forth. Nanaki seemingly dozed in the corner while Cloud sat staring intently at Vincent.

"Why are Cid and Yuffie taking so long to wake up?" Tifa asked.

Mr. Holzoff zipped up Cat Sith with a displeased look on his face, "Cid is older so he will take longer and Yuffie was the last to be found, and was in the worst condition when she was." The elderly man gave Cat Sith's moogle a kick, "Work will you!"

"Never get the #$& working like that." Cid said as he balanced himself against the doorframe, "And I am not old."

"Cid your awake!" Tifa jumped from her seat and hugged the foul-mouthed pilot.

"Squeeze me any harder and I'll be #$&( back in bed." Cid gasped. Tifa immediately released him with a small blush on her face. Cid held up his hand to stop the others from doing anything else to him, "Just let me get to work on the #$ &#$ toy." Cid began walking across the room but froze when he saw his clothes hanging on the line. "That is after I get my #$&( pants back!"

AN HOUR SLOWLY TICKS BY.

"Isn't the brat ever waking up?" Cid asked no one. Tifa's eyes shone with worry.

Cloud put his hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine." Cloud's eyes took on a look of confusion when he looked toward Vincent. "Besides we need the time to settle a few things." Although Vincent felt Cloud's gaze, he remained staring out the window. "Why did you leave Vincent?"

Mr. Holzoff looked about the room nervously, "I think I'll just go tend to the girl." With that he quickly entered the bunkroom and firmly closed the door.

Cloud continued to look expectedly at Vincent, "Answer me Vincent. Why did you leave and why did you help us?"

Vincent slowly turned to face Cloud, his cold red eyes met Cloud's mako blue ones. "I helped you because it would have been another sin not to." Vincent glanced to the other members of AVALANCHE, "I left for reasons of my own." With that he turned towards the door.

"Wouldn't it be another sin to just forget Aerith!" Tifa burst out, "If you leave us then we might not be able to finish what she died for!" Vincent froze with his hand on the doorknob. "And you know you can't do it without us either!" Tifa's eyes slowly filled with tears. "How can you do that Vincent? Throw away your life and Aerith's sacrifice as if they were nothing!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran into the bunkroom.

"Tifa..." Cloud's eyes were soft as he looked after the fighter. The room grew tense and silent, everyone waiting for someone else to speak. Vincent's hand suddenly dropped from the door handle.

"I will stay if you still think I'll be of use to you." Vincent said quietly. The same silence lingered.

Cloud looked about the room, desperately trying to tell what the rest of AVALANCHE thoughts. Cloud finally spoke, "Welcome back Vincent."

Unseen by the others Vincent's eyes widened slightly, 'Even after abandoning them, after all they have gone through, they still welcome me back?' Vincent stood straight and turned back towards Cloud. "I will continue with you then." He said before returning to the window. A great burden was lifted off of everyone's shoulders in that moment and they returned to waiting for Yuffie; drinking badly tasting tea.

"Ha! Told ya old man!" A voice came from the bunkroom.

"Shhh!" Another voice hissed, "They're going to hear us!"

"No they won't." The first voice said smugly.

"Yes we did." Cloud called back with a laugh. The voices on the other side of the door went silent. "Come on out Yuffie, we know you're up now." Silence continued. "Tifa please bring Yuffie out."

"WAIT!" Yuffie said defeated, "Fine but give me my stuff first. These clothes are all itchy." Cloud laughed as Mr. Holzoff exited the bunkroom while he handed Yuffie's clothes through the door.

"Please hurry Yuffie," Tifa started as she walked through the door, "We need to leave soon, while the weather is still good." With that she turned and closed the door.

Yuffie glanced to the window and snorted at the falling snow, "Good weather my foot." Yuffie began changing, as she removed the borrowed clothes and pulled on her undergarments she came to a startling revelation. 'Just who undressed me...?' Yuffie quickly dismissed it, 'Was probably Tifa, none of the guys would dare.' With that she finished getting dressed and jumped through the door. "READY!"

Cloud looked up and nodded from where Mr. Holzoff was pointing to a map. "Good, we need to leave as soon as we can." Cloud started to rise.

"Hold on there boy." Mr. Holzoff said firmly, "You can't just go blindly up the mountain." Mr. Holzoff's eyes misted over, "Some of you won't survive if you try that." He glanced around before rubbing the unshed tears from his eyes, "My best friend and I tried that..." Mr. Holzoff's eyes wandered to stare at the cliffs through the window.

"Mr. Holzoff?" Tifa gently touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Mr. Holzoff sighed deeply before turning back to the group. "Alright," his voice took a commanding tone. "You'll need to follow this map very carefully and remember not to let yourselves get too cold. I've had other climbers place markers along the cliffside..." Mr. Holzoff proceeded to explain which way the group should attempt to climb.

AFTER THE EXPLANATION.

"Now remember to keep your self's warm and stick together!" Mr. Holzoff called up to the group of people clinging to the cliffside. 'I sure hope they make it.' He thought before he gave a small chuckle at the sight above him. 'Good luck.' He prayed silently before turning back and entering his house.

The sight was truly comical, Nanaki and Cat Sith were both strapped to the back of Barret and Cid respectively. Nanaki glared at the grinning Cloud, "Not one word please." Cloud just tried his best to hold back a laugh and quickly climbed higher.

THE GROUND BLURS INTO NOTHING.

"Aren't we there yet?" Yuffie shouted up to Cloud.

"No!" Cloud shouted back. "I can't see the top or the bottom anymore! I can only keep going up!" After several rests on jagged edges and dank caves the group of adventures were about halfway up... at least by Cloud's logic. "That's what the map says!" Cloud argued with Cid.

"I don't care about any #$ map!" Cid retorted violently, "We need to rest for more then a few minutes!"

Cloud looked over the group, everyone save Vincent looked exhausted and cold. "Ok."

"Now don't give me that tough guy..." Cid stumbled over his words, "Huh! You said ok!"

Cloud nodded, "I did. We're in no shape to continue. Lets see if we can get a fire going. The winds are too strong right now, we'll probably be spending the night here."

"Here?" Yuffie absently kicked a chunk of snow over the edge. "This is gonna be a fun night!" She walked to the back of the cave and slumped to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm, 'Stupid snow!' She thought angrily. 'Stupid wind.'

"Let me try something." Nanaki suddenly spoke up as he turned toward the entrance to the cave. His golden eye grew intense and his muscles tightened in concentration. Slowly a sparkle of ice blue crystals formed before him. With a grunt Nanaki pushed the crystals into the entrance, where they formed an intricate pattern. With a final snort from Nanaki the crystals flashed and grew together, effectively sealing the cave from the outside elements. "That should help." Nanaki said with a slightly strained voice as the others stared in amazement.

"Thank you!" Yuffie leapt from the back of the cave and squeezed the great fire beast tightly. "I didn't know you could do that with materia!"

"Heh." Nanaki chuckled, "Materia isn't just for destruction."

Yuffie released Nanaki, "Ummm..." Yuffie gave Nanaki her biggest grin, "You wouldn't happen to know how to make a fire without wood do you?" Everyone laughed at that one.

"Simple." Cid suddenly interrupted, "We just use fire materia to heat the rocks." Everyone stared at Cid, "WHAT! Can't a guy like me know anything about the #$ materia!" The laughter of before returned and increased.

NIGHT HAS FALLEN.

Warmth bathed the once freezing cave. A pile of red-hot rocks gave off a comfortable temperature. Gray eyes glanced about the shadowed walls and across the sleeping forms of AVALANCHE. Only one other pair of eyes remained open besides hers and they were a blood red. "Whatcha' thinking about Vinnie?" Yuffie called quietly.

"..." Vincent remained, as he was, staring intently at or maybe even through the ice door.

Yuffie silently rose and crossed the cave to sit next to Vincent. "Can't sleep either huh?" Again no reply, Yuffie followed his gaze and stared at the ice door as well. As the seconds passed she grew more and more impatient. "Gah!" Yuffie rubbed her burning eyes. Silence returned again. 'I'm gonna do it.' Yuffie tried to boost her own confidence, 'And I won't take silence for an answer.' Yuffie took a deep breath and turned to Vincent, slowly she leaned closer to the dark gunman. "Vinnie?" Yuffie asked without a reply, "I..." Her mouth grew dry and her tongue refused to move, "I..."

To her surprise Vincent turned his head so that both his eyes were looking directly into hers, "Yes Yuffie?" He said in a voice that was as cold as the cliffside. Although they were both sitting Vincent still dwarfed Yuffie's form.

"I..." Yuffie licked her dry lips, "IwanttoknowwhyyouleftandIwon'ttakeanythingbutthetruth!" She blurted in one breath.

Vincent continued his gaze on the gasping ninja. "Yuffie..." He began.

"No Vinnie!" Yuffie interrupted him as she rose from sitting to her knees, bringing her eye lvl with the former assassin. "I just want to hear the truth from a friend."

Vincent looked away, "Friend?" he said quietly.

"Yes friend." Yuffie sat down again, "You're our friend or you wouldn't have risked your own life to save us."

Vincent didn't return his gaze to the young shin obi. "I left because I was not welcome." He said bluntly. "I could feel the anger in everyone's eyes."

Yuffie's shoulder's sank a little, "Well...you didn't seem to care that Aerith had just been murdered. What were we supposed to think?" Vincent's normal silence returned. "Oh come on." Yuffie sighed, "You say that and clam up?"

Vincent finally returned his bloody gaze to Yuffie, "Child, I am a monster. You have seen two of my forms, I no longer possess human emotions." Although his words seemed as even as ever, Yuffie could feel that he was finished talking.

"Piff, whatever." Yuffie shrugged before rising and returning to her original spot. 'Does a monster cry out a woman's name? Does a monster cry red tears?' Yuffie thought. "And don't call me CHILD." She called before pulling her blankets tightly around her to go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the pair one other had still been awake. 'Hmm, intriguing. Yuffie actually got Vincent to speak fairly normal.' The one's mind raced with thoughts, 'Aerith mentioned something about Yuffie's destiny...hmm, truly intriguing.'

DAWN.

CRASH. Everyone snapped awake at the loud sound, each desperately grabbing for their weapons. "What's going on!" Cloud cried. When everyone calmed down they focused on a slightly red-faced Cid.

"I didn't think it would break that #$ easy." He said defensively. Everyone put down their weapons when they realized Cid had smashed the ice barrier Nanaki had formed.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, "We need to get moving anyways." With that the group quickly repacked and began climbing again.

"It's a bad day for this!" Tifa yelled over the howl of the biting wind.

"I know!" Clouded shouted back, "But we can't go back! We have to keep going!" And so the freezing group slowly continued to crawl up the mountainside through the blizzard that had begun midday. Cloud suddenly stopped and pulled at something in the snow. "We're almost there!" He called down to everyone.

"How do you #$&( know!" Cid hollered back.

"I just found the last of Mr. Holzoff's markers!" Cloud replied with renewed hope in his voice. "He said that after this marker its only about two hundred feet to the top!" Everyone seemed to start to move a little faster at that news.

'Almost there! Almost there!' Yuffie thought herself as she quickened her pace. She reached up and grabbed her next handhold and pushed herself off with her foot. "NOO!" Yuffie felt her foothold give way as her fragile grip slipped. "HELP ME!" She cried as she slowly fell away from the cliffside.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa shouted as the ninja fell past her.

Yuffie's descent was suddenly stopped by a quick snap of teeth. "I've got you Yuffie!" Nanaki said through tightly gritted teeth. "Barret you ok!" The only reply was a grunt from the big black man.

"Thank you Nanaki! Thank you!" Yuffie shook her arms wildly, desperately trying to reach the stonewall.

"Don't move so much Yuffie!" Nanaki said with a slight panic in his voice, "I can feel your coat ripping." Yuffie immediately froze. "You have to carefully try to swing yourself over Yuffie." Nanaki ordered as the entire group looked on in worry. Yuffie nodded and carefully began pumping her legs. RIP. "Keep going Yuffie." Nanaki urged. RIP. "NO!" Nanaki felt all the weight leave his jaws.

Yuffie seemingly hung motionless in the air for a moment. Arms and legs waving, trying for all she was worth to learn to fly. "HELP!" She cried as gravity took its effect and pulled her towards the earth. Yuffie felt the winds tearing at her as she passed Cid and Cat Sith. Each reached for her but failed by inches.

Yuffie knew there was only one last hope, Vincent. Yuffie looked down to see him looking up intently at her, his human arm poised as his golden claw was sunk deep into the rocks. When Yuffie glanced into his eyes she thought she saw worry in them. But a flicker of wind tossed his cloak around him distracting her. Yuffie reached for his ready hand, and as she passed she felt his long, slender fingers latch onto her thin arm. As gravity continued to pull her down she felt Vincent's grip tighten even more.

POP. Yuffie's fall was roughly stopped although she could feel her shoulder dislocate from the force of it.

"Do you have her Vincent!" Cloud called down.

"Yes!" Vincent replied.

"Good! There is a ledge only about ten feet to your left! Take her there and make sure she is alright." Cloud shouted back with relief. "We'll meet you at the top!"

"Ok!" Vincent answered as he slowly pulled himself and the whimpering Yuffie over to the ledge. With a grunt he pulled himself and the injured fighter onto the small outcrop. "Are you ok?" He asked as the wind pulled his ebony hair in every direction.

Yuffie looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "My shoulder." She cried. Vincent gently inspected her injured arm.

"It's dislocated." Vincent informed her. "I will have to push it back in." Yuffie could only nod. Vincent situated himself around her, "Ready?" Yuffie nodded again. "1." Yuffie took a deep breath. "2." POP. Vincent forced the bone to return to its normal place.

"OOWWWW!" Yuffie's scream echoed off the cliffside only to be swallowed by the storm. "Why didn't you wait till 3!" Yuffie yelled at Vincent.

"You would have become even more tense." Vincent explained as he began to tightly wrap Yuffie's arm against her body with shreds of cloth. "The arm may not have reset correctly."

Yuffie stared with tears and anger in her eyes, until she noticed the cloth he was using. "That's your blanket. You can't use that!" Vincent just continued his work until he finished. "What will you use to keep warm?"

Vincent's blood red eyes locked with her storm gray ones. "Monsters don't deserve warmth." Yuffie could only choke in reply as Vincent's strong gaze forced her to be silent.

"Fine!" Yuffie broke the stare, "But you have to get a new one when we go back to civilization!" Vincent made no reply as he turned and knelt in front of her. "Huh?"

"You can not climb with that arm. I will carry you the rest of the way." Vincent explained. Yuffie was glad his back was turned so he didn't see her face go red. Yuffie took a step forward and gently began to wrap her arm around his neck. "Under my cloak Yuffie. You can grab on to the belts that hold it on." Yuffie's blush deepened as she pushed aside his cloak and proceeded to climb onto his back. After a few adjustments the pair began to climb the cliff again.

Yuffie could feel her cheeks blazing as she felt Vincent's muscles work as he climbed. 'He doesn't seem to be straining, how strong is he?' Yuffie thought back to when he had jumped himself and her up to the Tiny Bronco back in Rocket town. 'At least its warmer under his cloak.' She thought happily.

"Come on Vincent your almost here!" Tifa yelled down to them. Vincent continued his steady climb until he was able to pull himself and Yuffie over the edge. Tifa immediately inspected Yuffie's wrapped arm and tried to cast cure spells on it. "At the very least it will help with the pain." Tifa comforted Yuffie as the sparks settled into Yuffie's aching shoulder. Yuffie gave Tifa a warm smile before standing up.

"Well lets keep going!" She said in her usual tone, "We just have to walk up this last bit!"

Cloud shook his blonde mane as he chuckled, "You're right. Let's mosey." Cloud led the way up and over the last bit of hill only to freeze at the top. As each member of AVALANCHE crested the hill they did the same as they stared into the massive crater that lay before them. Mako energy swirled in a massive funnel around a gaping hole in the center of it all. Huge torrents of green mists sprang off of the main funnel, causing bolts of lightning to crash into the ground. "We going in there?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Yep." Cloud answered, his voice grew hard.

"We gonna kick Sephiroth's $$?" Barret grinned.

"Yep." Cloud's eyes glinted with quiet rage.

"Then lets go!" Cait Sith called happily.

Everyone, save for Vincent, turned to Cait Sith and burst out laughing. "Good way of spoiling the moment!" Cloud laughed as he scratched his head. "Lets mosey then." With that he took the first step in the inner side of the crater. The entire group could feel something or someone become aware of their presence. "Sephiroth!" Cloud called down into the whirling vortex, "Its time you paid for your crimes!"


	32. Despairing Depths

Chapter 32: Despairing Depths.

'Is this how it will end?' Vincent thought as the group descended into the crater. 'Is this truly how I will repent for the sins I have committed? Or will I simply add more?' Doubt clouded his mind as he silently followed the solemn group. Each member had determination written across his or her faces.

"Its more of those things." Nanaki motioned ahead of the group toward the black-robed figures. "What are they doing?" The group watched as the shuffling figures followed the cliffs toward the center of the crater. Some stumbled and fell to the ground, while others walked off the edge of the narrow path.

Cloud absently scratched his head, "No clue, but they don't seem to be a threat. Lets go." Together the group continued forward, silently passing the fallen figures.

Nanaki lowered his head as he walked, "Such a waste of life."

"Hey!" Yuffie suddenly spoke up from where she was examining a fallen figure; "These guys have stuff on them!" She proudly held up a flask of blue liquid.

"Yuffie." Cloud set himself to begin a lecture, "You shouldn't raid the dead."

Before Yuffie could answer Cid spoke up, to everyone's surprise, "Why the #$ not? They don't need it anymore. #&(, they might have something good on'em." He snorted as he too began searching a figure.

"NO!" Cloud suddenly shouted, "We don't have time!"

Cid glared at Cloud for a moment, "Fine." He said before beginning to walk toward the center again.

"Now Yuffie." Cloud ordered. Yuffie gave him her meanest look before brushing past him. With that the group began moving again.

As they walked carefully along the edges the smell of mako, the life-blood of the planet, grew ever stronger. "Ewwww." Yuffie whined as she held her nose tightly, "Can't Sephiroth just come to us?"

Cloud stared at Yuffie a moment before chuckling, "I don't think so, he's got the Black Materia. He doesn't need to come after us."

"Umm.. Cloud?" Tifa said as she jumped back from a bend in the path. "Sephiroth is just ahead of us."

"WHAT!" Cloud quickly ran around the bend, "Sephiroth!" He shouted as he drew his massive blade. AVALANCHE quickly joined him ready to battle, only to have surprise overcome them at the sight they found.

Sephiroth stood up the path methodically slaughtering the black robed figures as they approached him. All the while a slight grin etched into his face. As his sword pierced the last of them he calmly tossed the figure over the side while his green eyes locked with Cloud's blue ones, "You've come."

"Stand and fight Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, rousing the group to battle, "Its time!"

Sephiroth's grin widened, "Yes. It is time for the reunion."

Cloud gripped his sword tighter, "No." His voice lowered to a frightening tone, "Its time we stopped you."

Sephiroth suddenly burst out laughing, "You? A puppet? Stop me?" He continued his haunted laughter.

"I am not a puppet!" Cloud shouted as he charged the silver-haired man. Cloud swung his sword with all his might. Sephiroth calmly locked blades with the blonde man before throwing Cloud back to the group.

"The reunion is at hand," Sephiroth turned his back; "I don't have time for you." Before Cloud and the others could pursue the silver-haired general, a bubbling pool of black liquid appeared before them.

"What's that?" Tifa cried as a malformed head emerged from the muck. The group watched in silence as a monster was born from the liquid. It towered over them, his misshapen body pulsating as its tentacles writhed at its side.

"Its another piece of Jenova!" Nanaki shouted, "It has the same stench as the others!"

As if in response the creature's mouth turned up into what could only be called a smile. "Death! Death! Death!" echoed from the creature.

Cloud fell into his leadership role, "Cait, Cid you're with me! Barret, Vincent, Yuffie use ranged attacks! Tifa, Nanaki use magic!" He shouted before jumping at the creature, swinging his huge sword at a maddened rate. Cait Sith quickly joined in pummeling the creature with his fists as Cid plunged his spear in the monster time and time again. Barret began sending hails of bullets into the black monster as Vincent carefully chose his shots. Yuffie used her oversized shuriken to slice the writhing tentacles of the monster. Tifa and Nanaki combined their energies and sent wave after wave of elemental spells at the grotesque figure.

"Death! Death! Death!" The creature seemed to laugh at their efforts before opening the end of its tentacles.

"Watch yerselfs!" Barret shouted to the melee fighters, "That thin' is up to somethin'!"

"DEATH!" The monster roared before flames poured from the opened tentacles, not toward Cloud and his group but toward Tifa and Nanaki. Nanaki jumped in front of Tifa just before the flames hit. Tifa and Nanaki disappeared in a wall of flames to the dismay of the others.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried out. When the flames dissipated they revealed Tifa kneeling over a fallen Nanaki. "What happened!" Cloud called as he returned his attention to the cackling monstrosity before him.

"Nanaki used a Magic Barrier!" Tifa answered as she checked the fire-beast for signs of life, "He's just unconscious!"

"DEATH!" the monsters cry echoed off the winds as it sent a wave of tentacles crashing down on the melee fighters. The trio desperately sliced and hacked the wave of tentacles but as they destroyed one, three more grew to replace it. Finally the trio was forced away from the body of the creature.

"$&!" Cid shouted as one of the writhing appendages sliced through his leg. Cait Sith pulled the wounded pilot away from the creature.

"Wha's yer plan Spike!" Barret shouted.

"Use a summon!" Cloud shouted back as he swung his blade back and forth, desperately trying to protect the injured members.

"I'll do it!" Yuffie shouted with excitement evident in her voice. With that she began concentrating all her energy into the small red orb in her hands. The materia glowed brightly before its light was extinguished; Yuffie fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Suddenly a ring of energy descended around the piece of Jenova, slicing through its attacking tentacles and into the ground. The creature cried in pain as it withdrew its bleeding body parts close to itself.

Cloud leaned heavily on his bloodied sword. "That's it?" As if in answer to Cloud's question the ground began to shake. The piece of Jenova slowly began rising into the air. "What's going on!" Cloud shouted but the grumbling of the rising earth beneath Jenova-Death deafened his voice. Gravity was defied as the monster rose up above their heads until it came to a slow stop. Another form slowly descended into view, its blazing red wings slowly beat the air. Its armored body gleaming in the dim light as it roared in rage. Jenova-Death sent its tentacles at the dragon before it.

The dragon ignored the incoming attack and began to inhale, as it did all the energy around it coalesced into its mouth. Just before the wave of tentacles reached their target, the red dragon exhaled, sending a stream of pure destructive energy at Jenova-Death. The energy instantly vaporized the tentacles and when the wave hit Jenova-Death its screams of pain rung out. Its body became charred and was blown away by the energy blast from the red dragon. The red dragon roared in victory before vanishing in a flash of light.

Everyone stared at where the dragon disappeared. "Yuffie?" Cloud broke the silence.

"Yes Cloud?" Yuffie grinned weakly.

"What was that?" Cloud's eyes where filled with awe. "I thought you only had Leviathan?"

Yuffie proudly held up the small red orb, "His name is Neo-Bahamut and I found him on one of those robed guys." Although her knees were shaking her grin only broadened as Cloud could only sigh.

"What are we going to do now Cloud?" Tifa spoke up, "Nanaki and Cid aren't in any condition to fight and Sephiroth still has the Black Materia."

Now it was Cloud's turn to grin, "No he doesn't." Cloud reached inside his shirt and revealed a small black orb. "I took it from him when we locked swords." Cloud gazed into the sphere, it was as if something was calling to him.

"And I can still #$&( fight!" Cid shouted angrily as he leaned against his spear, his leg not able to support his weight.

Yuffie ran over and slung her arm over Cloud's shoulder, "I'm rubbing off on you." She said with a smirk, she gave Cid a withering look, "And you're too old to know when you have to stop."

Cid went red but was silenced by a stern look from Cloud, "You're right though Tifa, we need to keep going and we can't leave Cid and Nanaki alone." Cloud stared towards the center of the crater as he thought. "Tifa and Cait Sith, you two come with me. The rest stay here."

"WHAT!" Barret shouted, "It doesn' take three to guard jus' two people!"

Cloud walked over to Barret, "But it does to keep the Black Materia safe." Cloud held out the small orb to Barret who took it speechless. "This way we know that Sephiroth can't take it from us when we're fighting." Barret only stared at Cloud as he turned away and began walking in the direction Sephiroth had disappeared into. Tifa and Cait Sith quickly followed him.

"Great." Yuffie sighed as she sank to the ground, "More waiting!"

Cid carefully lowered himself to the ground, "I've got some cards." He said with an evil grin.

Yuffie gave him an equally evil grin, "Let's play."

"No #$&( way!" Cid shouted as Yuffie pulled the pile of gil toward her. "You're cheating!"

Yuffie grinned, "No. Its called skill." Yuffie laughed. 'The skill of cheating.' Her grin deepened. Cid could only grumble as Yuffie pocketed his gil.

"Wha's taken so #$ long!" Barret grumbled from where he stood watching the path that the others had disappeared down. "We shoulda got some sign by now!"

"Keep yer #$ britches on." Cid shouted as he collected his card and began playing solitaire. "They're fine."

"Aren't ya going to play with me anymore!" Yuffie asked Cid calmly. Her only response was Cid's silence. "FINE!" Yuffie promptly jumped to her feet, kicked Cid's cards, and stalked off; all the while fuming loudly.

A pair of bloody eyes watched the scene with seemingly no interest. They followed Yuffie as she flung herself against a rock and sat down with a "Humph!" A momentary tinge of amusement flashed through the eyes when Yuffie flicked a small pebble at Cid, making the old pilot give her a death glare. To which she gave her most innocent eyes and pointed at the nearby Nanaki, who still remained in his comatose state.

'Such life, such happiness.' Vincent's mind echoed as he watched the argument between Yuffie and Cid grow. 'Even when we are so close to the most powerful being on the planet, they still are happy.' Vincent could almost feel a spark deep within himself as Yuffie and Cid began mock-wrestling, Yuffie's youthful agility and speed quickly began to tire out the less so Cid. Cid and Yuffie finally stopped when Barret reprimanded them as a parent would children. 'These people truly are strange.'

"Yeah whatever." Yuffie scowled as she went back to sitting by her rock. 'I was winning anyways.' Yuffie laughed to herself, 'Old coot didn't know what hit him.' Yuffie glanced about her friends and noticed Vincent's gaze, to which she looked away and blushed. 'Why do I do that!' She scolded herself. 'I don't...' Yuffie suddenly grabbed her head in agony; it felt like some force was about to crush her mind, "Help." She cried weakly before falling to the ground. As she looked around all the others were in the same condition minus Barret, who stood talking with Tifa. "Barret..." She tried to call before falling into darkness.

'What is this force!' Vincent had fallen to his knees, barely able to remain conscious. His eyes focused ahead of him where Barret had stood only a moment before. "Barret?" Vincent thought he saw a figure where Barret had been; through sheer force of will he was able to make out the figure. "Tifa? What are...?" Pain shot through his body, when the pain subsided and his eyes opened again, Sephiroth stood before him where Tifa had been. His eyes widened when as he realized what happened. "No." Was his last word before he collapsed to the ground.

"Get up!" A growling voice yelled. "All of you get up!" The voiced pounded on the walls of Yuffie's mind.

"Hmmm...?" Yuffie slowly pulled herself up. She blinked several times, attempting to get her eyes to focus. "Ohhhh, my head."

"I know your head hurts." The voice continued, "But we need to move! Barret and the Black Materia are gone!"

Yuffie's eyes snapped open at that and she jumped to her feet. If not for a nearby boulder to lean on she would have fallen back down, "That wasn't good." She groaned as dizziness swept over her. She once again tried to make her eyes focus, the orange patch in front of her slowly turned into a recognizable figure, "Nanaki?"

"Yes." Nanaki nodded, "Good to have you back but we have to move now!" With that Nanaki ran down the path.

"Hurry up brat!" Cid called as he tested his recovering leg.

Yuffie gave him an evil glare before following the pair "Wait!" Yuffie called to them, "Where's Vincent?"

"I am here." Vincent's low voice echoed from behind her, making her jump. Yuffie was about to make a witty comment when she felt the ground writhe and twist. It took all her coordination to remain vertical.

"What the &() is going on!" Cid yelled from where he had his spear buried firmly in the ground.

"The planet is crying in pain!" Nanaki answered with panic lilting on his voice, "Something terrible has just happened!"

Something from down the path caught Yuffie's eye, "What's that!" Everyone focused on the object that was bounding toward them, soon they realized it wasn't alone. Slowly the forms of Barret and Tifa came into view, followed closely by the leaders of Shinra themselves. "Hey guys!" Yuffie called to her friends, "What's going on and where is Cloud?"

"We leavin!" Barret yelled, "With them!" He pointed to the Shinra executives. Yuffie's jaw nearly hit the ground. "We don' ave a choice!" Suddenly a roar of engines interrupted everyone; a rope ladder was descended into view. Rufus and the other Shinra execs quickly climbed up the ladder, followed closely by the remaining members of AVALANCHE.

As the aircraft desperately pulled away from the crater, the darkness of that crater was suddenly filled with a blinding light. As it faded everyone gasped in horror as towering monsters emerged from the crater and flew into the world. One monster came to a stop near them, the engines strained as the pilot attempted to get out of the monsters path. A cone of energy formed around the beast before it dashed into the horizon. The wake of its passing struck the aircraft sending all on board flying across the decks. Tifa, even with her fighter's grace was unable to stop herself from slamming headlong into the bulkhead. Barret pulled her too him as the pilot regained control of the aircraft.

"What were those?" Yuffie asked when the remaining AVALANCHE members collected themselves. Yuffie noticed the blood flowing down Tifa's face, "Is she alright?" Barret just looked back at her with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I truly hope she will be." A cold voice interrupted them. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. "I wouldn't want her to die before her usefulness to me runs out." Rufus Shinra smoothed his short blonde hair and stared them down with his cold blue eyes. "I have plans for all of you when we reach Junon." With that he turned and calmly left them with the ill news.

"#$#$!" Barret growled, "This is great! First we lose Cloud! Now we captured by Shinra!" Barret looked down at the unconscious Tifa, "An' Tifa isn't able to help us."

Cid limped over and sat next to the large black man, "No #$." He said calmly as he lit a new cigarette. "What happened to Cloud?"

Barret's eyes glowed with fury, "He betrayed us. He turned 'he Black Materia 'ver ta Sephiroth and disappeared."

Cid took a slow drag of his cigarette. "#$." He said quietly, "Vincent take Yuffie and hide somewhere."

"What!" Yuffie began, "You're expecting us to abandon you guys?" Her eyes ignited with fury.

"No." Cid blew a small smoke ring, "I expect you two to come after us later. If we are all caught we're screwed. I don't really want to lose more people." Yuffie was about to reply but was stopped when she felt Vincent's hand on her shoulder.

"We will return for you." Vincent solemnly said as he turned away from the group.

"How are we not going to get caught!" Yuffie continued, "We're on a ship!"

Cid let out a sigh, wreathing himself in smoke, "You are a ninja aren't you?"

Yuffie froze with her hand raised and mouth open. Her face turned red with anger before she stamped her foot, "FINE!" she shouted before she turned and ran to catch up with Vincent.

"Ya think Vincent will be able ta stand the brat?" Barret chuckled as he watched Vincent and Yuffie climb into a vent and pull the grate closed behind them.

Cid smiled broadly, "The vampire and the brat will be fine. We've both seen how good Vincent is at not being found." His mind returned to the battle outside of Wutai, just after Yuffie stole their materia. "They'll be fine... or we're all #$&." Cid said with a chuckle as Barret stared at him.


	33. Loose ends

Chapter 33: Loose ends.

Six days. It had been six days since the crater. Six days since Cloud's disappearance. Six days since the other AVALANCHE members were captured by Shinra. Six days since they had been forced into hiding. And Yuffie... "What are we going to do?" was sick of it.

"Wait." Vincent replied calmly.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Yuffie snorted. "I'm tired of being stuck in this stupid attic!" Vincent ignored the continuing tirade. "I'm sick of not saving our friends!" Continued silence from Vincent as he carefully kept watch out the curtained window. "And I'm tired of doing all the talking!"

At this Vincent slowly turned his head and met Yuffie's angered gaze, "Do you always find it necessary to fill silence with noise?" And returned to his watch.

Yuffie went red as she clenched her fists at her sides. "GRRR!" was the only thing she could manage before she turned and threw herself onto the squeaky cot, stuck her tongue out at Vincent, then turned over grumbling to herself. "Six days!" She yelled trying to get the last word in against a man who said almost nothing. Yuffie began to think over what had happened in the crater for the hundredth time.

After they had been found gone, Rufus had ordered a complete search of the ship. After searching in vain for the pair, the guards had begun to believe they had remained in the crater. Then Yuffie's motion sickness had overcome her and things got... interesting. A pile of vomit had proven that they still remained on the ship causing the guards to redouble their efforts. Yuffie was positive that, if not for Vincent's keen senses, she would be with Barret and the others in Shinra custody.

Vincent had kept himself and the green faced ninja one step ahead of the soldiers. Finally he had to lower them both over the railing and hang there while the guards searched the deck. Yuffie could only guess how long he kept his claw buried in the metal as the ocean sped by them. Luckily for them, Junon's massive cannon finally appeared on the horizon.

Yuffie suddenly picked up a crumbled piece of paper and threw it at Vincent. After it bounced off his shoulder he glanced at Yuffie. "That was for scaring me so bad." She said with satisfaction. A gracefully arched eyebrow was her only reply before he looked away. "Humph." And Yuffie returned to her own thoughts.

Yuffie's sickness was suddenly interrupted when she felt Vincent tense up. "Hold tightly to me." Vincent ordered as he stared hard at something. Yuffie followed his view, to the Junon cannon; its massive barrel gleamed in the setting sun.

"Oh no." Yuffie groaned, "You're not serious?" Vincent nodded slightly. "Leviathan save us." Yuffie mumbled as she tightened her grip. Yuffie could suddenly feel the airship slow down dramatically, preparing for its landing on the Junon airstrip. Vincent's bloody eyes glanced down into Yuffie's gray ones, and for a moment time stopped, then Vincent let go of the airship.

Yuffie's scream would have echoed off the cliffs if not for the wind that tore her breath away. Vincent twisted them in the air so that they faced downward then as they approached the cannon he stretched out his claw. SCREECH Vincent's claw left a shower of sparks as he dug the metal digits into the cannon barrel. After several feet of sliding they settled to a stop, dangling over the edge. "Climb." Vincent ordered the frightened ninja. Yuffie did so without question, she blushed furiously when Vincent's hand press on her butt.

'He's just helping me climb.' Yuffie told herself as her face burned, 'He's just helping me climb.' Finally, after much travail, the pair stood atop the cannon, looking down over the city-fortress of Junon. "Now what do we do?" Yuffie asked as the wind threatened to push her over the side.

"We lay low and wait for word from the others." Vincent said as he began walking down the barrel towards the town. Yuffie glanced back at the claw marks along the barrel.

"Someone's going to be weirded out when they clean the cannon." Yuffie laughed before carefully catching up to the crimson-caped man. "Wait up Vinnie!" The target of her call winced slightly.

With as much caution and stealth as the pair could manage they descended through the upper levels of Junon. Narrowly avoiding guards. Barely managing to make it to the back alleys of Junon's highest residential area. Yuffie followed Vincent as he passed through the alleys with amazing confidence.

"Where are you taking us?" Yuffie finally asked as she leaned against a wall for a breather, 'Stupid Vinnie and his long legs.'

Vincent stopped and waited for her to rest. "A safe house." A confused look from Yuffie earned an explanation. "I set up a place to lay low here when I was a Turk. We'll be able to remain unseen there."

"Oh, just wanted to know why we were slogging around in all this garbage." Yuffie cringed as she kicked a can and it hissed back. "GROSSNESS!" Vincent just turned and continued along his path. Finally they came around a corner after what seemed to Yuffie as an eternity. "Is this it?" Yuffie stared at the decrepit building, 'More like hole in the wall.' That rose two stories above her. "We have to stay in this house?"

"No." Vincent said. Yuffie almost let out a sigh of relieve but Vincent interrupted her, "We will stay in the attic." Yuffie looked upwards and could only see a single window in the roof of the building; she let out a deep sigh.

'Great.' Yuffie thought, 'I bet there isn't even TV up there.'

Vincent then led her to the side of the house, Yuffie gasped in surprise when Vincent began climbing a vine-covered wall. Yuffie tested the vines where Vincent had grasped and was surprised to find small metal indentations hidden under them. "Nice one Vinnie." Yuffie called up to the man as she followed him. When Yuffie reached the roof she watched Vincent silently cross the shingles and disappear into the window she had seen earlier. When Vincent waved her on she followed quickly, thoroughly impressing herself that she didn't make much noise crossing the roof either. 'Vincent isn't the only one who can move quietly.' She grinned to herself.

Yuffie slid into the open window; she blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the dim light. When her vision returned she looked about the small room. 'This is where we have to stay?' Yuffie couldn't believe how small the room was. It barely allowed for a small cot and an even smaller chair. 'I've seen jail cells with more room!' Yuffie grimaced to herself. A thought came to her that made her face go white, "Um... Vinnie?" Vincent turned to look at her, "Where is the bathroom?"

Vincent moved to one of the walls and pulled. To Yuffie's amazement the wall swung outward. Yuffie looked around Vincent to see a small restroom behind the hidden wall. "Why do you have it hidden?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"It also serves as a hiding place if this room is found." Vincent replied in his cold tone as he pushed the wall closed. Vincent turned and took the step and a half required to place him next to the cot, then sat down with what Yuffie could have sworn was a sigh. He quietly leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Still yet to be tired enough to sleep.' Vincent thought to himself, 'Yet it does feel good to rest my eyes.'

Yuffie stared at the dark man as he sat quietly. She couldn't help but notice that, when he finally closed his eyes, he looked so... 'Peaceful.' Yuffie felt a small warmth ignite within her chest. One that had she had felt several times since she had first met the guilt-ridden man. Yuffie bit her lower lip in debate. 'I don't know what to do...' Yuffie silently prayed to her mother and Leviathan for guidance, but all she could feel was that small glow within her. She gulped slightly before she softly walked over next to the cot and sat down on Vincent's left side.

'What is she doing?' Vincent thought to himself, 'She's only trying to rest.' He told himself.

Yuffie continued to stare at Vincent, her eyes wondered down to his tarnished-gold claw. She had seen Vincent do amazing things with that claw. He had torn through monsters and break through objects with it. And yet when he had saved her from the fall in the Nibel Mountains he hadn't left a mark on her. She carefully reached out and placed her hand on top of what Vincent said marked him as a monster. To her surprise, and Vincent's, he did not move the claw away from her touch. Yuffie could feel the cool metal twitch slightly.

'I can feel... her touch.' Vincent was surprised that he could feel Yuffie's hand so clearly. He had always been able to feel with the claw but it was still foreign to him, like it was not really there. Vincent nearly gasped at what Yuffie did next she gently leaned against him. Her head resting on his shoulder, he could smell the jasmine scent coming from her hair.

'He's not pulling away.' Yuffie sighed to herself in relief. 'Thank you.' She silently prayed to whichever god had granted her this favor. She almost cried when she felt Vincent shift; she quickly looked up to find red eyes staring down at her. Her gray eyes stared back, trying somehow to tell Vincent everything but her mind would allow nothing.

Vincent's bloody gaze continued to search her stormy eyes. And for a moment, all the demons shrieking within were silenced, all the guilt he felt was gone, and all the hatred for Hojo faded into nothing. For a moment he felt... 'Happy?'

But that moment was shattered when he saw a deep red begin to form within Yuffie's eyes. Vincent looked in astonishment as the red spread over her entire form. Vincent looked around the room to realize that everything was beginning to turn red. He stood and rushed to the window, everything outside had the same red hue spreading over it.

'What happened?' Yuffie thought as she fell to her side on the cot. Her head felt clouded, she shook it in hopes of clearing it. She looked over to Vincent who was glancing about at the outside. "What's going on Vinnie?" Vincent looked back at her then stepped aside, allowing her so see the outside. "Oh my... Why is everything red?" Vincent just continued to stare out into the world that had become shrouded in red.

RING! Yuffie jumped slightly at the shrill sound of Vincent's PHS going off. Vincent quickly answered it. "This is Vincent." Yuffie watched as Vincent listened intently to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Yes, she's with me." Vincent continued to listen. Yuffie was surprised when Vincent detailed how to get to their location. "Fine." Vincent hung up the device.

"Who was that, what was it about, and did they know why everything is red?" Yuffie asked.

"Cat Sith, he wants us to stay here, and Meteor has been summoned." Vincent answered coolly as he stepped through the window and onto the roof, Yuffie quickly followed. Yuffie's jaw dropped at the sight that lay in the sky. An enormous ball of fire and shadow blurred out even the sun. Yuffie could to nothing but stare at what was the entire planet's doom. "The world," Vincent broke the silence, "is in grave danger." Vincent turned away from the horrendous sight in the sky and reentered the small attic. Yuffie continued to stare for some time before following the gunman inside.

She walked over to the cot and slumped to her side. 'What are we going to do?' Yuffie asked herself over and over. Vincent pulled the chair closer to the window and took it upon himself to keep watch. "Vinnie?" Yuffie suddenly spoke, "What are we going to do?" Her voice filled with emotion, pleading for some comfort.

"We will wait." Vincent replied in his empty tone, "We will wait for Cat Sith to contact us again." Yuffie found no comfort in his words and let the tears begin to stream down her face as she rolled so her back was to Vincent. Yuffie cried herself to sleep that night while Vincent continued to keep watch.

Yuffie found herself sitting in a broad field, the normally comforting sight was contaminated by the red glow from above. Yuffie lay on her back and stared up at the end of the world. "How are we supposed to stop that?" She asked the open field.

"You'll be able to." Someone answered causing Yuffie to bolt upright and scan the field.

"Who's there?" Yuffie called, unable to find anyone. A shimmering in the air caught her attention. "Answer me!" Yuffie demanded. The shimmering slowly formed a figure, one that Yuffie could vaguely recognize. "Mother?" Yuffie's voice caught in her throat. Although Yuffie couldn't see the figure's face she knew it was her mother, she was wearing the white kimono with green trim. The one Yuffie had torn off and made into her headband.

"I'm sorry I left you so soon," Yuffie's mother walked over and took her daughter into her arms, "But I knew you would be fine." Yuffie couldn't speak. "I know that you and your friends can stop that monstrosity," She pulled Yuffie so they were eye to eye, "Don't let it douse your spirit. Things will become very difficult but I know you'll be fine." Yuffie could only begin crying again. "Remember always that I love you." The shimmering form of Yuffie's mother suddenly vanished, leaving Yuffie alone.

"Mother?" Yuffie called, "How can we? What am I supposed to do?" Yuffie's tears flowed freely as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what do to..."

"Don't let is douse your spirit." Yuffie heard her mother's words echo over the field.

Yuffie straightened herself and wiped away her tears, "I won't Mother, and we'll find a way to win!" Yuffie stood tall and breathed a deep breath; "I'll make you proud!"

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes, she was back in reality, and Vincent still sat at the window keeping watch as the morning sun broke over the horizon.

"Mornin' Vinnie!" Yuffie said happily, which earned her a glance from Vincent. "What?" Yuffie gave him a big smile, Vincent just returned to looking out the window. 'I wonder what he thinks of me now...' Yuffie thought about what had happened between them before Meteor had risen. Neither Yuffie nor Vincent acted as if they remembered it but they couldn't get it off their minds.

Yuffie sighed as she pulled her mind to the present; the sun was setting on the sixth day. "When do you think Cait Sith will call us?" Yuffie asked only to have the ringing of Vincent's PHS answer.

Vincent answered and with only a quick conversation ended the call. "We move tomorrow, Tifa and Barret are going to be executed."

"What!" Yuffie shouted, "We have to save them!"

Vincent gave her a cold look, "Cait Sith has a plan, and we will meet him before the execution and save them."

"Ok..." Yuffie agreed, "What about Nanaki and Cid?"

"Cat Sith is taking care of them." Vincent answered before returning to the window.

"Ugh!" Yuffie collapsed back onto the cot, "Another night of waiting!" Yuffie lay strewn on the cot while Vincent kept watch.

'The world is ending and all that I have is these two idiots.' A man thought as the two to whom he was referring argued over how the AVALANCHE members should each be killed. "Get out." He suddenly said.

"What?" Heidegger looked up from his argument with Scarlet. "What do you mean?"

Rufus Shinra rose from his seat, "I said "Get out" I would think that even you could understand those two words."

"But we still-!" Scarlet began.

Rufus turned to them and fixed them both with icy stares from his ice blue eyes, "I said out." His voice was far sharper then any blade could be. Both Heidegger and Scarlet cringed before fleeing from the gaze of the President of Shinra, INC.

"What did you allow to happen Father?" Rufus felt a certain revulsion as he said that word. "You were a complete fool. You allowed Hojo to create something far beyond anyone's control. Neither your money nor my army can stop him." Rufus sank down into his chair, "And now I will have to execute the only people who might be able to fix your mistake."

Rufus had wanted to face Cloud again but now he doubted he would ever be able to. A simple soldier, one who had been nothing, had nearly killed him. "I won't allow my company do die. I won't allow the mistakes made by my father to be repeated." Rufus stood and walked to the window over looking the Junon city. "You won't win Sephiroth. I won't let you." With that the President of the most powerful force on the planet retired to his bedroom to await the execution of those that could be the planet's only hope.


	34. New Hieghts

Chapter 34: New heights.

He could hear her slow, steady breaths. He knew she was asleep. Vincent glanced at the slip of a girl that had proven herself a very powerful fighter. The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly at the sight of her. Arms and legs sprawled over the cots edges; drool leaking out the corner of her mouth. "Sleep well Shin obi."

Vincent shifted his gaze to his claw; he could still faintly feel her warmth on it. She had held it in her hand, without flinching or fear, and then had leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why?" He asked the tarnished gold appendage. "Why would she?" Vincent continued to ponder the question until morning began to fight away the night.

Yuffie felt herself being shaken, "Wake up." Someone called to her. Yuffie pushed away the hands and rolled over.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled.

"RISE AND SHINE YUFFIE!" Cait Sith yelled through his megaphone.

Yuffie jumped a foot in the air, but sadly didn't land back on the cot. THUD Yuffie landed hard on the floor. "What'd ya do that for!" Yuffie growled at the dancing toy.

"Its time to go save our friends!" Cait Sith held out a pair of brown pants and matching vest, with oversized glasses balanced on top.

Yuffie looked at the offerings, "What are these for?"

"Disguises of course." Cait Sith sighed as he explained.

"Do I have to wear this thing Vinnie?" Yuffie looked past the large toy, she jumped back into her fighting stance when she saw a Shinra Soldier standing behind it. "Look out! Shinra found us!" Cait Sith gave her a confused look.

"Calm yourself Yuffie." The Shinra soldier spoke.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie stared at him, the heavy gloves hid his claw and the mask kept his red eyes hidden. "Is that you!"

Vincent nodded, "Put on the clothes Yuffie, we have to hurry." Yuffie stared at him for a moment more before taking the clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

After a few minutes the new Yuffie appeared, the glasses distorted her grey eyes and the baggy clothes hid her lithe frame. "What exactly am I supposed to be?" She glared at the chuckling cat.

"A reporter, like me." Cait sith pulled on an oversized shirt that left the cat's head above the collar. It was Yuffie's turn to laugh. "I never said it was perfect." The cat glowered at her. "Lets just go, we don't want to be late."

As they made their way through the back alleys Cait Sith explained his plan. "They want to use the gas chamber to kill them. But they also want to make it public so they are going to have a press conference before they do. That's our chance." Cait Sith checked around a corner before continuing. "Yuffie and I will be the distractions. I'll get Scarlet's attention; Yuffie will steal the chamber key from Scarlet then get the key to Vincent. Vincent will get the key to Tifa or Barret, whichever is put into the chamber first. The key should unlock their shackles and deactivate the gas device." Cait Sith stopped and looked back at them, "With me so far?"

Yuffie nodded while Vincent looked away. "What's wrong Vinnie?"

"I was given this uniform to replace one of the guards..." Vincent left his sentence hanging.

Cait Sith turned to Vincent, a very serious look written across the cat's face, "Do what you must to the guard Vincent, we can't have him reappearing. I'm sorry," Cait Sith sighed deeply, "You'll have to do what you were trained to do as a Turk." Yuffie shuttered at that thought.

"Fine." Vincent answered. "The guard I replace will not reappear."

The three continued in silence until they reached the streets outside the Shinra barracks. "The soldiers assigned to escort Tifa and Barret to the chamber are #354, #682, and #923." Cait Sith motioned towards the door, "They should be in there."

"Doesn't Shinra even use their names?" Yuffie asked shocked.

Cait Sith shook his head, "No, if they use their names they become someone. As long as they are only known as numbers it's easy to send them to their deaths. At least that's how it's supposed to work." The cat gave a heavy sigh that felt, to Yuffie, to come from the person controlling the toy. "Ok Vincent, after you deliver the key to them, go to the airport." Vincent tilted his head slightly in question, "Just trust me." Cait Sith begged. Vincent looked over the pleading animal for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Vincent quickly entered the barracks as the other two walked quickly towards the conference room. 'I can't believe Vincent is trusting Cait so much, he's a Shinra spy!' Yuffie glanced back towards the door Vincent disappeared into. 'But if he's willing to trust him..."

Vincent walked down the halls of the barracks; the Shinra soldier's paid him no mind. He quickly made his way past the series of doors; each listed what locker numbers lay within. Vincent glanced inside the one that listed #350-#400, but there were too many soldiers already within. Vincent moved onto #650-#700, but was forced to move on again because of the soldiers. '#900-#950, there is no other.' Vincent pushed open the door and entered.

"I hate being #923!" A lone soldier shouted to what he thought was an empty room, "Why did I have survive when everyone else died! #$ that Zolom!" The soldier pounded his fist into his locker, "#$ it to #$((!" Vincent looked around the room; all the other lockers hung open, empty. Vincent walked slowly to the window at the end of the empty room; only the cliffs of Junon lay out the window. "Hey?" The soldier finally noticed Vincent, "What are you doing here? They assign you into this 50?"

Vincent opened the window then turned to regard his target. "No." He said coldly, "I have come for you."

"Wha?" The soldier was stunned, but before he could react further Vincent had lifted him up against the lockers. The soldier shook with fear in Vincent's grasp.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"I'm... (gulp) #923." The soldier's voice wavered.

"No," Vincent shook his head and pulled the pin off the soldiers chest that read #923, "Who are you, not this," Vincent held the pin up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aleks." The soldiers voice leveled, as if saying his own name gave him some sort of courage.

"Aleks..." Vincent repeated the name, "Know this Aleks. I will remember your name until the day I share your fate."

"What fate?" Aleks asked, his voice started to shake again.

"Death." Vincent answered before he snapped Aleks's neck and threw the limp body out the window. Vincent watched the body disappear into the sea below, "Aleks..." Vincent attached the #923 pin to his uniform and turned away from the window. Under the mask his face was contorted with strain, the demons had begun to fight against his mental barriers with renewed vigor. 'Begone demons!' He ordered them but that only made them fight harder.

"#923!" a soldier burst into the room, "Hurry up! Follow me! They want us to bring up the prisoners now!" Vincent nodded and followed the soldier out of the now completely empty locker room.

Yuffie shuddered suddenly. 'What was that?' She quickly pushed the feeling away and concentrated on her job. Cait Sith had already started to bombard Scarlet with dozens of questions. Yuffie carefully got closer to her until she was able to 'borrow' Scarlet's keys. 'Now to wait for Vinnie.'

"Here are the prisoners now!" Scarlet pushed the reporters away and moved towards the podium at the front of the room. Barret and Tifa were escorted roughly to a large steel door near the podium while Scarlet smirked. "This is AVALANCHE! The terrorist group responsible for several bombings in Midgar!"

"We were jus' tryin' ta save-OOOF!" A guard slugging him in the gut silenced Barret. "#$ Shinra!" Barret wheezed.

"What was that you were saying?" Yuffie pushed toward Barret, "Could you repeat that last statement please?" Barret only continued try to catch his breath. "How about you ma'am?" Yuffie turned to Tifa, "Anything to say?"

"Well.. I.. uh.." Tifa could only stutter as the spotlight was forced on her.

'Which one is Vincent?' Yuffie tried to tell which one of the guards was their friend and which was the foe. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, when she turned her head she found a Shinra guard staring at her intently. "What about you sir? What's a Shinra Soldier's opinion on this subject?" Yuffie gripped the keys tightly, 'This has to be Vinnie.'

"Take your seat!" Scarlet screamed, "Questions after I finish! Guard! Escort that reporter to her seat!" The guard that had been staring at Yuffie grabbed her hands and pulled her back towards her seat. As Yuffie sat down she pushed the keys into the guards hand, when she felt the key hit metal she was sure it was Vincent. Vincent took the keys and began walking back towards Tifa and Barret. "Now, go check the chamber to make sure its ready." Scarlet ordered him. Vincent quickly disappeared into the chamber.

'Which key?' Vincent quickly locked one of the manacles closed and tried the first key, nothing happened. He tried the second and was rewarded with a small click. Vincent left the chamber and returned to Scarlet's side as she was finishing her speech on how AVALANCHE was the cause of all the world's current problems.

"And so we will now punish the ones who caused this catastrophe!" Scarlet turned towards the bound Tifa and Barret. "Tifa Lockheart and Barret Wallace!" A small murmur went through the crowd as to how these two had summoned Meteor but was silence by Scarlet's icy glare. "Guard!" Scarlet pointed a Vincent, "Follow me and bring the woman!" Her words were heavily tainted with enjoyment.

Vincent gave Tifa a small push and she began walking without complaint, although Barret began protesting the butt of another soldiers gun silenced him. Tifa followed Scarlet in the death chamber and sat in the chair without resistance. Vincent could hardly believe what was happening, Tifa had given up.

"Now you'll pay and Shinra will gain even more power." Scarlet jeered at Tifa but her taunts fell on deaf ears. SMACK Tifa's head bounced to the side after Scarlet's outburst. "Arrogant B#$!" Scarlet screamed before stepping away from the chair, "Lock the shackles!" she ordered Vincent.

As Vincent was following her order he leaned in close to Tifa, "Do not abandon hope." He whispered. Tifa's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't raise her head.

"Let's go!" Scarlet snapped, "Hurry up! I want to hear her scream." Vincent didn't dare risk slipping Tifa the key with Scarlet's sick stare locked on them. He stood and carefully let the key slip out of his hand, making sure it hit his boot before the floor preventing almost any sound. "And just so you know, the switch to save your own life is just on the wall there. I'm sure you can reach it if you try! Kya ha ha!" Scarlet was too busy gloating to notice the small clink the key made and they exited the room, securely locking it behind them. "Now turn on the gas." Scarlet ordered, hatred dripping from her words.

Everyone outside the room held their breath as they watched Tifa struggle to get something off the floor. "What is she doing?" Scarlet shouted, she searched her pockets quickly, and then turned to Vincent in fury. "YOU! You stole my key!" Scarlet went as red as her name. As Scarlet charged Vincent, Cait Sith jumped in front of her spraying her with a green mist. Scarlet sneezed once before collapsing to the floor.

"Nap time." Cait Sith laughed, before rushing over and untying Barret, handing him a fresh clip for his gun arm.

Barret immediately charged to the gas chamber door. "Tifa!" he shouted as he struggled with the door.

"Barret, I'm ok." Tifa's voice came from the other side, "The gas is off."

Barret leaned against the door in relief before beginning to pull at it again. "Take cover!" He shouted before jumping back and sending a hail of bullets into the door, to his disbelief they all ricocheted off without doing any real damage.

Barret was about to launch another round when Vincent stepped in front of him. Barret was about to yell at the other gunman when he noticed Vincent's eyes were looking past him. When Barret followed Vincent's gaze his eyes widened. Yuffie knelt on the ground holding her right shoulder tightly, blood oozed between her fingers.

"#$!" Barret shouted as he lowered his gun, before he could say anything more klaxons began blaring. Barret looked around, "Wha's goen on!" he shouted.

Attention all of Junon! Weapon sited! Citizens return to you homes! Soldiers to your posts! Move! Move! Move!- a very loud announcement answered Barret's question.

"We'll have to move now!" Cait Sith shouted over the alarms.

"But Tifa!" Barret began but was interrupted by Cait Sith.

"We'll get her, we just have to go another way." Cait Sith began bouncing out of the room.

"#$!" Barret shouted, "Hold on Tifa! We'll git ya!" before he followed the stuffed cat out of the room.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie but she didn't look up. In a quick movement he scooped the small ninja up and quickly followed the others. Yuffie looked up at him with surprise but it was quickly replaced by gratitude as she let herself be carried. As Vincent left the pressroom he was greeted by odd looks from Barret and Cait Sith but ignored them. SLAM! They all turned in surprise as the door behind them shut tightly.

"Now you'll never be able to save her!" a still drowsy sounding Scarlet laughed.

Barret was about to go into a rage when Cait Sith pulled him forward, "Hurry up Barret follow me! We'll get to Tifa another way!" Cait Sith bounced quickly down the corridor. Barret glanced at the door before following, with Vincent close behind. Suddenly the entire fortress shook as a massive explosion was heard. "Hurry! The Weapon must be close that was the main cannon!"

When they reached the outer paths of Junon, Barret looked around in shock. The once bustling city had become a fortress of destruction. All the buildings had become covered in thick plates of steel, while the streets had moved to reveal large turrets. Barret shook off the shock and continued to follow the others as the battle between Weapon and Junon continued. The Weapon slowly emerged from beneath the ocean, sheets of water glistened off its armored exterior. It held a resemblance to a human form but looked more as the knights of old in their plates of armor. It roared in fury and began breathing streams of energy into the city, leaving great gashes in the fortress walls.

Junon's soldiers countered by blasting at the creature with rocket launchers and turret blasts, but the weapon just continued its onslaught unfazed by the barrage. "-Main cannon will be ready to fire in 5 minutes! Continue fighting!-" the same voice rang out over the intercom.

"Hurry we're almost there!" Cait Sith urged as he pushed through a door. Barret and Vincent followed close behind and found themselves at the airport, a dead-end.

"Why ta $ did ya bring us 'ere for!" Barret shouted at the stuffed animal, "We're trapped 'ere! We can't make it ta the outside from 'ere!"

Cait Sith turned and gave Barret a big grin, "Who said we were going outside?"

"What do I do?" Tifa asked the cold steel door.

"Die!" Scarlet cackled. Suddenly the entire room shook as one of the Weapons blasts struck the room, tearing a gaping hole in the wall. Tifa didn't hesitate and she quickly headed for the hole. Before she could exit it the entire fortress shook a second time as the main cannon roared to life. The Weapon was mere feet from the end of the mammoth barrel and took the full blast directly to its head. There was nothing remaining of the Weapon's head or shoulders after the smoke cleared. Somehow the creature let out a moan before it disappeared beneath the ocean's waves, defeated.

Tifa didn't know what had happened but she wasn't in a state to care much, she was climbing down the outside of Junon fortress, with Scarlet in hot pursuit. Tifa jumped to a ledge below her and began to run, only to soon realize she was at the very tip of the Junon cannon, trapped.

"Kya ha ha ha!" Scarlet laughed as she walked up to the cornered fighter. "I thought the gas chamber would be fun but I guess hearing you scream as you fall will be just as good." Scarlet continued her laughing, not noticing Tifa's body tensing up. SMACK! Scarlet did a complete spin in the air before landing hard on the giant cannon.

"That's for earlier!" Tifa shouted at the stunned Shinra executive. The roar of engines caught both their attentions. Tifa turned around to see the Highwind rising from below the cannons edge and to her even greater surprise Barret throwing a rope to her from its deck.

"Tifa! JUMP!" Barret shouted to her. Tifa did as she was told and jumped for the rope stretching out to reach it for all her worth, she felt her fingers touch it before it swung out of reach. Gravity took effect and pulled her down towards the ocean, just before she was beyond help the rope caught the wind and was pulled within her reach. Tifa grabbed it for dear life and felt her shoulders screech in complaint from the sudden stop. Barret quickly pulled her up to the deck as the Highwind pulled away from Junon.

"Thank you." Tifa gave Barret a hug so hard the big man had to remind her he needed to breath. "Where are the others?" Barret could only grin as he led her to the bridge. When Tifa entered she was overjoyed to see Cid, Nanaki, and Cait Sith looking out the Highwind's front window. "I'm so happy to see you all!" she shouted as she ran towards them giving them each their own hug. "But where are Vincent and Yuffie?"

"In the infirmary." Barret answered, "Vincent is treating Yuffie. When I was blastin at the door a bullet bounced off and hit her." Barret said with sadness in his voice.

"I better go check on her." Tifa said before running out of the bridge.

"Wait Tifa," Nanaki called, "I'll show you the way." He said before bounding after her.

"Ya think she'll be ok?" Barret asked.

Cid looked up from the wheel, "Who? The brat? Tifa? Yeah they'll be fine."

Barret looked to Cid in surprise, "Ya sure?"

"I #$() don't know!" Cid shouted back but his exterior softened quickly, "But I have to hope they will." The gruff pilot admitted.

"OW!" Yuffie cried out.

Vincent looked up from her shoulder, "Please hold still, the bullet needs to be removed." He said coldly before returning his attention to retrieving the bullet.

"Ow ow ow!" Yuffie continued to shout but held still. "This really hurts!"

CLINCK. Vincent deposited the bullet into the trash before concentrating on the cure materia in his hand. With a small breath a sparkling mist descended on Yuffie and the wound in her arm sealed itself, leaving only blood and a thin white scar. "Lay down, you'll need sleep to recover." Vincent said before turning to leave. He suddenly felt a hand on his claw.

"Um.. Vinnie?" Yuffie stuttered, "Thanks... for everything."

"You are welcome Yuffie." Vincent answered quietly. He couldn't see because he hadn't turned back but Yuffie was blushing deeply.

"Well I'll be." Tifa said as she carefully tiptoed away from the door.

"It is quite intriguing isn't it?" Nanaki also carefully padded away from the door. "Vincent only seems to be somewhat normal when Yuffie is near."

Tifa grinned broadly but it soon faded, "Its too bad he doesn't even notice what she's feeling."

"Indeed you humans become so complicated when it comes to love." Nanaki grinned before disappearing down the hallway.

Tifa came to a dead stop at that, "What's that supposed to mean?" she called before chasing after the fire-beast. The Highwind soared over the ocean, leading its occupants to new heights.


	35. Hope restored

Chapter 35: Hope restored.

Yuffie sat up slowly from the bed in the infirmary. She rotated her arm and stretched out the sore muscle. 'I'm gonna whack Barret next time I see him.' She thought to herself. But that gunman wasn't the one truly occupying her thoughts. "Vinnie." She said quietly. Yuffie swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, only to fall back. "Whoa." She steadied herself and looked around.

All the walls were steel, tightly riveted. The windows were portholes like on the ships she had been on before; but when she shakily made her way to the window and looked out she gasped out loud. Clouds and open ocean were all she could see, but the ocean wasn't lapping at the sides of the ship; the clouds were. The ship rocked suddenly and caused her to fall away from the porthole. "Where am I?" She tried to recall how she came here. She remembered the airport and Barret turning to make a last stand against the Shinra guards.

"Come on!" Cait Sith had called to them before bouncing farther down the runway towards the mighty Highwind, pride of the Junon air force. The ship dipped almost lazily in the wind as if the ship itself had become bored of being tethered to the ground. Cait Sith quickly, awkwardly but quickly, began climbing the ladder. "This way! Our ride is waiting!" Barret's jaw dropped.

"Pick up yer $-#$ jaw and get the &( up here!" Cid called down to them from the railing. Without further delay they all followed Cait Sith up the ladder and the Highwind took to the air.

"URK!" Yuffie had immediately felt her motion sickness overwhelm her as the Highwind dived downwards. She leaned against the wall and slipped down to the floor. Unable to concentrate on anything except for keeping her stomach in place, she barely noticed Barret pointing at the Junon cannon.

"Yuffie." Vincent's voice caused her to immediately look up. "Cid has asked me to take you to the infirmary." Vincent held his organic hand out to her. Yuffie took his hand and he pulled her up. They quickly made their way to the infirmary, Yuffie forgot about her stomach as she leaned against the gunman. Yuffie felt Vincent's arm firmly hold her as the Highwind dove and then began rising.

When they arrived Vincent quickly helped her onto the cot. With only minor searching found several chemicals and medical tools, Yuffie groaned as her sickness returned when the ship rocked suddenly. She felt herself slipping to the side when a strong arm caught her. Yuffie shook of the dizziness and looked up to Vincent. His eyes, normally cold and empty, held some spark of emotion but it vanished too quickly.

"Yuffie hold still." Vincent cautioned her, "I must remove the bullet." He said as the Highwind steadied and cheers could be heard from the deck above. Vincent carefully began cleaning Yuffie's arm.

"OW!" Yuffie cried out.

Vincent looked up from her shoulder, "Please hold still, the bullet needs to be removed." He said coldly before returning his attention to retrieving the bullet.

"Ow ow ow!" Yuffie continued to shout but held still. "This really hurts!"

CLINCK. Vincent deposited the bullet into the trash before concentrating on the cure materia in his hand. With a small breath a sparkling mist descended on Yuffie and the wound in her arm sealed itself, leaving only blood and a thin white scar. "Lay down, you'll need sleep to recover." Vincent said before turning to leave. He suddenly felt a hand on his claw.

"Um.. Vinnie?" Yuffie stuttered, "Thanks... for everything."

"You are welcome Yuffie." Vincent answered quietly and Yuffie blushed deeply as she looked to the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise when two metal clad boots appeared. "What is wrong Yuffie?" Her face went an even deeper shade of red when she felt his organic hand lift her chin. She stared into his blood-red eyes as he stared into her storm-gray ones. Slowly he lowered his face to the same height as hers.

"Vinne?" she whispered but let herself fall into his eyes. Her entire body tingled when he gently stroked her face with his gloved hand, only to shiver when he gently placed his metal claw on her back. She almost cried out when his hand fell away from her face to come to rest on her knee. Slowly he leaned in and their lips met, Yuffie felt overcome with shock; but soon she melted into the kiss. She felt as if they were frozen in time, each becoming one and the other. Everything she ever thought seemed to seep away as she lost herself in the softness of his lips.

She slowly lifted her left arm and wrapped it around his back; she could feel his muscles shift underneath her touch. Yuffie slowly closed her eyes and completely lost herself to him. Vincent broke the kiss but before she could protest he began placing gentle kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Her excitement rose higher as she felt his hand slowly moving up her thigh. His fingers were as a ghost's, barely there yet she was fully aware of their movement. Yuffie shuttered when Vincent gently nibbled on her earlobe, breathing soft words of love as he did. His claw left threads of sheer pleasure as he ever so cautiously stroked her back.

Vincent's hand stopped when it came to the hem of her shorts. Vincent began to lean away from her, Yuffie desperately encircled him with her arms to try and keep him from leaving. "Yuffie..." His voice was filled with concern. Yuffie fell against him as he began to speak, "... I ... cannot take your... innocence from you. My soul... could not bare it..." He again began to lean away and stand. Yuffie let her arms drop from around him; she felt her heart dying as he turned to walk away. "VINNIE!" she cried suddenly and jumped after him; he turned in just enough time to catch her. They stared into each other's eyes, Yuffie's were overflowing with love as his were lit by the same emotion. Her eyes closed as he once again leaned down and they shared another passionate kiss.

Yuffie's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat stark upright breathing heavily. She looked around to find she was still in the infirmary. "Just a dream... just a dream..." She repeated to herself as she brushed some of her hair from her face, absently noticing that she was covered in sweat. Yuffie slowed her breathing to normal and began sorting the dream from reality. "Everything was ok up until..." She couldn't help but blush at the thought of her and Vincent kissing. 'He just said, "You're welcome" and left. That's all, he just left.' She reassured herself.

Yuffie remembered that Tifa had come back in shortly after Vincent had gone. After Tifa had checked Yuffie over she then found some tranquilizer for the very woozy ninja. Yuffie downed the bitter liquid but almost instantly felt drowsy. Tifa helped the ninja remove her armor before gently covering her and slipping out. "Pleasant dreams." Tifa said before disappearing through the door.

"Oh yeah REAL pleasant." The now fully conscious ninja grumbled. "Funny Tifs, real funny." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yuffie answered.

Barret slowly walked in with his head hung slightly. "I jus' wanted ta tell ya I'm sorry Yuffie. I din't kno' the bullets wouldn't do anythin'."

Yuffie slipped down to the floor, noting to herself that without shoes the metal floor was very cold. She walked over to Barret with a small grin on her face. When she was next to the big man she slugged his arm hard, "There." She grinned widely at his confused face, "Now we are even." She jumped and gave him a big huge. Although confused for a moment he smiled and returned the hug, as his eyes began filling with tears.

"Thank ya." Barret said quietly. Before Yuffie could respond Nanaki appeared in the doorway.

"Tifa has called a meeting on the bridge." Nanaki said before he continued up the hallway, his claws clicking lightly on the metal floor.

"We betta' get goin'" Barret's normal stern exterior resurfaced. He put the ninja down and began to leave, "Hurry up Brat." He called from outside the door.

"Shut'up ya marshmallow!" Yuffie yelled back in defiance. Yuffie quickly put on her orange sneakers before following the big man. When she arrived on the deck she made her presence known, "OKAY! The Great Ninja Yuffie is here! We can start the meeting!" A rippling chuckle from the group and the Highwind crew is all she got in response.

"Alright, lets begin." Tifa turned from the massive front windows of the Highwind. "What are we going to do now?" She had asked the one question that none of the group had a true answer for. Silence hung over them for several minutes before Tifa answered her own question. "We'll have to find Cloud." She stated.

"Wha?" Barret spoke up, "How are we goin' to do that? We don' even kno' if Spike is even alive." Barret received several glares for the last line of his statement. Cid was about to speak but Tifa started first.

"I know Cloud is alive." She held up her hand in order to silence them, "I don't know how but I just know. Cloud is still alive, we've got to find him." Her words were filled with so much conviction none dare oppose her.

"Where do we begin searching?" Nanaki asked before silence overcame them again.

"I think we'll have to separate." Tifa answered, "Someone somewhere has to know something about the Lifestream. And since that's what Cloud disappeared into..." Tifa began losing her confidence as the situation and the grim faces of her comrades began to take their toll.

"I'll go ask Grandfather!" Nanaki spoke up, "He may know something."

"Good idea Nanaki," Cid began, "None of us can read the runes at the City of the Ancients but maybe one of the researchers in Bone Village can. Barret and the brat can check that out." Cid ducked the wad of paper the "brat" threw at him.

"I'll do what I can from where I am." Cait Sith spoke up. "I have some access to Shinra's computer network. I'll have to shut down this doll to do so though."

"Then Cid, Vincent, and I can go to Icicle Inn and see what we can find." Tifa smiled broadly, "Since the town is close to the City of the Ancients there may be some legends we can use." Tifa's excitement spread to the others as they chattered between one another, save Vincent who remained in his shadows.

'They have such hope when there is none.' Vincent had long ago accepted that comrades were lost in a moment. His Turk days had drilled that into him very well. The actions of his newest comrades perplexed him. 'Maybe... even when it is darkest... there could still be...' Vincent shook off the rest of the thought before he finished it. 'I have lived otherwise. Hope is fragile, easily taken away.' But as he glanced at the slightly green-faced Yuffie and the way she danced about with the others; her actions momentarily created doubts in his mind. His inner demons wasted no time in using his own memories to destroy those doubts.

The trio of Vincent, Cid, and Tifa entered Professor Gast's abandoned home late that evening; the sun had barely left the horizon. Even as the Highwind had arrived and dispatched the others to their assigned tasks, the earlier energy remained among the group.

"I'd forgotten how cold it gets at night here." Tifa shivered between clattering teeth.

"I'm just glad no one has taken over this house." Cid said while he lit the fire with his cigarette. "Stupid #$s." He added with a chuckle. "So what's the plan?" He turned his head toward Tifa as she huddled closer to the growing flame.

"I guess its probably too late to really start anything." After Cid gave her a nod Tifa continued. "Then lets get some sleep and start tomorrow." Cid nodded again but his eyes were silently pleading. Tifa withstood his eyes for only a few minutes. "Alright!" she laughed, "I'll make us dinner first." Cid only grinned from ear to ear as Tifa rose and began rummaging through their packs.

No trace of light remained in the sky and the house was filled with the wondrous aroma of Tifa's cooking. "Almost ready?" Cid asked as he attempted to sneak a taste, but quickly withdrew his hand under the assault of a wooden spoon.

"Not yet." Tifa smirked as the pilot nursed his stinging hand. "But nearly, so please go tell Vincent." Cid found the dark man staring out the upper window, seemingly searching the night sky.

"Hey Vamp!" Cid called to him, "Foods ready, Tifa says come eat."

"Thank you but no." Vincent answered quietly, "I am not hungry."

"Whatever." Cid answered quickly as he turned down the stairs, "That guy would give #$&# Dracula the creeps."

"Hmm?" Tifa looked up from their dinner, "What was that?" Although from the look in her eyes Cid knew she had heard.

"Vincent isn't hungry." Cid covered, "Just like every other #$ day."

"He hasn't ever eaten with us has he?" Tifa's brow furrowed momentarily, "I don't remember ever seeing him eat."

"Ah #$ it." Cid leaned back and put his feet on the table, "Probably has something to do with those #$ creatures inside him."

"I worry about him though." Tifa put the pot down on the table and slapped Cid's feet off, "Vincent doesn't share his problems, just like Cloud..." Tifa's eyes began misting at the mention of their lost leader.

Cid stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll find the boy." He reassured her, "You said you knew he was alive, so he has to be." Tifa dried her tears and smiled appreciatively. "Now lets eat. I'm #$& starving!" Tifa laughed as she spooned them both out the steaming stew.

They talked for a while more before wishing each other and Vincent a good night. The night continued on, only the dim light of the dying embers of the fire pierced the darkness. Suddenly a small candle fought off the darkness to give its user just enough light to begin reading. As the reader turned the pages the small breath of air created by the action nearly extinguished the small candle but it shined on.

Vincent's glowing crimson eyes poured over the writing before him. He quickly read over the writings of Professor Gast. Vincent thought back over his meetings with the scientist as he quickly skimmed through the man's work. Vincent remembered meeting the brilliant man shortly after becoming leader of the Turks. Their relationship had quickly turned from one of convenience to friendship. Vincent and Professor Gast were very much alike in that they both sought to know as much about everything that they could.

Vincent barely read the words left by Gast about the Jenova Project and the Ancients as he had discussed the issues with the scientist face to face. Vincent put aside the notebooks labeled "Nibelhelm" when he came to it, not desiring to relive those moments, even through another's eyes. Vincent was intrigued when he came to the notebooks concerning Gast leaving Shinra and his marriage to the Ancient Ilfana, Aerith's birth mother. He also viewed the video images when the books came to an end. "Hojo." He growled quietly when he observed the deranged man ordering Gast's death and Ilfana's capture.

As the video's came to an end Vincent sat in the near darkness, staring at the last item. The notebook "Nibelhelm" was all that remained for him to read. Vincent fought with himself as the night drew on until he finally picked up the book.

_XX Month XX Day XXXX Year._

_We've arrived in the mansion today under the "Protection" of Valentine. Shinra really must be worried about this project or its just Hojo's own insecurity acting up again. I truly worry about that man's stability at times. But I don't have a choice in the matter._

On a different note I've never seen Vincent look at anyone the way he stares at Lucrecia. Those two would be very good for each other, and the funny thing is that Lucrecia has the same look in her eyes. Although I fear that Lucrecia's true love would always be her science.

Vincent was shocked at Gast's statement, 'Lucrecia loved me as I loved her.' His mind wandered to when she had run from him to Hojo, doubts formed. 'No! I didn't deserve her, my hands are covered in too much blood.' Vincent continued reading.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year 

_The Jenova tissue samples are amazing. Even though the specimen was frozen for centuries the cells are still active. Even separated from the body they continue to pulse with energy. Hojo wants to begin fusing Jenova cells, mako, and human tissue. I have the same curiosity, Hojo wishes to use human beings as test subjects neither Lucrecia nor I would permit it. Hojo relented and we all continued the experiments, yet I fear Hojo will not forget the idea._

I saw Vincent and Lucrecia walking in the garden the other night. I remember chuckling and thinking to myself "Ah, young love." But I slapped myself for sounding like the movies.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Hojo is mad, completely mad. No woman would ever agree to this project. Injecting Jenova cells directly into an unborn child? How could he even think of it? I was firmly opposed to the idea although Lucrecia agreed with me; I could tell she was not so rooted. This project is on the very thin line of crossing into areas that man shouldn't delve.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Everyone has lost their minds! Lucrecia agreed to the project! Herself as the test subject! I thought Vincent would forbid it but he stood silently to the side, Lucrecia wouldn't even look at him. Something happened between the two of them, now she is Hojo's. I am afraid of the ramifications of what is about to happen, but I dare not leave the project. I've got to find a way to convince them to stop it. I just wish Vincent would help, but he seems to have lost his own inner desire.

'I only wanted to make her happy.' Vincent felt even though it was only a book he had to defend himself against his old friends words. 'What else could I have done?' Vincent nearly pushed the book away but his curiosity forced him to continue.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Lucrecia confirmed she was with child this morning and Hojo immediately started the Jenova injections. Although only weeks into this world, the child is nothing more then a plaything in the name of science. What have I allowed to happen?

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Lucrecia is only weeks from delivery. The Jenova injection regimen has weakened her terribly, I don't know if she would survive the birth. Hojo is only concerned with the state of the child though. Endlessly monitoring its state. I have tried speaking with Vincent and Lucrecia but neither is willing to listen.

XX Month XX Day XXXX Year

Lucrecia lost conciseness this morning, Vincent immediately stormed towards the Mansion. Although I don't know his true goal I feel it is to stop the project. Finally someone else has come to their senses.

It was hours after Vincent disappeared and my worry had only grown. The door to Lucrecia's room had creaked open I had thought Vincent would be standing there, but Hojo was in his place. I could feel something in the air about him; he had done something truly terrible. Yet he only smiled and checked on Lucriecia's status. When I asked if he had seen Vincent, Hojo only gave me that vile grin of his and shrugged saying that Vincent had left this project for another. Satisfied with Lucriecia's slow heartbeat, the man, I feel revulsion calling him that, left again.

I felt completely lost now. My own science had betrayed me, my colleagues had gone mad, and my friend had abandoned me. I must leave Shinra soon, before I am part of anything this disturbed again.

"I never abandoned you. I was killed." Vincent said aloud as he closed the book. For the remainder of the night Vincent sat thinking over what had happened in Nibelhelm. New thoughts began forming, some conflicting with his long held beliefs. Confusion reigned within him as the demons and his own mind fought. 'Did I... truly commit... those sins?'

Over the mountains and through the sleeping forest, huddled inside a very ill constructed tent a small ninja smiled in her sleep. Timid warmth had formed within her; something had begun to shift for the better.

The morning rays lighted the crude tent set on the outskirts of Bone Village. Its occupant turned away from the light in an effort to ward them off. Her efforts were in vain however when, "YUFFIE! WAKE UP!" Barret hollered from his tent a few feet from hers. "Lets git a move on!"

Yuffie sat up from her warm blankets, "Shutup ya big marshmallow, its way too early!" She began their usual bickering.

"Whatcha know ya brat." Barret answered, "These miners are already up an' goin'. We can talk ta them all day."

"UGH!" Yuffie despaired, "Why did Cloud have to stick me with you? Anyone else would still be asleep."

Barret gave a deep rolling laugh, "Nough o that, lets' get goin'." She heard his bootfalls walk away from the tents, effectively ending their argument.

"QUITTER!" She yelled after him. She sat still for a few minutes as the morning sun warmed the planet. 'Better get going.' She looked to her normal clothes and shuttered. They were in serious need of washing; monster blood and road grim covered them in layers. 'Ok today's agenda: 1. Wash clothes. 2. Ask old farts about legends. 3. Plan revenge on Barret for waking me up so early.' She grinned evilly to herself.

Yuffie stripped herself of her chocobo print pajamas and began pulling on some normal attire. She chose a pair of faded jeans and a loose shirt with hanging sleeves. "Much better then the normal stuff!" Yuffie jumped out of her leaning tent and was blinded by the morning rays. "GAH!" She shielded her eyes with her forearms until her vision returned.

"Ok time for number one on the agenda." She sighed deeply when she looked to the pile of clothes and armor before her. She knew it would take most of the morning to clean, oil, and dry all of her clothes and equipment. "Better get started..." She rolled her eyes as she gathered the pile to herself and made her way into the boomtown.

"Need ta do sum laudry do ye?" An old voice cracked at her.

"Yeah I do," Yuffie huffed back from beneath the weight of her possessions. "Can you tell me where I can go or do I got to find it myself?"

The old voiced laughed hoarsely, "Folow me." Yuffie could barely see the man but was able to follow him to a small pool of water. "Tis where we do r laudry." Yuffie dropped her pile of clothes.

"You guys do laundry?" She glanced the old man up and down, "Sure don't look like it."

The man examined himself before breaking into his hoarse laugh again, "Naw we jus' shake ourselfs out once er twice a mont." Yuffie couldn't help but laugh with the man. "By ta way I'm George an' ya r?"

"Just call me Yuffie." Yuffie stated as she stared at her task, in no mood for her normal boosting.

"Ya came in wit' tat big feller din't ye?" George asked, when Yuffie nodded as she began washing her clothes he continued. "May'et not be none of me business but wha ya lookin' fer?"

Yuffie glanced up to the man, "Who says we're looking for anything?"

George only chuckled, "Na one comes ta' da Bone Village unless dey lookin' fer sometin." He waited patiently for Yuffie's response. His patience was rewarded very quickly.

"Nothing really," Yuffie stated as she worked oil into the joints of her leg armor, "Just old legends about the Lifestream and if it surfaces anywhere."

"Ahh is tat all?" George laughed, "Tat be one migty tall rder."

"Yeah I know." Yuffie sighed as she moved on to removing blood from her sweaters.

"Gut ting ya asked me." George laughed, "I eard sum rumers tat da Lifestream sufaces on da ther side of da world, jus south of Mideel."

Yuffie looked up to him in surprise, "What?"

"Ya need me ta repet it?" George asked.

"No no, how do you know about the Lifestream?" Yuffie quickly stopped him.

George's hoarse laugh rung out again, "Ya do learn a few tings from all da scientists tat come up ere. Jus got ta listen is all." George stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to return to my duties." With a quick nod he walked away from Yuffie, leaving her speechless at the information she had received and in sudden loss of the heavy accent.

"YOU OLD FART!" Yuffie yelled after him.

"DAS ME!" George hollered back.

Yuffie wasted no time in digging her PHS out from her belongs, "Hello Tifa? I found out something!" With that the Highwind was soon airborne and flying full speed toward Mideel. All of its occupants having the light of hope rekindled within them.


	36. Tide begins to change

Chapter 36: Tide begins to change.

Tension filled the Highwind as it gently set down outside the forest surrounding Mideel. As each member of AVALANCHE descended the ladder they took hopeful breaths. Fearing the worst yet praying for success, they trekked to Mideel.

The lazy town spread before them. The villagers hadn't cleared many of the trees leaving the town with a natural feel. "Where do we start?" Cid asked pointed looking at Tifa, trying to take her mind off Cloud by forcing her to lead.

Tifa used her fingers to brush away one of her bangs, more of nervous habit then need. "I guess we go in." Tifa answered, "We should probably split up in pairs." Still sounding uncomfortable as leader.

"Alright then," Cid answered, "What #$ moron am I with?" Cid received various glared and flinched when a pebble bounced off his head.

Tifa smiled appreciatively at Cid for trying to keep things somewhat normal. She looked over the diminished AVALANCHE, "Cid go with Nanaki. Barret please team up with Cait Sith."

"&$ IT!" Barret grumbled, "Always wit' ta' toy." Tifa just grinned.

"Yuffie and Vincent." Tifa finished obviously forgetting herself.

"Forgive me Tifa." Nanaki spoke, "But none of us should go alone. Please accompany Cid and I."

Tifa blushed slightly, "Sorry guess I'm used to having a few more people..." Tears began to form in her eyes as her mind drifted to those lost. Tifa quickly shook herself out of the trance, "Lets mos... go." She said before walking toward the far side of town. Cid and Nanaki exchanged worried looks with the group before following quickly.

"Wow. She's not the same person." Yuffie blurted.

Barret looked to blow but the anger fell quickly. "Losin' tha one yer in love wit' can mess wit' ya." He scratched the back of his head, "Especially when you've not told'em." At this Yuffie unconsciously glanced at Vincent, the act unnoticed by any.

The group split and began exploring the town, each pair going off in different directions. Speaking with different villagers the pairs progressed slowly. Yuffie and Vincent walked into the small market building. Yuffie's eyes came alight at the sight of all the different goods before them. "We need supplies don't we?" Yuffie turned to Vincent, "And besides the shop keeps probably know more about the goings on of the town then anyone else." Vincent nodded in agreement, learning the same thing years ago.

As they browsed the merchandise with feigned interest the shopkeeper approached them. "Is there anything I can help you with?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Nothing really just browsing." Yuffie answered, she was about to go on when her eyes fell upon a silver hairpin. The small trinket gleamed in the light, small specks of rare gems etched throughout its frame. The colors danced across her eyes.

"Ma'am?" The shopkeeper broke her out of her revere. He followed her eyes to the hairpin, "Ah yes, that is a very fine piece of jewelry."

"Vincent! Yuffie!" Nanaki burst into the room, "We've found Cloud! In the hospital at the back of the town! Come quickly!" He disappeared without awaiting an answer.

"Come on Vinnie! Lets go!" Yuffie quickly followed the fire-cat out the door. Vincent remained behind looking pointedly at the hairpin that had entranced Yuffie.

"Do you wish to purchase this as a gift for the young lady?" The shopkeeper offered, "I can even gift wrap it for you." Vincent stood for a moment, trying to figure out why he even remained behind. Random thoughts flitted through his mind, emotions he believed long since dead played through his mind, although his face and mannerism changed not.

"Yes." Vincent nodded, "May I please ask that you inform no one that I purchased it."

"Ah a surprise," The shopkeeper grinned as he wrapped the hairpin with practiced expertise. "No need to worry, your secret is safe with me." He smiled as he exchanged the hairpin for gil. "She'll be very happy when you give it to her." Vincent bowed slightly before turning towards the door inserting the small package into his garments.

"Hurry up Vinnie!" Yuffie called from across the town, "What're you doing?" Vincent increased his stride and quickly caught up to her. "Nanaki said Cloud is in here, lets go inside." The two entered to see a horrifying sight.

AVALANCHE stood in a circle around Tifa as she cried onto the arm of a wheel-chaired patient. When Yuffie's eyes followed the arm up to the owners face her jaw dropped and she fell to her knees. "Cl- -Cloud?" He sat before them all, seemingly the same. But when anyone looked into his face they were not met with the boyish grin but with pure emptiness. Tifa continued to cry.

"He's been like this since found on the shoreline." The doctor broke the silence, "Its an extremely advanced case of mako poisoning. He's very lucky to even be alive." Tifa continued to cry.

"Will he recover?" Nanaki quietly asked the question no one else would. Tifa continued to cry.

"I..." The doctor stuttered before running a tired hand through his hair, "I really don't know. Such an advanced case, he should be dead but he isn't, he should be screaming mad but his mind is departed from his body." The doctor sighed deeply as he straightened his glasses. "There is nothing to do... but wait. With such an abnormal case such as this only time will tell." Tifa continued to cry.

A cloud of despair seemed to fall over the group. None had held much hope for Cloud's life but to have found him then taken away again was almost more then any could bear. Tifa continued to cry.

Cid slowly caught the attention of the group and motioned for them to exit. When they had gathered outside he finally spoke, "That just ain't #$& fair. We find the boy but he's still lost."

Cait Sith suddenly spoke up, "And it gets worse." He flinched away from Cid's look of 'How could this get any #$& worse!' then explained. "Shinra is on the move again." Everyone looked at him in disbelief, "They're going to gather the "Huge Materia" from around the world in an attempt to stop Meteor."

"What the #$ is Huge Materia?" Cid fumed.

"They're hoping to create a new weapon with it, one powerful enough to overcome the current crisis." Cait Sith looked downward. "But it will fail. Our top researchers are certain it won't work but Rufus is going to try anyways."

"Great." Barret rolled his eyes.

"But that's not the worst of it." Cait Sith fell forward on top his moogle, "In order to collect the Huge Materia Shinra will have to..."

"Have to what!" Yuffie shook her fist at the toy, "Finish what you start! Don't leave us hanging."

"They'll have to destroy Corel and Fort Condor," Shock rippled through the group, "They've already started to move. We don't have time to stop both."

"I know this is a crisis but I can't go with you." Everyone turned to see Tifa standing at the hospital door. "I just can't leave Cloud."

A small smile played across Cid's face, "It's alright Tifa, you just get the boy awake, we'll take care of Shinra." Tifa's tears continued to flow freely as she nodded her head and went back inside. "Come on, get your butts in #$&( gear! Back to the Highwind!" Everyone snapped up and followed the order.

As the Highwind lifted off and headed toward the nearer area of Fort Condor Barret stood at the head of the bridge. "Ya know this is ma' chance to be leader agin..." he began. "But through tis' journey I've learned wat a real leader is." He sighed deeply, "An' I jus' ain't it." Barret's speech continued until he finally pointed to Cid, who sat near the helm. "But I do know that Cid can lead us!" Cid didn't make a move. "Uh.. Cid?"

Cid's head snapped up, "Huh? Sorry must have dozed off. What ya need?"

Barret let his head drop, "Yer an idiot but yer our new leader."

Cid's eyes bulged slightly, "Me? Ha!" He looked around the group, each of their eyes written plainly agreement with Barret. Even Vincent seemed to agree. "Well I'll be." Cid scratched the scruff of his beard. "Fine! I'll be the leader!" He jumped up, "But only till the boy wakes up!" The Highwind's crew cheered as most of AVALANCHE smiled.

"Captain!" The pilot spoke up, "We'll be at Fort Condor in the next five minutes, should I land?"

Cid took a slow drag of his cigarette with his eyes closed in thought. Cait Sith's words clearly echoing though his mind. Time ticked by slowly as everyone waited for the next order. "Yuffie, Vincent? How are you two with heights?" Within the next 3 minutes the pair stood on the deck of the Highwind, parachutes strapped to their backs.

"Remind me why I'm jumping out of this hunk of junk again!" Yuffie yelled, her motion sickness temporarily forgotten and replaced by fear.

"Like the toy said, we can't save both if we stop at one!" Cid grinned as he heard a crewmember say for the pair to jump. "We'll go save Corel, we'll need the four of us to be safe but Fort Condor already has a mercenary army. So the two of you should be fine."

"That doesn't help me jump any!" Yuffie yelled back as the railing was pulled back, signaling them to jump. "I ain't going!" Yuffie took a step backwards, Vincent however calmly walked to the edge and he leaned over slightly before jumping. Yuffie gritted her teeth, checked her straps before charging over the edge. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Cid laughed loudly.

"What is so amusing Cid?" Nanaki asked curiously.

His curiosity was heightened by Yuffie's shout. "I'LL GET YOU CID!" Nanaki shot Cid a questioning glance.

"Look... ha haa... at... he he he... at her parachute." Cid fell to the deck clutching his stomach. When Nanaki did so laughter escaped his muzzle as Fort Condor disappeared from view.

Slowly the pair descended from the sky until they landed on solid ground. "I'll get that old fart for this!" she growled as she sliced up the parachute with the words BRAT BOMB written in large letters. "Hey Vinnie wait up!" she called noticing the gunman already making his way up the small path into Fort Condor. As normal he waited for her after she shouted. Together they approached the small entrance into the mountain fort.

"Halt!" The guard ordered, "Identify yourselves!"

Yuffie stomped her foot, "Come one get out of the way, we're AVALANCHE!" The guard's eye's widened as he recognized the pair from the TV broadcasts and newspapers proclaiming them as anti-Shinra terrorists.

"Wel.. Welcome to Fort Conder, please go see our leader." The guard bowed and stood aside. The two quickly climbed the rope leading into the honeycomb of tunnels that made up the fort.

"So you've come to help us defend against Shinra have you?" An old man asked.

"Yep, yes sir that's us!" Yuffie grinned, "The Great Ninja Yuffie and Vincent!"

"I'm sorry that I can't offer you more hospitality but our scouts report Shinra is amassing for what could be a final attack, they'll begin at sundown." The old man sighed as he looked over his map, with pieces representing their forces and Shinra's. "I don't know if we can hold out this time, we've never had to fight so many."

"Wow," Yuffie grimaced as she looked over the map, "This looks really bad. What can we do?"

The old man sighed deeper, "I really don't know." Vincent continued to study the battle map as he had since entering. A plan began forming in his mind.

"If I may suggest a stratagem?" Vincent asked.

"Of course," The old man looked up to the dark gunman with hope written across his face. "Anything at all. I've got no idea how to win this fight."

Vincent leaned over the map, "We are outnumbered, so we must force the enemy into these narrow paths so that we can fight them one or two at a time." Vincent continued to explain his plan, his hands moving the battle pieces on the map in accordance with the new strategy. The old man's face continued to brighten as the plan was explained. Yuffie herself was mesmerized by the way Vincent had stepped into the limelight for once. "This plan should minimize the loss of your forces." Vincent finished. "The archers can take out many of the enemy soldiers before they can reach your melee."

The old man studied the map with happiness, "This can work!" then his eye's fell on the central path, "But we won't have enough troops to cover this central path. Our numbers are too low." Hope slowly began leaving the man's face.

"I will hold that path." Vincent said, "The formation of troops on other paths are too important to be changed."

"Do you really think you can hold that path yourself!" The old man nearly shouted as his eyes widened in surprise.

Before Vincent could answer Yuffie burst out, "No need to worry! Vinnie and I can handle it!" She grinned as she shadowboxed some unseen opponent. "Any Shinra that come up that path is really gonna regret it!" Yuffie gave her trademark grin and a wink to the old man.

"We shall hold the path." Vincent nodded quietly.

"Ah come on Vinnie!" Yuffie sighed loudly, "Show some spirit! You get to work with the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Vincent didn't move but the old man looked between the pair and laughed.

"Alright then!" The old man shouted so all the troops could hear, "We have made a new plan! Unit leaders assemble!" Quickly in the fading sun the troops of fort condor repositioned from their normal posts to the new ones, finishing with only fifteen minutes to spare.

"Everyone!" The old man shouted through a megaphone. "This will be the biggest battle ever! Remember that we are doing this for the new life that is waiting to be born!" The troops tightened their grips on their weapons. "We may die but remember that with the birth of that life we've defended all that we have sacrificed will be reborn! We once again have no way to retreat! Fight to life! Never throw away your life! As we stand together we shall prevail over this threat!" The old man finished his speech before returning to his post of controlling the many traps that had been laid throughout the mountainside.

Yuffie and Vincent took their positions within the path they were to guard. It only spanned ten feet across where they had decided that all enemies would be engaged. Everyone waited as the sun slowly began disappearing behind the mountain line.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie began, her normal energy replaced by something far different. Vincent turned his eyes quickly to glance at the change. He was surprised at what she had become. Instead of the arrogant, self-confident ninja that everyone had known crouched a sixteen-year-old girl behind a rock trying to summon the courage to fight in a life or death battle. "We'll be ok right?" Her eyes were pleading, pleading for the reassurance that she had not known from another since her mothers passing. Vincent could almost see in her eyes the past of the "Great Ninja Yuffie", a past he gathered full of a different kind of torment.

Vincent quickly crossed the short distance and knelt down in front of her. His sudden proximity made Yuffie look up in surprise. A single tear escaped her eyes. "Trust me." Vincent stated before returning to his side of the path. Yuffie looked after him in shock, but was awakened quickly by the sound of Shinra's own leader shouting "CHARGE!" as the sun finally disappeared under the horizon. She shook her head and readied herself, when Vincent glanced over again the Yuffie AVALANCHE knew had returned.

The Battle for Fort Condor raged into the night. Vincent's plan successfully and as the morning rays broke over the horizon it revealed Shinra's remaining forces in full retreat. As the Fort's defenders cried shouts of victory another cry rang out, the giant condor that they had fought so hard to defend fell from her perch. The cries of victory turned into shouts of despair, until the egg cracked. Slowly the new life fought to join the world, but as life always does, it persevered and under amazed eyes the young chick took flight, only minutes old.

Yuffie and Vincent also watched in amazement at the sight before them. "I thought baby birds couldn't fly?"

"Normal ones no." The old man appeared from around the bend. "But these condors aren't normal at all. In order for their new generation to live on one of the old must perish, as you saw."

"But that's not fair!" Yuffie shouted, "The baby doesn't even get to see its mother!" Her eyes filled with tears and outrage.

"Calm yourself," The old man said reassuringly, "As far as I know the new generation also gains all the knowledge of the previous, so the child knows exactly how much its parent cared for it. And I hope how much we fought for it." He smiled whimsically, "Now we better get the pair of you inside, neither of you look in peak condition." Truly neither was. Both had sustained numerous injuries though the night. Yuffie's left thigh was bound in a hastily made bandage after receiving a talon slice. As far as Vincent could tell she barely had the strength to stand any longer. Neither had risked much energy on healing spells, as they did not know how many enemies remained.

"Fine, lets go." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the old man, "Although I feel perfectly fine!" With a limp in her stride and Vincent watching her carefully they walked towards the Fort. Vincent thought back over the night, he had seen a side of Yuffie that he was sure no one else had, possibly even Yuffie herself.

"There you should be fine with a little rest." An exhausted healer said before she moved on to the next patient.

"Thanks again!" Yuffie called after her as she tested her healed leg. She stood firm for a moment before wavering and falling back onto the cot.

"Easy there young one." The old man cautioned, "You know as well as I that healing spells cost a lot of energy from you as well as the user. Just relax for a bit."

Vincent entered the barracks. "Cid is on his way, he was successful in stopping Shinra and acquiring the Huge Materia from Corel."

"That's good to hear." Yuffie yawned and stretched, "Guess we need to go up and get that Materia from here don't we?" She pushed off the cot before any one could stop her. "Hurry up! Lets go!" The old man only rolled his eyes before handing Vincent a small key.

"That will open the door to where the condor was." He smiled widely, "Please come back to me after you search there." Vincent raised his eyebrow at the strangeness of the man's words but followed Yuffie up towards the highest reaches of the reactor turned fort.

"What do you think this Huge Materia looks like Vinnie?" Yuffie asked as she scrambled over the roof towards the condor's abandoned nest. As she searched the nest she suddenly called out, "Vinnie come quick!" Vincent rushed over to her with hand on weapon, looking for danger. Yuffie held up a small red orb, "It's a summon materia!" She squealed happily. Vincent lowered his hand. "But its weird, all the others that I held I could almost hear the summon speaking to me. This one is silent." Vincent opened his hand and Yuffie deposited the orb into it without hesitation.

Vincent examined the orb carefully, trying to see or sense anything coming from it. "Hold onto it Yuffie, it may not have fully awakened yet." He said as he returned it to her.

"Awakened?" Yuffie asked confused.

"I believe that summon was just born." Vincent answered as he turned back toward the door leading into the fort.

"Just born?" Yuffie stared into the orb for a few moments before following her comrade, carefully placing the orb into one of her hidden pockets. 'Wonder what he means just born? Could this materia have been created right here?'

"Were you able to find anything?" The old man asked when they returned to the main hall.

"No luck." Yuffie sighed, "Guess there wasn't a Huge Materia here after all."

The old man looked down sheepishly before walking over to a tapestry hung on the wall. "Actually..." He said as he pulled it back revealing a materia stone three feet in length and a foot round. "I'm sorry to have made you help us fight off Shinra, but I didn't think we'd have one otherwise."

Yuffie glared at the old man before walking over and soundly smacking the back of his head. "We would've fought anyways you old geezer! Why are so many old men so full of tricks?" The old man could only laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can we take this now?" Yuffie motioned to the materia.

"Of course," The old man bowed deeply, "That and all of our gratitude." Yuffie and Vincent departed the Fort as the Highwind set down; soon they had loaded the second Huge materia and were airborne again.

"Course sir?" The pilot asked.

"Back to Mideel," Cid answered, "We should check on Tifa."

"Aye aye!" The pilot answered as he swung the airship into its new course.

"So give us the scoop!" Cait Sith cheered, "What did you have to do?"

"Nuh-uh." Yuffie grinned, "You have to go first!"

"Fine." Cait Sith pouted. Cait Sith related the actions of the Corel incident. They had arrived and the town had been in disarray because reports of Shinra forces at the reactor. The four members of AVALANCHE had rushed to the reactor but had been moments too late, they could only watch as the train carrying the huge materia sped back towards Corel. With Cid's confidence in his ability to drive anything they had begun pursuit in a train of their own.

Since their train was not burdened as the Shinra's it had been a simple matter to catch up and jump to the enemy train. It was a hard fight to gain control of the train from Shinra but a harder fight still in order to force the train to a stop before it crashed through Corel.

"And you'll never believe what we got for a reward!" Cait Sith motioned to Nanaki, "Show them! Show them!"

Nanaki chuckled before tilting his head revealing a green materia orb. "This materia calls forth Ultmia. I tried the spell out in practice before returning to the Highwind. It is truly an amazing spell. Although had I not been in the state of preparedness I was, I fear the magic might have been my undoing as well as the monster I used it upon."

"Can I try it?" Yuffie pleaded with a puppy face.

"I fear it would be beyond your control Yuffie." Nanaki answered sadly, "I doubt any of the others could control it either!" He explained as Yuffie, now with a demons face, tried to catch him.

"So what happened at Fort Condor Vincent?" Cait Sith asked as Yuffie chased Nanaki about the bridge.

"We arrived, defended the Fort, and acquired the Huge Materia." Vincent answered simply. Cait Sith's and his moogle's jaws both dropped. Vincent did not want to tell about what had occurred during the night and left it up to Yuffie to tell the story if she so chose.

"That's it?" Cait Sith asked, "That's all you'll say?" Vincent nodded in answer before walking out of the bridge.

"Vinnie sure is weird." Yuffie said as she stopped chasing Nanaki, "I'll tell you the REAL story!" She grinned but as the others waited the Highwind shook slightly in the air turbulence, causing Yuffie to turn a peculiar shade of green and disappear out the door.

Cait Sith sighed in exasperation, "Guess we'll just have to deal with Vincent's version for now." Everyone left on the bridge chuckled.

Yuffie ran to the railing and emptied her stomach, "I hate ships." She moaned unaware that another also was on the deck. When her stomach had emptied itself completely she leaned back against the railing and finally noticed Vincent standing on the opposite side staring into the clouds. She pushed herself up and slunk over to the railing next to him. "Uh.. Vinnie?" She started. When he didn't respond she continued, "Thanks... for... you know... not saying what happened that night." Vincent glanced down at her and nodded. "I really didn't want the others to know what happened." The pair remained there as the Highwind soared thorough the sky and arrived at Mideel. What had happened during that night would remain between the pair.

"Let's go to Tifa," Cid said as they crossed the wide town square. "She must be worried without being able to see us." Cid entered the Hospital and soon reappeared followed by a very tired looking Tifa. Yuffie rushed to the older woman's side and gripped her hand firmly.

"How's Cloud?" Yuffie asked gently.

Tifa just shook her head, "No change." She held back her tears, "He hasn't responded to anything." She related how the doctor, nurse, and herself had dressed Cloud in his usual attire and placed the Buster Sword upon his hands hoping to stir up some memory but to no avail. "He's right here in front of me and I still can't find him." She sobbed.

"It's alright Teef." Barret began but an enormous roar stopped him cold. "Wat was THAT!" he shouted as everyone looked around for the source of the horrible roar. Vincent pointed towards the sky and everyone was taken aback to see one of the Weapons from the northern crater descending into the town square. It stood twenty-five feet tall, the body of a lion and the torso of a man, topped with the head of a demon. All covered with black scales of armor. Its giant wings slowly beat the air sending a gale force of wind at the group, tossing them back.

Beams of energy shot from the crystal within the monsters chest, piercing the buildings and ground as a hot knife through warm butter. Its monstrous hands and tail flailed about striking at the group surrounding it. It roared again as it unleashed another barrage of beams.

"Fight back!" Cid ordered as he charged the beast, pole-vaulting himself over the beasts attacking hand and burying his spear in between the scales of the beasts side. "We won't let this #$&( win!" Barret began his barrage of bullets, Nanaki began to focus his energy through the materia orb he acquired in Corel, the others darted in and out of the beasts attacks and did damage as they could. To everyone's surprise Vincent pulled out a long barreled rifle from his cloak and carefully began taking precision shots. The battle continued to rage, somehow AVALANCHE was containing the beast inside the town square.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" Nanaki ordered. With practiced response the melee disengaged and pulled back. The Weapon almost looked confused before Nanaki unleashed his spell. A green spark appeared in front of the Weapon's face, its sparkled for a moment before bursting into a deadly green mist that quickly enveloped the Weapon in a sphere of destruction. The Weapon wailed in agony as its scales began to melt, with several desperate beats of its wings it took to the air and fled.

"Whoa..." Yuffie said as she walked over to the panting Nanaki. "Still think I could handle that spell." She grinned Nanaki simply rolled his eye. "Oh by the way... Why hasn't the ground stopped shaking? The Weapon isn't pounding on it anymore..." Her question was answered by an eruption of Lifestream in the center of the town square. Tifa sprinted back towards the hospital.

Nanaki looked quickly about as cracks spread from that eruption. "We need to get everyone away from the town!" Luckily for them most of the villagers had already fled the town when the weapon attacked. "Quickly search the town for stragglers, Cid go get Tifa and Cloud!" AVALANCHE desperately searched the town as Cid darted to the Hospital.

"Tifa!" He shouted, "We have to go!" Tifa appeared with Cloud in wheelchair and began running for the edge of town. To her horror the path leading back out of the town suddenly disappeared, revealing the Lifestream itself. "We'll have to go for the main entrance! Follow me!" Cid shouted as he ran for the front of town, Tifa pushing Cloud only a few steps behind. Cid reached the edge of town and stopped because he didn't feel the ground becoming unstable under his feet, he turned around to see a terrible sight.

Tifa pushed Cloud with all her might, his face still completely blank. She heard a shrill crack from behind her as the ground twisted itself to sink into the Lifestream. She pushed all the harder when she saw Cid stop next to the others and shouted for her to not look back and hurry. She tried with all her might but fear claimed her body when the ground in front of her rose up and descended with the pair into the Lifestream.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Yuffie screamed as they watched the ground twist and disappear, revealing their two friends sinking deeper, well beyond any human's reach. "Not again!" Everyone shared in her despair as the mystifying colors of the Lifestream concealed their friends. She fell to her knees, "Not again..." she whispered as tears began to fall.

A/N: I thank all those you reviews, it is so rewarding to hear what people think. Under those reviews I went back and reedited my story, the changes are slight. Mainly grammar and regards of story flow. I do not remember changing anything that drastically affects the story. Again I am deeply grateful for all the reviews this story receives, I would have given up long ago and never reached the level of writing I have if not for them.

Thank you all so very much.

Btw in answer to question of "What happened to Vincent and Yuffie during the night?" is in reference to this chapter. I have intentionally left it out... don't look at me like that, its terrifying! I intend to reveal it in the next chapter, its something I want them to not accept for now but reflect on later. (avoids the random objects thrown at him save one that conks him directly in the forehead)

Eva: Ow bet that hurt, since SR is currently, well knocked out, we'll just have to end the chapter. Although what he has planned for the scene is intereting

Pixie: (pokes SR checking to see if he's still alive)

Felichel: Hope he'll be ok. Thanks again for the reviews!


End file.
